Curse of Fate
by Mistress Nika
Summary: Immortal Harry, after watching friends and family die over thousands of years, only wants to join his loved ones in death. Believing he's found a way, he sends himself back into the body of his infant self, vowing to change his fate. -Dark Lord Harry-
1. Prologue

**Title:** The Curse of Fate  
**Author:** Mistress Nika  
**Rating:** PG-15 (Yes, 15. That's somewhere between PG-13 and R.)  
**Summary:** Thousands of years into the future, vampire Harry only wants to join his loved ones in death. However, his curse of immortality is absolute. Therefore he sends himself back into the body of his infant self, vowing to this time refuse eternity. When do things ever go according to plan? Unexpected changes to the timeline, people who aren't as they once were and more send his life spiraling out of his control.  
**Pairings:** Harry/Lucius_(main)_, possible Harry/Severus, possible Lucius/Severus, possible Harry/Lucius/Severus, Sirius/Remus, Theo/Hermione, possible Theo/Blaise, possible Hermione/Ginny, Draco/Luna, possible one-sided Harry/Luna on Luna's part, possible Hermione/Pansy, Cedric/Eleanor(OC), past Harry/Ginny  
**Warnings:** AU, het, slash, angst, language, violence, time travel, VampireHarry, DarkLordHarry  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

**Prologue:  
**

**-October 31st, 8513 AD-**  
This will be the final entry in a journal which has lasted over a thousand years. However, this will not be an accounting of my day-to-day life like the others, but of my origins and what I hope to be my end. I have never used my true name, nor those of my companions, in any of my writings in the chance they would be found and deciphered. My name is Harry James Potter and I was once known as the Boy Who Lived.

My story starts over six thousand years ago in a little village called Godric's Hollow. There my parents, Lily and James Potter, gave their lives to save mine from the darkest wizard of the age. The little details are not so important and I must confess, they have become rather blurred with time. I lived with my mother's relatives, grew up, went off to school and saved the world. Eventually, I met a man who would change my life forever. Out of the darkness he came with an army at his back. He saved my life and that of my family and many years later I would call him Master.

Time plays tricks on me. I imagine as I sit here in this cold room surrounded by stars, I can hear the laughter of my beloved wife as she is regaled with yet another of my Master's tall tales. I can hear my children playing games as my brother scolds them for the mess. I can feel the heat on my back from the warm fire and almost glance over, expecting to see a bushy head appear to insist I come to her office right away.

But no. That's all gone now. There's nothing left and I am alone.

My friends are long since dead, crumbled into so much dust and lost to time. My sons died mortal deaths eons ago. My tragic daughter, who had eternity forced upon her by a maniac, walked into the sun five thousand years ago. My sister was murdered and my brother's sorrow caused him to follow her into death. My wife and eldest daughter, the last of my family, have both been gone four hundred years. I tried to follow them, for what is left for me without them, but my cursed body would not allow it. Until now I did not understand the warnings my Master gave me or the true depth of my immortality. Infinite power at my command and still I cannot die. I once thought to throw myself into the very depths of the sun, hoping that would end my suffering. Alas, not even such an awe inspiring giant could destroy me. However, it did teach me long forgotten lessons in physical pain.

Four hundred years I have searched for a way to die and now I believe I have found it. If this body cannot be destroyed, I shall simply have to abandon it. I will become what I once was. I will become mortal.

The runes are set. The gates are open. Nineteen eighty, here I come.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** Curse of Fate  
**Author:** Mistress Nika  
**Rating:** PG-15 (Yes, 15. That's somewhere between PG-13 and R)  
**Summary:** Thousands of years into the future, vampire Harry only wants to join his loved ones in death. However, his curse of immortality is absolute. Therefore he sends himself back into the body of his infant self, vowing to this time refuse eternity. When do things ever go according to plan? Unexpected changes to the timeline, people who aren't as they once were and more send his life spiraling out of his control.  
**Pairings:** Harry/Lucius(main), possible Harry/Severus, possible Lucius/Severus, possible Harry/Lucius/Severus, Sirius/Remus, Theo/Hermione, possible Theo/Blaise, possible Hermione/Ginny, Draco/Luna, possible one-sided Harry/Luna on Luna's part, possible Hermione/Pansy, Cedric/Eleanor(OC), past Harry/Ginny  
**Warnings:** AU, het, slash, angst, language, violence, time travel, VampireHarry, DarkLordHarry  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.  
**Note:** Due to ffnet being a fascist bitch, I will be using the unattractive -SCENE BREAK- to illustrate a scene change. If this interrupts the flow of the story, I apologize. Blame ffnet. Everything is _always_ their fault.

* * *

**Chapter One:**  
His body tingled as magic danced across his flesh and a comforting warmth filled his soul. The first thing Harry saw as he opened his eyes was a flash of green light encompassing the form of woman he had only seen in photographs. The woman's anguished cry was cut short as she dropped heavily to the floor. He wanted to scream in anger, to tear apart the Fates with his bare hands. How could this have happened? He was supposed to go back to the moment of his birth! What went wrong?

Red eyes burning with hate peered at him over the body of his mother. He tried to scream; to yell and curse, but all that came out was a child's plaintive wails.

A skeletal hand rose from under black robes, holding in it's grasp a slender wand.

"Avada Kedavra."

Harry screamed as pain lanced through him. White hot, it raced through his blood and seared his nerves.

An answering shriek of shock, pain and anger filled the room as Harry lost consciousness.

When next he woke, he was cradled in gentle arms as voices spoke around him. These voices he could remember as clearly as if he had heard them yesterday, though for him it had been three millennia.

"Now Remus, we must remain calm. For young Harry's sake, if nothing else." The voice of Albus Dumbledore, the voice of reason.

"Calm?" From above him, Remus Lupin, who clutched Harry to his chest protectively. He could feel the man shaking with barely restrained rage as he fought for control. "Two of my best friends are dead and you want me to remain calm?"

"I am as saddened as you are, but we must keep our wits about us." The sadness was evident in the old man's voice, through the clipped words and tightly controlled tone, yet he refused to be dragged down by it. Harry knew that once it was all over, he would likely break down in the privacy of his office. Until then, he would do what had to be done.

What had to be done...

'Sirius! They think he's a traitor! I've got to stop him from going after Wormtail!'

At fifteen months, Harry was far from able to go chasing after his godfather. Nor was he able to communicate clearly his innocence. However, that wasn't going to stop him from trying.

"Mooy!" he managed to say, earning him the attention of the two men. His tiny hands reached up for the werewolf, pleading for him to understand. "Afoo! N'go!"

Remus brought his own hand to clasp Harry's, anger and pain clouding his amber eyes. "Don't worry, Harry. We'll find that traitor and make him pay."

Harry let out a little baby growl. They weren't getting it! They couldn't let Padfoot go after Wormtail!

Remus, ignorant of the child's distress, was speaking to Dumbledore again.

"I'll take care of him, Albus. The Potters are all dead and Lily's relatives are muggles. They wouldn't know how to raise a magical child. Peter probably would have even less an idea what to do with him."

"My boy, you know the Ministry's stand on werewolves and children. They would never let you keep him. It's better he go to Lily's sister, Petunia. I believe she has a son his age. She'll be able to raise him properly."

"But they're muggles! Harry will be a powerful wizard. How could they care for him properly?"

"They can give him a stable home."

"And I can't?"

Harry had never seen the werewolf so angry. He was positively livid!

The two men continued to argue custody for several minutes, Remus even suggesting he take Harry into hiding to escape the Ministry. Finally, Dumbledore managed to get the upper hand when he brought up the full moon. How could Remus possibly keep Harry safe from those who would want revenge for their master's death when he himself was a danger to him, even if only one night a month?

It was a low blow and they all knew it.

Dumbledore left a few moments later, looking repentant, to make arrangements.

Harry was still frantically trying to think of a way to save his godfather when a ruckus came from outside. Only then did he realize they were standing in the living room of his parent's house in Godric's Hollow.

A redheaded man Harry recognized immediately as a younger Arthur Weasley ran in the front door looking disheveled.

"Sirius Black is outside!" he shouted frantically. "The Aurors are trying to restrain him, but he's gone mad!"

At that moment, three Aurors were blown through the open door with a single curse, knocking Arthur down as well. A cloaked figure followed after, scrambling over the fallen bodies of the stunned men frantically. Blue eyes glowed with rage as a hand came up to brush away black locks that had fallen over his face.

"Moony." Sirius' voice was harsh from emotion and pain flickered through his eyes as Remus stepped away from him, drawing his wand with his free hand and shielding Harry with his body. Ignoring the wand pointed at him, Sirius' reached forward pleadingly. "Gimme the Prongslet." he begged. "Please."

"How dare you?" Remus growled, his amber eyes flashing dangerously. "You betray our friends and then come for their son? Traitor!"

Sirius faltered briefly and carefully stowed his wand away, moving slowly so as to not provoke the werewolf further. "It wasn't me, Moony. I swear. You gotta believe me."

"You were their Secret Keeper!" Remus exclaimed angrily, gesturing angrily with his wand.

"I wasn't!" Sirius hastily explained, desperation coating his words. "It was Peter! We thought it'd be safer to switch to him! Everyone knew how close James and I were!"

Remus' wand faltered slightly before training on the dark haired wizard more steadily, his eyes narrowing in contemplation.

'He's considering it.' Harry realized. 'How can I make him realize the truth?'

He decided to give it one more go.

"Pa'foot!" he yelled as loud as his little lungs would allow.

Both men looked down at him in shock.

Reaching out for his godfather, he tried to get his mouth to cooperate. "Or'tail bad!"

Remus' hand dropped to his side and Sirius looked close to fainting.

"Heh heh." Sirius laughed weakly. "Kid's a genius."

Remus studied him in awe before saying gently, "Harry, do you know what's going on?"

Harry nodded frantically. 'They're getting it!' he cried happily in his head.

"Pa'foot good!" he exclaimed.

The two men looked at each other with wide eyes before looking back down at the child that seemed far too intelligent to be just a child.

"Must get it from his mother." Sirius joked.

Remus nodded absently, then pinned Sirius with a penetrating gaze. "I doubt anyone is going to believe a child's cries of 'Wormtail bad, Padfoot good' is sufficient evidence of innocence. As it is, Aurors are likely to attack first and ask questions later. You should hide out for a while, Padfoot. Let me talk to Dumbledore before we go around proclaiming your innocence."

A grin broke out over Sirius' face and he strode quickly to Remus' side. Throwing both arms around the werewolf, mindful of Harry, he said, "I knew I could count on you, Moony." Pulling back, he looked down at Harry. "Keep a close eye on him. As long as Harry's alive, so are James and Lily."

With a last look, Sirius' apparated away and Harry, still weak from the failed attempt on his life, faded into darkness once more. He was sure, this time, things would be different.

-SCENE BREAK-

The next time he woke, he was cold and alone in the dark. He lay on something lumpy and far from comfortable. Dust and mildew invaded his nose, making him sneeze. Peering into the darkness, he could just make out vague shapes. A slanted ceiling with a single empty light fixture dangling from it. Buckets in a corner and various bottles lining the rotting shelves. With a click, shuttered light suddenly filtered in, making him squint his sensitive eyes. Turning to the source of light, rage and despair welled up within him. It was the door to the cupboard under the stairs.

In the kitchen, Petunia Dursley shrieked as all the glasses suddenly shattered, as if by magic.


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** Curse of Fate  
**Author:** Mistress Nika  
**Rating:** PG-15 (Yes, 15. That's somewhere between PG-13 and R)  
**Summary:** Thousands of years into the future, vampire Harry only wants to join his loved ones in death. However, his curse of immortality is absolute. Therefore he sends himself back into the body of his infant self, vowing to this time refuse eternity. When do things ever go according to plan? Unexpected changes to the timeline, people who aren't as they once were and more send his life spiraling out of his control.  
**Pairings:** Harry/Lucius(main), possible Harry/Severus, possible Lucius/Severus, possible Harry/Lucius/Severus, Sirius/Remus, Theo/Hermione, possible Theo/Blaise, possible Hermione/Ginny, Draco/Luna, possible one-sided Harry/Luna on Luna's part, possible Hermione/Pansy, Cedric/Eleanor(OC), past Harry/Ginny  
**Warnings:** AU, het, slash, angst, language, violence, time travel, VampireHarry, DarkLordHarry  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**  
In the four years that had passed in his time with the Dursleys, Harry found that little had changed despite his efforts. In the beginning, he believed that eventually Sirius or Remus would come for him. It could take some time to prove his godfather's innocence. Sure, they couldn't come right away.

Halloween arrived, marking a year's passage. Harry decided that perhaps Dumbledore had told them about the blood wards protecting him. Maybe they thought he was safer there. But then, nothing could stop Sirius Black when he had his mind set on something. Not even Albus Dumbledore. There was absolutely no way he would leave his godson in the hands of unknown muggles just because one man said it was safer. He would be confident in his ability to protect him.

Another and another Halloween came and went with no word. Harry gave up hope of a rescue. Obviously something had gone wrong. They weren't coming.

Harry quickly realized that he himself had changed, physically as well as mentally. His senses were far greater than that of a normal human's, though nowhere near what he had come to think of as usual for him in his previous life. He was much stronger than a normal child as well. When Petunia set him to chores at the age of three, he had no problem completing them quickly and efficiently.

His magical reserves, though far larger, were still mostly out of his reach. A few tricks here and there were fine, but anything larger exhausted him. When he was four, he attempted to stun Marge as she reached out to clock him in the head. He woke up two weeks later in the hospital. From listening to Vernon and Petunia's hushed conversations, he discovered that as Marge's hand made contact, he suddenly seized up and fell to the floor unconscious. It scared the Dursleys enough for them to take him to the emergency room. They were terrified that Marge had somehow been responsible and ordered a series of tests like the 'good people' they were. The doctors could find nothing wrong and the Dursleys passed it off as a 'freak' thing.

Dudley had yet to create Harry Hunting, but he was just as bad as ever. The fact that five year old Dudley had no concept of the fact that it was not normal that, when he threw his toys at his cousin, they stopped and hovered in mid air amused Harry to no end. In the absence of Harry Hunting, Harry had created Dudley Baiting. He would levitate a sweet just out of the pudgy boy's reach and watch as Dudley leapt for it. When that grew old, he would move it all around the room as Dudley chased after it. He reasoned that it was the most exercise his cousin would ever get, so why not keep at it as long as possible. That is, until either Vernon or Petunia wised up to their darling boy's stories of flying candy being more than just a happy dream.

All in all, his time at the Dursley's was, for the most part, tolerable. He kept to himself, did his chores quietly and kept his 'abnormalities' secret.

All that changed one night when he was six. He sat up in bed with a muffled cry of pain. His body was on fire, his head throbbed and hot, molten steel swam in his gut. His first thought was that he was somehow under the Cruiciatus. He scrapped that idea as a rising tide of nausea threatened to show him his dinner again. Leaning over the side of the bed, he expelled everything that was in his stomach, then fell back sweating onto the bed. The pain had lessened and the burning in his stomach had vanished, leaving him feeling so very weak.

With a shaky hand, he vanished the mess on the floor. His breath came in ragged pants and a numbing cold began seeping through his limbs. It seemed so familiar, but his foggy mind couldn't form the thoughts needed. A sudden lancing pain in his midsection caused him to double up with a gasp and a whimper.

"Oh, not this." he whispered in desperation.

This pain he knew very well.

Stumbling out of bed and clutching at his stomach, he spelled opened the door to the cupboard and half walked, half crawled to the kitchen. Almost before he knew what was happening, he was kneeling in front of the open refrigerator sucking viciously at one of Petunia's uncooked, bloody steaks. The pain began to fade and he returned to his senses to find his small body splattered with cold, nasty smelling blood, the mangled meat clutched in his hands.

Horror filled him.

Bloodlust. It was bloodlust griping him.

This was impossible! Harry Potter was born human!

It was undeniable. The foul taste of old, frozen blood coated his mouth. Though it was after midnight, his eyes penetrated the deepest shadows, illuminating the dark corners like high noon. His ears picked up muffled sounds of snoring on the floor above him. The scent of Petunia's kitchen cleaning solutions and harsh astringents nearly overwhelmed him, even as faint as they were.

He was a vampire again.

Dropping the slab of meat, he stood and grabbed a knife from the butcher's block. Almost desperately, savagely, he dragged it across the flesh of his arm. The skin split and red blood appeared, flowing steadily down his arm, dripping onto the floor. Harry let out a sigh of relief. The wound was closing, but slowly. If he had tried that before, the knife would have broken before it could draw his blood. Not the same then.

He could still die.

Six years old. That was roughly the age bloodlust first hit a born vampire.

An idea suddenly occurred to him.

Dropping the knife to the floor, he threw up a silencing spell around the kitchen, then held out a hand directed at a kitchen chair. If this worked, things would be changing drastically. If not, he would be found unconscious in the morning surrounded by rotten meat and dried blood. He concentrated, keeping a tight control on his power, then let fly with a blasting curse. The chair shattered into a million pieces, bits flying here and there all over the kitchen. Harry stood unaffected. That spell should have caused him to pass out, but there wasn't even the smallest drain on his power.

A feral grin crawled across his face. He cast a repairing charm on the chair, restoring it to it's previous state. He used various charms and spells to clean up the mess he had made. Still, he remained conscious. In fact, he felt stronger than he had since his return.

He quickly made his way back to the cupboard and locked himself in.

It was obvious really. He should have thought of it before.

His soul was that of a vampire. Not just any vampire either. His Master had been a First One, powerful beyond imagining. When he turned Harry, he did more than just create a new vampire. He passed on everything he had, everything he was, including his Curse. The First Ones were unlike any other vampires in that their immortality was absolute. Their bodies were completely indestructable. The only way a First One could die was to pass on the First Curse to another, thereby becoming mortal themselves. Harry knew he had been a fool to ask for it.

The fact remained, however, that Harry had a soul over twenty-eight thousand years old, including that of his Master and those who came before him. A human body could never hold all that. Therefore, it changed to accommodate this sudden influx of power and knowledge. He couldn't access his full magical ability before, because his body couldn't handle it. Now, it could. Now, it was no longer human.

Things would change now. He was still young and, for all intent and purposes, a born vampire. He would need blood. Not so much at first. Maybe once a month. He would have to remain under a glamour at all times. His skin would be just too pale to be natural, his lips redder and his eyes brighter than generally accepted of anyone normal, be they muggle or wizard.

He would also have to be careful. He was starting muggle school in a few weeks. He would have to restrain himself physically, magically and mentally. With his increased physical abilities, he could accidentally hurt one of the children, especially if they took to taunting him like last time. He didn't think he would have to worry about accidental magic as long as he kept a firm grip on it, but he couldn't attract attention by being too smart for his age. Although, if he seemed just a little brighter than the other students, it could only help him later.

Remus and Sirius surely knew that he was smarter than normal after his displayed intelligence that night. It was doubtful they would keep that information from Dumbledore. High scores in muggle school could only lend credence to the story of him being a genius of some sort.

The real problems with his vampirism would come when he arrived at Hogwarts. There were several people, Dumbledore most notably, who could possibly see through whatever glamours he put up. Then, he would have to decide between three tactics.

One, tell the truth. He was not looking forward to that one. If he told them he's an ancient vampire from over six thousand years in the future, even the mostly benevolent Albus Dumbledore would lock him up as a threat to society and attempt to extract whatever knowledge he had of the future.

Two, pretend he's a true born vampire. Most pureblood wizard families had some sort of magical creature in their lineage at some point and there were a couple of vampires in the Potter family tree. Vampirism _had_ been known to skip generations.

Three, he could run. He could not go to Hogwarts and stay well out of the way of all things magical until the time came to kill Voldemort once and for all. He doubted his ability to go through with this option. He loved his friends and family and could never stay away from them. Also, the first moment a Death Eater attacked someone, he would be driven to help.

Harry sighed, laying back and pulling the thin covers over himself. He still had a few years before he had to decide.


	4. Chapter 3

**Title:** Curse of Fate  
**Author:** Mistress Nika  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Rating: **PG-15 (Yes, 15. That's somewhere between PG-13 and R)**  
Summary: **Thousands of years into the future, vampire Harry only wants to join his loved ones in death. However, his curse of immortality is absolute. Therefore he sends himself back into the body of his infant self, vowing to this time refuse eternity. When do things ever go according to plan? Unexpected changes to the timeline, people who aren't as they once were and more send his life spiraling out of his control.  
**Pairings:** Harry/Lucius(main), possible Harry/Severus, possible Lucius/Severus, possible Harry/Lucius/Severus, Sirius/Remus, Theo/Hermione, possible Theo/Blaise, possible Hermione/Ginny, Draco/Luna, possible one-sided Harry/Luna on Luna's part, possible Hermione/Pansy, Cedric/Eleanor(OC), past Harry/Ginny  
**Warnings:** AU, het, slash, angst, language, violence, time travel, VampireHarry, DarkLordHarry  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter Three:**  
He first saw him just before his ninth birthday. Having been banished outdoors as Petunia went about her latest cleaning frenzy, he was sitting on the grass, conversing with a small garden snake that had taken up residence in a rose bush. To any passersby, he appeared to be talking to himself in low whispers, which of course lended credibility to the Dursley's claims to the neighbors that he wasn't quite sane.

A dog barked once, causing him to glance up absently. Just as he did, what could have passed for a shadow slipped behind a tree with a soft rustle of cloth.

He was being watched.

It was a still day, with no wind to carry the watcher's scent to him for identification. Now that he knew they were there, he could sense the faint aura of a wizard. Whoever it was had thoroughly hidden themselves and suppressed their magic.

He bowed his head, as if in thought, and hissed to his serpentine acquaintance, _'I don't mean to impose, but could you do me a favor?'_ At the snake's nod, he continued, _'I am being watched by someone, but I can't tell who. Could you go through the bushes to the right of that far tree and tell me what you see?'_

The snake slithered off without hesitation, moving silently through the grass towards it's destination.

Harry was glad for his rapport with snakes. As long as he respected them and was polite, they wouldn't hesitate to help in any way they could. They had been his only real companions since his return to the past.

He was correct in his assumption that he would be teased and taunted at school. It had started out well enough. His teachers praised him for his intelligence and moved him up two years in as many weeks. This got him away from his cousin and allowed him to make a few friends.

It was when Dudley finally figured out that Harry's 'tricks' weren't normal that things went downhill. He, of course, told his parents and they did their best to make Harry's life miserable. He was no longer ignored at home or accepted at school. The Dursleys refused to feed him for over a month and had he been mortal, he would most likely have ended up dead. They tripled his load of chores, but of course Harry continued to complete them in a timely fashion with a knowing smile on his face. All in all, the Dursleys were fuming that they had failed to destroy his spirit as well as his magic.

Harry didn't blame the children at school for shunning him. It wasn't their fault. They were young and naive. All it took was for Dudley to spread rumors that he had some communicable disease, cooties worked just fine, for them to turn their backs on him. He wasn't mourning their loss. Honestly, he had never really been a child and couldn't connect with them on their level. Still, it had been nice to have some friendly company.

Harry Hunting had finally been invented. He let them catch him every so often and pound him as hard as they liked. They actually managed to bruise him once, though it could be attributed more to the large rock they used than their fists. Usually, he just ran or disappeared just before they spotted him, which he was quite good at. He refused to fight back on the principle that he could seriously injure them. He had yet to really test his new vampiric abilities and would hate to underestimate himself and land one of them in the hospital.

The return of the small, green snake drew him out of his thoughts.

_'What did you see?'_ he asked quietly.

It responded with, _'A man in black clothes with a hood and half a white face. His boots are hard and shiny black and smell of the flesh of a large magical animal. They make my tongue tingle and would probably hurt a lot if they kicked me. They carry only the scent of their wearer and are most likely rarely worn outdoors.'_

Harry smirked. Trust a creature that lives within centimeters of the ground to be fascinated by shoes. However, it was the first part of the description that interested him the most. Half a white face could only be a Death Eater's mask.

_'Thanks.'_ he replied to the snake gratefully.

Had he been watched by Death Eaters the first time around? He didn't think so, but if they hid themselves this well, it was doubtful he would have known. Had he not been a vampire and known about magic, he most likely wouldn't have noticed or at least passed it off as a trick of the light. They couldn't come any closer without encountering the wards so he had nothing to fear from them. Perhaps they were merely curious about the one who defeated their Lord?

If that were the case, he would give them a show.

Casting out his senses, he searched for the family of mice that lived in one of Petunia's flower beds. Seven quick heartbeats reached his ears and he turned his attention back to the snake. Not bothering to keep his hisses quiet, he asked, _'Are you hungry? You haven't eaten since that rat took a bite out of you.'_

He almost laughed as he felt the enormous surprise that washed over him from the unknown wizard's direction.

_'I could eat.'_ the snake responded.

They had done this before. Harry would ask some small favor and then return it by catching the snake's meal for him.

Standing, Harry brushed off his backside casually and offered his hand to the snake, which promptly slithered up to rest on his shoulder.

_'Lazy.'_ Harry hissed with a laugh.

He strode over to the flower bed hidden behind a fence from sidewalk observers and window peepers alike, while still in view of the tree where the shadowy figure hid. He then went as if to weed the flowers. Five of the little gray mice fled their burrow as the earth shook around them, one running apart from the others and across the grass. Harry shot out a hand and a small flash of green light dropped the creature in an unmoving heap. With a flick of his hand, he summoned the mouse and tossed it to the snake who immediately set upon it, devouring it whole.

A strange, almost insane giggle forced it's way past his lips and the Death Eater quickly disapparated with a muffled pop.

'Let's see what they make of that.' he thought as the mad giggling turned to chuckles. 'Dudley Baiting no longer works and I've gotten bored. Perhaps it's time for a new game.'

-SCENE BREAK-

A handful of black cloaked figures congregated in a clearing late at night. A single wand illuminated the gathered forms, acting as a beacon for the stragglers.

They were confused. Each of them had received a mysterious letter bearing the Dark Mark instructing them to meet here at midnight. Only the fear and respect of their master's mark made them comply. Who had summoned them? Who would dare and why?

Only a few wore masks, the others having discarded them long ago. It didn't matter. Those present already knew each other well enough.

They were getting anxious and slightly angry.

"This had better be important!"

"Why are we here?"

"If this is a trick, I swear I'll kill whoever's responsible!"

"Where's Malfoy? I don't see him here."

"Neither is Pettigrew or Snape! You don't see me complaining!"

"Silence!"

A commanding voice brought all conversation to a halt as a shadowed figure emerged from the trees. A couple faltered, old instincts making them begin to kneel before they remembered that Voldemort was gone.

Lucius Malfoy smirked at the sight of his wary cohorts. "I called you all here for a matter of utmost importance." he drawled dramatically.

"Well, spit it out, Malfoy! We don't have all night!"

Lucius glared at the offending Death Eater, but stated simply, "Our Lord has returned."

Near chaos followed his revelation. Shocked whispers erupted, some hopeful and others wary.

"Well, where is he?" one bravely asked.

"Number four Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey." Lucius replied. Not waiting for conversations to begin or questions to be asked, he continued, "Today I witnessed nine year old Harry Potter speaking Parseltongue. A rare gift, as we all know, restricted to those of the Slytherin line. He then performed the Killing Curse, wordlessly and wandlessly. No child should be able to even cast an Unforgivable, much less in such a manner. My only conclusion is that somehow the Dark Lord transferred himself into Potter's body the night he supposedly met his end."

While the others appeared disbelieving, one looked thoughtful. "That makes a strange kind of sense." he said.

"What are you talking about, Nott?" another questioned him.

"Our Lord was far too powerful to simply die. Wouldn't it make more sense if he took possession of the boy?"

Silence followed as they all processed the fact that the war was far from over. Their Master was a child, but he was alive and would someday return to lead them.

-SCENE BREAK-

Harry's birthday came and went without much fanfare at first. He rose, performed various chores and dodged yet another attempt at Harry Hunting. It was around four that evening that he decided to bully Vernon into giving him Dudley's second bedroom. He figured it would be an appropriate gift to himself.

The three Dursleys sat in the living room, sipping tea or watching television while stuffing their face depending on who was who. Harry strode confidently into the room with a devilish smile upon his face. Nothing irked them more than to see him happy and defiant.

"Hello, Vernon. Aunt Petunia. Dudley." he quipped merrily. He refused to acknowledge any sort of familial relationship with Vernon and had not once called him Uncle.

"What do you want, freak?" the beefy man asked petulantly.

"Oh, the world, for one." Harry replied playfully. "You lot cowering at my feet. Certain people's heads on pikes. A blood bank to spontaneously open next door. Socks for Christmas. My photo album which now technically never existed full of pictures of people losing bets; Severus doing twirls in the red and gold tutu most notably. To see a random Death Eater attempt to breach the wards by running at them really fast. Quirrel to drop dead of testicle rot before I begin school and Lockhart to be mauled savagely by angry pixies. Oh, how ironic that would be."

At each sentence the Dursley's eyes had widened just a bit more. They all now stared at him with open mouths, Dudley drooling slightly.

"Now, if you mean in the immediate sense, I'd like Dudley to move all of his crap out of the smallest bedroom so I can move in by the end of the day."

Stunned silence met his statement. Petunia finally snapped out of it enough to close Dudley's mouth and mop up the saliva that had begun to pool on the sofa. Vernon began turning that oh so lovely shade of violent purple he was so famous for.

"How dare you?" he shouted, his chins quivering like a bowl full of jelly in a not so merry way. "We feed you! We clothe you! We put a roof over your head and this is how you repay us!?"

"No, Vernon." Harry stated, his voice dripping ice. His eyes narrowed coldly at the man as he dropped his cheerful act. "How I repay you for your 'generosity' is to slowly torture you to death in the most painful ways imaginable. By the time I'm through, you will be begging at my feet, pleading with me to end it. But I won't. I'll just laugh and start anew. There are horrors I will inflict upon you such as you could never imagine. Hell will seem a welcome release. And when I'm done, I shall pin you up on the side of your house for all the neighborhood to see."

You could hear a pin drop.

"Dudley, go clean out your second bedroom." Vernon finally squeaked out, a noise directly incongruous to his size.

"I don't want to!" Dudley whined back, obviously not understanding over half the words Harry had used. "I'm not giving that little freak my room! Mummy, tell Daddy I don't have to!"

"Shut up, Dudley." Petunia snapped. "Do as your father said. Now!"

Obviously, grave concern for their own well being overrode their patronizing of their son.

Dudley proceeded to throw the largest tantrum to date. Eventually Harry's amusement at the scene the large boy was making ran out and he threw a stunner at him, turned on his heel and left the room with a parting, "I'll do it myself."

None of the Dursleys moved for the next three hours and then only for dinner, which consisted of hastily made reservations at the restaurant the farthest away from Harry as possible.

The best thing about it, other than being able to incinerate all of Dudley's broken toys with a fit of maniacal laughter, was that Lucius Malfoy had seen and heard everything.

Harry thought the Death Eaters were growing sloppy. The conveniently placed fly which never moved from it's place on the ceiling was really quite obvious. However, he didn't bother with crushing the fly and ending the eavesdropping spells that had been placed as they were really quite helpful.

Walking outside after the Dursley's left, Harry laughed at the hastily made attempt of the black cloaked figure to hide. All of the street lamps had long since been broken by Harry himself as to aid him in his nightly wanderings, but really, that trash can was only half Lucius' size. He'd have to be blind not to see him.

"Come to grant my birthday wish, Lucius?" he called gaily into the night. "I honestly would like to see what might happen should you throw yourself at the wards. It might be amusing."

Hesitantly, the figure stepped into view, watching him a moment before dropping to one knee.

"Master." Lucius intoned respectfully.

Outwardly, Harry played the part of the Dark Lord perfectly while inside he was giggling insanely. Hey, thousands of years as a dark creature hadn't left him entirely unblemished. He remembered Hermione telling him more than once that he was mad as a hatter with a twisted sense of humour. But then, you had to be slightly insane to face all that he had and escape relatively intact.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at at Lucius. "I shall never lack for entertainment with you around, Lucius." he said with a smirk and stepped through the wards to the blonde's side. He patted him on the head and said, "Like a good little dog, you've come running back to your master. Now tell me what I've missed in my exile."

Lucius fell back into his old role quickly and began reporting everything he thought relevant. When he got to the facts following that fateful night and Sirius Black's capture by the Ministry, he was brought up short by an angry cry.

"What?" Harry raged. "That idiot! I told him not to go after Wormtail!"

"Master," Lucius said, bowing his head to escape Harry's wrath. "No one knew Black was one of us. Had we known, we would have stopped him, as per your orders."

Harry was livid. The first thing he had tried to do was save his godfather from Azkaban and here he found the man had spent the last eight years there. "I'll string him up by his heels!" he continued ranting. "I'll--! I'll--!" Harry could feel his bloodlust rearing it's head, brought on by the surge of dark emotions of the day. He hadn't fed in three weeks and the maximum time possible between meals was dropping steadily. He lowered his glamours, all the better to terrify Lucius.

Lucius watched in morbid fascination as his Master glared at an invisible enemy and felt the glamours fall away, his eyes slowly fading into red.

"Get out of the way, Malfoy." Harry growled before pushing him off the sidewalk and stalking down it in purposeful strides. Harry had to admit, he could stride pretty impressively for a child. Pausing, he glanced back over his shoulder at Lucius picking himself up off the grass and smirked. "Coming, Lucius?" he asked sweetly.

Lucius stared in wonder for a moment as light from a porch glinted off a white fang protruding over Harry's bottom lip. Realizing his lord had given him an indirect order, he quickly rose and joined him just as Harry began walking again.

"You have questions, I know." Harry said, not bothering to look at him. "They'll have to wait, however. I find myself in need of sustenance. I should just take it from you, but I need your assistance and it would be disadvantageous for you to faint."

"Yes, Master." Lucius replied reflexively.

Harry led the way down the sidewalk towards number nine, wherein dwelt Miss Quick Snack, a rather pretty young woman who lived alone and went into work early and therefore went to sleep early as well. Whenever he was too busy to seek out a proper meal, meaning someone who wouldn't be missed and was suitably far enough away from number four, he would visit her.

The locks clicked open at his approach and the door swung inward without a sound. Harry imagined it was going to be hard to restrain himself from purely thought driven magic when he would once again be forced to use a wand for normality's sake.

Climbing the stairs silently, Harry could feel Lucius' confusion and curiosity at his back, but he refused to simply explain. No doubt the blond Death Eater thought they were going to torture some hapless muggle. Honestly, Harry had credited him with far more imagination than that.

Inside the large second floor bedroom, he found the woman sound asleep, tangled in the blankets, one arm dangling invitingly off the bed almost as if she were waiting for him. With a wicked smirk, he crossed the room and knelt by the bed, casting a mild sleeping charm over her as he did so. It would do no good if she were to awaken and scream bloody murder, which it would become should she see his face. Taking the delicate wrist in his hands, he lowered his lips to the tanned flesh and scraped an elongated fang across the large vein, bringing forth a steady flow of blood.

As Harry drank, Lucius watched with rapt attention.

It was possibly the most eerie thing he had ever seen. This pale, fragile looking young boy in baggy jeans and a too large t-shirt frayed at the edges, almost the picture of childhood innocence if not for the crimson eyes full of intelligence and dark experiences, bent over with his lips pressed as if in a gentle kiss to the woman's wrist while the moonlight fell through the curtains, blanketing him in undulating shadow and silvery light.

The boy raised his eyes, pinning Lucius with an almost demonic gaze, then drew his mouth slowly away from the woman's wrist, lips stained with her blood and twisted into a wicked smirk. Lucius shivered. In that moment, he forgot who the boy was and saw only sinful darkness in the deceitful body of a child. The dark child ran his tongue over his lips, removing every bit of evidence before standing and approaching him.

"She'll awake with a headache and nothing more." Harry stated offhandedly and started back down the stairs.

Lucius glanced back to note that not a drop of blood had been spilt and the wound on the woman's wrist had been closed. Turning, he quickly caught up with his Master and they left the house together.

Inside, Harry was giggling again. He couldn't play the Dark Lord forever. Best to have Lucius fear him as Harry Potter as well, making almost certain he would never be betrayed. When Voldemort returned, Harry intended to make sure not a single Death Eater remained loyal to him. His enemies would become his allies.

Back on the darkened sidewalk, Harry put a hand on Lucius' arm and was pleased to note the flinch in response.

"Apparate us through the wards to your home." he commanded. "I doubt they are set to accept me in my present form and I have much to discuss with you."

"Yes, my lord." he replied immediately.

With a pop, they were gone.


	5. Chapter 4

**Title:** Curse of Fate  
**Author:** Mistress Nika  
**Rating:** PG-15 (Yes, 15. That's somewhere between PG-13 and R)  
**Summary:** Thousands of years into the future, vampire Harry only wants to join his loved ones in death. However, his curse of immortality is absolute. Therefore he sends himself back into the body of his infant self, vowing to this time refuse eternity. When do things ever go according to plan? Unexpected changes to the timeline, people who aren't as they once were and more send his life spiraling out of his control.  
**Pairings:** Harry/Lucius(main), possible Harry/Severus, possible Lucius/Severus, possible Harry/Lucius/Severus, Sirius/Remus, Theo/Hermione, possible Theo/Blaise, possible Hermione/Ginny, Draco/Luna, possible one-sided Harry/Luna on Luna's part, possible Hermione/Pansy, Cedric/Eleanor(OC), past Harry/Ginny  
**Warnings:** AU, het, slash, angst, language, violence, time travel, VampireHarry, DarkLordHarry  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter Four:**  
Narcissa Malfoy was entertaining when her husband arrived home unexpectedly. For almost a month, he had been coming and going at odd hours without explanation, almost like when he served the Dark Lord. She never asked questions. A jealous wife might have thought he was having an affair. Narcissa knew better. She knew there were things her husband did that she was better off knowing nothing about.

Narcissa was a good wife. That was her job. She cared for her son and obeyed her husband. She also tried to keep her hands as clean as possible. Should, Merlin forbid, Lucius be arrested for his dealings in the Dark, Draco would need someone to raise him. It was her job to remain untouchable in all ways. It was her job to keep up appearances.

That was why she was currently having dinner with Adeline Zabini. The Zabinis were notable purebloods and it helped that Draco and their son Blaise were the same age. Alliances should be formed early, after all.

When a house elf informed her that Lucius had returned, she smiled and politely excused herself to welcome him back.

She was surprised when, just after she stood and made to leave, he entered the dining room with a tightlipped smile in place. She looked at him confusedly, wondering what had happened and if she should be worried that he was injured. A gasp from Ms. Zabini drew her attention and she spun to look at her. The woman's wide brown eyes were staring in horror, not at Lucius, but at something just to his right. Narcissa followed her gaze and felt her heart leap into her throat.

There stood the most frightening child she had ever seen. Though his clothes were tattered, he seemed to radiate power and authority. He stood with both hands clasped behind his back and watched her with a casual smile. His eyes, oh his eyes. She would be haunted by those eyes til her dying day. For the few times she had seen them, she could never forget. They were the Dark Lord's eyes, glittering crimson jewels set in pale flesh.

The child stepped forward then and took one of her hands in his. He raised it to his lips and she saw Lucius stiffen almost imperceptibly.

"Narcissa." the boy said, placing a chaste kiss on the back of her hand before releasing it. "A pleasure to see you again. Forgive the interruption, but it has been many years since I last set eyes upon your beauty and I wished to pay my respects."

The red eyes slid away from her, over to the now standing Ms. Zabini, before he spoke again.

"Madam, I don't believe we've met."

"Adeline Zabini." the woman spoke a bit breathlessly.

He smiled at her disarmingly kind. "A pleasure." He then turned to Lucius and said, "Now, Lucius. Shall we leave the ladies to their meal? We have much to discus."

Narcissa's suspicions about the child were confirmed when Lucius bowed to the boy and replied, "Yes, my lord. This way."

Lucius led him back out the doors and Narcissa fell into her chair with an awe sticken look.

"Narcissa?" Adeline asked in a whisper. "Was that-- It couldn't be--"

Narcissa nodded absently to her guest, a hand held to her chest. "Yes, I believe it was..._him_."

-SCENE BREAK-

Harry and Lucius were seated in the blonde's study with Lucius nursing a glass of brandy with a slightly shaky hand.

Harry chuckled. "Lucius, you really must calm down. I'm not going to eat you, nor your wife."

Lucius passed a hand over his face before pulling himself together and replied, "I apologize, my lord. What is it you wish of me?"

"Many things." Harry replied with a smile. He would use the Death Eaters to achieve what he could not. "Many of our compatriots have been imprisoned and I find myself with the power to free them, but unable to utilize it openly. As I'm sure you have noticed, I am a vampire. It seems the Potter family tree contained a few and the vampiric curse has seen fit to reassert itself. I have plans and I cannot allow my true nature to become known. Harry Potter is a hero of the light and will be trusted as such. Dumbledore will take me under his wing and attempt to mold me to his ends. I need you to act on my behalf, Lucius. I assume you have told others of my return?"

Lucius paled. "Yes, my lord. Forgive me. I didn't realize you wished it to remain a secret. I was a fool to act without your permission."

Harry waved his hand dismissively. "It can't be taken back. Tell me who."

Harry had hoped to keep the list of people who thought he was Voldemort short and he prayed Lucius had not told Severus. If he had, he was well and truly screwed. Severus would tell Dumbledore.

"Avery, McNair, Crabbe, Goyle, Parker, Jugson, Bell and Nott."

Eight people, three of whom he knew had children who would be attending Hogwarts with him, not counting Draco. Ms. Zabini had seen him also and would likely tell her husband and Blaise. A grand total of seventeen, if he got to them quickly.

"Very well." he said, standing up. Lucius hastily got to his feet as well. "Bring me the diary I left with you and my wand. I know you have it. Where is your son?"

"Most likely in his room, my lord." Lucius replied hesitantly. Harry smiled at the look in Lucius' eyes. He did not want his nine year old son to have dealings with the Dark Lord just yet. "Shall I fetch him as well?"

'At least he has some family loyalty and seems to genuinely care for his son.' Harry thought before replying, "No. No one is to tell him anything of my return. I can't trust a mere child to keep my secrets. Tell him to remain in his room for the rest of the night. Lock him in if you must. Now go."

"Yes, my lord." Lucius bowed with visible relief and left the room.

Harry counted to ten and then followed him out. Returning to the dining room, he smiled at the two women as they leaped out of their chairs and hastily bowed.

"Narcissa, I'm afraid your guest must leave early."

"O-of course, my lord." she stuttered in reply.

Harry locked eyes with Ms. Zabini and delved into her mind, searching out certain memories. She couldn't be allowed to know. She would tell others. Reaching out his mental hand, he grasped the memories of him and squeezed until they shattered under the pressure.

Ms. Zabini let out a small gasp and her eyes went blank.

"I must go." she intoned. "Lovely visit, Narcissa. Must do it again sometime."

With unseeing eyes, she walked out of the room, down the hall, out the front door, and disapparated.

Harry smiled at Narcissa's horror filled expression. "You won't tell anyone about me, will you? Not even your son?"

"N-no, my lord."

"Good. Perhaps you should retire early tonight."

"Yes, my lord."

With that, Harry returned to the study to await Lucius.

He didn't want the Death Eater's children to think of Harry Potter as the Dark Lord they must obey or die. He wanted to earn their trust on his own without instilling fear. Their parents were too set in their ways, but the children could change. This was his reasoning when he instructed that Draco not be told.

As for the diary, Harry would destroy it. One Horcrux down. If he could acquire and destroy all of them before school began, perhaps Quirrel would be the only thing standing between Voldemort and final death. It would be a simple matter to defeat him once and for all, if that were the case.

Voldemort's wand he would need. He had never made a thorough study of the Dark Mark and didn't know how to manipulate it without either his wand or Voldemort's. Since it would be several years yet before he bought his own, Voldemort's would have to do. If he couldn't summon the Death Eaters, they would become suspicious.

Lucius returned shortly with both the wand and diary and handed them to him reverently.

Harry had not needed a wand in ages, but when the smooth wood touched his hand a surge of raw magic passed through him. It sang to him in greeting. He had long ago learned why each wand was individual and unique to it's owner. The wand's magic was a living force, an almost intelligent entity created from the interplay of the various components; wood, core, length, even the care taken by the wandmaker in it's creation. Just like a person, it was not compatible with everyone. His and Voldemort's wands were almost identical twins and responded nearly the same to both wizards. The only difference he could detect was the taint caused by the Dark Lord himself, giving the wand a slightly darker edge than his own. It was like meeting an old friend again after years apart.

Harry smiled and waved the wand over himself, channeling a fraction of his power through it and transfiguring his tattered hand-me-downs into black wizard's robes. He tucked the diary away and pulled up the hood, turning his attention to Lucius.

"May I make use of your ballroom, Lucius? I believe it's time for a reunion."

-SCENE BREAK-

Nine year old Draco Malfoy was curious. His father had told him to stay in his room tonight and that meant something interesting was going on downstairs, something he was considered too young for.

He had readily agreed and claimed that he would just go to bed. Of course, he had no intention of doing so. He knew locking charms were in place on his door, but the secret passage connecting his room to the guest room next door made using it unnecessary.

After escaping his confinement, he crept through the halls searching for the forbidden. It was in the ballroom that he found it. His father was just entering, dressed entirely in black and placing a white mask upon his face.

Draco had been raised on stories of the Dark Lord and his father's noble participation in his service. He recognized the mask for what it was, a Death Eater's mask. Why his father was donning it now was a mystery; one he intended to solve.

Using a passage made for house elves, he climbed through the walls until he reached the charmed panel that would allow him to look in on the ballroom without being seen. Not even detection spells would find him there.

Inside, his father was speaking to another black cloaked figure much smaller than him. Draco cursed as he remembered the silencing spells on the passage. They would prevent him from being heard, but also prevent him from listening in.

All light in the room was suddenly snuffed out and two torches appeared at each side of the door with two more on either side of the small figure casting the room in frightening shadows.

Draco's confusion grew as his father knelt before the smaller person and offered up his left arm. The sleeve was pulled back to reveal a hideous tattoo of a skull with a serpent slithering from it's mouth. He recognized it immediately as the infamous Dark Mark. His father had spoke of how the Dark Lord's most faithful were rewarded with their master's mark. However, like the rest, it had seemed little more than a fairytale for Draco's young mind and Lucius had never shown him his own.

Now, seeing the Mark emblazoned upon his father's pale flesh, he knew the stories were true. His father was one of the honoured chosen knights of the Dark Lord. His father was a Death Eater.

Draco's heart swelled with pride.

A child's hand emerged from under black cloth, drawing forth an ebony wand and pressed the tip to the mark.

The pride that swelled his heart turned to concern as his father grimaced in pain but did not cry out. It was brief and after a moment the wand was withdrawn and Lucius' arm fell limply to his side.

Lucius remained kneeling and neither figure moved for the longest time. Draco was just beginning to consider going to bed when another black cloaked figure appeared, then another, then another. They kept arriving, by port key Draco thought, until eight more figures filled the room in addition to his father and the mysterious child sized one.

The eight newcomers all wore white masks, the same as Lucius', and glanced almost nervously back and forth between his father and the small one before dropping to their knees in supplication.

-SCENE BREAK-

Harry had summoned only those Lucius had mentioned, but he had also made sure certain others' Marks burned as well; not in summons, but as an indicator. Six Death Eaters in Azkaban would be feeling very confused right now.

Lucius continued to kneel as the others began to arrive. First came Nott and right behind him McNair. Then Parker, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, Bell and Jugson.

They all looked confused and wary, looking at him and wondering if what Lucius said was true.

Harry raised his eyes, still red from lingering bloodlust, and pinned them with his gaze. Quiet whispers broke out and they fell to their knees before him.

"It's true." Nott spoke in awe. "Our Lord has returned."

Harry smirked and began, not wasting time with trivialities. "If I find anyone has spoken of my return to others, I will personally kill you, slowly and painfully. Outside of this circle, I remain dead. You will tell no one. Not your wives. Not your children. Not your siblings or lovers. No one. Is that understood?"

Murmurings of "Yes, Master" echoed throughout the assembled.

"Good." he continued. "Our first order of business is the release of certain persons from Azkaban Prison. Dolohov, Mulciber, Rookwood, Black and the Lestranges." All those who could possibly cause trouble for him if left to their own devices. He would indebt them to him now.

"Black, Master?" Avery bravely queried.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the man. "Surely you don't think I mark all my servants? How easy would it be to out a spy if all one had to do was check their arm?" Having sufficiently cowed him, he continued, "I hope all of you are prepared. We will be leaving immediately for an assault on Azkaban."

"That's insane!" shouted Parker, rising to his feet in anger. "No one has ever breached the walls of Azkaban! If you were truly our Lord, you would not lead us on such a foolhardy mission! You're not, are you? You're just a child playing at being a Dark Lord!"

'Ah,' Harry thought, 'I knew this couldn't go entirely smoothly. Voldemort would never allow such a challenge to go unpunished.' Harry was not above torture, but Voldemort's method seemed so uncreative. Alas, it would have to do.

_"Crucio!"_

When he released the curse, Parker lay twitching on the floor, gasping for breath.

'Perhaps I overdid it a bit.' Harry thought with a smirk and chuckle which made the others quiver in fear.

"Do any others doubt me?" he asked, casting his gaze around the room. No one spoke and no one met his eyes. "Good."

Harry conjured nine small loops of rope, one for each person present and murmured "portus" over each of them. He handed them to Lucius who passed them out quickly and everyone slipped them onto their wrists where they tightened.

"They will activate at my command and take eight of you directly to the gates of Azkaban. That is," he said, glancing at Parker who had still not made it back to his knees, "if you feel yourself capable, Parker. I don't care if you die, but I don't want you screwing up my plans."

"My lord." Parker gasped, staggering upright, "I await your command."

"Good. All but one will be distractions. You will engage the guards at the front gate while Lucius and I slip in unnoticed to free our comrades. Any questions?" Silence. "Good. Should you find yourselves overwhelmed, which I'm certain you will, activate the port key with the words Cocoa Kibble and you will be brought back here. I'm sure I don't have to tell you to hold out as long as possible. If, by some miracle, you manage to hold them off until we are finished, I will signal you for retreat."

At a sharp motion of his hand, all of the Death Eaters rose to their feet, then disappeared as Harry activated the port key. All, but Lucius.

"We'll give them a few moments to panic the guards." he said with a dark smile. "Give me your wandhand."

Lucius obeyed and Harry pressed the point of his wand to the man's palm and murmured, "Repello Inscriptus." Faint brown lines curled out from his wand to form a mark that had become very familiar to Harry during the war. Two runes appeared, entwined within one another.

"That," Harry began as Lucius studied his palm, "will act as a kind of Dementor notice-me-not charm for one hour. Big spells will deactivate it, so be careful what you cast."

The Repello Inscriptus Charm. Harry had not cast it in many years, since all of the vile creatures had been wiped out. Hermione created it during her stint as a Spellcrafter for the Ministry, after Ron was captured and spent several days in the company of Dementors. That was also the year Ginny was attacked in Diagon Alley and ended up in a coma for five months. That was not a good year in his life.

Soon now he would see his godfather again. But how to explain what he was and what he was pretending to be?


	6. Chapter 5

**Title:** Curse of Fate  
**Author:** Mistress Nika  
**Rating: **PG-15 (Yes, 15. That's somewhere between PG-13 and R)  
**Summary:** Thousands of years into the future, vampire Harry only wants to join his loved ones in death. However, his curse of immortality is absolute. Therefore he sends himself back into the body of his infant self, vowing to this time refuse eternity. When do things ever go according to plan? Unexpected changes to the timeline, people who aren't as they once were and more send his life spiraling out of his control.  
**Pairings:** Harry/Lucius(main), possible Harry/Severus, possible Lucius/Severus, possible Harry/Lucius/Severus, Sirius/Remus, Theo/Hermione, possible Theo/Blaise, possible Hermione/Ginny, Draco/Luna, possible one-sided Harry/Luna on Luna's part, possible Hermione/Pansy, Cedric/Eleanor(OC), past Harry/Ginny  
**Warnings:** AU, het, slash, angst, language, violence, time travel, VampireHarry, DarkLordHarry  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter Five:**  
At a silent command, Lucius' port key activated and the man disappeared. In the next moment, Harry followed as the shadows lengthened and rose to consume him, then spat him back out in a new location.

To their right stood the impassable stone walls of Azkaban and around them was the raging sea. All that kept them from a watery defeat was a small outcropping of rock. In the distance, he could hear a fight, curses being thrown frantically from both sides. He almost laughed. He had failed to mention to the Death Eaters that the Killing Curse would be made useless. The band of rope around their wrists was more than just a port key. It was also a magic limiter. None of them would be able to cast an Unforgivable, giving the guards more than a fighting chance. If they removed the ropes in order to cast an Unforgivable, the port key would vanish, leaving them stranded in Azkaban.

Moving swiftly, Harry used Voldemort's wand to draw a flaming door on the side of the wall, then tapped it twice. A wooden door appeared then and swung open revealing a darkened corridor beyond.

"Find Dolohov, Mulciber and Rookwood." Harry commanded. "I'll search out Black and the Lestranges. Meet back here when you've found them. If you get caught, grab whoever you've found and port key back. Don't waste time fighting."

Reaching down, Harry picked up a small stone and held it in the palm of his hand. The rock began to glow softly blue and tiny gossamer wings stretched out from it's sides as it lifted off.

"Speak who you're looking for and the Rock Fly will lead you to them."

Lucius went cross-eyed a moment as the Rock Fly hovered in front of his face before saying, "Augustus Rookwood."

The blue glow surrounding the strange creature changed to a light red. It immediately began beating it's little wings faster and started down the dark corridor, Lucius following it after casting a quick Lumos.

Harry started in behind him, his preternatural eyes cutting through the gloom, making wandlight unnecessary. A few guards passed here and there having remained behind to watch the prisoners, confident that the intruders could not get far into the fortress. Harry kept to the shadows as he made his way to the maximum security wing where Sirius should be. The Death Eaters were just a cover. His godfather was his main priority.

Upon reaching his destination, he began to grow slightly concerned. Though he didn't know what Sirius' aura would feel like at this point in his life, he could tell the difference between a regular wizard and an Animagus. None of the prisoners kept here were Animagi. Still, he searched each individual cell carefully.

He cursed when he reached the end. He had found all three of the Lestranges as well as Antonin Dolohov, but no Sirius. 'Surely,' Harry thought, 'they would have placed him here. They believed Sirius Black to be Voldemort's right hand man. They'd want him locked away with the tightest security possible.'

Not bothering with his wand, he drew several complex looking runes in the air around him. One to his left turned a sickly yellow and he frowned. Something very powerful was disrupting it.

Light footsteps echoed almost silently against the stone walls and Harry leaped back into a dark corner as the glow from a wand preceded it's owner down the hall. He sighed when he noticed the flying red rock and stepped out to meet Lucius. Behind him trailed two very weary, haggard looking men.

"Lucius." he hissed. "I see you found Mulciber and Rookwood. Good work." He gestured to the cells holding the Lestranges and Dolohov, Rodolphus having crawled forward to watch them through the bars disbelievingly. "All but Black are here. I tried a locator spell, but it can't get a clear reading on him. All I've managed to determine is that he's alive and somewhere in Azkaban. Do you have any information that could explain this?"

Lucius frowned and looked thoughtful. After a moment, he replied, "I can't be sure, my lord, but I recall hearing someone mention at the Ministry about an exciting find on the island. A prison under the prison. Could he be kept there?"

"The First City." Harry whispered. 'This may be a problem. The First City created by the First People who bore the First Curse, which only the First Ones can penetrate fully. I wonder if I still count. However, unless they've got a First One in their pocket, which is almost laughable, Sirius can't be too deep. But it begs the question, why would they feel the need to hide him away like that?'

"The First City, my lord?" Lucius questioned carefully, seeing his lord lost in thought.

"Nevermind." Harry stated quickly. With a wave of his hand, the cells holding the Death Eaters sprung open. "Get them out of here. I'll find Black."

In a flurry of movement, Harry raced down the corridors, not caring who he knocked over in the process. They could never catch him, even if they did realize he was an intruder. He made a beeline directly for the deepest part of the prison.

Down a flight of stairs, a large, ornate and very old black door was guarded by two wizards. They barely had time to register the third presence, much less go for their wands, before they had both crumpled to the floor in an unconscious heap.

Harry took a minute to stare up at the obsidian doors before him. He had only seen these impressive gates twice before. Twelve feet high, the double doors were locked together by dual handles in the shape of a vicious dragon's head. It's ruby eyes stared out menacingly at would be entrants and it's sharp teeth were bared savagely. The doors were plain otherwise, save for the single strand of carved ivy running along the top and outer edges.

Beyond the Dragon Gate would be stairs leading down to the top level of the First City. It wasn't until he reached the sixth level that he would have to worry about wards. The first five were originally set up for non-vampiric residents. Below that were the ten levels of the Changed. Finally, the three levels of the First Ones.

Originally, the City hadn't been discovered until Harry was twenty three. If the Ministry had managed to uncover it this soon, it was possible they had a vampire working for them; an old one at that. It was highly unlikely they could find a First One, much less convince them to help, so that meant the most likely place to find Sirius would be in the sixth to tenth levels. They would want him in the most defensible place possible, but they would also want him within their reach.

The fact that the Gates were closed was cause for some worry. They could only be opened by one of vampiric blood. If they were closed, the vampire was actively helping them, not just lending a hand here and there. Most likely, he would encounter them below.

Placing a hand on the dragon's snout, Harry spoke clearly in an ancient tongue, _"I of the First request entry into my City."_ Each of the races originally had a key phrase tied to their blood to open the Gates, but when the City was buried, most were stricken from the minds of those who held them. Only a handful remained and Harry had never bothered to learn any but the one which applied to him. He only hoped it still worked. He would really hate to have to destroy the Gate to get in.

A cold forked tongue flicked out of the dragon's mouth, slicing open flesh and testing the validity of the blood.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as the eyes glowed and the doors swung open.

Stepping in, he paused at the top of the stairs, searching with all his senses, magical and physical, for any sign of Sirius. He smiled when he caught the faint aura of an Animagus from far below. Dashing down the stairs, he raced through rooms and passed the first of the vampiric wards with little more than a tickle.

It was on the fourteenth level that he finally crossed paths with someone.

Just as he was going for the door leading into the passage to the fifteenth level, an arm was suddenly thrown in front of him, obviously to stop him forcefully, which he narrowly avoided by ducking under it. Pulling up short, he spun around to find three vampires blocking his path; two men and a young woman.

"Where do you think you're going?" one of the men sneered. He was tall and broad shouldered with long red hair drawn back in a low ponytail. He was flanked by what might have been siblings; both slender with dark eyes and hair. The man appeared older and looked supremely uninterested in Harry, standing with his arms crossed and staring at the white marble wall as if it held the secrets of the universe. The demure looking young woman peered directly into Harry's eyes and he felt a prickle in his mind which he quickly closed off from her prying.

The tall redhead scoffed and rolled his eyes. "A bloodmad child?" he said gruffly. "Here I thought we'd get a good fight. Who let you in Azkaban?"

'Bloodmad?' Harry wondered briefly before realizing he'd held onto his red eyes and hadn't allowed them to fade back to green. 'Well, I suppose it might appear that way to them. Might as well let them underestimate me.'

"Not a child," the woman spoke softly, her words causing both men to look over at her in something akin to shock.

'Well, there goes that plan.' Harry thought amusedly.

"She speaks!" the redhead cried in mock horror.

The smaller man ignored his comrade's outcry, looking intently at the woman who had yet to turn away from Harry. "Who is he, Anai?" he asked in a voice almost as soft as hers.

Here, Harry began to panic slightly, though he would be loathed admit it. 'Anai. I remember my Master speaking about her. She was one of his Children, the second if I remember correctly. Which would make her currently over three thousand years old. So, the man must be Gabriel, one of her mortal descendants before she turned him. He's around six hundred, I think. I have no clue who the other one is, but she may pose a problem. Anai is rumored to be incredibly powerful. She's not a witch though, so I have that advantage. If I can just get past her and down to the sixteenth level, the First wards will stop her.'

Anai was speaking again, the other two vampire's attention on her. "I don't know," she said in that strange monotone. "He's powerful, ancient, like me."

'Now or never.' Harry decided, using the two men's distraction to his advantage.

Rushing at them, he flung out his hand and sent a powerful blasting curse at them, knocking all three off their feet. 'Wizard.' Harry realized belatedly as Gabriel threw up a shield, but Harry was already gone, through the door, down the stairs and out of their sight. He could hear racing footsteps chasing after him. Anai's soft, almost inaudible footfalls were in the lead, hot on his heels. Behind her were Gabriel's and bringing up the rear were the heavier steps of the redhead.

Harry smirked. They couldn't catch him. He had just reached the beginning of the First wards. His smirk vanished as the ward reacted violently to his presence, flinging him back into the startled Anai with a burst of red energy and sending them both flying into the wall with a sickening crack. He could smell the woman's blood that oozed from her head as he climbed to his feet.

"Fuck!" Harry raged as he stomped up to the barrier angrily. Attempting to stick his hand through resulted in a similar, though much less intense, reaction, leaving it charred and smoking. "If they won't let me through, I'll just tear them down!"

Reaching out with his right hand, he made a fist as if grabbing hard onto something. Red energy crackled around his hand and arm as the ward flared angrily in protest. With a sharp twist, it wrapped around his hand, extending outward and buckling in the center but not giving way. He bared his fangs in response, eyes flashing dangerously. With a growl, he gave a fierce yank. Magic flashed and crackled as the outer edges began to flicker and fade.

Focused as he was, he stumbled and fell to his knees as a ball of fire struck his back unhindered. His cloak disintegrated where it struck and his flesh burned. The ward bounced back full force as Harry lost his grip on it.

Beyond angry, he leapt to his feat and spun to face his attacker.

"What'd you do to Anai?" Redhead yelled, facing him down bravely despite the angry crimson energy Harry was still radiating.

"Jacob, calm down." Gabriel said as he crossed to the woman's side and lifted her up, leaning her against him and using a healing spell on the seeping wound on her head. "Master has come."

Harry's eyes widened at the man's words, his rage calming instantly as a very familiar energy washed over him. Turning back to the ward, he saw a man he never dared hope to see again. His Master stood just beyond the glittering red ward, blue eyes studying him carefully, though not unkindly.

Harry forced himself not to collapse just from being in the man's presence and drew himself up as proudly as possible. He was still in a child's body and the over six foot tall man seemed all the more intimidating for it.

"Give me Sirius Black," he demanded in a voice he hoped sounded at least a little more confident than he felt.

Apparently it worked, because the man narrowed his eyes thoughtfully and replied, "Why do you want him?"

"He's family," Harry said simply.

His Master had what Harry had often described as an overdeveloped sense of family. Obviously the wards no longer recognized him as a First One, even though the Dragon Guardian did, so he would have to appeal to the man's sense of family.

Harry was totally unprepared when his Master instead said simply, "You're a First One."

"Of course not!" Harry managed to spit back disdainfully despite his shock. "If I were, I wouldn't have tried to tear down the wards to get through!"

"If you weren't," the man replied calmly, "you wouldn't have known how to." He regarded Harry thoughtfully for a moment before saying, "Tell me, how did you become mortal?"

'He always was too perceptive for my own good.' Harry thought with a chuckle before dropping his mask of disdain. His eyes returned to their natural piercing green and he relaxed his stance, his body beginning to heal the scorched flesh of his back. Behind him, the three vampires watched in silence.

"Time travel," he explained simply.

The man nodded, as if that explained everything, before asking, "How old were you?"

"Personally, I was six thousand five hundred. All combined, somewhere over twenty-eight thousand years."

Three gasps came from behind him but the man before him just continued to watch him stoically. The memories, as well as the powers, of a First One's predecessor were passed down along with the First Curse.

"I apologize, but I can't give you the wizard, Sirius Black. I owe the warden of Azkaban a debt and this is how I must repay it." He made a quick motion with his hand to Jacob, Anai and Gabriel and the three nodded before heading back the way they came. "I have to ask you to leave now."

"Mas- Malak! Wait!" Harry called as the First One started to leave, nearly calling him Master but changing it to his name at the last moment. "Why have they moved Sirius down here? They couldn't have known I was coming for him."

Malak gave a crooked smile. "I believe it had to do with one Remus Lupin." he remarked amusedly, "It seems they think him a real threat. After all, not even Azkaban could stand against an army of werewolves."

With that, he faded into the darkness beyond the ward and Harry turned to leave. Even if he'd had time to bring this ward down, he would have to stop for each successive one and then have to fight Malak for his godfather. It wouldn't work. The man was too powerful. He would have to come up with some other plan. Harry cursed violently as he wrapped the shadows around himself and returned to Malfoy Manor.

-SCENE BREAK-

All but one Death Eater had returned. Parker, it seemed, had been killed when a guard deflected a cutting curse back onto him, severing his head. The rescued prisoners were being tended to by house elves and Harry had sent the other Death Eaters off as soon as he'd heard their reports.

He hurt where the fiery attack had struck him and he was very hungry. The small snack earlier would have been enough to tide him over until after the meeting. However, with the added stress of injury and the rage he felt at being thwarted in his attempts to rescue Sirius, he was barely able to restrain himself from grabbing the first person he came across and draining them dry.

Knowing Lucius could deal with things, he left the manor and quickly sought out a full meal.

By the time he returned to the Dursley's, it was after two in the morning. They obviously knew he wasn't home and had locked him out. Unfortunately for them, they couldn't be rid of him that easily.

-SCENE BREAK-

Petunia Dursley was terrified. More so than her husband and son. They didn't know, but she did. She knew what kind of evil lurked in their house. She had seen it and she knew what she had to do.

For the tenth time that morning, she cursed James Potter and his freakishness. If it weren't for him, her sister would still be alive. If it weren't for him, the boy might have been normal. If not for that cursed man, she could have had the life she wanted.

The boy hadn't come down to cook breakfast, but she didn't expect him to. Not this morning. She cooked it in his place, all the while cursing in her head while her knees shook with fear. She ignored her precious Diddydums' wails for food "NOW!" and barely responded to Vernon's remarks with a "Yes, dear." So self-centered were they that they didn't notice her odd behavior. They didn't notice how she stared into space, how her heart beat slightly faster than normal and her face was pale with fright. They didn't see, as Dudley threw a plate to the floor with a crash, how she jumped and grabbed for a knife she had placed nearby, just in case. They didn't see how truly, utterly terrified she really was.

Breakfast was rushed. She quickly sent Vernon out the door with a kiss to the cheek and "Have a nice day, dear." Dudley she sent off with his friend and the boy's mother when they came around to collect him for a visit. She was cleaning up the breakfast dishes with a single-minded focus, trying desperately to gather her nerve for what she had to do, when the boy finally made an appearance.

He stumbled into the kitchen, bleary-eyed and limping slightly at ten til nine wearing an oversized tshirt and baggy gray pants that hung limply from his small hips.

"G'morning, Aunt Petunia." he mumbled sleepily as he plopped down heavily into a kitchen chair and let his head fall to the table with a thump before he was instantly back asleep.

Petunia took a deep breath and blinked once, and then she saw it. Her hands shook and she nearly dropped the plate she had been washing. A small smudge of dark red, almost unnoticeable, marred his right cheek. His skin was pale and flawless, almost as if he had been carved from white stone. The hand curled almost innocently next to his head on the tabletop was slender and ended in fingernails that more closely resembled claws. Long, dark eyelashes fluttered in sleep. He was not breathing.

Crossing the room carefully, quietly, she reached out for the heavy curtain that closed off the window, to keep prying Ms. Number Five from seeing anything "unnatural" in their house. With a quick tug, she pulled it back and let the bright morning sun fill the room, falling over the sleeping form in a cascade of warmth and light.

With a cry, the boy leapt from his seat and backed into the hall.

"I'm really tired, Aunt Petunia." he said hastily, all the while backing farther away. "I'm going back to bed. Don't bother me." With that, he turned and fled up the stairs. She heard his door slam shut a moment later.

Petunia let out a shuddering breath and slumped down onto the cool tiles of the kitchen floor, her hand falling away from the window and letting shadows fall once more into her life.

That was it. That proved it. She knew now what she had to do. God help her, it was the only way.


	7. Chapter 6

**Title:** Curse of Fate  
**Author:** Mistress Nika  
**Rating:** PG-15 (Yes, 15. That's somewhere between PG-13 and R)  
**Summary:** Thousands of years into the future, vampire Harry only wants to join his loved ones in death. However, his curse of immortality is absolute. Therefore he sends himself back into the body of his infant self, vowing to this time refuse eternity. When do things ever go according to plan? Unexpected changes to the timeline, people who aren't as they once were and more send his life spiraling out of his control.  
**Pairings:** Harry/Lucius(main), possible Harry/Severus, possible Lucius/Severus, possible Harry/Lucius/Severus, Sirius/Remus, Theo/Hermione, possible Theo/Blaise, possible Hermione/Ginny, Draco/Luna, possible one-sided Harry/Luna on Luna's part, possible Hermione/Pansy, Cedric/Eleanor(OC), past Harry/Ginny  
**Warnings:** AU, het, slash, angst, language, violence, time travel, VampireHarry, DarkLordHarry  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter Six:**  
Harry barely had the energy to open his eyes. Grudgingly, he admitted he may have overdone it. He had played a stressful and rather dangerous role, used several powerful spells, led an assault on a wizarding prison, faced down three vampires, tried to destroy one of the most powerful wards in existance, been hit by a magical attack unprotected, gone through the emotional turmoil of seeing his Master who didn't even know him and finally gave his system a shock by drinking more blood than he probably should have.

He hadn't realized exactly how tired he was until his skin had prickled where the sun struck it. Born vampires tended to have a natural tolerance for the sun and for one to react that way meant they were close to collapse.

He intended to spend the day in bed, locked in his darkened, warded room in a deep healing sleep.

He didn't even notice when the only other occupant of the house got in her car and left.

Petunia was even more frightened now. She stood before a reception desk in a large room filled with many people going to and fro around her. The entrance hall was completely closed off and lit by floating candles. A scuffle between a tall, athletic woman dressed all in leather and a man in rich red robes was quickly broken up by burly security guards who brandished sticks at them both.

"Can I help you?" the woman behind the desk asked, looking bored.

"Y-yes." Petunia stuttered while wringing her hands nervously. "Could you tell me where to go if I have a vampire child?"

Pointing absently with a quill, the woman replied, "Family Support. Down that hall. Follow the signs."

Petunia thanked her and hurried to find the appropriate office. The less time she spent in this place, the better. She almost screamed as a man bumped into her and turned to apologize, flashing his fangs in a wide grin.

She knocked almost frantically at the door bearing the appropriate words.

"Come in," a man's voice called from within.

She opened the door and ducked inside. The office was simple, done in shades of creme and beige and sparcely furnished with two plush armchairs before a desk, behind which sat a middle-aged man with sandy blonde hair. He looked entirely normal, from his brown suit to the expensive looking pen he held poised over a document. That is, if you overlooked the cup of red liquid he held in his left hand and the rather sharp canines.

Setting down the cup and pen, he smiled and gave her his full attention. "Welcome to the Family Support Division of Vampiric Children Services, Department of Vampire Affairs. I'm Anthony Striga. Please, have a seat. How can I help you?"

Petunia sat primly in a chair and without preamble blurted out, "I think my nephew is a vampire."

Striga blinked for a moment before chuckling. "Not saying I don't believe you, but what makes you think that?"

Petunia took a deep breath and began. "It all started when he was six. He became...more agressive, and started using magic on people. Like the kids at school, muggle school. If they bullied him, they would suddenly just freeze up and fall over. My sister-in-law used to bring her dogs over to visit as well, but when she did they started going missing. Some would turn up horribly mauled and drained of blood. The boy is really smart too, much more than any normal child, even a genius. I thought it was just fre-- wizard stuff, but yesterday he threatened me and my family and stunned my son. When he did, I saw his eyes flash briefly red. He left last night sometime after seven and didn't return until two. This morning, he reacted badly to the sun and ran back to his room to sleep. He should still be there. And--"

"And?" Striga pressed.

"It's the way he looks. I think he's under a glamour, but I-- I can see through it sometimes. This morning, he-- Well, he looks like a vampire."

The man nodded thoughtfully and shuffled through some papers on his desk before replying. Drawing out a form of some kind, he asked, "Six is the age a born vampire would begin to show signs. Is there any history of vampirism in your family?"

"Oh no! No! Not us! His mother was my sister and she was completely normal!" She was quick to dissuade the idea that _she_ could be anything but. "H- his father's family..."

"Yes?"

"Well, I must have your word that you won't reveal who his family is. It could cause me trouble with certain people if the information were to get out."

"Madam, this office is under Secrecy Charms. I couldn't reveal any information you have given me even if I wanted to."

"I see. In that case, my nephew is a Potter."

The man's eyes widened fractionally. "A Potter? The only living Potter is...Harry Potter." Leaning forward over his desk, he near whispered, "Your nephew is Harry Potter?"

Petunia nodded, leaning back in her seat away from him.

"Imagine," he breathed in awe, "The savior of the wizarding world, a vampire." Looking thoughtful, he tapped his pen against his chin. "I wonder if that could have had some kind of an effect on the Killing Curse, causing it to malfunction and..."

Seeing the man was lost in thought, Petunia sternly called his name in repremand.

Shaking himself, he chuckled. "Well, all the information seems to point to Mr. Potter being a born vampire, inherited from his father's side." He began making marks on several different forms while saying, "I'll send an investigator out to make sure. No doubt your home is behind wards, therefore you'll have to set a place to meet. Do you mind if I ask a few questions? It would help to have as much information as possible."

"Of course not." Petunia replied with a tight lipped smile, hoping the questions wouldn't be too...invasive.

"Exactly how old is Mr. Potter now?"

"He's nine. Yesterday was his birthday."

"Who else lives with him?"

"Myself, my husband, Vernon and my son, Dudley."

"Has he ever injured any of you?"

"Not...exactly."

"Exactly?"

"Well, he's knocked us unconscious with magic, but he's never physically harmed us."

"I see. Would you like to tell Mr. Potter what he is now, or wait until he's older?"

"I'll wait, thank you. He deserves as normal a childhood as he can have." No way would she give the boy more power over them than he already had.

"Very well. I'll set you up with an advisor who'll teach you how to properly care for your nephew's special needs. You'll also need to visit the Vampire Registration Office before he turns eleven if you want him to attend a wizarding school. Although, considering who he is, I believe you should owl Albus Dumbledore before registering him." He slid a document across the desk to her and pointed to a blank line at the bottom. "Tap your wand here, please. Then you can take this up to the VCS main office and they'll set you up with an advisor."

Petunia drew herself up proudly and replied with a huff, "I don't have a wand. I'm a squib."

Striga blinked at her a moment before saying, "Oh. Well...um...sign your name, please." He handed her his pen and muttered to himself, "What moron placed the Boy Who Lived with a squib?"

Petunia glared at the man, but dutifully signed her name after making sure all of the information was correct.

-SCENE BREAK-

Albus Dumbledore was enjoying a nice peaceful lunch when an owl flew in his window, dropping a newspaper on his desk and hastily exited.

He frowned. The morning paper had already arrived earlier. That meant this was a special issue, which could mean nothing but trouble for him. They would hardly rush a new one out so soon after the regular for a floo pile up or a professional Quidditch player injury.

Setting down his teacup, he picked up the paper and scanned the headline.

Fawkes was disturbed from his nap by a string of rather vulgur words not usually heard from the old headmaster.

**"Death Eater Attack on Azkaban! First Succesful Escape in History! Is You-Know-Who Back?"**

-SCENE BREAK-

A large majestic owl flapped steadily onwards towards it's destination. The small campfire in the heart of dark woods grew larger and it swooped down in a graceful arc, dropping a letter into the lap of a man in brown robes. It quickly took to the sky once more, not willing to stay in a place where powerful predators of the Dark lurked.

Remus Lupin looked at the letter in confusion a moment before picking it up. He could feel the others moving closer in curiosity as he passed his wand over it, scanning for any negative spells. Finding none, he opened it and began to read. With each line, his eyes grew wider.

"What's it say?" asked a tattered, feral looking young girl as she tried to peek over his shoulder. Not that it did her any good as she couldn't read.

"It's from our contact in Azkaban," Remus breathed as he began to read it aloud.

"Mr. Moony,  
"I feel I must inform you of several events as they have occurred since our previous correspondance two days ago. Yesterday, an attack on the prison resulted in the escape of several prisoners. The attackers and released prisoners were comprised solely of Death Eaters. I make no speculations on who organized them, but whoever did possesses a quick mind and powerful magic. As you know, there are anti-apparation and anti-port key wards surrounding the island. Somehow, they bypassed them all. While the main force kept the guards busy at the gate, two others gained entry and went about freeing their comrades. What will interest you the most is that the main target of the attack seems to have been your friend, Mr. Padfoot. One person went to extraordianary measures to free him, all of which unfortunately failed. I believe you should--

"Moony! My love! My darling! How I miss you so! Oh, but for the memories of the time we spent together I would have gone mad in this awful place! I count the hours until we can be together again! Then I'll take you in my arms and kiss your lips and carress your--

"Mr. Padfoot sends you his fondest wishes and his sincerest apologies for interrupting an important report with his heartsick ramblings. As I was saying, I believe you should seek out the leader of this attack. He could be a powerful ally and only with his help will you be able to breach the wards protecting our canine friend. I have precious little information to give you on him as he was wearing a dark cloak and obviously couldn't stop for tea. He is a vampire, very young, very powerful, with startling green eyes. Also, he called Mr. Padfoot his family. I hope you can put this information to good use and remember, notify me before you move against Azkaban. It is with great reluctance and a sense of dread that I turn control of this parchment over to Mr. Padfoot once more.

"-M

"Seriously, Moony. I believe in you and I know you'll get me out of here someday. Just don't get yourself killed in the process. You and the Prongslet are all I have left in this world. And don't worry. I'm fine. I promise you, the Dementors can't get to me where I am and Mr. M's great company, most of the time. You should see this place, Moony. You'd be in scholarly heaven! Well, smack Greyback one for me. I'm sure he's leering at you for my 'heartsick ramblings' and deserves it.

"Yours,  
"-Padfoot"

After finishing the letter, Remus glanced at the man sitting across the fire and found that he was indeed leering at him in a rather unsettling way.

"Should I do as he suggests, Fenrir?" he asked casually with a raised eyebrow.

Greyback growled quietly before getting up and stomping over to a tree where he planted himself at it's base, arms crossed and glaring.

"A young, green-eyed vampire?" the girl asked as she knelt respectfully on the ground, uncaring as her already dirty dress gathering more dirt and dried leaves. "Could it be the pup?"

"Harry?" Remus questioned as he absently plucked a twig from the girl's hair and tossed it aside. "I doubt it. Harry's human, a wizard." His hands smoothed invisible wrinkles from his robe as he stared at nothing, looking thoughful. The others took this opportunity to assume positions similiar to the girl's around him.

In total, there were one hundred and fifty seven werewolves present. They were the largest, most powerful and most influential pack in the world. However, looking at them, you wouldn't know it. All of them wore clothes that had been mended repeatedly in varying shades of brown, all the better to fade quickly into the forest. The men wore either pants or shorts usually with no shirts, some bearing red smudges on their exposed chests. The women wore short dresses, as to free their legs when they ran and their hair was long and wild. Very few wore shoes and most wore some type of bone or fang jewelery, collected from prey they had killed.

Only a handful of them had any sort of education, having been shunned from the world after being bitten. Remus had been trying to teach them simple things, but he found it difficult when he was often away.

Amongst them, he looked like a lord in comparison. His wizard's robes were mended very carefully and in much better shape than the others' clothing. His hair was neatly trimmed and the way he held himself was very different from any of them. He had a sort of quiet confidence and wisdom not present in any other werewolf of their pack.

He was their Alpha, their leader.

After a moment's contemplation, he spoke again. "I suppose it's possible that Harry could be a vampire." he mused almost to himself. Everyone listened with rapt attention. They respected his intelligence almost as much as his strength. "The Potters have, at times, been vampires and he could have inherited it. I may not have been able to tell since he was so young the last time I saw him. However, it's doubtful Harry would lead Death Eaters to Azkaban to free a man he can't possibly remember."

"Can't you find out?" the girl asked softly. In her eyes, there was nothing he couldn't do.

Remus smiled at her. Annabelle was one of his favorites in the pack. She was extremely loyal, looking at him as a sort of father figure since he had beaten Fenrir Greyback and freed her from him. She was only thirteen.

"I doubt it. Albus Dumbledore placed wards around his home to keep out Dark creatures, to keep _me_ out. There aren't any wizards left that would have dealings with me that I could trust with his location, so I can't have one of them check. Our spies in the Ministry, few as they may be, are already being watched." Remus sighed deeply. "There's really no way."

-SCENE BREAK-

Draco was more than slightly nervous. His home was filled with shady characters who were in need of more than just a wash and a few regular meals. Some of them didn't seem quite sane, the woman especially. His mother had introduced him to Aunt Bellatrix at breakfast. At first, she had seemed relatively normal, if slightly sickly looking. Her laughter was a bit unnerving, a high pitched cackle that seemed to erupt from her at the oddest moments. It was when she first looked at him, _really_ looked at him, that he felt she wasn't all there. At times she seemed to look straight through him. Other times she would jump when he spoke, as if he were a ghost that had startled her. Then, just sometimes, she would call him by his father's name and his mother would have to remind her that he was Draco, not Lucius. For some reason though, she seemed to seek him out, if only to stare at him intensely.

After breakfast, Draco fled to hide in the library. He reconsidered when he found it occupied by his father and two men he had heard referred to as Rabastan and Rodolphus. Making a quick excuse, he went off to the stables to see if he could go riding. There he found yet another strange man, this one stroking a horse and murmuring softly to it. Draco backed out before he could be spotted.

Returning to his room, he grabbed his broom intending to go flying. He balked when he met up with a man who remarked how long it had been since he'd flown and asked if perhaps he'd like some company. Draco claimed he was just going to polish his broom and ran back to his room, slamming the door and vowing to stay there for the rest of the day.

Draco wasn't stupid. Far from it. He knew that all of them were Death Eaters. What he couldn't understand was _how_ they could be Death Eaters. Weren't they all supposed to be noble, powerful purebloods like his father? Why did they look like half-mad, half-starved vagabonds? They reminded him of animals trying desperately to be convincing humans.

He only hoped they wouldn't stay long.


	8. Chapter 7

**Title:** Curse of Fate  
**Author:** Mistress Nika  
**Rating: **PG-15 (Yes, 15. That's somewhere between PG-13 and R)  
**Summary:** Thousands of years into the future, vampire Harry only wants to join his loved ones in death. However, his curse of immortality is absolute. Therefore he sends himself back into the body of his infant self, vowing to this time refuse eternity. When do things ever go according to plan? Unexpected changes to the timeline, people who aren't as they once were and more send his life spiraling out of his control.  
**Pairings:** Harry/Lucius(main), possible Harry/Severus, possible Lucius/Severus, possible Harry/Lucius/Severus, Sirius/Remus, Theo/Hermione, possible Theo/Blaise, possible Hermione/Ginny, Draco/Luna, possible one-sided Harry/Luna on Luna's part, possible Hermione/Pansy, Cedric/Eleanor(OC), past Harry/Ginny  
**Warnings:** AU, het, slash, angst, language, violence, time travel, VampireHarry, DarkLordHarry  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**  
Harry's eyes snapped open, instantly focusing on the ceiling above his bed. A smile spread across his lips. He felt rested, rejuvenated, invigorated..._bouncy_ even. Despite his spectacular failure at freeing Sirius, he at least knew the man was safe and there would be another chance.

It was dark outside his window, probably getting close to dinner. A quick check of the house with his senses, both physical and magical, showed his aunt in the kitchen and both Vernon and Dudley in the living room most likely watching television.

With a grin, Harry rolled off the bed to his feet. A wave of his hand had the protective spells and wards he had placed on the room gone, allowing free access once again. He ran a hand absently through his hair, untangling whatever knots may have formed, before striding from the room.

He bypassed the living room, not even deigning the two males engrossed with the flashing images on the box with a glance and headed for the kitchen. He was in a relatively good mood. Perhaps he'd treat Petunia and cook dinner for her to make up for frightening her this morning.

He was surprised to find dinner ready and the thin woman just setting the last bowl on the table. There were four places. Obviously he was seeing things.

"Uh..." he said articulately.

Petunia's eyes snapped over to him making him wonder how she managed such a feat without breaking her reed-like neck. They narrowed as if cautiously considering him before she spoke.

"You'll be eating at least one meal a day with us from now on."

"Why?"

Her eyes narrowed even more and she glared at him.

"Don't ask questions," she replied haughtily. "Get your uncle and cousin. Dinner's ready."

Shrugging, Harry left the room to do as instructed. What did he care why he was suddenly being fed at the table like a normal person? He assumed he had simply put the fear of unholy freakishness into them. If it became too suspicious, he could simply extract the information from his aunt's mind. Occlumency was never his favorite ability, even after having it drilled into his head. Legilimency, on the other hand, was a different story. He was much more of an offensive person. Not to mention a vampire's innate ability to read minds. However, right now, he just couldn't be bothered.

Poking his head around the corner, Harry called, "Dinner's ready", then stepped back against the wall at the two man stampede that drove by him. It was the only time he saw the two whales move any faster than a slow shuffle. Mention food and they suddenly became Olympic sprinters. He heard the kitchen chairs groan as they both fell into them heavily.

Harry arrived at a more sedate pace, walking in with a confident swagger that had Petunia chewing on the end of her oven mit. Yes, he was definitely unnerving her at least, even if the other two were too dense to sense a threat unless it was baring down on them with the force of a speeding train.

Half the food had vanished into the bottomless pits the two male Dursleys called their stomachs by the time he sat down. Just as he was reaching for the mashed potatoes, Vernon finally seemed to notice his presence.

"What are you doing, boy?" he growled around half masticated steak.

Harry just stared at him transfixed, hand still poised to grab the spoon. If it weren't such an insult to Sirius, he might have said the man reminded him of a feral dog who intended to bite off his hand if it came any closer to his food.

Petunia was now chewing on her napkin while watching them nervously. After realizing the stare down wasn't coming to an end anytime soon, she spoke up.

"Vernon, leave the boy alone."

Vernon's response was quick and explosive, just like his temper.

"Don't tell me what to do in my house!" he yelled, slamming a meaty fist down onto the table and knocking his drink over into his plate.

Dudley, at this point, took notice. He looked up from the television situated so he could watch at the table and whined, "Daaaad! I can't hear!"

Vernon whirled on his son and stuck a finger in his face. "Don't you whine at me!" Then, turning to Harry, he shouted, "You! Upstairs! Now!"

Harry blinked a few times at hearing Vernon shout at his son before shrugging and standing up. "Fine," he replied nonplused. "I've got something to set ablaze anyway."

Petunia pleaded once again with her husband to let the boy eat at the table. He was almost at the door when he heard a chair thrown back against the wall as the largest Dursley leapt to his feet. There was a slap followed by a sharp cry and Harry spun around to find Petunia clutching her cheek, Vernon glaring at her angrily.

Never, in either of his lives, had he witnessed Vernon Dursley strike his wife. However, his aunt had never stood up for him in even the smallest of ways either. Dudley was sitting in his chair, food forgotten and watching the scene with shock and fear in his eyes.

Just as Vernon raised his hand for a second blow, a small hand clamped down over his wrist. Turning, surprised, to face the interloper, he found himself staring into the angry red eyes of his nephew. The boy's face held a cold fury the likes of which he had never seen before on anyone, much less this small child. Memories of the boy's words the day before flooded his mind. He had convinced himself that the freak was bluffing, but the vice like grip on his arm told just how serious the boy had been in his threats.

When he spoke, it was with carefully controlled precision and venomous hate. "Don't . Touch . My . Aunt."

With a flick of his wrist, Harry sent Vernon sailing across the kitchen to crash into the far wall. He turned back to the wide-eyed Petunia and his expression softened ever so slightly. He may not have been particularly fond of her, but she was family after all. If there was one thing that his Master had instilled in him, it was that one should always protect one's family.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, his voice holding very little in the way of emotion.

Petunia shook her head and took a deep breath. "P-please? Just go to your room?" she begged him. "Don't hurt him."

His eyes narrowed at her protecting the pathetic excuse of a man. "Very well." he replied with a nod and turned to leave, not sparing a glance for either the unconscious elder Dursley nor the child hiding under the table who watched him with fearful eyes.

Almost an hour later, Harry was disturbed from a bit of light reading by a tentative knock on his door.

"Enter," he called, placing his book to a side and sitting up straight on his bed with his hands folded neatly in his lap.

The door opened with a click and Petunia appeared, holding a glass. Her eyes darted quickly around the room, as if checking every dark corner for a threat, before coming to land on him, the child that had turned her house on it's head with his freakishness. She studied him carefully for a few moments, as if she were just now seeing him clearly.

His physical appearance was so unassuming. He was around average height for his age, maybe a bit shorter. The too large clothes that would have shamed anyone else seemed completely unnoticed by him as he lounged comfortably. His hair was as dark as a moonless night, lightly brushing against his petite shoulders in careless waves, a lock or two falling in front of his eyes only to be pushed back by a pale, slender hand. His eyes were a piercing green that seemed to peer into the very depths of her soul, weighing her up and finding her sorely lacking. His features, though still a child's, bore a sort of aristocratic grace one usually only found in the well bred elite.

More than the forbidden "m" word, all this combined to form something beyond "freakish". Something she had never conceived could even exist. The boy was unnatural. Not human, nor a wizard, nor even a vampire. He was a demon inhabiting the flesh of a child. However, somehow not malicious. He didn't seem to gain any kind of perverse pleasure from other's suffering. No. Then perhaps he was a god? Yes, some sort of dark god who had chosen, for whatever reason, to deign the lowly humans with his presence.

"Yes?" he spoke, breaking her out of her contemplation.

"I brought you some orange juice...since you missed dinner." she said in a small voice, taking hesitant steps toward him. He took the offered glass and she quickly backed away, putting as much distance between them as possible. "I-I also want to apologize...for Vernon." she began. "He's never hit me before. He's just frustrated. You... You scare him and he doesn't know how to react, so he strikes out at what he can."

"Defend him if you like," the boy replied. "But don't doubt that if he ever touches either you or Dudley again, I will kill him. You both share my blood and I will defend my family from those who threaten them." Here he paused and absently took a sip from the glass. A frightened shiver ran through Petunia's body as his eyes narrowed and he stared at the cup a moment in thought before pinning her with a frosty gaze. "You know," he said with certainty. She took a step back as he rose from the bed. "Where did you get it?" he nearly growled. "Who gave you the substitute?"

"I-I-" she stammered and backed up another step.

Seeing the effect he was having on her, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not going to hurt you. Just tell me."

"I went to the Ministry this morning." she said with a tremor in her voice. "I went to...ah...'Vampiric Children Services Family Support Division'. They gave me the powder and told me to mix it with your food and it would stop your...cravings. They said you wouldn't notice."

Harry almost chuckled. While the blood substitute issued by the Ministry was commonly believed to be odorless and tasteless, he knew different. Nothing was truly tasteless to one such as him. He had trained himself early on to identify various smells and flavors and exactly how things were supposed to taste. After the attempted poisoning of his daughter, Mariette, when she was a child, he had made it a rule that each member of his family learn the same. Ironically, this rule resulted in the first Potions Master of the Potter line. Young Alexi, whom Harry would continue to call 'Young" until his eighty eighth birthday, took the title at the tender age of nineteen.

The thought of Petunia knowing she had a vampire in her house and, instead of making an attempt on his life or fleeing the country in terror, going to someone to _help_ him, and of course herself by default, was almost laughable.

"How did you know where to go and why did you?" he asked, setting the glass down on his desk and returning to his seat on the bed.

"Well, I..." she began hesitantly, not sure whether to tell him or not. Eventually, fear of the boy won out. She cleared her throat and said clearly, "I'm a squib. My parents, your grandparents, were magical. They were hiding from someone in the norm- muggle world. I found an old diary of my mother's when I was sixteen, right after they died. It had all this...knowledge, of things she shouldn't have known about, things my perfect sister talked about constantly. I also found a medal in Dad's things. 'Order of Merlin, third class' it said. Mum was planing to tell Lily and I when we were eighteen, but she never got the chance. After they were killed by that maniac, I choose not to tell my sister nor my husband or son. I wasn't magic and I was certain Dudley wouldn't be either. I thought, better Lily deal with the discrimination of being a muggleborn than the danger of being a hunted pureblood. Lot of good it did her."

For a moment, as Petunia paused, Harry was certain he saw a glimmer of sadness in her eyes. Maybe, just maybe, she did love her sister after all.

"And as for you... you... you're... Well, like you said, we're family. Vernon's never liked anything to do with the magical world and I've played along, but in my eyes, you're normal. Or... you were... And you still are! That is... I mean, my parent's were normal, even if they were magic. Lily was normal. Hell, even _that man_ was normal. So, that means you're normal, no matter what you may be. And even if you weren't, not being normal wouldn't make you bad!"

Harry almost laughed. His aunt was trying so hard to be comforting and supportive to someone she'd been little more than ambivalent to all his life. She reminded him of that time he'd been subjected to 'the talk' by McGonagall and the normally stoic, controlled woman had been reduced to a stammering, blushing wreck.

He finally let go and gave into great peals of laughter when Petunia began comparing vampirism to sports team preferences.

Maybe, just maybe, he could learn to get along with his mother's sister.

-SCENE BREAK-

A week passed. Harry convinced his aunt to cancel the meeting with the representative from the Ministry and not go back. He told her, without telling her much of anything, that he knew what he was and could deal with it himself. She didn't seem to want to question him.

He never saw Vernon move to strike Petunia again in his presence. In fact, he hardly ever saw the man anymore. Vernon, to put it simple, was scared shitless of his nine year old nephew. Even Dudley avoided him now.

Harry immediately began putting plans in motion. The first thing he would need was a sanctuary. Somewhere he couldn't be found by anyone. He knew exactly where that was. A certain plot of land owned by the Potter family that didn't technically exist. It had been made unplottable to protect the Snidgets that nested in the forest in that area by his grandfather, as well as several other spells, wards and charms to keep it unnoticed. In the future, or what had been the future, Harry had built his family home upon that spot. Now he was rebuilding it using nothing more than his raw magic. From the ground up, the structure itself would be a part of Harry, semi sentient and able to change as he wished. Like Hogwarts, it would be far more than it seemed.

Unfortunately, it was extremely taxing. Conjuring something and making it permanent was powerful magic. Not since the Founders had someone tried to create a building that large out of pure magic. He could finish maybe one room each day before falling into unconsciousness. Most of the time, he didn't even have the strength to apparate back to the Dursleys. He just slept in a wizard's tent he'd purchased in Diagon Alley.

After a month of constant work, he had finished the first floor. It was then he took a few days off to research his mother's family.

He had never made any inquiries into that side of his family. He had taken the story at face value and never had any reason to doubt. He started by going through the things Petunia had in storage. An unexpected and happy find was his grandparent's wands. Apparently, when they had begun their masquerade as muggles, they had placed them both in a locked box to avoid the temptation of using them.

His grandfather's wand was 16 inches of oak with a dragon's heartstring as it's core. A good wand for defense, he noted absently.

His grandmother's was surprising. At first glance it seemed quite normal. Teak, nine and a half inches and carved with intricate vines to bestow peace and tranquility. When he did a scan of it's core, however, he found that it was pure silver that had been liquefied and allowed to harden inside the wand. That spurred a search for where exactly his grandmother hailed from. Only certain families used stones, gem or otherwise, as wand cores.

In the diary his aunt had mentioned, he found that his grandmother had written her name in the front and it was obvious that particular diary had been started before they had gone into hiding. She had signed it Catriona Quinn. He quickly found his grandfather's name was Andrew Owens and decided a trip to a public wizarding library was in order.

He crafted a glamour to cover his identifying features, namely his scar and the Potter hair, and ventured into the magical world. Should anyone question him, which was sure to happen as he did have the body of a young child, he would pin them with a golden gaze, flick his waist length red hair over his shoulder and bare his fangs at them. If they didn't get the hint after that, he would coldly inform them that he was over a thousand years old and was it _his_ fault that his master was an asshole who decided to turn a child for sport? He was left alone after that.

After a few weeks of intimidating innocent librarians, one had a habit of ducking under her desk and peering at him from behind it whenever he entered, he had the information he was looking for. Six years before his mother was born, one Catriona Quinn of old pureblood Irish origin married muggleborn English wizard Andrew Owens, thereby pissing off her already unstable elder brother and having him vow to kill them both. Deciding his threat was real, they fled to Andrew's hometown of London and went into hiding under the names Kathleen and Andrew Evans. They lived happy lives and had two daughters, a squib named Petunia and a pretty young witch named Lily. When Lily was fourteen and away at school, her mother's unstable brother found the two and murdered them both, then killed himself. Apparently, his intention was to end the family line since it had been 'tainted' by Catriona's traitorous actions. As Petunia was a squib, she didn't count as a part of the Quinn family and had she been born 'legitimately' would have been disowned anyway. Neither of the couple mentioned their second daughter who, even as a halfblood, would be considered an heir to the family.

Since then, the family had been all but forgotten. He did find that several distant cousins survived and were living in a close knit wizarding community somewhere near the west coast of Ireland. It was a bit hard to pin down a magical community.

After learning all this, he swore that he would one day visit these distant cousins.

When school began again, Harry attended during the day, but spent his nights working on his house and sleeping a few hours as he could grab them. He could go for up to a week without feeling any effects of not sleeping, but it was best to rest whenever possible.

December found his house completely finished with four floors, a spacious attic and a sturdy basement. He also built greenhouses for growing herbs, lush gardens full of rare and beautiful flowers and a large owlery sectioned off into individual habitats and capable of holding several hundred owls. Some might think the owlery was going a bit overboard when only one person intended to live there, but Harry had found just how necessary multiple owls were. Too many times he had sent Hedwig out with a letter and suddenly found himself needing to send more. Also, not all owls were suited to all tasks.

The common barn owl, for example, while a good general owl, was not suited for extremely long flight or heavier than usual packages. A screech owl couldn't carry heavy packages and wasn't the best during the day, but was incredibly fast and therefore good for quick notes at night. Harry had used them often during his work with the Order. The absolute best post owl was an eagle owl. They could carry large packages, operate well at just about any time except midday, could fly for amazing distances and would viciously defend their cargo. Having any other owl attack an eagle owl would only result in injury and possible death. The downside was that they were easy to spot and, while completely silent in flight, weren't the most subtle. Not to mention, they were a bit expensive for the ordinary wizard.

The pride of the owlery was the greater sooty owl, also known as a black owl, that he had managed to acquire. They were very rare and notoriously difficult to find. He thought Nemesis contrasted beautifully with the pure white Hedwig, whom he had purchased first. Each owl had been named for a god or goddess and each one he knew personally. After all, it wouldn't do to ask one to deliver something for him and have it bite him in reply because he never spent anytime with it. Of course, Nemesis bit him anyway, repeatedly. Rather antagonistic, that bird was. Good thing he didn't intend to actually use her. He was hoping to breed her, if he could find a male of the species and provided that male met her high standards.

-SCENE BREAK-

Christmas morning found Harry putting the final touch to his home; elaborately carved words over the front door. "Lux et tenebris unita." It was a bit different from what he had placed there before, but the house was different now. It's purpose had changed, though it's name was still the same. Above the motto were the words "Night Haven", for that was exactly what it was. In the previous timeline, it had been safe haven for his family and later other vampires who were being persecuted and hunted. Now, it was his haven away from the rest of the world.

With a smile, he picked up a small package and put it in his pocket before apparating into his bedroom at the Dursleys. He and his aunt had actually managed to form some sort of bond since she had stopped treating him like filth and admitted to the magic in her family. He had a very special Christmas present for her and knew she would enjoy it.

He was at the top of the stairs when he noticed something wrong in the house and his smile faded. There were sounds of a fight downstairs, as well as screaming. Rushing down, he found Petunia on the floor in the living room surrounded by a mass of destroyed presents and torn wrapping paper. Blood spattered her white nightdress and it appeared that her arm was broken by the way she cradled it protectively to her chest. From behind the sofa, Dudley peered out while whimpering. Vernon stood over her with clenched fists and a splotchy red face, breathing irregularly and muttering angry words. Harry watched as he mumbled something about a freakish whore of a wife and brought one of those meaty fists down her jaw, knocking her back to the floor after she had sat up. Her head cracked against the stone tile of the fireplace and Harry saw red, both figuratively and literally.

He didn't know what exactly happened next. The blood pounded in his ears and he felt all his glamours fall away as his magic left the strict control he had placed upon it. All he knew was that in the end, Vernon Dursley lay dead at his feet. It appeared as if his magic had torn away at his body, ripping flesh and crushing bone until nothing so much as a bloody pulp that vaguely resembled the man it had once been remained.

Petunia huddled in a corner, using the Christmas tree to shield herself from the blood and flesh that now covered the room. Dudley had been sick at some point and was now sobbing brokenly.

Harry took a deep steadying breath before speaking.

"Shit."


	9. Chapter 8

**Title:** Curse of Fate  
**Author:** Mistress Nika  
**Rating: **PG-15 (Yes, 15. That's somewhere between PG-13 and R)  
**Summary:** Thousands of years into the future, vampire Harry only wants to join his loved ones in death. However, his curse of immortality is absolute. Therefore he sends himself back into the body of his infant self, vowing to this time refuse eternity. When do things ever go according to plan? Unexpected changes to the timeline, people who aren't as they once were and more send his life spiraling out of his control.  
**Pairings:** Harry/Lucius(main), possible Harry/Severus, possible Lucius/Severus, possible Harry/Lucius/Severus, Sirius/Remus, Theo/Hermione, possible Theo/Blaise, possible Hermione/Ginny, Draco/Luna, possible one-sided Harry/Luna on Luna's part, possible Hermione/Pansy, Cedric/Eleanor(OC), past Harry/Ginny  
**Warnings:** AU, het, slash, angst, language, violence, time travel, VampireHarry, DarkLordHarry  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**  
After stunning Dudley and levitating him up to his room, Harry went about trying to calm his aunt. She was terrified and in shock, alternating between crying and laughing hysterically.

"Aunt Petunia," he said gently. "You've got to listen to me. Look at me."

Her eyes locked onto his face and she let out a whimper. "What are we going to do?" she whispered and her eyes flicked over to the bloody mess that was her husband.

"I have an idea," Harry replied. "I'm going to send an owl to the Ministry telling them what happened." Petunia looked panicked and he hastily continued. "We're going to say Vernon tried to kill you when he learned about your parents. That's the truth, after all." Her eyes widened and Harry explained, "Vampire's read minds. You're all but screaming your thoughts at me. Listen closely. We can't let them know what I am. The story is that you encouraged me in magic from the very start, secretly and without Vernon's knowledge. Vernon has always been abusive, but you stayed because of Dudley. You've been taking me into the magical world since I was very young. That'll explain my knowledge. When I came downstairs, I found Vernon trying to kill you and this happened. It was an accident. No one will blame you and no one will try to prosecute a nine year old for accidental magic, even if it resulted in death. As for Dudley, I'm going to erase his memory of this. No one should see his father die in such a gruesome way at such a young age. We'll say he was upstairs asleep during the entire ordeal. Do you think you can do this?"

Petunia shuddered and nodded as she choked back her tears.

"You have to be sure," he pressed. "If you want, I could control you until it's over or give you new memories, but I can't guarantee they won't realize something is wrong."

"No," she said quickly. "No, I can do it." She tried to rise to her feet, but cried out as her ankle gave way.

"Stay here," Harry told her, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I would heal you, but that may cause questions. I'll be right back. I promise."

Harry stood and immediately disapparated, choosing to use the traditional wizard's way of travel for time's sake and so as not to frighten Petunia anymore than she already was.

In his study at Night Haven, he quickly grabbed parchment and quill and scribbled out a quick note in what he hopped was convincing scrawl for a child.

"I hurt Uncle Vernon," he wrote. "He was hurting Aunt Petunia and making her cry. Please help." After addressing it to "Ministry person" and signing it "Harry Potter", he sent it off with Hedwig with instructions to be quick.

He then returned to Privet Drive and, once there, set about altering his utterly muggle bedroom to be convincing. After all, he had an owl. How suspicious would it be if Aurors arrived and found no cage?

He transfigured a perch and cage and threw a box of owl treats and some parchment, quill and ink he'd brought from home down on the desk. Satisfied, he went into Dudley's bedroom and removed all memory of the morning as well as any memory pertaining to Harry's vampirism from his mind, then cast sleeping charms over him timed to disappear a few minutes after the Aurors appeared, which he knew would be soon. A cry for help from the Boy Who Lived would bring them out in force.

He returned downstairs just in time to hear multiple pops from the front lawn. Rushing over to Petunia, he huddled into her side and whispered, "Make it convincing." She nodded and wrapped her uninjured arm around his small body, as if shielding him from what had happened. For the first time, Harry would truly be dawning the mask of a small child and trying to deceive wizards trained to stop inconsistencies. He only hoped Petunia was up to the task.

The door flew open and at least a dozen Aurors flooded into the home followed by a couple Obliviators and what might have been a witch from the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad.

"Mr. Potter! Where are you?" the voice of one called out.

Harry worked up a few tears as Petunia called out to them and acted frightened, burying his head in Petunia's side, when they entered the room. He knew the minute they had as there were several shocked gasps, a mutter of "Sweet Merlin" and someone gagged.

After a long pause, there was a flurry of movement. A couple of the Aurors began recording the scene while others quickly made their way to Harry and Petunia.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" a man's voice asked gently.

"No," Petunia replied, sucking in a sharp breath and wincing as she tried to sit up straighter. "My husband tried to kill me. If it weren't for Harry, he would have succeeded and may have tried to kill the boys next. He didn't like magic and when he found out that I'm not a muggle but a squib, he flew into a rage. He started calling me a freak...that's what he called anyone magical...and began beating me. He was ranting about killing off the magic in me and said he'd do the same to Dudley, my son, before 'purifying' the house of the unnatural freak, which is what he called Harry."

Harry felt Petunia stroke his head in a motherly gesture and took this as his cue to make an entrance into the conversation. He looked up with wide, frightened and tear filled eyes.

"Are you a policeman?" he asked with a trembling lip.

The Auror, an older man with graying hair, smiled at him kindly and replied, "I'm Auror Michaels. I'm a magic policeman."

Hearing this, Harry made his eyes go wide and tried to get closer to Petunia. "Are you gonna take me away cause I hurt Uncle Vernon?" he whimpered, looking terrified at the idea.

"No. No," the man was quick to reassure him. "We're going to take you to St. Mungo's, the wizarding hospital. They'll check you over and make you all better. After that, we'll have a chat. Just you, me and your aunt. How's that?"

Harry pretended to ponder it a moment before nodding.

"What about my son?" Petunia asked. "He's still asleep upstairs. He didn't see anything and I don't think he should have to deal with this."

Auror Michaels responded by turning to another Auror standing just behind him and instructed him to get Dudley and take him to headquarters. Then he turned back to Petunia and said, "We'll keep him out of this for now. Do you have anyone we can send him to while you're in the hospital? Young Harry too?"

Petunia shook her head and then winced from the sudden motion. "No." she replied. "I don't have any family left nor any real friends I could trust. There's Vernon's sister, but she's of the same mindset as him. Perhaps Ms. Figg. She lives down the street, but I don't really know her well."

"Moony," Harry suddenly said.

"Who?" the confused Auror asked.

"I don't know," Harry replied, trying to look as if he were thinking hard. "I have dreams of him...and my parents. I think they were friends. And I remember the night...the night Mum and Dad died. He was holding me and arguing with someone."

"I don't know who this Moony is, but I'll try to find out. Okay, Harry?"

Harry nodded and the Aurors began the task of transporting both he and Petunia to St. Mungo's.

-SCENE BREAK-

Healer Alston was a petite woman with sandy blonde hair and gray-blue eyes just reaching her mid forties. She was normally soft spoken and kind, but, as all healers had a tendency to do, could become dominating and even downright hostile when dealing with stubborn patients or pushy families. Her small stature did nothing to detract from the overall presence she had.

She was berating a young mediwitch just out of school for mixing up a blood replenishing potion with a bone healing potion when she was grabbed by the arm and forcibly dragged away by another healer. He immediately informed her that her presence was needed in a sensitive situation. This usually meant a domestic dispute or an abused child as she tended to specialize in those who needed emotional healing as well as physical. The fact that the injured party was in a secure ward didn't necessarily mean they were a threat. Most likely it was a relative of a Ministry official or one of the pureblood elite. She swore if Narcissa Malfoy ended up there once more she was calling the Aurors after she paid the woman's husband a visit. It wasn't that the man was abusive, far from it actually, but his love of the Dark Arts often backfired onto his poor wife.

She was therefore surprised at what she found.

The woman on the bed looked much like many battered women she'd seen before, except she could detect very little magic within her. A squib, most definitely. It used to be legal for pureblood families to kill any squibs born into their family, but with laws now protecting them, the current trend with squibs was complete denial of their existence. This woman looked as if she had been subjected to the old way of dealing with them.

However, the woman was not alone. In a corner stood an Auror and in a chair beside the bed sat a little boy who watched the woman, most likely his mother, with worried eyes.

Her gift for sensing magic was going haywire and all she could do was stare. It was as if his core magic were both tightly compressed into a bright, white ball and wildly lashing about him in vivid colors at the same time. Definitely not normal for a little boy. Hell, it wasn't normal for anyone. Those who had little real control, but excelled in powerful charms and wandless spells tended to have their magic flowing free around and through them. Those who had undergone strict training, especially of the mind, would have more compressed magic that they could wield quickly and effectively. Never both and never this young. Children's magic tended to flow just over their skin with tendrils escaping almost playfully here and there as accidental magic. It was happy, free and undeveloped. This boy's seemed not only incredibly developed in both directions, but both wildly aggressive and tightly controlled at once.

He didn't look injured, but he certainly looked frightened. His small, delicate hands were wringing the hem of his shirt nervously and he glanced back at her with bright green eyes that were almost hidden behind unruly black hair. She didn't even need to look at his forehead to know who the boy was. She had been his mother's midwife. In the six hours Lily Potter had been in labor, she had grown very familiar with those almost unnaturally intense green eyes that he had inherited from her. Not to mention that hair. She'd had to throw James Potter out of the delivery room no less than nine times, four of them bodily.

That might explain his unusual magic, if he had truly done the thing he was credited with.

Ignoring, for the moment, the rather special little boy, she set about fixing the woman up as best as possible. She could heal the cuts and bruises easily within a few hours, but the broken bones would have to heal themselves. She could speed the process up though.

After finishing, she got their story from the Auror. The poor boy. To have seen and done such a terrible thing so young. He would most likely be blaming himself for his uncle's death for many years to come, even though it was in no way his fault. Not even ten and he had killed two men already; one a Dark Lord and one an abusive husband. How scarred was their savior going to be?

-SCENE BREAK-

After Petunia had been healed, an Auror brought Dudley and there was a tearful reunion between mother and son. While they cried over the loss of their husband and father respectively, Auror Michaels took Harry into Healer Alston's recently vacated office. The woman seemed nice enough, but the way she watched Harry when she first entered the room, as if she could see into his soul, unnerved him.

"Harry," Michaels said after sitting him down in a chair in front of Alston's desk, "do you remember anything else besides the name Moony? It's not much to go on. Are you sure it wasn't Moody?"

"Moody?" Harry asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Yes, he was an Auror friend of your parents. I think he was there...that night."

"No," Harry said with childish certainty. "It was Moony. But...I think Mum called him something else." Harry forced an innocent laugh and said, "I remember one time when Dad and Padfoot and Moony were joking around and rolling around on the floor and Moony did something and Mum, she was holding me, looked shocked and smacked Moony on the head and yelled "Remus!" and then she started laughing too."

Michaels looked stunned. "You've got a good memory kid."

"Thanks!" Harry said, putting on his biggest, brightest, most innocently heart warming smile.

Michaels melted.

"Remus Lupin was a friend of your parents, but I don't think it would be a good idea for you to have any contact with him."

"Why?" Harry asked, not needing to fake curiosity. Maybe he'd finally get some answers as to Remus' whereabouts.

"Well, he's a werewolf," Michaels stated simply. "Dangerous, too. After your parents died, some say he went mad. He swore revenge on Dumbledore, who's a good man by the way, publicly supported Sirius Black, who's nothing but traitorous Death Eater scum, and threatened the Ministry. He's got this pack of werewolves that used to be Fenrir Greyback's. Everyone knows Greyback supported You Know Who and most people assume Lupin's a Death Eater too. So, the Potters had two traitors instead of one. Oh! I'm sorry kid! I forgot who I was talking to!"

Harry's eyes had narrowed thoughtfully and he was no longer looking at the Auror. Somehow it was public knowledge that Remus was a werewolf. That hadn't been revealed previously until Harry's third year. He had obviously proclaimed Sirius' innocence and was labeled a Dark collaborator for it, and his status as a Dark Creature wouldn't help his case any. In fact, it was surprising that Remus was still free. With the wave of persecution that followed Voldemort's downfall, in which many innocents were accused simply because of their race or who their friends were, a werewolf who was known as a friend of the one who betrayed the Potters would have been arrested immediately and probably not even given a trial.

Michaels, seeing Harry's pensive state, assumed he was upset about finding out his parent's friends were traitors. He put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "Hey, it's okay. We'll get that werewolf one day and he'll pay, just like Black is now." He was therefore shocked when his hand was cruelly smacked away and he was pinned with a glittering green gaze.

"They weren't traitors," Harry said, barely managing to keep the anger out of his voice. "It was Wormtail, Peter Pettigrew." He would have to be careful how much information he revealed. There was only so much he could play off as memories. "I remember...when he used to baby sit me. He was scary, not like the others. He tried to play with me by turning into a rat, but he was just scary and I would throw things at him. The last time I saw him, he showed me a snake on his arm and said he was sorry. Then my parents died. It's his fault they're dead. I know it is."

There was a long silence in which the Auror stared dumbfounded at the child before him. He was certainly intelligent and if what he was saying were true, they had made a horrible mistake. This bore investigating. Crossing to the door, he pulled it open and called, "Madam Alston, could you come here please?" The woman entered quickly and he began whispering to her, no doubt to spare the innocent little boy. Luckily, Harry could hear everything he said. "He's given me some rather interesting information about the night You Know Who died. Could he stay with his aunt in the secure ward, away from prying eyes, until I sort this out?"

"Of course," the woman quickly assured him. "Ms. Dursley is healing well, but I may want to keep her overnight for observation. You'll tell me when the house has been...cleaned up...and they can go home?"

"Yes, yes," he returned absently before leaving the room.

Alston then turned her attention to Harry, a kind smile taking the place of the frown she'd had while talking to Michaels. "Hello, Harry. My name is Agatha."

"Hi, Miss Agatha," Harry returned shyly. The woman still unnerved him, but at least she wasn't staring like before.

"Would you like to go see your aunt now?" she asked, holding out a hand to him.

"Is Dudley still crying?" he asked, wrinkling his nose. "If he is, I don't think so."

Alston laughed and moved to sit behind her desk. "Well, how about we give them a few minutes alone and then we'll go see them?"

Harry nodded and the woman picked up a quill and began writing. "I just need to fill out these charts for you and your aunt. You don't mind, do you?" After receiving a negative, she set to work and so did Harry.

He wanted to know exactly what caused her to stare when it was impossible that she had seen his scar. Never before had a healer stared at him like that. They generally cared little about who a patient was and more about what they could do to help. He started to delve into her mind using basic Legilimency, but was stopped by strong barriers. The woman was quite the powerful Occlumens. With a barely audible sigh, he switched tactics. He cloaked his mind in shadows and slipped directly through the barriers as if they weren't there, or rather, as if he weren't there. It was a stealthier form of Legilimency which wouldn't be developed for several hundred years. In the future, it had been easily blockable by a trained witch or wizard, but as of now there wasn't even any means of detecting it.

He ghosted quickly through her mind until he found the memory of a couple hours ago when she had just arrived in the room. Watching the memory, he was surprised not only at her ability, but at what it revealed about him. One could never see their own magic; it had to be felt. He'd had no idea that he looked like that. It was as if he had two sources of magic. In a way, it was probably true. The wilder magic was obviously that of the young Harry he had become; one who's magic was untamed, but not uncontrolled, shaped into that form due to his lack of an external focus such as a wand and increased by various factors. The smaller ball of light that burned with such intensity, but was tightly restrained... That could either be the remnants of how his magic used to be...or perhaps the rest of his power, locked up and outside his current control. The powers he inherited from those who came before him that require a truly immortal body. Somehow, he knew if that ball of magic was released at the present time, his body would be reduced to ash at it's sheer intensity.

Pulling his mind back, he rubbed his eyes, trying to clear from them the after image of his own magic.

"Tired?" Alston's voice asked and he looked up.

"No," he responded with a smile. "But I am a little hungry."

'Hungry for your power', he thought with a mental chuckle. 'I wonder if I could get her to feed me. That ability could be useful.'

"I can get an elf to bring you something. What do you want?" she asked, rising from her seat.

'I wonder if healer-patient privilege would force her to keep my secret? I can always erase her memory if it doesn't.'

"No thanks," he replied. "Aunt Petunia has to add a special powder to my food and I don't know what it is."

"A powder?" she asked, looking slightly confused.

"Yes," Harry replied, looking as innocent as a newborn kitten. "She started adding it after I turned six and ate the dog."

"You...ate the..." The woman's eyes went wide in recognition and she motioned Harry over to her. "Come here for a moment, Harry," she said, lifting him up to sit on the edge of her desk, effectively putting them nearly eye-to-eye. "I'm going to check a few things, is that okay?" Harry nodded and she raised her wand, using it as a light to shine in his eyes and waving it over him several times in what he knew were general diagnostic spells. After a moment, she looked extremely puzzled and not a little vexed. Harry fought the urge to laugh, knowing all the readings came back normal.

'Oh, now I'm just playing with her,' he thought as he turned his knowing smile into an innocent one.

As she pointed her wand at him and said "Finite Incantatem" he allowed his glamour to disappear, revealing his true countenance.

She nearly gasped, but was clearly too professional to allow such a slip. Bright eyes, pale skin, red lips, claws, fangs... The boy was a vampire!

-SCENE CHANGE-

Harry happily sucked on a blood lolly as Alston talked with Petunia about setting up regular checkups for him to make sure he was getting what he needed. Petunia wisely played along, allowing the woman to think she had known and been tending to Harry's 'special needs' for the past three years.

Unfortunately, since he was a minor, privilege didn't allow the exclusion of his guardian. He didn't really care. Alston would be a needed ally if it was publicly discovered. The word of a healer carried weight, especially one of her reputation. If she said Harry was harmless, they would believe it.

Later that day, Auror Michaels returned to escort the three home. Petunia was released with orders to rest, not jar her right arm and possibly seek grief counciling. The moment they were home and alone, she broke down. He had been a bastard, but she had still loved her husband.

-SCENE CHANGE-

Harry stayed at the Dursleys for the next three months to help Petunia. As far as the neighborhood, school and Vernon's work were concerned, Vernon had a massive heart attack and died. The entire house was in mourning and no one questioned it when the boys failed to return to school after Christmas. Harry had no use for it and Dudley was simply too upset.

It quickly became obvious it was going to be impossible for Petunia to stay in the house. Every time she walked by the living room, she burst into tears and had to rush for the bathroom several times as the images of her husband's last minutes invaded her mind.

It was with this in mind that Harry paid his first visit to Diagon Alley as Harry Potter. Bypassing the Leaky Cauldron, Harry apparated to the designated point and quickly made his way toward the impressive white marble building that was Gringotts. His cloak hid him from view and if anyone happened to see his face, his hair would likely hide the scar.

Previously, he had either 'borrowed' money from Vernon or stolen it from others and exchanged it in his disguise of Aaron Mordant, the child vampire that appeared out of nowhere, frightened innocent librarians and liked to read old newspapers. This time he would need to use his own.

Ignoring everyone around him, including the goblins at the doors that eyed him suspiciously, he strode up to the nearest teller and cleared his throat. Due to his own small size and the goblin's short stature, there was a humorous moment when the goblin searched around for him and finally had to lean over the counter to see the top of his head.

Upon finding him, the goblin sneered. He had no time for a child who wanted to deposit their allowance.

Harry passed him a piece of paper and said calmly and with authority, "I need to see my financial manager and acquire a Gringotts money bag. I have a note from my guardian allowing me this."

The goblin studied him a moment before taking the note and reading it. "I see." he said after a moment, clearly suspicious. "Wait here, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded as the goblin left the room. Goblins, he knew, were incredibly haughty beings. To put it simple, the more gold a person had, whether in a vault, property, stocks, or any other form, the more they respected them. Gold was to goblins what blood status was to wizards. They didn't like dealing with children because a child legally had no gold. It belonged to their guardians. However, Harry's guardian was a squib and wasn't entitled to his inheritance. If he had control, even if only with his aunt's permission, he would have at least a little respect. The Ministry would fight his control tooth and nail, but if he seemed competent to the goblin's, they would accept it without question.

Harry liked goblins. They weren't afraid to tell the Ministry to shove it when it concerned their clients.

When the goblin returned, he was led quickly to a large office in which an older goblin sat behind a desk. He stoked his beard and regarded Harry curiously. "Mr. Potter." he spoke slowly and deliberately. "I am Goldfarb, Gringotts' Senior Manager. I handled the Potter accounts before I rose to this position. As there has been no activity for the past nine years, I remain your account manager." He fingered the note written on lined muggle notebook paper, glancing down at it briefly before turning his attention back to Harry. "The note has been verified and you now have complete control over the Potter vaults." Leaning forward, he studied Harry. "I must admit, this has never occurred before and I find myself concerned. For an account as large and venerable as this to be at the hand of such a young child... Are you quite certain you are properly equipped to handle it?"

Harry smiled. Of course, they wouldn't want a child to squander what was likely one of their largest accounts. He decided to put the goblin's concerns to rest immediately. He bowed slightly in respect and spoke in Gobbledegook. **_"I am entirely certain, Master Goldfarb. I assure you, the Potter vaults and all those connected to them are in good hands."_** After giving the gaping goblin a moment to compose himself, Harry continued. **_"I have several things I'd like to discuss, if you have the time."_**

"Of course, Mr. Potter." Goldfarb replied, his tone instantly changing from suspicion to one of respect, gesturing to a chair in front of the desk. "Please, have a seat and we may begin."

"First of all," Harry began, taking a seat as Goldfarb shifted some papers around on his desk, "I'd like a full inventory of all my vaults, not just those under the Potter name. I understand that with the death of many of the pureblood families in the last war, those with weaker blood ties have been named as heirs to the family. I may have control of several estates of which I have no knowledge. It has also come to my notice that my mother was halfblood and I'd like to know if her family had an account here."

"That will require we test your blood. Will you consent to this?" Goldfarb asked. He was well aware of how wizards viewed blood rituals and how reticent they were about giving anyone outside a hospital a blood sample.

"Of course." Harry responded immediately. "As long as you are the one to perform it and any unused blood is destroyed directly after. I should also tell you that I am a vampire, therefore certain precautions should be taken with it."

"Understandable." the goblin replied as he went to the door and spoke with another just outside. After a few moments, he closed the door and returned to his seat. "A basin and blood scroll will be brought up shortly. There is more you wish to discuss while we wait?"

"Yes. I am aware that a certain person has access to a few of my vaults through a loophole." Harry's eyes narrowed. He may respect the man, but a person's Gringotts vault was sacred. "Albus Dumbledore was named my magical guardian by the Ministry upon my parent's deaths. As such, he has access to the trust vault left for my schooling. As the Lord of the Potter estate, I would like this to be revoked." Sometime during his fifth year, Dumbledore had begun dipping into Harry's vault to fund the Order. He wouldn't have begrudged the man the money, if he had only asked. He did not like the fact that he went behind his back and had never seen fit to tell him. He didn't even discover it until he turned seventeen and a bank statement was sent to him.

"And the other vaults?" the goblin prompted, pulling Harry back to the present.

"Ah, yes. As you know, the headmaster of Hogwarts has access to all four of the founder's vaults provided there isn't a living blood heir who has claimed them. I have no claim to Hufflepuff, but I'd like Ravenclaw and Gryffindor to be sealed with only myself able to open them, in person. Nothing is to be removed from them without my permission, physically or magically. Likewise, no one else should be given a report as to their contents or any activity therein. I don't know about Slytherin's vault. If it hasn't already been claimed by Tom Riddle, I'd like to do the same with it."

'Actually,' Harry thought, 'it may be possible to claim it anyway, if the goblins consider him dead and not just disembodied.'

"One moment." Goldfarb said and Harry paused as he jumped down from his chair and went to a filing cabinet. As he searched though several scrolls, Harry decided a bottomless cabinet like that could be extremely useful.

"Ah, here we are." the goblin said, unfurling an ancient looking scroll bound by a faded green ribbon. "The Slytherin vault is currently unclaimed. One other has tried some thirty years ago, however there is a stipulation that the owner must be above halfblooded. Therefore, he was denied. With one pureblood parent and one halfblood parent, you are eligible to claim this vault, provided you are indeed a descendant of the Slytherin line. The blood test will provide evidence to this effect."

Harry paused as a young goblin delivered the required items Goldfarb had requested. A wide, shallow stone basin and what appeared to be an ordinary piece of parchment, though upon closer examination, minute intricate markings flowed elegantly down the sides and across the top and bottom.

"After the test," Harry said, gesturing to the items, "I'd also like to arrange for several large purchases, both magical and muggle, and to get a money purse and muggle wallet connected to one of my vaults."

"Certainly, Mr. Potter." Goldfarb said, placing the stone bowl on the desk before him and handing him a thin silver blade. "If you'll make a shallow cut along your palm and allow the blood to flow into the basin, we'll begin."

Harry waited for the goblin to set up several spells around the bowl, protecting it from what could have been a rather nasty explosion. Vampiric blood tended to react negatively with the spells innate to the blood basin and protective spells had to be placed first. Luckily, goblins excelled in protective and defensive magic.

After he was done, he drew the dagger along his hand and did as he was instructed. When the bottom was entirely covered in the red liquid, he pulled his hand back, healed it and absently licked his hand clean. He noticed Goldfarb throw him what might have been a slightly nervous sideways glance as he lay the parchment to float on the surface of the blood filled bowl.

Harry knew, from the memories of those who came before him, that throughout history the vampires and goblins usually had a tentative peace agreement. Both were powerful creatures and treated each other with mutual respect, but their differences made any real, lasting alliance very difficult. Both were secretive, but vampires were more forwardly aggressive. If they felt threatened, a vampire was more likely to strike out and destroy the possible threat. Goblins, on the other hand, would retreat to their subterranean cities behind heavily fortified magical defenses and would only fight if the threat refused to go away or if they were personally insulted. The peace agreement had actually come about because both races were unsure if vampires could penetrate goblin defenses. Ever since, vampires had been outwardly friendly and respectful while secretly holding a bit of disdain for the creatures they deemed weak because they refused to fight unless given no other choice. Goblins also maintained a distant respect, but they were always slightly nervous around vampires; wondering if the more predatory race may one day choose to attack them and unsure if they would survive such an assault.

"It's finished." Goldfarb spoke, breaking the rather tense silence. It seemed he'd rather focus on Harry solely as a wealthy client, not a vampire, and he'd been reminded of it most sharply by seeing him lick the blood from his hand.

He removed the parchment, now a deep crimson, from the empty bowl and lay it upon the desk. Placing his clawed index finger on the markings, written Gobbledegook which Harry unfortunately couldn't read, he ran it along the top, activating the bloodline spells. Names and vault numbers began appearing, black ink standing out against the red paper, starting at the top with "Potter, vault 687" and continuing down until it reached "Ravenclaw, vault 2". He was pleased to see the same vaults he had seen the first time he had the ritual performed in the other timeline, plus one more. "Slytherin, vault 3" was above Ravenclaw's and just below "Gryffindor, vault 4".

In what would have been the future, Voldemort had managed to claim the vault after his resurrection before Harry even learned of the little bit of Slytherin blood in his father and therefore him. With the stipulation that the owner must be more than halfblooded, he assumed the fact that his blood was used to resurrect the monster gave him what he needed to fool the blood test, making it think his blood status was the same as Harry's.

He'd been confused the first time he had seen Ravenclaw's name appear. The test didn't reveal which side the inheritance came from and he'd figured it came from his father along with the many others unknown to him. However, knowing what he now knew about his mother's side, he assumed he knew where it came from.

Hufflepuff's line disappeared only a few generations after Helga herself, presumably dying out. Slytherin's was known, at least to those select few, to have ended up as the Gaunts. Gryffindor's line remained in the public eye even as the name changed thoughout the centuries, eventually becoming the Potter family. Those of the Ravenclaw line seemed to like to travel, searching for long lost knowledge or something of the sort. They'd jumped countries almost every generation before simply vanishing. No one had managed to find hide nor hair of anyone with Ravenclaw blood and eventually they'd been declared a dead family by the Ministry, the vault going into the care of the Hogwarts headmaster as was ordered by the founders should their lines die out.

It seemed he had even more research to do on his mother's family.

Speaking of which, he was pleased to see the words, "Quinn, vault 439". It had been just another unknown family to him before, inherited through weak blood ties to the Potters because their family had been wiped out. Now he knew, it was his mother's inheritance.

A startled cough from Goldfarb brought him out of his reverie. The goblin looked gobsmacked, something he had seen on the face of the normally controlled creature only once before, the first time this test had been performed.

"Well," he started, clearly not yet back in complete control of himself. "It seems you have just become our most wealthy client, should you actually wish to claim...all of this..." He faded off, staring at the red parchment as if it held the secrets of the universe for a few more minutes, before noticeably shaking himself and clearing his throat.

"Yes, I would." Harry chuckled.

Upon conclusion of his business at Gringotts, Harry returned to his home at Night Haven and sent out several owls, searching for the perfect home for his aunt and cousin. Petunia had never worked a day in her life and had always been dependent on Vernon. He had promised that he would take care of them and he intended to.

He finally settled on a mid sized home in the mixed community of Aurum Village. It had a nice mix of magical and muggle that Petunia would enjoy and had several squib residents, but the real selling point was the large mansion named Leonis House overlooking the village, currently empty and owned by the Potter family.

They sold number four Privet Drive with haste and within a week Petunia was set up in her new house and making friends with the neighbors who seemed to make it their life goal to help her get over the death of her husband. Dudley was attending school again, but his attitude towards magic cultivated by his father made it difficult at first with several young magical students biding their time at muggle school before they turned eleven. He finally made friends with a young witch named Suchi who began to show him that magic was not evil or freakish. Harry almost laughed the first time he heard Dudley mention her.

He remembered vividly a sarcastic young Auror named Suchi Emerson with a prosthetic right arm, one murky brown eye with limited vision and scars along the right side of her face from chin to hairline. He and Ron had once jokingly called her Moody's illegitimate love child and spent two days in the infirmary as a result. The bouncy little girl with the two clear blue eyes and blonde pigtails he was introduced to was nothing like the woman he went through Auror Academy with, but then, she was now only ten.

Harry, for the most part, kept to himself. Due to the magical population who knew him as the Boy Who Lived, he choose to live in Leonis House and rarely ventured into the village. Everyone knew Harry Potter lived there, but at least he could avoid the fawning attention.

In April, he sent an owl to the Wizarding Tutors Association requesting a tutor for himself in order to set up an alibi for some of the knowledge he possessed. They started sending people out immediately, but none of them lasted very long. Half had panic attacks when they realized their student was a vampire, resulting in Harry obliviating them and sending them off. Others left because he "creeped them out" as one woman put it before fleeing the house in terror. A couple tried to lord their knowledge over him and he quickly put them in their place and subsequently fired them. One man actually tried to molest him and found himself on the wrong end of a rather nasty Bat-Bogey Hex. Soon, the position as tutor to Lord Potter became known as a cursed one as no one had lasted more than a week. One man even died, though Harry steadfastly maintained he had a heart attack in the night.

Eventually the owl came informing him of the fact that he had gone through each and every currently available tutor they had registered with them save a young man who promptly had an emotional breakdown after being informed that he was next on the list to be Harry's tutor and was currently a resident of St. Mungo's, a man approaching his hundred and fortieth birthday who was deaf and blind, a woman who had multiple personalities one of whom loved children on toast and one man who was a werewolf.

Harry let out great loud peals of cackling laughter at the last one and wrote back to send him the werewolf.

The next day, Remus Lupin arrived.


	10. Chapter 9

**Title:** Curse of Fate  
**Author:** Mistress Nika  
**Rating: **PG-15 (Yes, 15. That's somewhere between PG-13 and R)  
**Summary:** Thousands of years into the future, vampire Harry only wants to join his loved ones in death. However, his curse of immortality is absolute. Therefore he sends himself back into the body of his infant self, vowing to this time refuse eternity. When do things ever go according to plan? Unexpected changes to the timeline, people who aren't as they once were and more send his life spiraling out of his control.  
**Pairings:** Harry/Lucius(main), possible Harry/Severus, possible Lucius/Severus, possible Harry/Lucius/Severus, Sirius/Remus, Theo/Hermione, possible Theo/Blaise, possible Hermione/Ginny, Draco/Luna, possible one-sided Harry/Luna on Luna's part, possible Hermione/Pansy, Cedric/Eleanor(OC), past Harry/Ginny  
**Warnings:** AU, het, slash, angst, language, violence, time travel, VampireHarry, DarkLordHarry  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**  
To say he was surprised when he received notice from the WTA that a job awaited him was an understatement. He'd once been a highly sought after tutor for the elite despite the fact that he was only a halfblood and not from a wealthy family. He'd been respected for his intellect and way with children. All the pureblood families wanted him to teach their young the basics of magic before they began school and some choose to employ him to teach more advanced subjects during the summer.

After the fiasco of eight years ago, it became nearly impossible to find employment. No one wanted to hire a werewolf and those that may have overlooked his condition refused to have a suspected Death Eater around their children. He was branded dangerous and a traitor, shunned from all reputable society. He'd been forced to take on menial jobs to support himself, even going so far as to work in known Dark shops in Knockturn Alley. This, of course, didn't help his reputation any.

When Dumbledore refused to believe that Sirius might be innocent and took Harry forcibly away from him to live with those muggles, he'd vowed revenge. He had trusted the man implicitly and in return he had been used and tossed aside. Like a rusted sword that no longer served it's purpose, he had been replaced by the newer, better weapon which just happened to be a fifteen month old child. Dumbledore tried to explain it to him. Harry was destined for greatness. What the man didn't seem to understand was that Harry was only a child. One who would never know the love of his parents nor his godfather because one old man was blind to the truth; because one old man thought he knew best.

Remus had tried to go through legal channels to gain custody of Harry, but Dumbledore destroyed his credibility by revealing his lycanthropy to the public. It was then that he lost all faith in the Ministry and Dumbledore. They refused to even listen to him. He had angrily declared that Sirius Black would be freed and that he would make sure the Ministry and general public changed their views on werewolves. Then, he did something they would never have expected of the kind, gentle Remus Lupin.

Had James and Lily been alive and Sirius free, they would have been laughing uproariously at the panic and disbelief his actions caused. They were the only ones to really know him and they knew there was more to their friend than met the eye. Silent strength, a quick mind and a fierce sense of righteousness. He was, after all, the most feared Marauder for a reason.

If those of the Light would turn their backs on him, he would go to those who would give their right arm for him to join them. His own kind. Fenrir Greyback was a cruel monster who ruled his pack through fear and intimidation, much like Voldemort did the Death Eaters. He promised power and delivered only pain. Remus was the only heir of the man left alive, the others having been killed by Greyback for attempting to overthrow him or by werewolf hunters.

Greyback had welcomed him with open arms, up until the moment he challenged him for leadership. Everyone assumed the spindly, sickly looking man would lose his life to the pillar of raw muscle that was their leader. Remus proved them wrong. He had never been an Auror, but he had trained right alongside James and Sirius. Greyback had pure strength, but Remus was faster, more agile and quicker to predict his opponent's moves. He won the battle along with the allegiance and respect of each member of the pack. Since then they had been working in many ways to achieve their goals. Equality for their race, freedom for the wrongly imprisoned mate of their leader and rescue of what they considered to rightfully be their leader's pup.

Six years later, Remus, in his best robes which still sported a worn hem and several patches, rode in a horse drawn carriage to meet his new employer. He hadn't been told much, only that the other tutors hadn't worked out and he was a last resort. He was to teach the Lord of Leonis House, who's name he hadn't even been told. When he had asked, he had only received nervous glances in reply and he didn't know if it was because of his condition or because there were things they weren't telling him. He didn't even know if he was going to teach a young boy who had come to the title at a young age or a grown man who had never attended a magical institution. Either way, he was glad for the chance at a respectable job again.

The quaint little village he rode through was very charming and welcoming. The homes looked to be thoroughly modern except for the obvious lack of modern appliances and anything electrical, as was common in places of higher magical concentration. They were done in various shades of white, beige and creme with different colors as tasteful accents. The little hat shop with the blue shutters looked perfect right next to the grocer's with the red trim and the salon with the light orange roof. A large marble fountain sat in the center of the shopping square, pouring forth rainbow colored water which flowed harmoniously together into the pristine white base as people went to and fro.

Clothing here seemed to fit into three categories; wizarding, muggle and middle-class Elizabethan oddly enough. A woman in a red and green dress with corset, long full skirts and a hat was sitting outside a cafe sharing an early lunch with two men in breeches and doublets, one with a feather in his cap, while a witch in dark yellow robes served them. A young woman sat a few feet away reading a clearly muggle book and wearing an obscenely short skirt, stiletto boots and a barely there tank top. Remus had to do a double take when he thought he saw Albus Dumbledore shopping for fresh fruit. It turned out to be yet another aged wizard wearing blue robes with silver stars and a matching wizard's hat. And here he'd thought Diagon Alley was diverse...

The people themselves seemed friendly and happy enough, something that had been in short supply lately in the world. As he leaned his head out the carriage window, he was treated to warm smiles and a few good-natured waves. The sound of children laughing rang joyously from every corner and a small dog barked and nipped at the heels of the horses as they passed through. A boy of perhaps eight ran alongside the carriage and called out to him with a smile.

"Are you the new tutor?" he asked with innocent curiosity.

Remus replied with a smile of his own and chuckled as the boy stumbled as he tried to keep up. "Yes, I am."

"I hope you stay." the boy continued, scooping the dog into his arms and continuing alongside him. "Poor Lord Potter's been in a right foul mood since that last guy."

"Potter?" Remus started, eyes wide.

"Yeah." the boy replied easily. "Harry Potter. He's famous, y'know. Mum said so. I don't see why no one wants to stay and teach him. I think he's brilliant! He doesn't come into town much, but he always buys me and my friends ice cream when he does. He's really nice."

"Harry Potter is the Lord of Leonis House?" Remus asked in astonishment. How could this be?

"Yeah." the boy said as he began to fall back and they began to pull away from the town proper. "Be nice and maybe he'll buy you an ice cream!" he called as the carriage began to make it's way up the winding road to the mansion on the hill.

Surely he was mistaken. Harry couldn't be more than ten and was staying in Surrey with his muggle relatives. He couldn't have set himself up as the lord of a house at that age, no matter that Dumbledore would never even allow it. Harry should be blissfully unaware of his illustrious heritage, attending muggle school and being shunned by his family. Lily had told him enough about her sister that he knew roughly how the boy would be treated in her house.

It was with great shock that he finally exited the carriage only to be bowled over by a small form with dark hair, a cry of "Remus!" ringing in his ears.

-SCENE BREAK-

Harry was anxiously pacing back and forth in the foyer, wearing a hole in the solid stone and worrying the house elves. He even indulged in a long forgotten habit and began chewing at his fingernails, which promptly grew back. Of course, that just gave him more to chew.

He hadn't felt this nervous in centuries. Forget his millennia of experience, vast stores of knowledge and questionable sanity. He suddenly felt like the child he was supposed to be.

He hadn't seen Remus in ages. He didn't count that brief moment in time when he was a baby trying to warn him of Wormtail's betrayal and Sirius' innocence. The man had died when Harry was still mortal, a victim of the terrible war against Voldemort. Now, he was going to see him after what was, to Harry, over six thousand years.

He could barely contain the impulse to rush from the house to meet the carriage that was bringing him. After Sirius' death, Remus had been like a father to him, as well as a teacher and comrade in arms. He was one of the most important people in his life, second only to perhaps his wife and children. Though, according to Ginny, that had been debatable.

All preternatural grace seemingly lost, Harry tripped over the end of his purple robes and stumbled to the door as he heard the carriage finally pull up outside. Flinging open the doors, he was greeted with the sight of what appeared to be a much younger, healthier Remus Lupin than he was used to seeing in his memory. The shabby robes and faint lines around the eyes were still present, as was a stripe of premature gray in his hair. However, he didn't seem as if a strong wind could push him over anymore. Although far from looking his actual age, he nonetheless looked young and relatively strong. There was still a weariness about him, but that silent strength he possessed in spades seemed closer to the surface and he held himself with a bit more confidence.

As he smoothed out the wrinkles in his robes, Harry finally gave in to what he deemed a childish desire and ran to the man. He flung his arms around his waist, buried his face in his shirt and felt them both fall to the cobblestones with a thud.

"Remus!"

The stunned werewolf didn't move for a good twenty seconds as he attempted to take in this new, surprising information.

"Harry?" he finally asked, bringing an arm up around the boy's shoulders.

Harry just nodded, feeling things he hadn't experienced in oh so long; warmth, love and acceptance among them. For the four hundred years after the death of the last of his family and the nine years in this world, he had held himself aloof and not allowed himself to get too close to anyone for fear of losing them or being rejected. Now, he had someone here with him that he was already extremely attached to. No way was he going to lose him again. Not for secrets, hidden powers or anything else.

Pulling back, he stared into Remus' eyes and asked softly, "Are you able to protect your mind from any and all assaults and attempts to steal it's secrets?"

The oddity of the question confused him, but he nodded. "Yes. I learned when I was young from Dumbledore himself, so that no one could read my mind, find out what I am and use it against me. Why?"

Harry grinned brightly sitting back on his heels and finally letting go of the still stunned werewolf. "Moony, my dear man." he said, still grinning like a loon. "I have a case of firewhiskey and a very long story to tell. Care to join me inside?"

-SCENE BREAK-

Albus Dumbledore was having a nervous breakdown. Several months ago he had received a notice from Gringotts informing him of his removal as Harry Potter's wizarding financial guardian which had apparently been made official with a note from his legal guardian, Petunia Dursley.

What's more, there had been an incident several months before _that_, in which Harry had killed his abusive uncle. Albus decided, after reading over the official reports sent to him by his contacts in the Auror Department, that everything was well in hand. The blood wards were still in effect since they were tied to his aunt and the boy seemed to have no lasting permanent damage to his psyche. Even if there were, he was sure it could only further his goals. Through working closely with the boy to repair whatever damage was done to his mind, he would have him completely dependent upon him. After he began school of course.

When he received notice that Potter was now in control of his assets, he made a visit to Privet Drive only to discover a young newlywed couple living there. Apparently, the remaining Dursleys and Potter had moved out two weeks prior and they had moved in immediately, snatching up the drastically under priced piece of real estate.

He cursed fluently in several different languages before returning to his office. There he found yet another letter from the goblins of Gringotts informing him of the fact that he now had access to only one of the four founders' vaults. Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor had all been claimed. It was a possibility that Ravenclaw had been claimed by some unknown and unimportant descendant. However, only two people could have claimed Slytherin's and only one could claim Gryffindor's. As Tom Riddle was dead, that left only one very discouraging possibility. Harry had claimed all three and was now the lord of several powerful families, not to mention the fact that he held controlling power over the school itself.

Harry Potter owned Hogwarts. Harry Potter was nine years old, rich, powerful, missing and owned Hogwarts.

This was the fact that caused the normally in control man to break down in nearly hysterical sobs, in the privacy of his locked and warded office of course. He would never allow himself to be seen in a moment of weakness by anyone.

He finally received word that Potter's aunt had purchased a home in a muggle-wizarding village. The first thing he did was send her a howler reminding her of her duty and criticizing her for not informing and consulting him before acting. That, he realized belatedly, was a mistake. In a shocking move, she sent one back.

It was during dinner in the Great Hall that the barn owl had swooped in, dropped the red letter on the headmaster's meat loaf and flew out again. Everyone, teachers and students alike, watched in shock as the old wizard picked it up and opened it, still smiling serenely. The smile and twinkle all but vanished as the woman's shrill, amplified voice cut through the silence, ringing through the Hall and echoing up into the castle through the open doors.

"YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY NEPHEW! IF YOU EVEN THINK OF COMING NEAR US, I'LL BURN YOUR EYES OUT WITH LAUNDRY DETERGENT! DON'T THINK YOU CAN THREATEN ME EITHER! I'LL SHOW YOU JUST HOW DANGEROUS A PISSED OFF MUGGLE WOMAN CAN BE! EVER BEEN BEATEN OVER THE HEAD WITH A RED HOT FRYING PAN? IF YOU PUT SO MUCH AS A TOE WITHIN OUR VILLAGE, I'LL TAKE HIM AND MOVE TO ICELAND AND YOU'LL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN! I'LL REPORT YOU TO THE MINISTRY FOR STALKING, HARASSMENT AND MOLESTATION! I'LL TELL EVERYONE ABOUT YOUR GOAT LOVING BROTHER AND WHAT HIS INAPPROPRIATE CHARMS REALLY WERE! I'LL ENROLL HIM IN **DURMSTRANG**! STAY OUT OF OUR LIVES! _Oh, and for the students:_ **DUMBLEDORE WAS A SLYTHERIN!**"

The letter then blew him a raspberry and tore itself to shreds. Unknown to him, Harry had helped Petunia considerably with the creation and composition of that howler.

Rumors had flown for months afterwards. Everything from a magic hating guardian of a muggleborn to the pissed off guardian of a boy Dumbledore had molested. No one who had been present was ever able to look at their headmaster the same way again.

As if that weren't enough, stories began running in the newspapers about supposed evidence which cast doubt on Sirius Black's guilt and with the information that the man had never even received a trial, it became front page news overnight. The Auror with the new evidence was keeping a surprisingly low profile. Dumbledore had so far been unable to track him down and convince him to stop his investigation. Because the evidence couldn't be officially presented, a trial could not be granted. However, with their public support waning, the Ministry decided their best bet would be to bring Black over from Azkaban for interrogation under Veritaserum. It was set for the third of July.

Dumbledore, realizing the negative light that would be cast on him should Black prove to be innocent, began making plans to make his problem go away. After all, who cared about justice when the victims were long since dead and buried? He persuaded, bribed and threatened the Aurors who would be escorting him until he knew Sirius Black would "escape" from custody somewhere between Azkaban and the Ministry and would never be found.

Unfortunately for him, one of the Aurors' name was Jonathan Michaels and he was not so easily intimidated.

-SCENE CHANGE-

It had been three weeks since Remus moved in and Harry had told him everything there was to tell. He had been surprisingly accepting and never criticized any of the choices Harry had made over his lifetime. After all, as Remus said with a smile, "I should respect my elders, and besides, what can I tell you that you haven't already learned in six thousand years?"

Ironically, Harry was the one teaching Remus. After discovering how much knowledge Harry possessed, he insisted the tutor become the student. Secretly, of course. They were in the ballroom practicing advanced wandless magic, which Remus seemed to have a knack for, when a house elf informed them an Auror was there and wanted to see him.

They met the man in the drawing room and Harry introduced him to Remus. They had stayed in touch and Harry had been providing him with bits and pieces as was needed to bring about Sirius' freedom.

Michaels firmly shook the werewolf's hand and gave a respectful nod, surprising Remus. An Auror with respect for a known Dark creature? It was almost unheard of.

Not intending to beat around the bush, when Harry offered him tea Michaels stated simply, "A certain old bird is intending to make your godfather do a disappearing act. A permanent one."

After a few moments of tense silence, a plan was hatched.

"We have to get to him before Dumbledore does." Harry spoke seriously which confused the Auror who was not used to the serious, mature Harry.

"I hate to say it," Remus put in gravely, "but even if we delivered him to the Ministry safely, Dumbledore has ways of getting to him, even there. We couldn't exactly hang around to protect him."

"Better a fugitive than a corpse." Harry muttered, looking at Remus questioningly. Remus gave a slight, almost imperceptible nod.

Michaels looked between the two for a moment before speaking. "Do you have someone in mind who can help? If I were to turn on the others, I'd be branded a traitor and sent to Azkaban myself. And even together, I doubt Mr. Lupin and I could defeat seven other Aurors and escape with Black."

"I'll be there too." Harry spoke, ignoring Remus' wide eyed staring. When he glanced from Harry to Michaels and back again purposefully, Harry sighed and said, "Moony, I'm not telling him everything, but Aurors are trained to protect their minds and he can do so with my secrets. I've read him. He can be trusted." Turning back to Michaels, Harry said, "Forgive me for sifting through your thoughts, but I had to make sure you would side with me."

Michaels nodded dumbly before narrowing his eyes. "You're a Legilimens?"

"Yes." Harry replied. "Like I said, I can't tell you everything, but I will allow you to be privy to certain things most others aren't." Standing, Harry called for a house elf and ordered him to close off the entire house except the ballroom, make sure all the elves stayed out of sight until he called for them and to close all the heavy curtains in the ballroom to block out the light. The elves were used to such strange requests. They knew their master wasn't an ordinary wizard nor even human, but he was good to them and they were loyal.

Harry led Remus and the confused Michaels to the darkened ballroom, which became dimly lit by braziers as they entered. Remus knew about his little masquerade and confessed that he thought it was a masterful plan. This would be the first time he took part in it, however. Harry drew Voldemort's wand from his sleeve and transfigured their robes into simple black ones with the hoods up, casting their faces in shadow.

Michaels looked stunned by that display of advanced magic from a child who had not even started school yet, but quickly turned terrified as Harry pulled a bone white mask from thin air and handed it him. The boy stared at him with glittering crimson eyes and he let out a fearful, shuddering gasp. He'd seen many things in his career that would haunt him for the rest of his days, but the cold unnaturalness of the creature before him, who he realized wore complex glamours most of the time, far outweighed them all. Here he was, an Auror and sworn enemy of Dark Wizards everywhere, being offered a Death Eater's mask by the most feared Dark Lord in centuries.

"Y-You're-" he started, but the boy just glared and pushed the mask into his hands before turning away.

"I'm not the Dark Lord." he said in clipped tones, his words seeming to hold some deeper meaning that the man could not even begin to guess at. "At least, not the one you're thinking of."

As he walked away, towards the back of the room, Remus placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke gently. "Harry's a good person. He may not be a child and he may be what we would call Dark, but that doesn't make him evil. Trust me, and him."

At the large fireplace in a corner of the room, Harry throw in a handful of floo powder and stated clearly, "Malfoy Manor." He stuck his head in the green flames and waited a moment before speaking. Though Remus and Michaels could only hear one half of the conversation, it was clear who he was speaking with. "Luciusss." he hissed, sending shivers up Michaels' back. "Don your mask and come to me. There are plans to be made."

After removing his head from the fire and spelling away the soot, he turned back to the two men.

"Put the mask on, Michaels, and keep quiet. I don't want you attacking any of my Death Eaters and I definitely don't want them attacking you."

Michaels nodded, not daring to argue, and placed the mask upon his face. It felt decidedly weird, but he concluded he would look at this as if he were deep undercover. Maybe that would make the crawling sensation and the little voice in the back of his head that called him a traitor go away.

"Stay at my side and don't respond, even if one of them questions you. Understand?"

He nodded again and dared to ask, "What about Mr. Lupin? Shouldn't he be wearing a mask?"

Harry smiled, showing slightly elongated canines, and replied, "Remus needs the respect that the knowledge of his identity will bring. I've already prepared him for this."

The conversation was cut short as the fire flared to life and a masked and robed Lucius Malfoy emerged. He dropped to his knees, crawled across the floor and kissed the hem of Harry's robe before daring to address him.

"My lord." he said, years of training keeping him from even glancing at the other occupants of the room. "I have come as you commanded. How may I serve you?"

"Give me your arm." he ordered and the man offered up his bared arm.

Michaels watched as Harry touched the thin black wand to the squirming mark and Lucius tensed as if in pain but refused to make any sound of discomfort. He knew the man hadn't been under Imperious. He was a loyal Death Eater by choice. Here was his proof, and yet, he could do nothing about it. Besides, despite Harry's claims that he was not Voldemort, it was obvious that he indeed was. He nearly sighed. He'd had dealings with the supposedly dead Dark Lord and didn't even know it. How easily the boy had tricked him.

Moments passed before others began arriving, all masked and robed in black, by port key. Ah, yet another suspicion confirmed. The Dark Mark was a port key which lead them directly to their master when activated.

After all seemed to have arrived, and much bowing and scraping occurred, they formed lines before him with Michaels on Harry's left and Remus on his right. Absently, he thought that if these were all the Death Eaters, there weren't nearly as many as was believed. However, considering Lucius Malfoy was there and had been thought to be rather high up, it was possible that this was the legendary Inner Circle, the most powerful and loyal of the Dark Lord's followers. The little voice that kept calling him a traitor now began telling him how screwed they were if it was ever discovered by the Ministry that he was here...at an Inner Circle Death Eater meeting...at the side of the Dark Lord...about to plan an attack against his own people. Yes. Very, very screwed.

"My friends," Harry spoke, eyeing each person intently. "I have been informed by one of my spies," here he motioned absently to Michaels with a grace and fluidity that surprised the man, "that Dumbledore is planning to kill one of my most faithful. I'm sure you have heard the stories of Sirius Black in the media?" Respectful nods of affirmation came from around the room. "I have planted these stories to affect his release and continued position in the Order as my spy. However, Dumbledore does not believe them and intends to kill him before he reaches the Ministry. He is far too valuable to allow to slip through our fingers. Even without the knowledge he possesses of my enemies, he is a powerful wizard. We will act preemptively and steal him away from them. Bellatrix! Lucius!"

Both stepped forward and dropped to their knees.

"You will each choose a team of five. Bella's team will attack the Aurors head on in an offensive maneuver. When they are well occupied with her, Lucius' team will attack from the opposite direction. In the chaos of battle, Lupin and I will slip in and grab Black. I don't want to see one Killing Curse." He narrowed his eyes at them. "I may very well survive should I be hit, though I will be _very_ angry, but I'd rather avoid any of you being killed by 'friendly fire'. Also, if I loose Lupin to your stupidity and poor aim I swear whoever's curse did it will loose their life at my hand." His eyes blazed with angry fire before he smirked cruelly. "After several long days of torture of course."

Just to emphasize this, he pointed his wand at McNair. _"Crucio!"_

Remus fought not to react as he watched the man writhe on the floor, screaming in agony. Michaels felt ill, but Harry stopped the curse before he could become physically sick.

"Just a reminder that I am not to be disobeyed." Harry chuckled sinisterly. He had to do it. If he didn't demonstrate cruelty, they would begin to question him about his forbidding them to kill and actually seeming to care about certain people's well being. "You have two days to pick your teams and prepare yourselves. I will summon you then. Dismissed." The Death Eaters made a beeline, as respectfully as possible, for the floo. What might have been Nott stopped to pick up McNair on his way out. "Lucius, stay behind."

The blonde returned to his master's side, wavering between smug joy that he had been singled out before the others as a seeming confidant of the Dark Lord and nervousness at the thought that perhaps his master was angry with him. After the room emptied of everyone save Harry, Lucius, Remus and Michaels, Harry turned to the Auror and said, "Wait for me in the drawing room."

A little nudge that he recognized as Legilimency prodded insistently at his mind and he was surprised to find it break through his shields with ease. The nudge told him what to do in vague terms and he knew it was Harry. How incredibly powerful the boy was. He bowed to the boy lord and quickly left the room, returning to the drawing room they had previously been in and collapsed into a heap on the soft blue carpet.

Harry turned back to Lucius with a smile and the blonde relaxed slightly. It appeared his lord was pleased.

"Tell me, how are Bella and the others faring with their newfound freedom?"

Lucius hesitated only a moment. As much as it sounded like a casual inquiry, it was more of a demand for a report. Leaving anything out would result in several rounds of Cruciatus.

"Their health is much improved, my lord." he responded with a nod. "Rookwood nearly lost his leg to infection, but he's regained full use of it."

"And their sanity?"

Ah, there was the big question. Was anyone really sane after coming out of Azkaban? He feared what his master would do to him should his answers prove unsatisfactory. Still, he couldn't lie.

"They are...damaged, my lord. I believe that in time most will return to how they used to be, nearly at least. However..."

"Bellatrix." Harry said with conviction. "She's completely mad, isn't she?"

Lucius nodded. "Most of the time she doesn't even know who she is. Her every waking thought is consumed by a need to serve you. Not that it's a bad thing!" he quickly added, fearing for his life as he realized how that may have sounded. He continued after seeing only mild amusement in his lord's eyes. "I know how you treasure her, my lord, but if I may offer my honest opinion?" After receiving a nod, he said, "She's a danger to us. There's no telling what she may do. Should she ever be captured, it could be the end of us. Your loyal servants! Not you, of course." He paused again and Harry spoke up.

"I assumed as much. I want you to watch her on this mission as best you can. Later, you will report to me on how she behaves and I shall make my decision on her fate then. If it looks like she's going to fail or be captured, begins to willfully disobey my orders or endangers the mission, kill her quickly."

"Yes, my lord." Lucius replied with a deep bow. Here was his chance, he thought. If his sister-in-law died, he would likely take her place as his master's favorite. Could he kill her during the battle and make it look justified? As if he had read his mind despite all the walls he had built around it, his lord laughed. It was odd. Not the deep velvety tones of the man he had served for years. It was the light laughter of a child, which made it all the more frightening in a way. He fell to his knees, knowing he had been discovered and accepting whatever fate would be bestowed upon him.

"Remus," Harry said though chuckles, looking at the werewolf with a smile. "Leave us, please, and tell Binky she may open up the house again."

Remus gave a short, almost mocking, bow, smiling as well as he left the room.

"Lucius," Harry stated with mirth, turning back to the man kneeling before him, "The way into my good graces is not through treachery, deceit and betrayal. Rather it is through loyalty to me, no matter the circumstances." A small hand reached out and cool fingers stroked gently along the side of his face before removing the mask and letting it fall to the floor. "You are loyal to me now, Lucius, but I wonder if you would remain so if you knew the truth."

"I am forever loyal, my lord." he replied automatically.

"Don't be so hasty, my friend." Harry admonished, still with the smile upon his face. His hand moved upwards to push back Lucius' hood, freeing his hair and leaving his face completely bared to his lord's crimson eyes. "Tell me, why do you fight?"

Lucius blinked a moment before replying. "For you, of course. For you and our glorious cause."

Harry clucked his tongue. "No, no." he said. "No useless rhetoric here. Tell me the real reasons. Don't fear my reactions and what I may do to you. I give you my word that I won't harm you for speaking the truth. Now, once more. Why do you fight?"

After a deep breath, he responded. "Power, my lord. I fight for power."

"And what will you do with this power when it is yours?"

"I will ensure my family's survival and the survival of the pureblood way of life. The Malfoy's will always be powerful, noble, wealthy and respected."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Noble goals. Goals not too dissimilar from my own. We both fight for power, independence and the ability to protect what is important to us." After a long pause, he continued in a much more subdued tone. "If I were to tell you that I am not Voldemort, that I were manipulating you all to achieve my own goals, what would you do?"

Lucius looked stunned. "I-I don't know, my lord. It's...not an issue. You are my Lord Voldemort." Lucius was one of the few who were privileged enough to speak their master's name in his presence and he reserved that right for special occasions such as this. What was his master thinking?

"But if I were not... You're an opportunist, Lucius. If I were someone else entirely who could and would give you everything Voldemort promised and more, without the pain, suffering, torture and threat of death, would your loyalty lie with me? Would you turn from your master and take my offer?"

"I..." He had obviously been discovered. His master knew he would turn on him should another, more powerful, offer him a better deal. He was a Slytherin, after all. He should take his punishment like the man he was. "Yes, my lord. I would." There, the damning words. He closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"Good."

Wha..? Lucius' head snapped back up at the single word said without malice and without that sinister air of power that flowed so freely around him. He was stunned by what he saw. A smiling, cherubic face with clear green eyes and a playful, happy smile upon it's lips. Black waves fell freely to his shoulders and the black cloak had vanished, leaving him in deep purple velvet robes tailored for a child of the nobility. It was plainly obvious the boy was not human, but no longer did he seem dangerous...evil.

"Lucius Malfoy," he spoke, his voice young and somehow carefree while maintaining an aura of knowledge and gentle power. "My name is Harry Potter and I am a born vampire with the memories and knowledge of a First One." He held out a delicate hand for him to take and continued to smile. "I will protect you and that which is important to you. Will you join me of your own free will?"

In that moment, Lucius knew what he had to do. He raised his hand and placed it in the boy's. "Yes, I will. My lord."

A new alliance was made.

-SCENE CHANGE-

Michaels was still in the same position when Harry found him. Harry gave him what would become his standard general cover story. Revealing absolutely nothing while seeming to lay all the facts bare. "I am, in a way, both Harry Potter and Voldemort. The night he tried to kill me I recieved copies of all of his memories. I was born a vampire which gave me access to my powers and, using Voldemort's knowledge, I managed harness them at a young age. No, I'm not out to purify the world of all muggles and muggleborns. Yes, I do think the Ministry and all wizarding society could do with some changes. Yes, I intend to see that those changes are made and yes, I will use violence to achieve my goals." It may have not been the most convincing story, but one of the things Harry had learned early on is that people believe what they want to believe. Simply put, the lie was more believable than the truth. Less dangerous to him, as well.

After giving the cover story and making sure it was believed, Harry gave Michaels a choice.

"You've helped me more than you know." he said as they sat in the drawing room, Remus at his side. "So, I'll give you a choice. I can Obliviate you and you'll have no knowledge of what has happened here today. Or, you can join me."

The man goggled at Harry for a moment before stammering, "B-become a Death Eater?"

Harry shrugged. "If you want." He could link the mark to himself instead of Voldemort. Even though he would have the title of Death Eater, he would technically be of an entirely different sect. "I could mark you and spell it to be invisible unless you choose otherwise. Or you could remain unmarked and just give me information now and then. Of course, if you don't take the mark, I'll have no way of summoning you. Should you be discovered, I would have no way to quickly warn you, nor would I be able to find you if you were captured."

Michaels thought long and hard about that. He had been catching Death Eaters for years now. Never had he expected to seriously consider joining them. However, he knew the Ministry was corrupt and the boy before him didn't seem so bad. He was a rebel fighting for what he believed to be right, not a "mass murdering fuck head" as his former partner had once described the Dark Lord.

He raised his violently shaking left arm and said, "This is gonna hurt, isn't it?"

Harry chuckled and took him gently by the wrist. "Not at all." he said before he brought the wand down and a pleasant warmth flooded through him.

-SCENE CHANGE-

Narcissa was slightly concerned when her husband didn't return from the meeting with the other Death Eaters staying at the mansion. None of them could tell her why the Dark Lord held him back, so she waited patiently by the fireplace, several healing potions and a large bottle of Cruciatus Relief standing ready on the side table.

Two hours later he emerged. He stood straight and proud. His mask was gone, his hood was down and a bright smile lit his face like she had not seen since before they were married.

"Cissy." he said, kneeling before her and clasping her hands in his. He met her eyes and said softly, "I have news that will ensure our family's safety and prosperity for many years to come. Our master favors me."

Narcissa's eyes narrowed in thought before widening in surprise. "What about my sister?" she asked. "No one rises in rank so suddenly without the death of the one above them." She paused and looked down sadly. "He's sentenced her to die, hasn't he?"

Lucius nodded, giving his wife's hands a squeeze. "If she's too far gone into madness, I'm to kill her in two days time." When Narcissa refused to meet his eyes, he gave her a rough shake. "Look at me, Cissy." When her eyes rose to his once more, he said, "Bellatrix is mad, beyond our help. She's a danger to everyone around her. Would you risk our son for her? Would you choose your sister, who may one day seek to harm Draco, over your own son? If she dies, our son's future will be assured."

"Until you fall out of favor or someone else kills you to take your position." she said sourly.

Lucius just shook his head. "No. This is permanent. Unless I betray him in a way that's unforgivable, my place with him is lifelong and will pass to Draco upon my death. I think he's creating a new Inner Circle, a royal court if you will, of those who are truly loyal and trustworthy. I believe Remus Lupin already has a place there, as well as Sirius Black should we succeed in freeing him. I am proud to be among them. Look." Here he paused to roll up his left sleeve revealing pale, unmarred flesh. Narcissa gasped and reached out to touch the place where the Dark Mark once sat.

"Did he-?" she began, but quickly jerked back her fingers when the familiar skull and serpent reappeared.

Lucius chuckled at her reaction. "Not gone, just hidden." he said, pulling his sleeve back down. "It's a new version of the spell which allows the bearer to hide it unless they choose not to. Our master is powerful, far more so than any other I have ever seen before. He's going to win and our world will never be the same again. Don't you want to be on the winning side?"

"Of course I do!" she snapped, rising from her chair sharply. "I just don't enjoy losing family, family who loves me I might add, even if it's my crazed sister. But yes, I would choose my son over her."

"Good." Lucius said, rising smoothly to tower over the blonde woman as his expression faded back into his normal mask of haughty indifference. "He wants to see you sometime soon. After this next raid, I suppose. He's going to tear your mind apart, searching for any signs of disloyalty and, should he like what he finds, he may offer you the new mark. I suggest you take it." He turned to exit the room, pausing only briefly to throw over his shoulder, "Oh, and if you warn Bellatrix, I'll Crucio you myself."

-SCENE BREAK-

Draco was in the walls again. He had yet to be discovered and found that not only were the passageways good for eavesdropping, they were a great place to hide. He had altered the spells over time to allow him to listen in on conversations, but remain unheard himself. His father was either going to rue the day he bought Draco his wand and all those spellbooks, or he would be proud of him for all the secrets he had overheard.

He didn't know how he should feel about what he'd just discovered. His aunt, a woman he barely knew and quite frankly terrified him, was going to die at his father's hands. His Aunt Bellatrix had apparently been the Dark Lord's favorite, but he was discarding her and raising his father into her place because she was had lost her mind in Azkaban.

He had never seen his father smile that way before, like he was truly happy. Did the man he idolized really care more about pleasing the Dark Lord than his own family? But no, he had been positively beaming when he'd told his mother that he, Draco, would one day inherit his place in the Dark Lord's ranks. So...it was all for him?

Draco decided this bore more contemplation as he made his way back to his rooms.

-SCENE BREAK-

Sarah Michaels, a tall dishwater blonde who currently stood over the stove with a long wooden spoon stirring a thick sauce, started as the fireplace behind her lit up. She wiped her hands on her apron and turned to meet her husband.

She let out a high pitched scream and backed into the wall, fumbling for her wand as a man in Death Eater robes and mask emerged from her fireplace.

He ignored the fifteen and a half inches of maple pointed at him and bonelessly flopped down into a chair at the table. Such odd behavior for an evil fiend...

She felt her eyes go wide as he removed the mask, dropping it on the table and revealing himself to be her wayward husband.

"Jon!" she scolded, putting away her wand and storming over to his side. "Don't do that to me! You almost gave me a fit!" She slapped him hard on the head, causing it to roll violently forward before snapping back to it's previous position.

"I deserve that." he moaned, causing her to go from angry to concerned.

"What happened?"

"Sarah," he started, looking her seriously in the eye. "My love, my darling, my wonderful ray of sunshine, my perfect wife of twenty two years... I've done something you're not going to like."

"What?" she asked, eyeing him warily.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he drew up the sleeve of his left arm, revealing the much hated sign of the Dark Lord.

"Jon...tell me that's ink, you've just come from an undercover mission and you're going to go upstairs and wash it off now."

"Can't," he muttered. "Took a vow not to lie to you." He took a deep breath, unable to meet her gaze anymore. "I've become a Death Eater."

"JONATHAN ALEXANDER MICHAELS!" she screeched angrily. "I'M GOING TO EVISCERATE YOU! WHAT, IN MERLIN'S NAME, HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?"

He cringed back in his seat. Give him Dark Lords over an angry wife any day.

-SCENE BREAK-

"Mr. M,  
"Moving to take back what's mine in two days time. I'm sure you won't be present, but I'm honoring our agreement and informing you of this. Give Padfoot my fondest regards...and tell him the Prongslet says hello.  
"-Moony"

A happy howl of triumphant laughter filled the levels of the First City.

Gabriel looked up from where he was boredly filling away at his nails. He raised an eyebrow and asked absently, "What's got his hackles up?"

Jacob shrugged and Anai ignored it as usual. With a shrug of his own, he went back to work shaping his nails to perfection before reaching for a bottle of peach nail polish. Hey, a vampire's gotta have a hobby.

-SCENE BREAK-

July third dawned foggy and uncommonly chilly. Harry stood at his window looking out at the village below that was just waking up. Thick fog covered the land, veiling the buildings, secreting away the people and casting a gloomy pall over the day. The sun was already reaching the mansion though and burning away all traces of night.

In an hour's time he would be leading the Death Eaters to rescue Sirius and he vowed that this time he would succeed. Remus assured him that Malak would not be guarding him as his promise to do so only covered the island. If the Ministry took Sirius off it, he was no longer obliged to play warden.

Just in case, Harry intended to go in all guns blazing, in a manner of speaking. He cast every protective spell he could over himself and Remus. He had consumed the necessary amount of blood for breakfast and no more, leaving him in peak physical condition. Remus he had given a controlling potion which allowed him access to his lycanthropic abilities in human form. He would have the advanced senses, strength and reaction time he usually had only in his fully transformed state. Hell, he could even have wicked looking claws and fangs if he so desired.

For this mission, both he and Remus would be wearing masks to hide their identities from the Aurors. Of course, his was going to be blood red, as were his robes and cloak, while Remus stuck with basic black and a silver mask.

He was hoping their part of the attack would only be in and out. Shadow in while the Aurors are busy, grab Sirius and Shadow out with no one the wiser. Remus was only there for back up as the werewolf refused to allow Harry to go alone, leaving his back unprotected. He'd tried to protest, but if the man was one thing, he was stubborn.

All the Death Eaters were gathered downstairs, waiting for him and Remus to make their appearance. He could feel their nervousness and anticipation. He also sensed jealousy, hatred and suspicion swimming within a clouded mind. Apparently, Bellatrix had noticed the shiny new silver mask Lucius was sporting, and she was not happy about it.

-SCENE BREAK-

"Why are you so special?" Bellatrix spat angrily. "I am Master's favorite! It should be me he honors! ME!"

Lucius just smirked at her from behind his mask which was unlike that of the others present. "Control yourself, dear sister."

"I'm no sister of yours!" she growled. "Just because you married my whore of a sister, doesn't make you my family!"

A harsh slap echoed through the ballroom as his hand collided with her face. "As I said, control yourself, Bellatrix. You are not thinking clearly. You love my lady wife. She is your favorite sibling, remember?"

Bellatrix seemed to shake herself before her eyes unfocused and she muttered, "Yes. Yes, you're right. Not thinking. Must control myself. Love Cissy." She wandered off to the other side of the room as her husband came up beside Lucius.

"He's ordered her dead, hasn't he?" Rodolphus asked sadly in quiet tones.

Lucius nodded and responded in kind. "I apologize for making you a widower, Rodolphus."

"My Bella's been dead for years." he said with a sigh. "Ever since we were thrown in that awful place. I wish I knew what happened to her that did not happen to us that could drive her to such a state. She was never really all together normal, but this madwoman I see before me isn't the same woman I married. I loved my wife, but she's dead. Do your job as you have been commanded and spare me no pity."

"I shall." Lucius replied solemnly.

"By the way," Rodolphus said with a small grin, "Congratulations on your promotion. I get the feeling that mask means something far more than we mere Death Eaters can guess."

Lucius chuckled. "You have no idea, my friend."

-SCENE BREAK-

After yet another scene in which Bellatrix threw a temper tantrum upon seeing Remus' mask, followed by a short round of Cruciatus from Harry and a murmur of pity from the lord for the broken woman, they port keyed to the docks where the boat would be arriving shortly with Sirius.

Bellatrix and her team took up positions nearby, directly in the path the Aurors would have to take and hidden from view in the underbrush. Lucius was a little farther off with his team, poised to swoop in from the opposite direction and attack the Auror's unprotected backs as they dueled Bellatrix's team. Harry and Remus were stationed atop a large boulder in what would have been plain sight had they not been properly disillusioned. From there, they could see the entire area and would know when the moment came to act.

At precisely ten, the little boat arrived bearing nine passengers. Four of the red and brown robed Aurors disembarked first, followed by Sirius and the other four.

He was nothing like Harry remembered. It looked as if he had never been subjected to the Dementor's frightening ministrations, or if he had, it had only been for a short time quite a few years ago. His hair was long and wild, but not tangled, matted or dirty. It was silky and fell to his thighs in a midnight cascade of elegance. His clothes were torn and frayed, but no more than Remus' own robes. The most drastic difference was the well toned body that was most certainly not suffering the effects of starvation. A smirk played over his pale lips seeming to say to all around him that he was better than they were. He was beaten, chained and a prisoner and still he was a greater man than they. He reminded Harry of a warrior king, captured by his enemies and still refusing to give in.

As the procession made their way up the hill toward the apparation point, Bellatrix and her team leapt into action.

The battle was fierce and the six Death Eaters seemed horribly outnumbered and outclassed. The Aurors were obviously winning, until Lucius arrived. Successfully catching them in the pincer move, the Auror's went back to back in a tight circle around Sirius. The sight of the silver mask Lucius bore seemed to both confuse and frighten them. They were uncertain who he was and what made him special. Harry heard their panicked thoughts on the matter. Their leader. A powerful ally of the Dark Lord. Some inhuman, magical creature. Voldemort himself.

Harry almost chuckled and sent out a tendril of his magic to lick at Lucius, setting him visibly aglow with a silver light. That seemed to panic the poor Aurors even more. Unfortunately, none of them broke rank and gave him a shot at Sirius. They were holding their own.

"Damnit." he muttered and Remus turned away from watching the battle to look at him.

"We're going to have to get involved, aren't we?" he asked.

Harry nodded and quickly informed him of his plan. He didn't really want to hurt the Aurors. They were only doing their jobs and, even if they had agreed to kill Sirius, they believed him to be the horrible monster Dumbledore made him out to be. They would scare them instead. Hell, they were going to give them nightmares for the rest of their lives.

A loud, inhuman howl split the air and all the combatants stopped, spinning to face the source.

Upon the boulder stood a lone figure in black robes. Glowing golden eyes glittered at them with a predatory hunger, contrasting with the silver mask and intensifying the sense of an evil demonic force. Long, viscious looking fangs fell over slightly parted lips and black clawed hands flexed at his sides threateningly. A deep, animalistic growl issued from the figure as it poised itself for attack.

"What the fuck is that?" one of the younger Aurors shouted in pure unadulterated terror.

A screech that sounded like a cross between the cry of a large bird and a child's scream drew their attention away from the 'demon'.

To their left, just outside the reach of the long dead, petrified forest was yet another demon. Though smaller than the other, it was no less frightening. It's robes and mask were red and it's eyes burned the same fierce color; a Hellfire inferno. It's hands were clawed and it's mouth bore smaller, sharper fangs than it's counterpart. Most striking were the large black leather wings spread out behind it and the spade black tail that flicked from side to side and struck at the ground in a taunting rhythm. It let out a menacing hiss and took a step forward.

The first figure suddenly leapt from the boulder to the ground and also began advancing slowly toward them.

The Death Eaters were stunned. This was not part of the plan. It was, however, incredibly humorous seeing hardened Aurors about to piss themselves in fear.

"Ahhh!" One of the Death Eaters screamed in fear and turned tail, kicking up dust as he fled.

Lucius sighed as their number decreased by one. There went Bell. The man had the nerve of a flobberworm. How he became a Death Eater was anyone's guess.

The others had grouped together now. Seeing their services would most likely no longer be needed, they were content to step back and watch the show. Their lord and his pet werewolf seemed to have the situation well in hand.

Speaking of his lord, he was speaking now. Well, it was really more of an ominous chant with a strange melodiousness to it that rang through the air, but it certainly did the trick.

_**"Born of light from emerald flame. Heir of the Chosen, tainted he came."**_ The sky seemed to suddenly cloud over, a rainless storm blowing in from nowhere. _**"Eyes of death and hair of night. Time unseen be thunder's bite."**_ Oh, nicely timed flash of lighting and thunder. Very nice. His lord was really getting into this. **_"The world fall worship at so much, freedom he brings with innocent touch."_** Wait. What? _**"Child no more, his forehead marked, by death defeated in magical arc."**_ Oh fuck. _**"Lead the dark and traverse the Light, honored child of darkest night."**_ No. No way. It just couldn't be. _**"Sword be quick to break the chains. United as one with thunderous strains."**_ It was. _**"His glorious coming be preordained. Never ending may he reign."**_ A prophecy! His lord was spouting a prophecy! Right in the middle of battle to a bunch of Aurors! _**"Behold, the Night King!"**_

All light suddenly vanished and Harry let out a fierce growl before leaping toward the petrified Aurors. As one they let out shrieks of unholy terror and fled toward where they knew the apparation point to be, leaving behind their befuddled prisoner. Harry pulled up short, his wings and tail, a product of human transfiguration. suddenly vanished and the light returned.

Remus wandered over after him, his more animalistic attributes withdrawing rapidly.

"I take it we won?" he asked, quirking a grin at them.

"Let's get out of here." Harry responded easily, wrapping shadows around them all and transporting them back to the ballroom.

Most of the Death Eaters stumbled and looked around in wonder as they were unfamiliar with that particular mode of transportation.

"Moony?" Sirius questioned, glancing over the werewolf in Death Eater robes questioningly.

"It's me, Padfoot." he said, pulling off his mask and smiling warmly at him.

Before anyone could even blink, a black blur throw himself at the man and attached them both firmly at the lips. Eyebrows were raised, a few coughed discreetly and most turned away.

Lucius was very confused. Not at the display of hormones currently going on. He spent seven years in Slytherin dorms, for Merlin's sake. He was confused because no one seemed to be making a big deal out of what their lord had said. The Dark Lord was not a seer and that was clearly a prophecy.

Harry cleared his throat and addressed the Death Eaters who gratefully turned their eyes on him to avoid what was quickly escalating from a kiss of joyful reunion to a full scale snogging session.

"Good job, everyone." he said with obvious pride. "Despite the minor setback, we accomplished our goal. I'm sure we all," a lusty groan interrupted him and he glanced over to see Remus trying to lead Sirius out the door before the deprived man tried to undress his mate. Remus flashed him an apologetic look as he finally maneuvered him out and down the hall. A few people chuckled. He cleared his throat and tried again. "As I was saying, I'm sure we all would like a chance to relax and recover. I know a few of you were hit with curses. Go home. Tend your wounds. I'll call you again in a few days. Dismissed. Bella. Lucius. Stay."

As the others moved to the floo, both Lucius and Bellatrix moved closer to their lord.

Bellatrix looked like the cat who caught the canary. The insane laughter in her eyes and the smirk on her lips told Lucius exactly what she was thinking. She would be getting her silver mask now and be let in on their Dark Lord's secrets. He almost felt sorry for the woman as his lord nodded to him.

"Avada Kedavra."

Her body dropped lifelessly to the floor and Lucius put away his wand. From the corner, Rodolphus looked back sadly as his wife was killed, then tossed the powder into the fire and returned to Malfoy manor.

"My lord?" Lucius questioned as Harry placed preserving charms over her body.

"Yes?"

"The prophecy." he began, unsure how to mention something only he seemed to have heard.

Harry's eyes narrowed as he regarded the man. "What prophecy?" he asked suspiciously.

"The one you spoke during the battle." he replied. "An emerald flame. Something about dead eyes and thunder. I can't remember it in it's entirety. I'm sorry, my lord. I thought perhaps you would know it. I seem to be the only one who heard you speak it."

Harry studied him a moment before nodding. "I have a pensieve you can use. This way." He then turned and led him to his private study.

-SCENE BREAK-

"Born of light from emerald flame. Heir of the Chosen, tainted he came. Eyes of death and hair of night. Time unseen be thunder's bite. The world fall worship at so much, freedom he brings with innocent touch. Child no more, his forehead marked, by death defeated in magical arc. Lead the dark and traverse the Light, honored child of darkest night. Sword be quick to break the chains. United as one with thunderous strains. His glorious coming be preordained. Never ending may he reign. Behold, the Night King!"

After watching the memory from Lucius' point of view, Harry came to several conclusions.

First, he still hated divination. His life always seemed to be ruled by some prophecy or other.

Second, he didn't actually speak a prophecy. Lucius only heard it. When he touched the blonde with his magic to give him the Auror-frightening silver aura, he created a very small link between them which became augmented and twisted through the linking magic of the modified Dark Mark. This in turn temporarily activated the divinatory abilities possessed by Lucius' great grandmother and passed down through generations which had thus far remained inactive. In simple terms, Lucius became a seer for all of two minutes in which he, instead of speaking a prophecy, heard one that had to do with the person he was linked to; Harry.

Harry sat behind his desk with Lucius in the chair across from him, the pensieve now dormant on his desk.

"Fate hates me." he groaned, rubbing a hand over his face dramatically.

Lucius smirked. He felt strangely at ease around his lord now that he knew who he actually was. It was as if he were suddenly more human, despite proof to the contrary. He certainly spoke to Lucius in a way he would never speak to the other Death Eaters; as if he were nearly an equal, maybe even a friend. "At the risk of sounding hypocritical, my lord." he said with a smirk. "To borrow a muggle phrase; 'Fate's a bitch.'"

Harry chuckled. "Actually, I believe that's 'payback's a bitch', but it certainly applies to fate as well." He paused to put the pensieve away in a locked cabinet with a wave of his hand before speaking again. "No." he said thoughtfully. "I'd have to say Fate is a big guy in leather on a Harley fresh out of prison and he wants _me_ as his bitch."

"Oh, what a pleasant thought." Lucius quipped. "Then we can send Fate back to prison for pedophilia and make our own destiny."

Harry's nose crinkled with displeasure. "That's right. I'd forgotten I'm only ten...well, at the end of this month anyway."

Lucius studied him carefully, just now realizing how very frustrating it must be for him. He had memories of men older than human record and yet was consigned to the body of a young child. He sat in an office chair that nearly swallowed him whole behind a desk meant for an adult. His posture seemed completely opposite his physical body. He seemed so powerful, regal, in control. Yet every word he spoke of battle, power and intrigue was in a child's voice.

"My lord," Lucius began hesitantly. "You will age, perhaps quicker than you think. Time goes by and we are all slaves to it. Perhaps, you should enjoy the time you have as a child. You can act however you wish and no one will think less of you for it. They will think, 'He's just a child. Let him be.' A child can do things an adult cannot. For example, Draco, my son, enjoys to fly as fast as he can around our manor, laughing loudly and happily. If I were to do that, I'd be thought a fool. You may have knowledge and powers I can only dream of, but you also have a chance to be happy as only a child can. You should take advantage of that."

Harry studied the man before him for a long moment. He had a point. He had been acting as he normally would, before his trip to the past. Maybe, just maybe, he should allow himself to be the child he was.

With a smile, he replied, "You're right, my friend. I'll never actually be a child, but there's nothing stopping me from acting the part. You haven't told young Draco anything about me, have you?"

"No, my lord. He knows nothing."

"Good. I think, perhaps, I should like to have a birthday party."


	11. Chapter 10

**Title:** Curse of Fate  
**Author:** Mistress Nika  
**Rating: **PG-15 (Yes, 15. That's somewhere between PG-13 and R)  
**Summary:** Thousands of years into the future, vampire Harry only wants to join his loved ones in death. However, his curse of immortality is absolute. Therefore he sends himself back into the body of his infant self, vowing to this time refuse eternity. When do things ever go according to plan? Unexpected changes to the timeline, people who aren't as they once were and more send his life spiraling out of his control.  
**Pairings:** Harry/Lucius(main), possible Harry/Severus, possible Lucius/Severus, possible Harry/Lucius/Severus, Sirius/Remus, Theo/Hermione, possible Theo/Blaise, possible Hermione/Ginny, Draco/Luna, possible one-sided Harry/Luna on Luna's part, possible Hermione/Pansy, Cedric/Eleanor(OC), past Harry/Ginny  
**Warnings:** AU, het, slash, angst, language, violence, time travel, VampireHarry, DarkLordHarry  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**  
Remus and Sirius were still holed up in the werewolf's bedroom long after the sun had retreated below the horizon. They had skipped lunch and dinner and forgotten about everything but each other for several very pleasant hours. Now it seemed Sirius was once again beginning to think with his brain instead of certain other body parts.

"Mooooonyyy..."

Remus chuckled as he felt strong arms tighten around him. "Yes, Padfoot?"

"I got some questions for you." Sirius said in a sing-song voice. Remus almost swore his eyes actually glittered with amusement in the dark.

"Oh dear lord." he muttered with a roll of his eyes, a smile pulling at his lips. "Go ahead."

Sirius chuckled and nuzzled at his cheek. "That's an interesting tattoo you've got there on your arm."

"That's not a question, Padfoot." he responded teasingly. "That's a statement." He knew Sirius had seen his Dark Mark at the beginning of their little tryst. If he had any objections he would have voiced them then.

"Mmm. You're right. How's this? Would that be the infamous Dark Mark?" When Remus started to reply, he quickly added, "Yes or no only, my dear Moony. Only that will satisfy me."

"Well, we can't have you left unsatisfied." Remus laughed. "Yes."

"I see. And would that mean, you are a Death Eater?"

"Yes and no."

"I'll have to question you more on that later, when you're not restricted to yes and no answers." Pausing a moment, he seemed to think on what to ask next, but was in reality using the moment to play with Remus' hair. "Is this your house?"

"No."

"Who's is it?"

"I-" Remus glared at the animagus. "You said yes and no."

Sirius laughed again. "Alright. One word answers then. Who's house is it?"

"Harry's."

"Really?" Sirius seemed to switch from languid contentedness to absurdly perky in an instant. "Harry's here? Where?"

"Out." Remus replied smugly, knowing he would demand more than one word on that.

"Where? Why? What's going on?" he demanded pouncing Remus and stradling him. He stared into his eyes, begging for answers. Remus just smiled.

"One word answers, my dear Padfoot. Remember?" he smirked back at him.

Sirius groaned and threw his head back in frustration. "So I have a short memory! Take advantage of it! Tell meee!" he whined pathetically before attacking Remus' neck with his tongue.

"Keep that up and I'll be incapable of speech."

"Well, tell me first...then I'll render you speechless." he replied with a lecherous grin, moving back to sit on Remus' legs.

With a sigh, Remus sat up. Time for that ever popular long story. He wondered absently whether Harry had any firewhisky left. He had certainly needed it and he figured Sirius would as well. "How's your Occlumency, Padfoot?" he began.

-SCENE BREAK-

Diagon Alley was dark and nearly deserted. Most reputable shops had closed hours ago and only a few people lingered here and there. No sane witch or wizard would be out this late. Everyone knew Dark Creatures roamed the streets at night. So when a drunken wizard was forcibly ejected from the Leaky Cauldron into the Alley, he very wisely let out a short shriek of fear. Of course, being drunk, it wasn't because of the very idea of where he was this late. No, it had to do with the fact that he had landed at the feet of two figures cloaked from head to toe in black.

One was tall, very tall from where he lay sprawled on the ground, and carried a wicked looking snake head cane. All that was visable of his face was a disdainful sneer directed at him. The other was small, red hair visable as it fell past his hood and over his shoulders with strangely slitted gold eyes that shone brightly in the dark, much like a cat's.

The smaller one suddenly knelt down before him and peered into his face.

"You should go home," he said in dulcet tones, his voice young but dangerous and lightly accented. "There are vampires in the Alley tonight." He punctuated his words with a snister grin, exposing glistening white fangs.

"Aah! Aaahhh!" the man screamed, bursting back through the door of the inn, running all the way to the floo as if he were being chased by Death itself.

Harry chuckled and stood up.

"In a playful mood tonight, are we?" Lucius asked with a smirk.

Harry flashed his companion a cheeky grin, gold eyes dancing playfully. "You've forgotten your place," he said with mock severity. "I should Crucio you for that."

"Yes." Lucius replied with suave elegance. "But then my screams would bring the Aurors running. What would you do then?"

"But you don't scream, Lucius." Harry replied mimicing his tone. "You're far too proud for that."

"Perhaps. However, standing here isn't getting us any closer to our destination. We should move on, my lord."

Harry waved his hand dismissively. "Don't call me that here." he replied as they resumed heading for the entrance to Knockturn Alley. "In this form, I go by Aaron Mordant. Call me either Aaron or Lord Mordant when we're in the Alley. In Noctivagus, you may call me your lord again."

"I notice you have an accent while under this glamour, but it's not one I recognize." Lucius said conversationally as they turned down the much darker street.

"Ah." Harry replied, ignoring the many eyes that watched them warily from the shadows. "That's because it's not one particular accent, more an amalgamation of several different ones. When you know hundreds of different languages and actually remember speaking them as your native tongue, they tend to overlap. I believe what you're hearing is a combination of the mother tongues of three of my predecessors. One French, one Japanese and another Russian. I find that, even if someone were to make a connection between Aaron Mordant and Harry Potter, a simple thing like an accent one has that the other doesn't is often enough to discourage them from the idea that they are one and the same."

Lucius shook his head in wonder. "Once again, I'm reminded of just how extraordinary you are."

They were currently headed for Noctivagus, a tavern deep in Knockturn Alley mainly for vampires, although other creatures of the Dark could sometimes be found there. Harry had recieved a note just after sundown from an unexpected person while he was talking with Lucius in his study. The little slip of paper had simply appeared on his desk, lending credit to it's authenticity.

"To Whom It May Concern,  
"I'm afraid I don't know how I should address you. We've met only once, though I suspect for you our relationship runs far deeper than mere aquaintances. I would like to congratulate you on a masterfully executed performance. I saw the entire thing and was very impressed. You have control over abilities and forces even I have found elusive at times. I am sincerly glad that you freed Mr. Padfoot. May you and your family have many years of happiness.

"Now, to the point. You called me by my name in the City, though I had not given it. As you should know, only I remember the secrets of shadow control. They have been lost even to the other First Ones. I have neither the intention, nor the ability, to impart this knowledge to anyone else. Therefore, the only way you could gain this ability is if I gave you my Curse. I would like to meet my successor again, perhaps get to know one another. If you know me as only my heir could, you will know I would never lead you into a trap. If you are not my heir, I don't expect I shall be seeing you.

"I shall wait at the tavern Noctivagus in the wizard's place, Knockturn Alley, at midnight tonight. You may come alone or with friends if it will make you feel more comfortable. I will bring my children so that you may meet.

"Sincerly,  
"Malak"

Suffice to say, he immediately decided to meet the man. Ever since his death, there had been an empty place in his heart that only his Master could fill. The chance to meet the children of his Master that he never knew was also a draw. He had ended up asking Lucius along simply because he didn't want to go alone and Remus and Sirius were...busy. He knew Lucius would play an important role in his plans and wanted the man to have as much credence and respect among his associates as possible.

As they entered, Harry glanced around, accessing their surroundings. The tavern was dimly lit by torches. Tables spotted the outer room, some out in plain view, others secreted away in the shadows. All sorts of people filled the place, some in wizard's robes, some wearing muggle clothes and others wearing little at all. At a table near the door three youthful male vampires drank some kind of bloody liquer, laughing and talking animatedly. In contrast, a lone figure in black sat against a far wall, alone and watchful.

Harry noticed several sets of eyes snap over to them as he led his companion to the bar. He sneered at their obviousness as he heard them breathe in deeply. They were scenting both he and Lucius, seeing if the blonde were truly human and trying to determine Harry's age. As if they could tell just by scent. A truly powerful vampire would have ways to fool them, appearing completely human to their insignificant senses. They were young, all of them.

As they reached the bar, the man behind it looked them over, sizing them up and determining how much he wanted to suck up to them, if at all. He was all but screaming his thoughts at Harry in disgust. A human man and his vampire son. They should be thrown out, the both of them.

Harry returned the sneer he was given which gave the man pause.

"We're meeting someone." he said darkly. "Is there an open private room?"

"Are you joking?" the man replied crudely. "It's the busiest hour of the night. Of course there's not. If you can kick someone out though, it's all yours."

"I know the rules, idiot." he spat visciously. The man purpled with anger and turned his nose up, deciding to ignore the rude customers and went to serve someone else.

Harry turned to Lucius with a frustrated sigh.

"I am definitely not used to not being shown the proper respect." he said with a grimace. "Stupid child's body. Wait here. I'm going to go take my anger out on some unsuspecting idiots and get us a back room."

Lucius chuckled at the evil grin Harry was sporting. "Have fun, my lord."

"Oh, I will." he returned with a fanged smile before turning and stalking towards a curtained off area, pushing an unsuspecting man out of his way with enough force to send him across the room and into a wall. Patrons parted before him after that display.

Lucius had been waiting only moments before the door opened again, admiting two very large, very ugly, very stupid looking men. One was tall, though not as tall as Lucius himself, and had a huge chunk missing from his nose. The other was shorter with a hideous scar over his left eye which was actually missing, the lid having been long sewn shut. Immediately scenting the human, they made their way to the bar and leaned against it on either side of Lucius.

"Well, look here," the taller one drawled in a pathetic mimicry of the superior tone Lucius himself used often. "A mooortal." he drew out the word as if the blonde were a rare find.

Lucius barely responded with a raised eyebrow, ignoring them.

"e's a pretty one, ain't 'e?" the other said with a lecherous look. "Come ta play with the fiends in 'ere den?"

Lucius finally spoke, reaching casually into a pocket and procurring a delicate silk hankerchief. "Pardon me," he said, holding it under his nose in a manner restricted to those of finer breeding. "Could you possibly take a step back? There seems to be a rather unpleasant odor hanging about you."

"Here now!" the taller one exclaimed. "I think he just insulted us!"

"So 'e did. We'll just have to teach 'im some respect!"

As the taller made to reach for him, Lucius swiftly drew his wand and swiped it sharply downward. The vampire stumbled back with a shocked look on his face, blood flowing down his front from the neat and very deep gash. As he dropped to his knees, the other lunged for Lucius.

With a small turn, Lucius spoke. "Crucio."

All the patrons turned to watch the unfolding scene, none moving to stop it, as Lucius tortured the screaming vampire with a malevolent smile. No one, not even a vampire, especially a young one, wanted to mess with a wizard who used an Unforgivable so freely and with such ease. It was also unlikely anyone that who frequented Knockturn Alley would report it.

Lucius' concentration was broken when six people ran screaming from the back area, through the tavern and out the door into the night, all sporting some sort of injury. Harry followed behind them with a smug smile mirroring Lucius' own.

"I see we have a room now, my lord?" he inquired casually as Harry made his way over.

Harry nodded, looking at the two vampires on the floor with a questioning gaze.

"They wanted to teach me respect," Lucius replied easily, stowing his wand away. "_I_ wanted to see if the Cruciatus worked as well on a vampire as it does on humans. I figured one of us should get what we desired."

Harry quirked a smile at him. "And?" he asked as if he were conversing on a new official study on the effects of the curse.

"They seem to have a slightly higher tolerance than muggles, but I've seen some wizards fair better."

"Well, to be honest," Harry responded, leading Lucius past the still staring patrons toward the curtain, "they both seem to be hideously weak. A vampire a few centuries older should have a higher threshold for pain."

Lucius made a noncommital sound of agreement and they both disappeared behind the curtain.

"Ten Galleons that performance is hot information by morning." Harry chuckled as they settled themselves behind the table in a large room, Lucius on his right.

"Twenty says by noon I'll have suddenly become an ancient vampire and you'll be some sort of dark god whom I serve."

"I'll take that bet." Harry replied with a smile.

Twenty minutes later, the door opened again and four people entered. Harry rose to his feet and bowed respectfully to his Master, Lucius following suit.

"I apologize for our lateness," Malak said as he threw his cloak over the back of his chair and took a seat across from Harry. "An idiot with one eye tried to pick a fight with Jacob."

Harry exchanged glances with Lucius before looking back at the tall, broad shouldered redhead who had a sour look on his face. He snorted with suppressed laughter and shook his head in amusement. "It's just not his night."

"Oh?" Jacob asked with a lopsided grin as he sat in the chair to Harry's left and Gabriel sat next to him, legs crossed and leaning back, the picture of elegant poise.

"Yes." Harry replied with a smile. "He tried to do the same with Lucius and got Crucio'd for it."

"Wizards are often underestimated in places such as this." Anai said softly, taking the chair at Malak's side and pinning Lucius with her dark eyes.

Harry had the strangest flash of Luna Lovegood as he watched the woman stare at Lucius as if she were peering into his very soul. Lucius shifted a bit, but said nothing

Malak smirked at the reaction his eldest child provoked from people and said, "Well, I suppose we should act like civilized monsters and introduce ourselves. I am Malak of the First."

Harry gave a warm smile to the man and replied, "I am Harry James Potter and, in a way, also of the First. My companion is Lucius Malfoy, one of my closest confidants."

Anai smiled gently, pulling her eyes away from Lucius to stare at Harry instead. "I am Anai, daughter of Malak." she said, her voice little more than a whisper.

Gabriel smiled roguishly first at Harry, then at Lucius and said, "I'm Gabriel, son of Anai. Hi, there." Lucius shifted uncomfortably again as the vampire flicked long black hair over his shoulder and winked at him suggestively.

"Sweet Merlin, Gabe! Stop flirting with everything with a pulse!" Jacob cried in exasperation, rolling his eyes dramatically.

Gabriel's expression darkened and he shot daggers at the redhead. "I've told you before. If you call me 'Gabe' one more time, I'll--"

"What?" Jacob interrupted with a grin. "Kiss me?" He then proceeded to make kissy faces at his companion, complete with sound effects.

Gabriel crossed his arms petulantly and muttered, "Child" before turning his attention to the floor.

Jacob just grinned. "Don't mind him." he said, leaning around Harry to look at Lucius. "He likes the live ones...and the pretty ones...and the rich ones... Boy, you're just screwed!" He broke off laughing, ignoring the angry look from Gabriel, the indulgent smile from Malak and the quiet chuckles from Harry.

"Joy," Lucius deadpanned.

Jacob took a deep breath and paused to stare at him a moment before falling into even louder guffaws.

Malak shook his head and chuckled briefly. "He's Jacob." he explained. "Not one of our clan, but a member of our family."

"They took me in when my Master died just after turning me." Jacob said, finally getting himself under control and clapping a large, friendly hand on Harry's shoulder. "I was gonna go back to my family, even though I didn't know how they'd take me being a vampire and all, but these guys found me instead and took care of me for the past twenty years!"

Lucius glared at the boisterous redhead. "Please remove your hand from my lord." he said, or rather, ordered. He wasn't sure why, but something about the man just rubbed him the wrong way, not to mention the severe lack of respect he was showing Harry.

Jacob's good humor vanished and he crinkled his brow in contrite confusion, but he did remove his hand. "Hey, now," he started, but was interrupted by Malak standing up.

"Perhaps," the man started, making sure everyone was watching him, "Harry and I should speak in private. Anai, why don't you take Gabriel, Jacob, and Lord Malfoy to the room next door?"

Anai frowned a moment, staring into space, before saying softly, "It's full."

"Not for long!" Jacob said, standing up with a grin and cracking his knuckles threateningly.

Gabriel followed the other two with a weary sigh, well used to his companions idiosyncrasies and Lucius turned to Harry questioningly. "My lord?"

Harry nodded permission and smirked at Lucius' reluctance to go. "If he tries anything," he said in a stage whisper, "you can always test our theory on how the Cruciatus effects older vampires."

Lucius' hesitant expression turned to an almost maniacal smile as he vacated his chair and left the room in a flury of robes.

"Well," Malak said, retaking his seat, "shall we begin?"

-SCENE BREAK-

The pounding on the door that had filled the headmaster's office for the past fifteen minutes showed no signs of abating. In fact, it had only gotten louder.

"Albus! Albus, open this door!"

"Go away, Minerva." the old wizard muttered, his face crushed against the desk as he slouched over in an undignified heap.

"Albus, if you don't open the door this instant, I'm going to find myself a broom and fly in your window!" Minerva McGonagall's voice called, muffled by the heavy door. He'd considered putting a silencing charm on it, but Fawkes had bit him when he'd raised his hand to try it. The bird was currently glaring at him from his perch, as if willing him to get up and let the woman in.

"Don't bother," a man's voice growled, interrupting the frantic pounding. "It's charmed against intrusion."

"Well, what do you suggest then?" Minerva shot back and only silence answered. The pounding resumed. "Albus! Let us in!" A brief moment's pause. "There's chaos in the Great Hall!" Another pause. "There are Weasleys loose in the dungeons!" No response. "The house-elves have gone on strike!" Still no response. "They're getting drunk and turning each other into llamas!"

A quiet chuckle from her companion. "Llamas?"

"Be quite, Severus!" she snapped angrily. The headmaster was in for it when she finally got in there. "I need to talk to you, damn it! Let me in!" Oh boy, was he in for it. She was swearing now.

"Let him pout." Severus countered with a verbal shrug. "I've got a potion that'll melt the door off it's hinges, wards and all."

Fawkes let out an angry squawk and Albus' head shot up. "No!" he yelled frantically. That door was charmed and warded by Godric Gryffindor himself! If he let Severus melt it, he'd be bird food! His hand was immediately in the air and dispelling the locking charms.

The door burst open, thrown back by the angry hand of the deputy headmistress and the two professors entered. Minerva directed a fiery glare at him as she stormed in with a flourish that made Severus proud, knocking a chair over in blind fury as she strode up to the headmaster's desk. Severus merely looked amused, hanging back in the shadows to watch the proceedings.

An angry finger was thrust under his nose as she began to rant. "How dare you hide up here while there's work to be done? Pull yourself together, man! Potter is unprotected! Black has escaped! The Death Eaters are back! You _know_ what that means, Albus! Stop acting like a child or _I'll_ take over!"

The aged headmaster let out a heavy sigh. He wanted to wallow in his misery a bit longer. He was one hundred and thirty years old. Surely he deserved a good pout.

"Alright, Minerva." he finally said. "I understand. There's no denying it. Voldemort is back. We must gather the Order."

"I already have." she replied icily, crossing her arms and glaring at him when he looked shocked. "While you were up here pouting, as Severus so elegantly put it, I took the liberty of contacting all those we know we can trust and they're waiting in the Great Hall. I was unsure whether or not I should contact Remus Lupin and a few others. Also, I believe it would be prudent to offer a place to Arthur Weasley and his eldest, Bill. Arthur has contacts in the Ministry we can use and Bill is a curse breaker for Gringotts. If you are unable to go to Mr. Potter's home and establish new wards, surely he can."

Albus cleared his throat to hide his displeasure that she had acted without his approval. "Well done. I'm glad I have someone like you to depend on, Minerva. Severus, have you any news about this recent Death Eater attack or the one on Azkaban?"

Severus took a step forward. "I have not been summoned. However, I have noticed odd behavior from several Death Eaters. They've been nervous, constantly looking over their shoulders in a manner of speaking and acting as if they could be summoned at any moment. Most of the Inner Circle have disappeared for periods of time at the exact same time. Furthermore, I was meeting with one of them yesterday when he winced and suddenly began to sweat. His hand kept drifting to his left arm and he left soon after. If you need more proof that the Dark Lord has returned, Lucius suddenly refuses to allow me to visit the manor. He changed the password on the floo the day after the Azkaban attack."

"You think he's harboring the escapees?" Minerva asked, wide-eyed.

"I do." Severus replied with a curt nod. "I believe the fact that I have not been summoned indicates that my loyalties are suspect."

"Very well." Albus said, standing up sharply, all weariness vanishing in an instant. Wrapping all his dignity and power around himself like a cloak, he strode purposefully to the door. "We have much to do and it is imperitive that we recruit both Weasleys as soon as possible. Harry needs protecting and Arthur can leak the location of the escaped Death Eaters to his coworkers in the Ministry."

That said, the three left the office, heading for the Great Hall.

-SCENE BREAK-

"Petunia! How lovely to see you!"

Petunia put on her warmest smile, turning from her perusal of the market's vegetables as she greeted what had become one of her closest friends.

"Allison! How are you?" she asked as she was swept into a brief hug. "How's Dan?"

"Oh, he's fine." the woman returned cordially. "Still complaining about the lack of floo access. Honestly, you'd think by the way he goes on that it took hours to get here from that quaint little muggle village. So, have you heard the news?"

"What news?" Petunia inquired, years of gossiping not quite driven out of her yet.

"The Death Eater attack, of course!" Allison replied, looking scandalized. "It was all over the newspapers this morning! Even the Quibbler ran a story on it! Although, I think that Lovegood fellow was reporting more on the possibility that You Know Who has gathered Flame-Clawed Grass Margents into his forces than the actual facts. But still, I thought you should know since it seems You Know Who is back and your nephew is probably number one on his hit list."

"Oh my. Well, thank you for telling me. I'll have to check on Harry."

-SCENE BREAK-

It was creeping up on noon when Remus and Sirius finally rolled out of bed. After a quick shower, they headed downstairs in the hopes they'd see Harry at lunch. Remus had warned Sirius that it was doubtful. Harry, despite his tolerance for the sun, didn't like to be active when it was at it's peak and rarely ate lunch.

Therefore, it came as a bit of a shock when they entered the dining room to find Harry seated at the table and nibbling on fruit as his eyes scanned the paper he held in one hand.

Sirius was barely able to comprehend the fact that this boy was his godson. After all, the last time he'd seen him, he was just a little baby.

His hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, a few strands escaping here and there which he absently blew out of his face as he read. His robes were light tan and simple save the black embelishments around the collar, sleeves and hem. Green eyes turned to him almost lazily and a kind smile took over his young face.

"Harry?" Sirius breathed in wonder, taking a step forward.

"Hi, Padfoot." His voice was like music to the man's ears, seeming to express so many emotions all at once and yet none at all. Sirius found an answering smile spread over his own face.

As Harry lay down his paper and stood up, Sirius rushed the boy, sweeping him up into his arms and spinning him around in wide circles, laughing joyfully.

"'Hi, Padfoot?' Is that all you've got to say to me?" he asked, setting him back on his feet.

Harry chuckled. "It's good to see you, Sirius."

"Yeah. Look at you!" he exclaimed, kneeling down and looking the boy over. "Where's that little boy who pissed on me the first time I tried to change his diaper? You look like a little prince! Lily'd have a fit if she knew you were set up like this! She was all for the simple life, you know? It was James who insisted on providing her with everything she could ever want. Treated her like his queen, he did."

A shadow stole over the animagus' face and his smile faded a bit. Harry placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I wish I'd known them." he said softly.

"Yeah." he responded just as softly, standing as Remus joined him at his side. "They'd be proud of you, Prongslet."

Harry quirked an eyebrow at the nickname, but said nothing of it. "I wouldn't be so sure of that. I've done a lot of things that would give them good reason to hate me. You too."

"What?" Sirius shrugged. "You mean that you're a bloodsucker, have memories of the future, are playing the Dark Lord and throw around the Cruciatus Curse like a party favor? Nah. Moony told me all about that last night. Or this morning. Kinda lost track." He had the grace to look sheepish as Remus smacked him in the arm pointedly. "What? He was married!" he defended himself to the werewolf. "Think of it this way. At least we won't have to give him 'the talk'. Well, unless he decides to swing the other way. But then, I assume he might have some experience with that as well. Six thousand years is a long time, after all." He finished up with a suggestive eyebrow waggle.

"Oh, for God's sake! Shut up, Padfoot!" Remus exclaimed, a small blush covering his cheeks.

"There's my Moony!" Sirius cooed, hugging the other man around the shoulders dramatically. "Thought you'd lost that blush for a while there!"

Remus gave a put upon sigh and chuckled. "Only you, Padfoot."

"Oh, I don't know." Harry smiled, retaking his seat as the other two took their's and house-elves popped in with more food. "I'm pretty sure I could make you blush, if I tried."

"Harry!" Remus looked scandalized.

Harry just shrugged, picking up his paper and pretending to read it. "Like Sirius said, six thousand years is a long time. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I were known to share everything. And I mean, _everything_. Then there was the thirty or so years I spent as Lord Henrik in which I had a harem. It was expected, you know."

Sirius choked on his juice. "A harem?" He began laughing uproarously and Remus couldn't help but chuckle as well. "You really are James son, aren't you?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but a popping sound interrupted him. He looked expectantly at the house-elf. It's ears fluttered and it wrang it's hands nervously. 'Ah, this would be one of the new, younger ones.'

"Master Harry Potter sir's aunt and cousin are here to see him." he spoke in a tiny voice, bowing as he did so.

Harry smiled at the little creature and replied, "Bring them to the dining room please." As it disappeared, Harry turned back to Sirius. "Aunt Petunia thinks I'm only a very intelligent vampiric child. I don't think she would react well if she found Sirius Black eating lunch in my house. Padfoot might be a better option here."

"Gotcha!" Sirius replied, jumping from his chair and changing into the big black dog in an instant. His plate disappeared as well, leaving no evidence to another person being present.

"I look forward to meeting Lily's sister." Remus said, a displeased look upon his face. "If what I've heard is true..."

"To be fair," Harry replied, "Petunia was insanely jealous of Mum when they were younger. Mum got magical powers and got to go off to a prestigious school while she was left at home in her utterly normal life. Mum married her Prince Charming while Petunia got stuck with Vernon Dursley. Mum was happy, loved and seemed to have the perfect life. _She_ was stuck in muggle surburbia with an abusive husband, a spolied brat of a son and nosy neighbors. When Mum was working in the Department of Mysteries, a member of the Order of the Phoenix and fighting a Dark Lord, Petunia was hosting dinners for Vernon's clients and attending garden parties."

"Not to mention," a new voice cut in from the doorway, "that Lily was supposed to be the equivelent of the Virgin Mary in your world." Petunia stood there in one of her best dresses, Dudley at her side and a thin smile on her lips. As she came closer, she continued, "I remember the night she came to me, just after Dumbledore told she and James of the prophecy. Her child was to be the savior of the wizarding world. How remarkable. Yet another thing that made her special, not only in comparrison to the muggles of my world, but also amongst those of her own kind as well. She was truly incredible and it made my life seem all the more dull. Hello, Harry."

"Good afternoon, Aunt Petunia." Harry smiled at the woman. "Won't you join us for lunch?"

"Yes. Thank you." she replied, moving to take the seat across from Remus. Dudley sat at her side looking acutely nervous. He jumped as a house-elf appeared with two more plates.

"This is my tutor, Remus Lupin." Harry said, gesturing to the man. "Professor Lupin, this is my Aunt Petunia and my cousin, Dudley."

"It's nice to meet you, professor." Petunia replied politely and he nodded in return. "If I recall correctly, my sister had a friend named Remus Lupin. Would you be him?"

"I would, madam."

Dudley let out a shriek when Padfoot suddenly leaped up with a bark, both paws falling heavily onto the table and his tongue lolling out.

"Down, Padfoot." Remus chuckled, patting the black dog on the head.

"That would be Padfoot." Harry explained. "He belongs to Professor Lupin."

Padfoot let out another bark as if to say, "You know it!" and removed his paws from the table, moving to seat himself beside Remus on the floor.

"He's... Well, I wouldn't say he's well trained, but he's very intelligent." Remus explained, hoping to quell the terrified expression on Dudley's face. "He's very friendly and just forgets his size sometimes."

"Big dog." Dudley muttered, eyes still wide as he began nervously picking at the food on his plate.

It was then Harry noticed that while Dudley's attitude may have changed for the better, his size hadn't. If anything, the boy seemed even bigger than the last time he'd seen him.

"Aunt Petunia, I don't mean to be rude," he said, "but have you considered a diet for Dudley? It's just not healthy for a boy his age to be that size."

Petunia nodded. "He's already on one. Has been since Vernon died and he's sticking with it. I make sure of that. Perhaps it's just bad genes. Vernon was over sized as well."

"I don't think so." Harry replied, furrowing his brow. "I think you should see a nutritionist, maybe a doctor too. There could be something physically wrong. I could get you an appointment with Healer Alston if you'd like."

"You mean I might have a disease?" Dudley cried in fear.

"It's possible." Harry replied.

Petunia looked thoughtful a moment before saying, "Yes. I think that would be for the best. Thank you, Harry." When Harry nodded, Petunia continued, "Now, to the point of our visit. I've heard that the madman who killed your parents is back and you may be in danger. I think it would be best if you moved into the village with me so that I can protect you properly."

Harry chuckled. "No, thank you, Aunt Petunia. The blood protection from my mother is still quite active and will remain so for as long as you and I have regular contact. My home is protected by powerful wards and spells with rather nasty consequences. Also, I intend to aquire a few additional protective measures."

"Not that I don't trust your judgement, Harry, but you must understand that I have only your best interest at heart. Are you certain these measures are enough?"

"I appreciate your concern, Aunt Petunia, but I assure you," he said with a rather evil smile, "by the time I'm done, anyone would have to be a fool to attack me here."

Petunia nodded hesitantly. He certainly seemed capable of taking care of himself, despite his young age. Still, she couldn't help but worry for the boy. He was just a child. A very special child that often seemed many times his age, but a child nonetheless.

"Ah." Harry said as if just remembering and interrupting her thoughts. "I'm having a birthday party the 31st. Would you and Dudley like to come? Most of the guests will be from old pureblood families, but they wouldn't dare to insult you in my home."

"A party?" Dudley exclaimed, a huge grin on his face. "Will there be cake?"

Harry laughed. "Yes, there will be cake. You may even have some, if Aunt Petunia agrees to let you off your diet for the day."

Dudley let out a happy whoop and turned to his mother with pleading eyes. "Please, Mummy! Can we?"

"I don't see why not." she replied easily.

"Good. It's settled then."


	12. Chapter 11

**Title:** Curse of Fate  
**Author:** Mistress Nika  
**Rating: **PG-15 (Yes, 15. That's somewhere between PG-13 and R)  
**Summary:** Thousands of years into the future, vampire Harry only wants to join his loved ones in death. However, his curse of immortality is absolute. Therefore he sends himself back into the body of his infant self, vowing to this time refuse eternity. When do things ever go according to plan? Unexpected changes to the timeline, people who aren't as they once were and more send his life spiraling out of his control.  
**Pairings:** Harry/Lucius(main), possible Harry/Severus, possible Lucius/Severus, possible Harry/Lucius/Severus, Sirius/Remus, Theo/Hermione, possible Theo/Blaise, possible Hermione/Ginny, Draco/Luna, possible one-sided Harry/Luna on Luna's part, possible Hermione/Pansy, Cedric/Eleanor(OC), past Harry/Ginny  
**Warnings:** AU, het, slash, angst, language, violence, time travel, VampireHarry, DarkLordHarry**  
****Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**  
Blaise turned the envelope his mother had handed him over curiously. It was made of thick, heavy parchment with a gold ribbon hanging from the eleborate red seal, a family crest of a rearing lion clutching a sword by the hilt in it's claws.

"Aren't you going to open it?" his mother asked with a kind smile.

He nodded absently and broke the seal, pulling out the parchment within.

"Mister Blaise Zabini," he read aloud, "You are hereby cordially invited to the tenth birthday celebration of Harry James Potter. Location: Leonis House, Aurum Village. Date: July 31. Time: 2:00pm. Gifts will be opened at 4:00pm. Dinner will be served at 6:00pm with dancing to follow. Guests may stay overnight. All guests who are not will be expected to leave by midnight. All guests will be subjected to secrecy and nonaggression charms upon entering."

Blaise looked up at his mother in confusion. "Harry Potter wants me at his birthday party? I don't even know him."

"Your father and I recieved invitations, as well as your brother. I spoke with Narcissa Malfoy and Emogene Parkinson and they recieved them as well. It seems he's inviting all the pureblood families with children around his age."

"Why the secrecy and nonaggression charms, though?" Damon, his elder brother asked, entering the room, book in hand, as his mother spoke and sitting beside Blaise on the couch.

Adeline turned to face her eldest. "Considering who the boy is, I should think he's allowed his secrets. All it means is that we won't be able to speak of what occurs at the party with anyone who wasn't there. Imagine the stories that would appear the next day in the Prophet, true or not, if he didn't use secrecy charms. As for the nonaggression charms, completely understandable and most likely very necessary...considering I believe he invited both the Malfoys and the Weasleys."

"Sweet mother of Merlin!" Damon exclaimed, the thick tome he had placed in his lap falling to the floor with a thunk. "He wouldn't have a house left by the time they got through with each other!"

-SCENE BREAK-

"NO!"

"Now, Millie. Calm down."

"NO!!" A shoe sailed across the room and nearly struck the petite woman in the head. "He can't go! I don't want him too!"

"Millie," the woman said with a long suffering sigh, "You don't have a choice. He's only five years old. We can't leave him alone."

"Leave him with the house-elves!" the girl shouted angrily. "I don't want him at my party!"

"I will not leave my child in the hands of house-elves and it is _not_ your party. It's Potter's and you will behave, Millicent."

"You can't make me!" the child screamed, stomping her feet on the floor. "You're not my mother!"

The woman glowered and drew herself up to her full height of only five foot two. Despite her seeming fragility, short stature and refined mannerisms, she was a force to be feared. She was rather imposing with her icy blue eyes, dark blonde hair pulled up into a severe bun and high collared dress. Of course, this was all lost on the child currently throwing a temper tantrum on the dining room floor.

"I will tell you who I am, young lady. I am Madam Estrella Parkinson-Bulstrode. I am your step-mother and you will obey me or be punished." she said frostily.

"You can't punish me!" the girl yelled, seemingly unaffected. She kicked her foot out, flinging her remaining shiny black shoe at the woman who gracefully plucked it out of the air with practiced ease. "I want Daddy! DADDY!! DADDY!!"

"Millicent, stop this!" Estrella demanded. "Your father isn't here and I will not allow him to baby you this time! You have a choice. Either we all go to the party, Roderick included, or none of us go."

"I . WANT . DADDY!!" the child screamed at the top of her lungs.

With another sigh, Estrella pulled her wand and proceeded to silence and bind the girl. "Now, you lie there and think about what you've done." she said, bending over the girl's stiff form and staring into her angry eyes.

-SCENE BREAK-

Draco was a very bright boy. He'd been practicing magic since his father bought him his wand at seven. His tutors had always remarked on how intelligent he was and how quickly he caught on. At ten, he was now able to perform most of the basic spells second year students could. Of course, being the Malfoy heir, he also knew things that would never be taught at Hogwarts. Despite maintaining the appearance that everything came easily to him and that he could manage spells on the first try, which he could most times, he spent much of his free time studying. He might even go so far as to call himself a closet bookworm, though he'd never admit it out loud.

He knew from the first moment the owl delivered the proper little invitation on the expensive parchment with the family crest that it was far from innocent. He could put two and two together. Harry Potter was in deep. He had no reason to suddenly hold a celebration like this and he especially had no reason to invite several Dark families which included publicly suspected Death Eaters, even if it had never been proven. More suspicious was the fact that, while most families had politely declined the invitation as it wasn't made with the proper amount of warning, each one which held a Death Eater had accepted without hesitation. Then there was the matter of the small figure in black robes he'd seen during the meeting. Small, as if it were a child.

He was almost certain that person was Harry Potter.

It made sense.

Why the Death Eaters were following him was still a bit of a mystery. He had come up with explanations ranging from Voldemort being the boy's real father instead of James Potter to him actually being the Dark Lord reborn.

Whatever the case, he would have to be careful. He may be a child, but he was a Malfoy.

-SCENE BREAK-

"Boy-Who-Lived Birthday Bash." Dumbledore read aloud from the Daily Prophet. "Boy savior...tenth birthday...prominent purebloods invited..."

He put the paper down with a sigh. It seemed no matter where he turned lately it was news of either Harry Potter or the return of Voldemort.

He had been hopeful when each and every Weasley recieved an invitation. However, Bill was currently entombed in Egypt, unraveling some ancient curse. Arthur and Molly had both suddenly dropped everything they were doing when Charlie, just out of school, was whisked away to play babysitter by some dragon keepers in Romania. The elder Weasleys had immediately chased after him, intent on bringing him back, away from such a dangerous job. They had taken all of their younger children with them and couldn't return in time for the party. Therefore, they were forced to send a negative reply and their apologies to both Harry and himself.

None of the other members of the Order had recieved invitations as none of them had children Harry's age.

Honestly, he didn't know what had gotten into that Dursley woman! Letting Harry play lord like this was ridiculus! Most disadvantageous to all parties involved, especially Dumbledore himself.

-SCENE BREAK-

Harry sat behind his desk, going over papers and plans into the wee hours of the morning.

The invitations had been sent and replies were coming in everyday. The Malfoys had accepted immediately of course. The invitations were a mere formality when Lucius had helped him plan the party. The Bulstrodes were amongst the few who had graciously refused. Apparantly, Millicent was being punished and wasn't allowed to attend any social functions for the next three months. The Weasleys were in Romania, minus Bill, and couldn't make it back in time. The Zabinis had sent a polite reply back at once, thanking him for the thought and accepting his gracious invitation. Erik Lovegood thanked him as well, but claimed that with the recent death of his wife, neither he nor his daughter were feeling particularly celebratory. Harry sent his sincerest condolences to them.

The Longbottoms were apparantly still under Fidelius. Every owl he sent failed to reach them and when he inquired, he found that Augusta Longbottom was taking no chances. With three of the Death Eaters who tortured Neville's parents into insanity reportedly on the loose, she wanted all the protection possible for her grandson. Even if he were to get an invitation through, it was doubtful she would allow Neville to come.

The Parkinsons, like the Zabinis, were planning to attend. As were the Notts, Crabbes, Goyles and Bells.

He had invited several more families, but with the relatively short notice, no others had sent an affirmative reply. In pureblood society, social plans of this magnitude were made months in advance, not weeks.

With not a single Light family in attendance, Harry altered his plans a bit, allowing the fugitive Death Eaters and Sirius to attend, as well.

The Lestranges were coming, complete with Rabastan's two children who had apparently been in the custody of their mother during his stint in Azkaban. Auror Michaels and his wife had tentatively agreed and Petunia and Dudley were also coming.

Harry was now trying to think of the best way to let his aunt know that not only would Sirius Black be present, so would various other nefarious persons including escaped Death Eaters. He prefered to wait until the party since the secrecy charms would prevent her from telling anyone, as well as protect against the information being taking forcefully from her mind. However, he didn't want to give the woman a heart attack by springing it on her like that.

He sighed and pushed away from the desk. He had two weeks left to decide and right now he had other things to do. Grabbing his cloak, he made his way quickly to Gringotts.

-SCENE BREAK-

Goldfarb stared incredulously at the boy wizard sitting calmly opposite him.

"Let me get this straight," he began slowly. "You want to purchase eight Barghest from Gringotts to protect your lands."

Harry nodded. "Exactly."

"Lord Potter, do you have any idea what the Barghest would do to a wizard?" Not waiting for Harry to answer, he continued on. "They are monstrous goblin-dogs with huge teeth and claws that could rip a grown man apart like tissue paper. People have been known to die unexplained deaths after merely glimpsing them. I could not, in good conscience, allow Gringotts most vaunted client to fall victim to them."

Harry merely smiled. "I know very well what they are, Master Goldfarb. I could summon my own, but I would prefer captive-bred dogs. They're generally tamer and more docile than the wild ones. I intend to use them to guard a village and can't be around to constantly keep control of them. Despite their weaker nature and physical strength in comparison, captive-bred ones will not disobey orders even if their master isn't nearby."

The goblin's eyes gleamed. "You can summon Barghest?" he questioned eagerly.

"Yes." Harry replied simply.

Goldfarb leaned back in his chair and stroked his beard. "Very well," he began after a moment's contemplation. "If you're certain you can control them, I offer a trade. Four wild Barghest summoned by you to enrich our breeding stock in return for eight of ours."

"It's a deal."

-SCENE BREAK-

It was late evening the next day when Harry wandered into the Magical Menagerie in his guise of Aaron.

"Why, hello there," the witch behind the counter beamed at him. "Here for your Hogwart's pet? Bit early, aren't you? Didn't think letters had gone out yet."

"Hardly," he replied with a sneer, conviently displaying his fangs. The woman paled and went very still. "I'm currently in the market for rare, exotic and preferably very large serpents, at least one of the water variety."

"I- I-" the woman stuttered, backing subconsciously away as he approached the counter. "I don't think we keep snakes larger than twelve feet here." she explained hesitantly.

Harry almost laughed as he heard her inner mantra of 'Don't make the vampire mad. Don't get fired. Don't give him reason to kill you. Don't blow the possibly very lucrative deal. Don't get killed. Don't get fired.'

"However," she continued, "I can take a note of what you're looking for and have one of our foreign agents look into it. You would of course have to pay the agent's finder's fee and the transport cost which will increase as the size and danger of the snake involved does."

Harry had to admire the woman. She held up well under pressure. "That's fine. Just make a note of anything overly dangerous, venomous or likely to eat wizards. Any constrictors over twenty feet are good as well."

"Yes sir." she replied, dutifully writing down the details. "Should they be a certain temperment?"

"No. Anything will do. When you find something, send notice to the London Owl Post Office under the name Aaron Mordant. I'll pick it up there."

"Yes sir. Will that be all?"

"No. I think I'd like a cat as well." he answered with a wink. "Large and exotic, of course."

The woman looked horrified. "Surely you don't intend to keep these large snakes together with the cat!"

"No, no." he quickly assured her. "I don't intend for any of my animals to take up the habit of eating one other."

Looking mildly pacified, she motioned to a back room. "Most of the larger cats are back there. Call me when you've made your choice."

Harry chuckled as he made his way into the curtained off area.

Wizards tended to think only in spells and wards when they choose to protect their homes. Most invaders would be completely stunned to break into a wizards' house and come upon something so common as a guard dog. That was his reasoning in his current jaunt to Diagon Alley.

If someone tried to approach his home with less than honorable intentions, they would encounter the Barghest first and foremost...unless it was daytime. Barghest as guard dogs was a stroke of genius, in his opinion. However, they had a serious aversion to the light and vanished like spirits, back to their den, with the rising sun. Should the intruder make it past the wards, they would come upon several different scenerios depending on which direction they came from.

The front was the least protected. After all, he didn't want to discourage visitors completely. There only the wards protected him. Of course, they were particularly nasty wards in varying increments depending on how far the intruder managed to penetrate. They were also keyed to intent. A simple visitor from the village would have nothing to worry about. However, should someone approach with intent to harm, the wards would activate. Standard house wards for any wizard with just a bit more juice than normal.

Should they approach from the rear, they would encounter several very large and intimidating snakes, all with protective enchantments on them to guard against a magical attack. From the right side, they would happen upon the den of his as yet undecided large cat. The left side housed the Barghest kennel. Completely dark and sealed off, it would be suicide to interrupt the sleep of the goblin-dogs. Should they make it inside, well, let's just say that loyal house-elves don't appreciate uninvited guests intent on causing their master harm. A handful of them had dangled Rabastan from the ceiling for several hours after a misunderstanding, all the while beating him about the head with fresh fish they had grabbed from the kitchen.

Glancing over the room, he was surprised at the selection. All manner of felines, both magical and not, prowled their cages, eying him warily. A female lion in a magically enlarged enclosure growled at him menacingly as he stopped to study her. She was sleek and powerful, a truly wonderful specimen, but she, along with most of the others, seemed to consider him a more dangerous predator than they. They were wary, cornered animals not used to feeling like prey.

Continuing on, he came to a cage containing a rather relaxed looking white tiger nursing a litter of very odd cubs. Though they were white with the stature and general body type of a tiger, they were spotted black rather than stripped. Their eyes were an eerie reflective gold and atop their heads were tiny nubs where it appeared horns would be growing in.

"How curious." he wondered aloud.

He was quite surprised to hear an answering female voice reply, "Indeed."

His eyes darted around the room, looking for whoever had managed to sneak up on him, but found no one. The female tiger, however, was looking at him intently. He stared back. "Did you speak?" he asked, half convinced he was hearing things. Even with all the knowledge he possesed, he had never encountered anything like this.

"I did." the tiger replied calmly, still staring at him with crystalline blue eyes.

"Do you speak to people often?" he inquired, having a sudden flashback to the boa at the zoo.

"Occasionally." she replied. "Not since I came here. The large stupid man captured me, endangering my unborn children. The ninny who works here annoys me, so I don't speak to her either. No one has ventured back here looking for a pet since I arrived."

"I see." Harry said, blinking a few times in confusion. "May I ask what you are? Though you appear to be a tiger, you are obviously much more, as are your children."

"Yes," she replied again, stretching a large paw out in front of her lazily. "I am a nature spirit in possession of this body. My children are half breeds. Not quite spirits, but nor are they normal animals." Her whiskers twitched and she flicked an ear as she studied him carefully. "You are in search of guardian creatures." she stated bluntly and Harry nodded in affirmation. "I was once the protector of a great witch, loyal and kind yet powerful and hardworking. My children were born to be guardians of powerful beings, such as yourself. Though young, they will grow fast and strong. I can see into your heart, young one, and I deem you worthy. You may choose one or all to be your guardians, if you wish. Though, they will have to age a bit more before I allow you to take them."

"I am honored, great one," he replied humbly. "But I have no wish to seperate you from your children. I must confess, they are not exactly what I was looking for. I was searching for a guardian for my home, not myself and I need them to be able to protect it right away. I don't believe I have the space they would require either."

She seemed to turn her nose up at his words and replied haughtily, "Regardless, I have chosen you. Go and tell the vapid woman that you're taking us all, now."

Harry goggled at her in disbelief. "All? But- I just told you-"

The tigress seemed to soften a bit and there was a hint of amusement in her next words. "This is an opportunity you cannot afford to pass up, young wizard. You have been chosen for great things. Prophecys have been made about you. People will worship at your feet. You are destined for great things. I can see it, hanging about you like a mantle, draping your frame in power and knowledge."

"You can?" Harry whispered, somehow awed by this intriguing creature.

"Yes." she replied. "That is one of the many gifts I possess. I see no details, only that you are important. Not since the breaking of your predecessors have I seen one like you."

"Breaking? Predecessors?"

"The four who were to lead the magical world. My mistress and her friends were chosen to bring peace and stability to the magical world, but as their friendship fell apart, so did their fates. Now, what was once their's has reawakened in you, their decendant."

"You mean the Founders?" he questioned eagerly. "You were the guardian of one of the Founders?"

"Indeed." she replied simply.

As he went to question her further, the curtain to the room was pulled aside causing the other cats to hiss in discontent.

"Found anything?" the clerk asked, sticking her head in. Seeing him before the tiger's cage, she smiled. "Ah, pretty, isn't she? She has an even temperment too. Gentle, unless you try to take one of the kittens. I'd say they need another month or so before they're ready to be weaned, so if you want one, you'll have to wait a bit."

Harry shook his head. "I'm taking them all, now."

-SCENE BREAK-

He supposed they made quite the strange sight as they made their way down Diagon Alley, heading for the floo at the Leaky Cauldron. Just the large white tiger walking calmly by his side was enough to send people scrambling back out of his way. In his arms, he carried a covered box with warming charms placed on it holding six oddly marked kittens snoozing away. The three foot snake coiled tightly around his neck, darting in and out of his long red hair, constantly tasting the air and seeming to look everywhere at once with avid enthusiasm completed the oddity.

He had been unable to resist Penelope, or Nellie as she had insisted.

Just as he was making his way out of the store, a hissing voice grabbed his attention. Or begged and pleaded for it, more precisely.

_'Hey! Over here! Look at me! Pick me! I'm over here! Look at me! Look! Look! Pick me! Me! Me!'_

Harry glanced around in confusion before his eyes landed on a tank that held a single snake. It seemed almost as if it were...bouncing. It was raising it's front body up a couple inches and letting it fall back in rapid succession, almost flinging itself against the glass in uncontainable glee when Harry noticed it and walked over.

_'Yes!'_ it cried happily. _'Over here! Me! Pick me! Take me! Get me out! Pet me! You know you want me! Look! I'm a pretty snake!'_ It then did the strangest thing he had ever seen a snake do. It rolled along the bottom of the tank as if it were having a seizure, writhing back and forth and whiping it's body around so much it knocked over the fake tree and collapsed a wooden enclosure. _'See! I'm so pretty and wonderful! Take me home with you!'_

It was then he realized that, in some odd way, it was trying to show off. It's unmarked greenish-blue scales did shimmer nicely in the light.

"Ah, you don't want that one." the store clerk insisted, noticing his attention and shaking her head sadly. "Touched in the head, it is." Harry couldn't contain his laughter as she explained in more detail. "We've had a few wanting her. She's a Blue Racer from North America. Non-venomous and small enough to be a good child's snake. However, everytime anyone shows any interest in her, she starts acting like that. Most think she's got some strange sickness and will soon be dying a horrible death. The one person who didn't seem put off by it refused to buy her after they took her out and she attacked their four year old. She made a beeline for the child and wrapped herself around the poor girl's head. Took three people to pull her off. That snake's absolutely mad."

Said snake had stopped it's performance and was laying upside down half across the fake tree with it's forked tongue poking out and watching him intently. Unless one looked closely, she seemed to be dead.

Harry chuckled. "I could do with some entertainment." he remarked. "I'll take her."

As if understanding his words, the snake flipped over and began it's odd bouncing again, butting it's head against the glass, demanding to be let out.

She wasn't exactly crazy. She was just a little...enthusiastic.

The moment he reached in to pick her up, she slithered up his arm to his neck and wrapped tightly around it, letting out the snake equivelent of a happy whoop. He felt his airway constrict and let out a choaked hiss of, _'Let go, you idiot! I can't breathe!'_

Thankfully, this seemed to shock her enough to get her to let go and he carefully unwound her from his neck. She immediately began bouncing again.

_'Puppy's a snake boy!'_ she hissed happily. _'The Fox will be so jealous his Nellie got a snake boy as her puppy!'_

'Fox? Puppy?' Harry wondered, deciding that maybe she really _wasn't_ all there.

As they entered the Leaky Cauldron and total silence decended, his belief that the store clerk had been right was reinforced. He had to quickly shift the box with the kittens to his right hand in order to snatch Nellie out of mid air as she leapt with an angry hiss at a patron who was eating boiled sea serpent.

"Sorry." he muttered in apology to the startled woman. "She's not right in the head."

-SCENE BREAK-

It was now less than a week until Harry Potter's birthday and the Order was no closer to their goal of getting him back under their control.

Dumbledore was furious. He'd sent Arabella Figg to Petunia Dursley's in the sensible belief that Harry was living with her, only to find that the boy was instead living _alone_ in one of the Potter mansions! Petunia seemed wholly unconcerned. Mrs. Dursley was obviously an unfit guardian for the boy.

Since then, he had sent several people to the mansion with express orders to bring the boy to Hogwarts, willing or not. Not one had succeeded.

That was why every available member was currently congregated in his office. They had to find some way to reach him, for his own safety of course.

Elphias Doge sat in a corner, his white hair still standing on end from his encounter with the proximity wards at Leonis House. He was looking slightly nervous and no one could blame him. Being randomly electrocuted was sure to put anyone off their game. Of course, it could have been the fact that he had been carried, smoking and twitching, off the property and down to Aurum's resident Healer in the teeth of a Grim. The poor man was convinced he was going to die any day now.

Three more, who were also certain of their early demises, were sitting with the doomed man. They had been sent the night after Doge had returned and were promptly chased away by two of the largest, most vicious, most absolutely terrifying dogs the wizarding world had to offer. They had reported to Dumbledore, shaking and crying, of the Barghest that seemed to protect the village.

Emmeline Vance led the next team, this time entering from the back during the day. They had crept silently through the trees and had the house in sight, certain that they would succeed, when they came upon a lake. As they started to skirt around it, a large creature rose up from the water, towing over them impressively and blocking out the sun. Water cascaded off the serpentine body of the biggest snake they had ever seen. The monster pinned them with yellow eyes and hissed threateningly before lunging forward in attack. All five had disapparated immediately, their screams of terror echoing behind them.

They were running low on people willing to make a try at the boy. Not even the Aurors were unaffected by the stories brought back by the others.

"What we need," Dumbledore began, looking over those assembled, "is someone who is both intelligent and powerful, stealthy yet brave. Someone who can get past the wards, doesn't believe in possible omens of death and has no fear of snakes, no matter how large." His eyes landed on the figure leaning against the back wall, arms crossed and cloaked in shadows. "Someone with..._unique_ ablities."

"No." Severus said simply, pinning the headmaster with his dark gaze.

Everyone turned to look at him curiously.

"Now, Severus-"

"No." he insisted. "Wards, Grim, Barghest, giant snakes... Call the boy protected and move on. I'm not going off on some fool's mission."

"Severus, we must-"

"Leave the boy alone." he said, glaring at the vaunted leader of the Light. Pushing off from the wall, his arms fell to his sides in a deceptively relaxed position. He strode forward, now holding everyone's rapt attention.

It was rare that Severus Snape spoke during meetings, except to give his report. No one truly trusted him. He was Dark and a Death Eater. Most believed that he was lieing about not being summoned by the Dark Lord and was actually a spy against them. That, however, didn't stop them from respecting his power, nor his intelligence. They may not like him, but they listened when he spoke.

"If the boy wants to play lord, let him." he continued, not taking his eyes off the headmaster. "He'll learn soon enough that no mere child can stand against the Dark Lord. If he survives, he'll come crawling back on hands and knees, begging you to protect him. Until then, leave him alone." When Dumbledore started to protest, he snapped, "If you want him here so badly, send an owl. Request a meeting. Stop sneaking around his home in the dead of night trying to kidnap the boy like some common muggle criminal!"

Dumbledore paused. "Why didn't I think of that?" he wondered aloud, considering the possibility that the boy would agree should he simply ask to meet with him.

Severus threw up his hands in a rare display of aggravation. "Idiot," he hissed disdainfully, turning on his heel and storming out of the room.

-SCENE BREAK-

It was now the day before the planned party. Harry had sat Petunia down one evening and carefully explained to her that his godfather was innocent. He had then introduced the modest squib to the escaped convict. In a shocking turn of events, they had gotten on quite famously. Sirius said she was a bit stuck up, but no more so than most of his family and he'd dealt with them until he was sixteen. Petunia was thoroughly enamoured of the dashing rogue, Sirius Black. Harry was convinced they only got on so well because Petunia listened with rapt attention to all of Sirius' stories and laughed at all of his jokes. He guessed the story of how the Marauders, with him in the staring role of course, had magi-glued all the Slytherins to their seats during the welcoming feast _was_ funny, the first twenty times you heard it. He had stopped laughing somewhere around the second week of his return. Remus claimed he stopped laughing ten years ago. Poor Petunia seemed to deflate a little after she had seen a rather chaste kiss between the two men, but still tended to hang off his every word.

He had planned to tell her his story of unexplainedly having the memories of a First One and pretending to be Voldemort, but she had refused to listen. She still wanted little to nothing to do with the magical world and said it was his business and she didn't need to know. All she wanted to know was that he was safe and happy.

After visiting with Healer Alston, Petunia had confirmed that Dudley was suffering from a rare magical illness usually seen in muggleborns. It seemed that he was not exactly muggle. Had it been caught earlier, the boy may very well have ended up attending Hogwarts. He had been born a wizard, but being raised to hate magic had put a subconscious block on his magic. Part of the problem was his diet, but the other part was that, without the outlet most magical children had with accidental magic, it was actually building up within him and adding to his already heavy body. He was currently taking potions daily to cleanse the excess magic from his system and was dropping pounds rapidly. However, with the potions washing the magic out of him, there was a good chance the boy would end up a squib like his mother. It was doubtful that, even if he retained some of his magic, he would ever be a fully trained wizard.

Dudley had pouted for nearly a week after finding out he had the potential to do magic all along and was now being turned into a squib to save his life. Petunia was still kicking herself for letting Vernon force that fate onto her son. All she had ever wanted was to do magic like the rest of her family.

Harry sighed and picked up the third letter he'd recieved in two days, all from the same person.

Dumbledore wanted Harry at Hogwarts. The first letter had been very grandfatherly, explaining that he only had Harry's best interests at heart and would like to meet with him...at Howarts. Like a good little boy, Harry had replied that his aunt had warned him not to talk to strangers. Dumbledore wrote back right away, criticizing Petunia, saying she was an unfit guardian, that he was a good friend of Harry's parents and his aunt didn't know what she was talking about. Harry replied that if Dumbledore continued to harass him, he was supposed to report him to the Ministry. His latest reply had reverted to the kind hearted grandfather figure, still insisting that he meet with Harry, though he was willing to come to his home personally if only he would lower his wards.

Dipping his quill into ink, he started his reply.

-SCENE BREAK-

Albus Dumbledore was furious. The latest letter from young Harry Potter had arrived and it was even more painful to read than the others.

"Dear Professor Dumbledore,

"I think you're trying to kidnap me. I don't know why the headmaster of a school is so interested in me, more so than the rest of the wizarding world, anyway. You say you were my parent's friend, but my aunt says not to trust you. My godfather was one of their best friends and he says I shouldn't either. He says you're a bad man and would try to take me away from him. I believe him, so I have to ask you to please leave me alone now. I'm not going to your school when I turn eleven anyway. Aunt Petunia says I'm going to Durmstrang or I'm going to be home schooled since I already have a good tutor. I know I'm just a kid, but I'm also smart. I'm not lowering my house wards and I'm not going anywhere with you. Uncle Remus wants to say something now, so I'll give him the quill.

"Professor, I tried to reason with you once and discovered that you prefer your own version of the truth and will do anything to make it a reality, no matter the cost. I cannot forgive you for the suffering you have inflicted upon Sirius, Harry, myself and countless others. I'll say this once and only once. Stay away from my godson. You've done more than enough. If you ever try to take him away from me again, I promise that you will feel the full fury of the werewolves. Harry is pack and we look after our own.

"-Remus Lupin, Tutor of Leonis House, Alpha of the Lupin Pack  
"-Harry James Potter, Lord of Leonis House, Lord Potter, Heir to the House of Black, Lord Gryffindor, Prince Ravenclaw, Heir of Slytherin, Scion of the Lupin Pack"

Albus Dumbledore did not whimper. Not a bit. Well, maybe a little, because the only response he could drag up was a pathetic imitation of a growl which ended up sounding far too much like that hated whimper for his liking.

He was certain that all the titles added onto Harry's name, which had not been present on the other letters, were added by the werewolf for effect. It was his way of saying that the boy held great power that had nothing to do with his magical strength nor his reputation as the Boy-Who-Lived. If Dumbledore were to go against Harry, even with him being only a child, most of wizarding society would support the young Potter heir. One of those titles alone was enough to ensure he was well respected by the more affluent of purebloods; that is, those who held the reins of power in the government.

The Family Head of an ancient, noble house like the Potters was highly respected, even by those of differing views. Add on to that, the title of Lord came with several other titles and positions of power, including a seat in the Wizengamot and a say in all Ministry affairs.

The line of Godric Gryffindor had no minimum age restriction for claiming the title of Lord, whereas Ravenclaw and Slytherin did. However, the fact that he had the title of Prince Ravenclaw indicated that he was the only surviving relation capable of claiming the title and his claim could not be usurped. The fact that he held the title of Heir of Slytherin indicated that at least one other of Slytherin blood remained, but he was presently the heir apparant and it would take a coup of sorts to wrest the title from him. By the age of thirteen, he would have risen to the position of Prince Slytherin, as per the age restrictions. At fifteen he would gain the title of Lord Ravenclaw, followed the next year by Slytherin.

Since Sirius Black, the present Head of the Black family, had no children, Harry, as his godson, was his legal heir. At the age of fourteen, should Sirius still be imprisioned or on the run, Harry would be able to claim his title for himself.

The title of Scion of a werewolf pack was given to the child, whether werewolf or not, of the pack leader. Should the Alpha be killed, it would be the Scion's job to take over until a new Alpha could be found. Usually, if the child was indeed a werewolf, they would take the title themselves. As Remus was Sirius' bonded mate, a fact that had not been made public, Remus was legally also the boy's godfather. To the werewolves, that was as good as blood.

The fact that Remus Lupin had found Harry Potter was cause for great concern. He had obviously taken over in Black's stead as the boy's primary caregiver and Albus could only hope the boy was still human. It wasn't unheard of for a werewolf to turn whatever human children they had and he wouldn't put it past Lupin to not register the boy with the Ministry if he had.

-SCENE BREAK-

It was noon on the thirty-first and Sirius Black had just rolled out of bed. The three residents of Leonis House had stayed up until dawn the previous morning to celebrate Harry's birthday. He would have spent the entire day in bed, wrapped around his lover and catching up on his beauty sleep, but Harry expected him to help with the last minute preparations for the party. Not to mention his lover had vacated the bed three hours ago.

Crawling out of the warm cocoon he'd made of the blankets, he grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the bathroom. He spent ten minutes just standing under the hot spray, trying to wake up enough to function. When he finally made it downstairs, he found himself alone in the dining room. When asked, the house-elf who brought him his lunch informed him that Remus was out and Harry was napping.

Finishing his lunch, he wandered into the ballroom to see what was left for him to do. A note was pinned to the door, written in Harry's hand, explaining that Remus was out buying brooms for the party, he was sleeping so as to be well rested and that he, Sirius, was to put the fairies out and start setting up the spells.

"Oooohhh, fairies!" Sirius grinned and almost skipped into the room. After levitating the fairies into the best positions around the large room, he began casting the secrecy spells along with a few more Marauder worthy ones that he was sure Harry, being the son of a Marauder, wouldn't mind. Harry had decided to forego the nonaggression spells seeing as most of the guests would be Death Eaters, Dark witches and wizards, those who were neutral and their children. Quite frankly, he was afraid it was going to devolve into a Death Eater meeting toward the end.

Sirius had already spoken with Lucius Malfoy, as the man was around quite often, but this was the first time he would be seen by the others. According to Harry, they thought Sirius to be the Dark Lord's right hand man, which would give him special privileges. He was to act completely normal, except for the fact that, when only around other Death Eaters, he was to call Harry "my lord." Sounded entirely reasonable to him.

The man working the counter at Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley was facing a dilemma. He had a policy of not selling to werewolves. However, standing before him was one of the most dangerous, most powerful and most influential werewolves in the world, who was also rumored to be a Death Eater, and he was asking to buy twenty of his newest brooms. He would have to be a fool to turn him down, werewolf or not.

As he rang up and shrunk the man's purchases, he wondered exactly what need he would have for so many fine brooms.

"Alright, let them go!" Harry instructed, checking the main tether one last time.

Remus released the brooms and they all hovered just off the ground, tied down by thin ropes acting as a leash.

Harry had several games in mind for his younger guests and after all, who didn't like a little Quidditch?


	13. Chapter 12

**Title:** Curse of Fate  
**Author:** Mistress Nika  
**Rating: **PG-15 (Yes, 15. That's somewhere between PG-13 and R)  
**Summary:** Thousands of years into the future, vampire Harry only wants to join his loved ones in death. However, his curse of immortality is absolute. Therefore he sends himself back into the body of his infant self, vowing to this time refuse eternity. When do things ever go according to plan? Unexpected changes to the timeline, people who aren't as they once were and more send his life spiraling out of his control.  
**Pairings:** Harry/Lucius(main), possible Harry/Severus, possible Lucius/Severus, possible Harry/Lucius/Severus, Sirius/Remus, Theo/Hermione, possible Theo/Blaise, possible Hermione/Ginny, Draco/Luna, possible one-sided Harry/Luna on Luna's part, possible Hermione/Pansy, Cedric/Eleanor(OC), past Harry/Ginny  
**Warnings:** AU, het, slash, angst, language, violence, time travel, VampireHarry, DarkLordHarry  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**  
Harry and Remus were waiting in the ballroom for the first of the guests to arrive. Harry was sporting one of his favorite robes; sapphire blue with sliver trim. He had even managed to get Remus into new robes; red and gold, very Gryffindorish. Sirius was waiting upstairs to make his grand entrance, should Harry decide it wouldn't cause mass panic to do so. Remus took great pleasure in the fact that both Harry and Sirius were wearing their hair in the traditional style of a family lord. They were not exactly pleased with the bow. He had won the fight with Sirius about cutting his hair, however, after claiming that it's extreme length interferred with certain bedroom activities. It was now back to the standard length, for Sirius. Just below midback. Ever the rebellious one.

The floo flared, alerting them to their first arrival. As expected, three blondes emerged from the fireplace. Normally, this particular family would arrive fashionably late, but this was not a normal social event.

"Lord Potter. Mr. Lupin." Lucius stated with a cordial smile, leading his family across the room to where they stood. "Allow me to introduce my wife and son, Narcissa and Draco."

Harry smiled at the woman, whom he noticed flinched imperceptably when his eyes landed on her. "Lady Malfoy, a pleasure to meet you. And you, Draco."

Draco just gave a faint nod, no smile present. He was studying Harry with a strange intensity, almost as if he were searching for something.

"Do you fly?" he asked the boy with a disarming smile, hoping to alay whatever suspicions he had.

"Yes." Draco replied cautiously.

"We'll be having a small Quidditch match later, with properly charmed brooms, of course. Can't allow anyone to get hurt. Would you like to join me for a quick flight before the others arrive?"

After looking to his father and recieving the okay, Draco followed Harry from the room.

When both boys were well away, Remus turned to Lucius.

"You brought them?" the werewolf asked.

Lucius gave a slight nod and pulled from his robes a hint of black cloth and the edge of a silver mask, just enough for Remus to catch a glimpse, before he slid them both back.

"I'll show you where to put them."

Narcissa spoke up, knowing when certain things didn't concern her. "I think I'll go and watch Draco fly, if you don't mind."

"Of course," Remus replied. "Just follow the main hallway to the end and exit the backdoors. You should find them with little trouble."

As the woman left, Remus led Lucius to a cloakroom across the hall. It was cleverly hidden to anyone who was not Harry or bore Harry's Mark. Inside, two plain black cloaks, one smaller black one and a similar red one hung from hooks. On a small table over to a side lay four silver masks. With a gesture from Remus, Lucius pulled out his Death Eater's cloak and mask and put them in their places.

Glancing at the four masks instead of the expected two, he raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the other man.

"Rabastan and Rodolphus." he explained. "After the children are safely ensconced in their beds tonight, the Lestrange brothers will recieve the new Marks."

-SCENE BREAK-

Draco watched the young Potter as he circled high above the makeshift Quidditch pitch. The goals were much lower to the ground and the brooms all had charms on them limiting both how high and how fast they could go, but that didn't seem to apply to the other boy's. Of course, it made sense if his suspicions were correct.

Draco was an observant boy. The moment he first met Potter, he knew something was off about him. It wasn't his maturity. They were both of noble blood and were expected to be more mature than others their age, Potter moreso since he didn't have the luxury of waiting until he was of age to take over the family.

It was the little things. His movements were too precise and yet seemingly natural, as if he'd performed them many, many times before. The way he stood was deceptively casual. The way he addressed his mother and himself. A proper title for her, which even most purebloods no longer used in this day, and none for himself, indicating Draco was far below him in station. The perfectly formed smile that was neither too small as to be impolite nor too large or open as to be extremely childish.

However, the one thing that truly intrigued him above all else was the tight control the boy had over his emotions, not to mention the emotions themselves. Even though he felt them most strongly, he did not allow any of them to interfere with his thoughts or actions. Draco had always considered his empathy a curse and had learned early how to shut it out, but for Potter, he'd made an exception.

When he read Potter, he found possibly the strangest combination of emotions he'd ever felt in a person. He had sensed a general anxiety mixed with anticipation, likely for the upcoming event. There were feelings of great affection, loyalty and protectiveness directed toward Lupin. For his mother, Potter was only slightly amused and a bit dismissive. His father was most definitely in the boy lord's good graces with feelings of friendship, loyalty and trust with only minor suspicion that even Potter was most likely unaware of.

However, below the surface raged a maelstrom of emotions much darker and sinister that had been locked away for quite sometime. A horrible, angry, destructive rage pounding away at the boy, trying to break free and cause as much pain, suffering and devestation as it could without discretion. A lust for blood, in the most literal form. An all consuming sorrow and despair, as if he had lost everything he ever held dear in the world. A soul suffering weariness that just wanted to rest. A darkness like he had never felt before.

Draco understood emotions, despite his training to always project a frigid demenor. He had to in order to control his empathy. However, that darkness frightened him. That such a darkness could reside within the deceptively innocent form of the young Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, frightened him far more.

The boy now doing spirals and chasing birds on his broom was _not_ Voldemort. He sensed none of the petty vindictiveness he would expect of the former Dark Lord, nor a desire for power and revenge. More like Potter expected to have power, as if it were his by right, and perhaps it was.

What it most reminded Draco of was two souls in one body. An older, darker, almost ancient one buried deep within a, by comparison, much younger one that lived the day to day life. However, he was sure that one of those souls was Harry Potter and the other was not the Dark Lord Voldemort. _A_ Dark Lord, possibly. Voldemort, most definately not.

-SCENE BREAK-

Narcissa watched from a stone bench amongst a small, but pretty garden as her son hovered a few feet off the ground watching her husband's master, and hers by default.

Draco was lost in thought, studying the boy lord and sizing him up as he had been trained to do. However, he was not supposed to be quite so obvious about it. Perhaps, more intensive training was in order.

She felt a deep, reluctant confusion as she watched the other boy fly. He was smiling, laughing and playing like any little boy should, at heights that would have given her fits had it been her own son. He was seemingly so innocent and happy in that moment. He was at home in the sky, that much was obvious. Almost like the ground kept him trapped, always pulling him back into a cage that he accepted as necessary while secretly longing to break free of.

She had a hard time reconsciling the image of the sweet little boy with the sparkling green eyes with a dangerous, red eyed Dark Lord in a child's body that she had met only briefly.

She smiled as he decended to a more suitable height and drew her son into a game of tag. Had she not known what she did about him, she might have thought he would make an ideal playmate for Draco.

The crunching of gravel drew her attention and she glanced over. She nearly had a heart attack when she laid eyes on what had to have been a Grim sitting next to the bench and looking up into the sky. As it was, her gasp drew the attention of the beast and she flinched back.

A tongue lolled out of the Death Dog's mouth as it looked at her, panting in the summer heat. It gave a soft woof, as if trying to assure her, before looking back up at the two boys.

Worried that the presence of the Grim, which obviously had it's eyes on one of the two boys, may have some dire effect on either her son or her lord, she immediately looked up as well. Neither seemed to have noticed the canine presense and were continuing their game.

Turning back, she actually feel out of her seat in surprise, her bottom coming into contact painfully with the rocks. Sitting next to her, as casual as could be, was none other than Sirius Black. He ignored her, watching the boys with much the same facination as the Grim had. His hair was several inches longer than normally accepted for someone of his rank and tied elegantly with a black bow at the base of his head. His robes were expensive, black with deep blue accents, and they draped his regal frame elegantly. His fathomless grey eyes held a mischievous glint as he turned to look at her.

"Graceful as ever, Narcissa." he said with a chuckle.

She hesitated a moment, continuing to stare at him in her shock. Despite his mother, the ailing Walburga Black's, vehement claims that he was nothing but a shameful blood traitor and a disgrace to the noble Black family, Lucius had informed her that her cousin, the notorious Sirius Black, was one of the Dark Lord's favorites. He was supposed to be incredibly powerful magically and, looking at him now, she believed it. He had spent over eight years in Azkaban, yet none of the pain, stress and near madness that plagued the others was evident. He looked strong, handsome and powerful. Everything a pureblood noble should be. The fact that he had taken the place of the Grim further enforced her belief that her cousin was not one to be triffled with.

Belatedly realizing he had extended a hand to help her up, she took it, standing and gracefully brushing off her dress. Cautiously, she seated herself in her previous place next to him.

"Sirius," she finally said, careful to maintain her normally cool and detached tone. "Lucius told me you were here, but somehow I didn't expect to see you."

"Yeah, well," he responded with a shrug and a casual flick of his hand skyward, "I wanted to watch Ha-- them fly."

"I see." She narrowed her eyes at her cousin. Being in the Dark Lord's service didn't seem to have improved his manners any. "You couldn't have watched from a window? What if my son sees you?"

With another shrug, Sirius leaned back against the wall behind them, crossing his ankles and lacing his fingers behind his head. He directed his gaze back up at the two boys. "It's not the same. Besides, the secrecy charms are already up. He can't tell anyone and no one can take it from his mind. If he sees me, you and lord blondie will just have to deal with the inevitable questions. He can always be obliviated if needed."

"Don't be cheeky!" she exclaimed, falling back, out of habit, into the scolding tone she'd taken with him when they were younger. "No one's obliviating my son."

"Yeah." he said, ignoring her just as easily as he had fifteen years ago. "Might cause permanent brain damage... Oh!" With a cry, he leapt from his seat and dove under the bench, using the rose bushes that surrounded it to hide himself. "I do, however, care if _he_ sees me!"

Narcissa looked from the newly vacant seat to the sky in confusion. Harry and Draco were coming in to land just in front of her, their clothes slightly askew and hair windblown.

"The Parkinsons are here." Harry stated, placing his and Draco's brooms back in their places and turning to head in. Draco went to follow him, but Narcissa remained.

"I find myself quite enjoying your garden, my lord." she stated. "Draco, please tell Emogene where I am if she wishes to see me."

"Yes, mother." he replied dutifully, following the other boy inside.

The moment they were gone, Sirius poked his head out, glancing around cautiously. Narcissa raised an elegant eyebrow at him, a knowing smirk on her fine lips.

Sirius sighed and began climbing out from under the bench, tugging at his robe and cursing under his breath as it caught on the rose bush. He ended up dirty, his clothes torn, his hair sticking up at odd angles and he seemed to have lost a shoe at some point. He glared at her for a moment before cracking.

"Alright! Yes! He told me to stay inside and out of sight!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms up dramatically.

She couldn't help but snicker. "Why, dear cousin, would you risk angering the Dark Lord for such a trivial reason?"

Sirius smirked rougishly. "What can I say? I live for danger. Bugger!" With a frantic dive, he was safely hidden back under the bench.

"Oh, and Narcissa?" Harry called, sticking his head back out the door. "Tell Sirius if he doesn't get back upstairs and stay there, I'll string him up by his ankles, hand the house elves a couple of fish and point them in his direction."

Sirius had the grace to look sheepish as he slowly poked his head out and smiled apologetically at Harry.

-SCENE BREAK-

The party was in full swing when the more controversial of guests arrived. The Lestranges caused a bit of a stir among the non-Death Eater guests and most of the children. The Zabinis were decidedly neutral and greeted the two Azkaban escapees with only a curious glance and raised eyebrows. Damon Zabini, ever the Ravenclaw, was busy studying the two brothers, trying to determine how exactly they seemed to have escaped their stay at the prison relatively sane. The Parkinsons, though not Death Eaters, were Dark supporters and welcomed them warmly and with only a questioning glance at Harry, wondering how he had fallen in with them.

Sirius had made an appearance, scaring more than five children and three adults in the process. Apparantly, his rather maniacal grin and rumpled appearance made them slightly uncomfortable. Harry wasn't sure he should feel comfortable around his godfather either at this point. The man was definately up to something. Harry insisted Sirius go and change and he had retreated back upstairs, dragging Remus along with him, nearly twenty minutes ago. Harry hoped to all that was holy that they were just having a snog.

Harry surveyed the room, taking particular note of the children he'd be attending Hogwarts with. Several of those he already knew had siblings, both older and younger, that he'd never met before.

Damon Zabini, a fifteen year old Ravenclaw, stood talking with his year mate and girlfriend of two years, Olivia Parkinson of Slytherin house. The two were discussing the gathering of predominately Dark families and the inclusion of three escaped Death Eaters. They were joined by Bianca Bell, also a fifteen year old Ravenclaw and Damon's best friend since childhood. The Ravenclaw girl was quick to add to their conversation, telling them of how she had noticed her father, Malcolm "Flobberworm" Bell, behaving. He stroked his left arm, avoided questions as to where he'd been and had come home with blood on his clothes. It seemed Harry needed to have a "chat" with Bell about discretion.

The three Crabbes and the three Goyles all stood over the snack bar, stuffing their faces and grunting occasionally in what Harry assumed was an effort to communicate. Actually, Leonora Goyle stood a bit apart from the other five and only watched them eat with a blank expression. She was nearly the exact opposite to her large, apelike companions. Of average height, she was pale and slender with dark hair and eyes. Harry could sense an intelligence within her, carefully concealed. He didn't have to read her mind to realized she was a battered wife. When her husband grunted at her, she immediately jumped into action, refilling his cup with quick efficency, before drifting back into the background.

Lavinia Bell, a seventeen year old Slytherin just entering her final year, stood with her mother and Collette Nott. The pretty blonde teenager, so unlike her small, cowardly father, spoke to the two women with a confident grace and elegance, holding her own with ease. She had obviously taken after her mother and had been groomed from early childhood to be the perfect lady. Rumor had it the girl was somehow part Veela and, despite her father's lack of a title, she had already recieved several marriage proposals.

Darcey Nott, thirteen years old and of Ravenclaw house, was getting to know the Lestrange twins, Valdemar and Valeria, both of whom were fourteen and home schooled by their mother. Rabastan was watching his children closely, having only met them for the first time since they were very small children a few months ago.

Rodolphus, Lucius and Lionel Parkinson all kept trying to distract Rabastan. They knew the two teenagers did not want the father they barely knew hovering over them like he was apt to.

Theodore Nott Senior, Malcolm Bell and his twelve year old Hufflepuff daughter, Eleanor Bell all sat to the side, discussing nothing in particular out of concern for what the shy young girl might hear.

Jonathan and Sarah Michaels were standing alone, looking nervous and distinctly out of place. They had tried to be social, but were simply not comfortable talking with the kind of people Jonathan arrested on a routine basis. It was likely that, had Harry not insisted the Death Eaters stay for a meeting later, they would have already left.

Adeline Zabini, Narcissa Malfoy and Emogene Parkinson all stood together in a close circle. It was obvious that the three noble women were close friends and every so often warm laughter could be heard from their direction.

Renaldo Zabini was curiously absent. He had not arrived with his wife and children and already rumors were circulating that Adeline was soon to be a widow for the sixth time. He had lasted longer than the last three husbands already, a full three years.

Draco, Blaise, Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson all sat in a corner where comfortable seating had been arranged. They were all discussing Harry. It was surprising that, out of all those present, it would be those four who actively wondered and came the closest to the truth. Draco had apparantly been listening in on private conversations and used his empathic abilities on Harry without him knowing. He was now informing his friends of his findings. The Malfoy heir was surprisingly accurate. He claimed that Harry had taken control of the Death Eaters, but was not Voldemort. Instead, he bore the spirit of an ancient Dark Lord and had come to bring order to the wizarding world. The boy certainly had a vivid imagination.

Harry was just about to head over to the Michaels when a surprised shout caught his attention. Whiping his head around, he quickly stiffled the laughter threatening to consume him.

One of the enormous unbreakable bubbles had apparantly broken free from the ceiling and begun bouncing around the room. Rabastan, Rodolphus, Lucius and Lionel had not noticed and, as the bubble bounced it's way across the room, it landed right on top of Lucius. However, as it was unbreakable, it didn't pop. Instead, it sucked the man up and continued on it's merry way. The Malfoy lord looked absolutely gobsmacked as he bounced, head over tail, across the room, splayed eagle in the supposedly inpenetrable bubble.

Every single one of the guests watched him with amusement, some openly laughing while others mourned the loss of the his dignity while covering up smiles of their own.

Lucius finally recovered enough to glare at those assembled and attempted to reach for his wand. However, his limbs would not cooperate. Mad laughter broke out as he began yelling angrily for someone to get him out, but the bubble's surface was as effective as a silencing charm.

"Somehow," Harry murmured to himself, "I have the feeling that Sirius had something to do with this."

-SCENE BREAK-

"C'mon, Moony," Sirius whined pathetically. "I want to get back to the party."

The werewolf just ignored him, repairing the last tear in his mate's robes before handing them back to him.

"Why do I think you're up to something, Padfoot?" he asked with a knowing smile.

The animagus quickly threw the robes on and shot him a bright smile. "I'm a Marauder, Moony my dear. I'm always up to something."


	14. Chapter 13

**Title:** Curse of Fate  
**Author:** Mistress Nika  
**Rating: **PG-15 (Yes, 15. That's somewhere between PG-13 and R)  
**Summary:** Thousands of years into the future, vampire Harry only wants to join his loved ones in death. However, his curse of immortality is absolute. Therefore he sends himself back into the body of his infant self, vowing to this time refuse eternity. When do things ever go according to plan? Unexpected changes to the timeline, people who aren't as they once were and more send his life spiraling out of his control.  
**Pairings:** Harry/Lucius(main), possible Harry/Severus, possible Lucius/Severus, possible Harry/Lucius/Severus, Sirius/Remus, Theo/Hermione, possible Theo/Blaise, possible Hermione/Ginny, Draco/Luna, possible one-sided Harry/Luna on Luna's part, possible Hermione/Pansy, Cedric/Eleanor(OC), past Harry/Ginny  
**Warnings:** AU, het, slash, angst, language, violence, time travel, VampireHarry, DarkLordHarry  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:**  
Gifts had been opened, Sirius and Remus had returned and Lucius had been freed from his prismatic prison.

There had been a small, yet suspicious, explosion in the basement during the Quidditch game, causing Harry to hand his position over to a reluctant Eleanor Bell who hadn't wanted to play at all. After returning from his investigation of the strange pink foam that filled his potions lab and thickened into a marshmallow like substance, he threw Sirius a half hearted glare. He'd been after Harry for some time now about his Snape-like proficiency with potions. It would have been more convincing had he actually had a potion in progress. As it was, he just wondered exactly what his godfather had used to cause that most unique situation.

Back at the mini Quidditch game, as there were no bludgers nor a snitch, the teams consisted of five chasers and two keepers. Each team had their hair temporarily charmed either green or blue to tell them apart, as no one wanted to wear "Gryffindor red" or look like a Weasley.

Originally on the blue team, there was Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, the Lestrange twins and Draco Malfoy as chasers with Crabbe and Darcy Nott as keepers. On the green team as chasers, there was Damon Zabini, all three Bell sisters and Olivia Parkinson with Goyle and young Theodore Nott as keepers. Unfortunately, they quickly learned how unbalanced the game was with such teams.

The blue team was being trounced because of the inexperienced younger children, despite the Lestrange twins excellent teamwork. It seemed no one took the fact that Lavinia was currently Slytherin's star chaser into account, nor the fact that Damon and Bianca had been friends for so long that they could predict each other's moves.

After reforming the two teams with Sirius' advice, it became a bit more balanced with the keepers staying the same, but two of the chasers switching teams. With Damon and Bianca on opposite teams, as well as the Lestrange twins, it became slightly more interesting. Especially considering Valeria's enthusiasm and determination to knock her brother off his broom. However, despite Bianca's raw talent and Blaise's quick thinking, the green team lost by thirty points. Poor little Eleanor was absolutely terrified of the ball, the height, the other players and even her own broom.

On the blue team, Damon and Lavinia managed to put aside their dislike for each other long enough to use Draco as their secret scoring weapon. No one expected the spoiled ten year old to be that good at a game he'd never played before. Little did they know he spent most of his time in the air to escape the odd prisoner's living in his house. Darcy surprised them all when, despite her small size, she turned out to be a fierce keeper, blocking almost every shot made.

After the game, the children were talking and enjoying snacks when out of nowhere a clown appeared. Harry had _not_ hired a clown, for reasons which quickly became obvious. Most of the pureblood children had never seen a clown before in their lives. They took one look at his brightly colored outfit, white face, red nose and the balloons in his hand and screamed their little lungs out. The parents came running just in time to see the Lestrange twins prove insanity was hereditary as they let out fierce war cries and physically charged the stunned clown. He was tackled to the ground just as Lucius managed to whip out his wand and levitate the two punching teens away from the man with the now bloody nose.

Harry had a long talk with Sirius about involving innocent muggles in his pranks while Remus apologized profusely to the man in the clown suit who was still in shock. A quick memory charm later, the party was back to normal and the man was likely waking up in a seedy motel room with a hangover.

Dinner was an odd affair. Most had realized by now that Sirius was behind both the clown and the renegade bubble and were staying well away from him. Lucius proved that he was not above a little childish revenge when a suspiciously familiar house-elf who answered to Dobby dropped a platter of _live_ lobsters in Sirius' lap. The resulting funny dance and girlish scream he gave as one latched onto a particularly sensitive area caused much laughter and Pansy to shoot juice out of her nose.

After dinner, they all gathered in the ball room where a spell provided music for dancing. Sirius had wanted a full orchestra, but Remus had calmly explained why it would not be a good idea to bring dozens of strangers to a party where the guests included Death Eaters and escaped criminals, one of whom was Sirius himself.

Despite being well trained by their parents, most of the younger children found this to be the least fun activity so far. Most were gathered together in one group, talking and watching their parents waltz around the room.

Damon Zabini and Olivia Parkinson had latched onto one another during the first dance and had yet to let go. If the goofy smiles on their faces as they danced were any indication, they were going to be together for quite a while.

Olivia's dear little sister Pansy was clinging to Draco for all she was worth. It was obvious her attentions were not appreciated by the blonde. She had managed to drag Draco off to dance once and, after that, he found whatever excuse he could to refuse her. He was even throwing glances at Harry, as if considering if he should use him as a shield. Pansy found Harry a bit disconcerting.

Poor Rodolphus found himself the sole focus of Lavinia, who, although very pretty and of age, was young enough to be his daughter. However, being the relatively polite man he was, at least in social situations, he could not bring himself to refuse her. When he was pounced upon by Adeline, Narcissa and Emogene he was relieved. Forced to dance with his brother by the three women to sate their voyeuristic desires, he was happy to be a gay incestuous show for them if it meant getting away from Lavinia. Rabastan found himself in a similar situation and quickly agreed if it meant escaping the black widow who seemed to have targeted him, a certain Adeline Zabini who's husband was still mysteriously absent. The two brothers raised many eyebrows as they stuck close together for the rest of the time.

Of course, it was Sirius and Remus who raised the most eyebrows. They still rarely left each other's company after eight years apart and, though they had been rather reserved in showing their affections earlier, it now became clear to all that they were lovers. They danced, held hands and were always seen together. Mostly, it was the idea that the seemingly calm, reserved and logical Remus Lupin was in a relationship with wild, roguish and charismatic Sirius Black. After Rodolphus permanently attached himself to his brother, Lavinia seemed ready to switch her attention to Sirius.

As she ambled over, swaying her hips and playing with her hair, Remus' eyes narrowed. She stopped before them, giggled coyly and asked Sirius to dance. Remus had growled at her in a rather feral way with flashing golden eyes. He told her, in no uncertain terms, that Sirius was taken and she should move on if she valued her life. She'd seemed ready to protest, for no one could ever refuse her, when her father grabbed her by the arm and dragged her off, whispering to her that Lupin was a werewolf and top Death Eater and she should not anger him. She had paled significantly at that and left them alone thereafter.

Valdemar and Valeria Lestrange, having been raised mostly in the muggle world to escape the stigma attached to their father's name, were a bit more outgoing than most of the other children. To be honest, they reminded Harry a bit of the Weasley twins. After about twenty minutes, they both got bored and went to dance themselves. Unfortunately, they'd never learned ballroom dancing and so made up their own combined with some rather dirty moves one might see in a muggle nightclub. Rabastan had never been so embarrassed in his entire life. Not since that time in school when Rodolphus had hidden a sex toy under his bed and pretended to "find" and present it to the entire fifth year dorm. He was _still _teased about that.

Harry was leaning against a wall watching Blaise Zabini trying to coax the meek Eleanor Bell to dance when he felt something bump him from behind and push him forward. Looking back with a raised eyebrow, he smirked as he saw Draco using him as a human shield and glancing over Harry's shoulder with fearful eyes.

"What, exactly, are you doing?" he asked in his best drawl.

Draco scanned the room once before looking at him. "Sorry," he muttered softly, "but you're the only one Pansy's scared of." At Harry's questioning gaze, he continued with a slight blush, "I got mad, lost my temper, told her to leave me alone and called her a pug-faced imbecile."

Harry had not expected that and began to laugh, visibly surprising Draco. "Perhaps," he said through chuckles, "you should simply tell her you're not interested."

Draco blinked at him confusedly. "Interested?" he asked. "Our parents have a marriage contract for us. It doesn't _matter_ if I'm interested. We'll be married by twenty."

"That doesn't mean you have to be affectionate," Harry put in wisely. "Especially not so young. Just look at your parents."

Harry motioned to the blonde couple across the room, dancing with quite a bit of space between them, though not enough to be considered scandalously frigid. Neither were smiling, but seemed affable to each other. The perfect pureblood noble couple.

"Theirs was an arranged marriage, just like yours will be. Probably the only time they were "affectionate" was when you were conceived, and that was out of duty to produce an heir. You shouldn't push Pansy away and make her an enemy. You'll have to spend your life with her, after all. If you can't like her romantically, which you're too young to know anyway, you should at least be friends. It'll make things easier on both of you."

Draco blinked again and nodded hesitantly, though Harry could see he probably didn't understand fully. He _was_ only ten. Harry just wasn't used to dealing with children.

Harry let out a sigh and gave the boy a smile. "Well, if you're so adverse to dancing with her, how about me?"

Draco's eyes widened in shock. "You?" he asked. "Like how Lupin and Black dance?"

Harry laughed again. "Merlin, no! We're only children!" His laughter drew the attention of some of the adults and they gave him questioning looks. He ignored them, instead focusing on explaining to sweet, innocent Draco. "More like how Damon and Bianca dance. As friends."

"Friends?" Draco asked with a note of suspicion.

'The boy is already so suspicious, of everything.' Harry noted to himself.

"Yes, friends." He leaned in conspiratorially and whispered with a smirk, "After all, even Dark Lords need friends."

Draco jerked back, but Harry didn't give him time to refuse. He grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to the middle of the room, still smirking.

What followed would be remembered by every Death Eater present for quite some time. Harry, their Dark Lord, who had not danced with anyone else, led the mildly protesting Malfoy heir around the room to the music.

Those who had been in doubt before, could no longer consider Harry Potter a normal wizard, not even a famous or powerful one.

His steps were light and he moved with fluid, inhuman grace. The soft glow of the fairy lights made his skin seem even more pale than usual. His crimson lips were turned up into an amused smile and the fang that glinted in the light as he laughed confirmed any lingering doubt.

Each person present knew the lineage of every other. Nearly every pureblood family had creature blood and, though they never spoke of it, it was accepted as fact. After all, creature blood was _not_ muggle blood and so they remained pure.

The white-blonde hair, silver eyes and seductive allure of the Malfoys were indicative of Veela blood, though very far back as, had it been only a few generations, they would not be able to have male children. The Parkinsons had at least two banshee hiding out in their family tree. Luckily, banshee traits were not dominant. Both the Crabbes and Goyles had troll blood at some point, resulting in larger than usual frames and lower intelligence. Even the Lestranges were not exempt, having two Incubi and a Succubus as their ancestors.

It was rare though that creature blood would surface in anything other than minor traits. It took a larger than normal magical core to fuel such a change.

Rare, but not unheard of.

The Potters were known to have not only vampiric ancestors, but large amounts of magical power. Once, every couple hundred years or so, one of them would be born a vampire. Apparently, it had happened again.

-SCENE BREAK-

The party was over and the children staying the night, all but the Lestrange twins and Lavinia and Eleanor Bell, were supposed to be in bed. However, that was not the case. All ten of them had gathered in Draco's room to hear the Malfoy heir's information on Harry Potter and the return of the Death Eaters.

He outlined all he knew in quiet whispers and ended with his suspicion that something was going to happen tonight. After hearing all the evidence, being the intelligent and crafty mix of Slytherins and Ravenclaws they were, they decided to do as Draco had done and spy on the proceedings. How, exactly, ten children from nine to fifteen years of age were going to spy on battle hardened wizards never crossed their minds.

So, with much whispering, shushing, tripping over each other in an effort to be sneaky, getting lost three times and after half an hour of aimless wandering, they found themselves back at the ballroom. There were about to give up and just go back to bed when the hall torches lit up proceeding a person down the hall. Wide-eyed, they all shot panicked looks at each other, as if asking "We'regonnabecaught!whatdowedo?" With a shove from Draco, they all dived into a sitting room just across the hall from the ballroom.

Cracking the door open, ten pairs of eyes peered out into the hall as a tall figure in black, with hood down and blonde hair falling slightly forward over the sliver mask, opened the door to the ballroom and slipped in.

"That was your father!" Pansy whispered, slapping Draco on the arm.

"No," he drawled back. "How'd you guess?"

"What's with the silver mask?" Blaise asked in confusion. "I thought they were white."

Draco started to open his mouth, but Damon beat him to it.

"Perhaps," the Ravenclaw boy speculated, "it is indicative of a coterie or camarilla of sorts, as the simple white masks are of the more plebeian Death Eaters."

They all stared at him blankly.

He sighed in resignation. "Silver masks for the Inner Circle. White masks for the grunts." Murmurs of "oh!" answered him. He shook his head in pity at his pathetically under educated friends.

A few more minutes passed and what could only be Sirius Black and Remus Lupin entered the ballroom wearing black robes and sliver masks. They were followed closely by the Lestrange brothers who were wearing the common white masks.

Draco was confused, however, when a few minutes later, his mother appeared. He didn't think his mother was a Death Eater. She didn't seem the combative sort. She wasn't wearing a mask nor robes, though her dress was appropriately black. She did not enter the ballroom and instead stood outside it, waiting patiently. She was joined a few moments later by Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Malcolm Bell and a man none of them knew who answered to Michaels. They were all wearing the white masks and none of them ventured inside.

They all milled around for a bit, a few carrying on hushed conversations. Apparently, Rodolphus and Rabastan were being given "new Marks", which the children first assumed were for the Inner Circle. However, Michaels also seemed to be in the Inner Circle as they asked him about the differences between his Mark and theirs.

After about twenty minutes, the doors opened and both Lucius and Sirius were roughly shoved out and the doors slammed shut behind them. The other assembled Death Eaters stared at them in confusion, but they only had eyes for each other.

They were locked in a furious war of wills, glaring at each other with a blazing anger.

Finally, Sirius snapped out, "Do I look like a sucker to you?"

Lucius smirked and muttered something in French.

"What do you mean, a _loser_?" Sirius shouted angrily. "I outrank you!"

"That's just because you're his godfather," Lucius responded easily. "I'm the one he trusts with his important affairs."

Sirius gave a rather childish pout and a "Nuh-uh!"

Still smirking, Lucius starting ticking things off on his fingers. "Who's the one he takes to all of his meetings? Who's the one he introduces as his 'closest confidant'? Who's the one on a first name basis with his master?"

Sirius' indignant shout of "He only _has_ one name!" was ignored.

"Who's the one he chooses to lead attacks?"

The reopening of the ballroom doors went unnoticed by all but the children.

"That's just because I was in Azkaban or busy shagging Remus into the mattress!"

A voice was cleared and from the doors came a deceptively calm, "_Who_ was shagging _whom_?"

Sirius froze like the proverbial deer in the headlights. He glanced over at his unamused mate, then back to Lucius.

"Like I said," he said with a totally straight face. "Remus was busy shagging me into the mattress."

Quiet snickers erupted, but a glare from the angry werewolf silenced them. "If you two are through acting like children, we can begin the meeting." With that he stepped back, allowing all those present to enter.

The children gave each other pointed looks and quietly crept out of the room, across the hall and cracked the ballroom door open.

-SCENE BREAK-

Harry was not very pleased with Lucius at the moment. Something like that was far from unexpected with Sirius, but he expected far better from the blonde. He was just glad the only others present were Remus, Rodolphus and Rabastan. If they had indulged in petty bickering like that in a full meeting, he'd have had no choice but to Crucio them.

He was also surprised to know that an insinuation that Lucius was not completely loyal to Harry, coupled with childish taunts about Harry liking Sirius better, was all it took to push him over the edge. Of course, there had been tension between them ever since the lobster incident early that day.

With a heavy sigh, he watched as the two Lestranges replaced their white masks with the silver ones. They had gotten the same story Lucius had, which was the closest to the truth of any of his lies. Really, it was completely true. He _had_ been born a vampire with the memories of a First One. Did the fact that he'd already lived one lifetime really matter? It wasn't the future, after all, nor the past. It simply didn't exist anymore, nowhere but in his memories.

He had given them the option of serving him, knowing he was not their previous master, and receiving power and protection in return. Or they could be Obliviated and go back to thinking he was Voldemort. Suffice to say, as Lucius had, they accepted.

Remus had now moved to let the others in and he went over in his head what he wanted to accomplish this meeting.

His Inner Circle was now complete with only those he could trust implicitly. Sirius, Remus, Lucius, Rodolphus and Rabastan had taken up their silver masks.

Next, he would give the more standard story of being both Voldemort and Harry Potter to the others and alter the Marks of Nott, Goyle, Crabbe and Bell to be his and his alone. Should the unlucky event occur where Voldemort regained his power, he would not be able to manipulate them any longer.

Narcissa Malfoy would also receive his Mark. Despite appearances, she was not weak and indeed far from helpless. She had been trained alongside her sisters and the rest of the Black family in all aspects of the Dark Arts and prepared to serve their Dark Lord in any way possible. In the end, it was Bellatrix who was chosen to be his warrior, while Narcissa was chosen to give birth to the next generation of Death Eater and to groom her son as she had been. Now, with Bellatrix's death, she would expect it to be her turn to step up and fight.

His Elite would bear his Mark, as they would be privy to information that he could not allow to fall into anyone else's hands. They would be his generals. Narcissa Malfoy, Jonathan Michaels, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and Malcolm Bell would fill out this group. There were also places for Adeline Zabini, Lionel Parkinson and Emogene Parkinson, should they desire them. Unfortunately, they were not present. Not knowing them personally, he would also need to evaluate their skills. From listening to their thoughts and delving into their minds during the party, he knew they could be trusted this much, but he was uncertain if they would be useful to him.

That was a matter for later.

As the Death Eaters filed in and kneeled before him, not in subservience but in respect, he smiled. You did not need cruelty and violence to inspire loyalty. Even Remus and Sirius kneeled before taking their places at his side. Lucius stood to his right, Sirius to his left and Remus beside his mate.

Those still kneeling raised their heads as he began to speak.

"Tonight is a very special night. It marks the completion of the reordering of our ranks. Some of you will feel angry at the loss of the ability to call yourself an Inner Circle Death Eater. You should not. I have simply created another caste into which you will fit. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black are outside all castes, though they have the title of Inner Circle. They are my family and any attack on them is a personal attack against myself. Is that understood?"

His eyes glowed red and, though none of those present harbored any ideas of attacking the two, he knew now that they never would.

"Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange and Rabastan Lestrange are my Inner Circle. They are to be treated with the utmost respect. If you are on a raid, you will listen when they speak and obey without question. Lucius is my Right Hand, the leader of the Inner Circle and he answers only to me."

Lucius smirked at this and a couple of those not named looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"The new caste is simply called the Elite. As an Elite, you hold power over all other Death Eaters, save those of the Inner Circle. Narcissa Malfoy, Jonathan Michaels, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and Malcolm Bell, you are my generals. Each of you will receive my new Mark tonight."

The remaining Death Eaters looked both disappointed at the loss of their old station and excited by the potential of their new one.

"However," he continued, narrowing his eyes and silencing the few whispers that had started up. "First you will hear a story. The story of what happened nine years ago." Here he paused for effect. None save his Inner Circle had been told exactly what happened.

"Nine years ago, the Dark Lord Voldemort attack a baby. His curse backfired, killing him and giving the infant wizard exact copies of his memories, powers and even a part of his soul. For five years, the boy child lived with muggles. Until the night his augmented magical core awakened both the dormant vampiric blood of his ancestors and the memories of who he once was. And so, from that night on, he lived as a strange amalgamation of both Dark Lord and boy savior. He still carried many of the desires and goals that Voldemort had, but he also had a more pragmatic viewpoint.

"The current magical government has to go. They are greedy, corrupt and will be the ruin of all wizarding society. Governments rise and fall as revolutions come and go. Now it is the Ministry of Magic's turn.

"Purity of blood is important, for it is a fact that muggle blood combined with magical blood decreases the chances of having a magical child, resulting in far more squibs being born in recent history than ever before. However, mudblood, halfblood and pureblood does not matter in the breeding of magical offspring. I see some of you look ready to protest, but let me give you a few examples that you may not be aware of.

"Helga Hufflepuff, one of the greatest witches in history, was muggleborn." As a few shocked mutterings occurred, Harry silently thanked Linara, his new feline friend, for that bit of information. "For more recent examples, let's look at Albus Dumbledore who had a halfblood mother. Remus Lupin," here he nodded to the gently smiling werewolf, "is a halfblood. Our little traitor, Severus Snape, is a halfblood. My dear mother, Lily Evans Potter, whom I'm sure you all know was an Unspeakable for the Department of Mysteries, was a halfblood with a muggleborn father. I, myself, am a step away from being a halfblood. And last, but certainly not least, I, as Lord Voldemort, was a halfblood with a muggle father. So, surely, you can see that even those of impure blood can become incredibly powerful."

Thoughtful nods swept the hall. After all, who were they to question their lord and master?

"As long as a child has two magical parents, they will usually be magical themselves. It is muggle blood that will be the downfall of our world. If we continue breeding with them, within a few hundred years, there will be no magical beings left. No witches. No wizards. No squibs. Just the occasional muggleborn who will have no one to teach them and who will be called a freak and ostracized for their powers."

It was true. Harry had seen the downfall of the magical world. In three hundred years, magical humans would be scarce. In less than seven hundred, magic would be just a memory. Ironically, it had been caused by the very thing he had sought to protect. Witches and wizards having children with muggles. While a single muggle in a family may not cause any immediate detriment, interbreeding over centuries weakens the magic in the blood until it starts producing squibs and finally vanishes all together.

The few magical humans left were those like him. Immortal creatures who had once been a witch or wizard. The few muggleborns were considered a blessing to them and persecuted by the muggles. Harry had taken in each muggleborn he could find, teaching them magic in an effort to reestablish their people, but it was too little too late. He did not want to see that happen again, even if he had to promote "purist propaganda" to stop it.

"Now, you know the story and you know what I am fighting for. If you disagree with me, I will erase all memory of me returning from you and your families minds. Otherwise, come forward when I call your name to receive your new Mark."

He could see in their minds than none would turn away.

"Theodore Nott."

The man quickly got to his feet, walked forward, dropped to his knees once more and offered up his arm. It continued on in this vein until he got to Narcissa, who had no Mark to alter. After giving her his Mark, he also gave her a smile and said, "Welcome to the Death Eaters, Narcissa."

-SCENE BREAK-

Back in the safety of Draco's bedroom, the ten children stared at each other, in awe of what they had seen.

"Sweet Merlin, he's charismatic," Bianca breathed. "He really makes you believe he can do anything."

"He just _oozes_ power," Olivia agreed. "I think just a look from him when he's like that could send me to my knees."

Pansy nodded. "He's kinda cute too," she giggled.

Bianca hit her with a pillow. "Get off it, Pansy. You're too young to be thinking like that."

"And he's not cute," Darcy put in. "He's _handsome_, even for a little kid, if you could call him that."

"Stop with the girly talk!" Theo cried, poking his sister in the ribs. "This is the _Dark Lord_ you're talking about!"

Darcy stuck her tongue out at him prompting him to grab the pillow Bianca had used to smack Pansy and use it on her.

"He's not just powerful, charismatic and attractive though," Damon said, ignoring the Nott siblings bickering. "He's also dangerous."

They all grew solemn, thinking back on the end of the meeting when he had held Bianca's father under the Cruciatus for not being discreet enough with his dealings.

"One day," Draco spoke lowly, "I will serve him."

"One day," Theo replied, "we all probably will."

"Yes," Draco said emphatically, "but unlike you, I won't do it out of duty. I will do it willingly."


	15. Chapter 14

**Title:** Curse of Fate  
**Author:** Mistress Nika**  
Rating: **PG-15 (Yes, 15. That's somewhere between PG-13 and R)  
**Summary:** Thousands of years into the future, vampire Harry only wants to join his loved ones in death. However, his curse of immortality is absolute. Therefore he sends himself back into the body of his infant self, vowing to this time refuse eternity. When do things ever go according to plan? Unexpected changes to the timeline, people who aren't as they once were and more send his life spiraling out of his control.  
**Pairings:** Harry/Lucius(main), possible Harry/Severus, possible Lucius/Severus, possible Harry/Lucius/Severus, Sirius/Remus, Theo/Hermione, possible Theo/Blaise, possible Hermione/Ginny, Draco/Luna, possible one-sided Harry/Luna on Luna's part, possible Hermione/Pansy, Cedric/Eleanor(OC), past Harry/Ginny  
**Warnings:** AU, het, slash, angst, language, violence, time travel, VampireHarry, DarkLordHarry  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:  
**The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon when Harry was pulled from his blissful slumber by a high pitched shriek. In an instant, he was out of bed and heading down the hall in his pajamas. A bleary-eyed Remus joined him halfway to the origin of the shriek, having been awakened as well.

Just as he was about to fling open the door to one of the guest rooms, it slammed open on it's own. A wild-eyed, sleep-tossled Pansy flew out the door and collided with Remus who prevented her from hitting the floor.

A hissing voice followed her out, sounding just as frightened as the young girl.

_'Nellie does not like this! No, no! Nellie does not like this at all! Puppy, save your Nellie!'_

Harry bent down and scooped the terrified snake up as Pansy pointed an accusing finger at her.

"It was in my bed!" she cried, hiding behind Remus.

_'Nellie was cold!'_ the snake explained petulantly.

Harry just shook his head, draped Nellie around his shoulders and headed back to his room with a slurred, "Too early."

-SCENE BREAK-

Several hours later, Harry was awake again and semi aware, sitting at the kitchen table and staring blankly into his morning cup of blood. Nellie was still wrapped firmly around his neck, singing to herself in soft hisses.

_'Nellie's got her puppy and puppy's got his Nellie and the sun is shining and Nellie is happy...'_

_'Nellie,'_ Harry hissed at her in annoyance.

Oblivious, she sang on. _'Because the sun is high and Nellie is safe and the scary girl is gone so Nellie is happy again...'_

_'Nellie,'_ he tried again.

_'And Nellie wants a froggy or maybe a little bunny because she is hungry and-'_

_'Nellie, don't make me incinerate you!'_ Harry finally hissed loudly in anger.

The singing abruptly stopped.

_'Puppy's a pyromaniac.'_

His head hit the table with a dull thud. Once again, he questioned the wisdom of buying a completely mental snake.

"Rough morning?" Remus asked as he slipped into the seat to his left, Sirius taking the one to his right.

Tilting his head to the side, he stared blankly at the smiling werewolf for a moment. No one should be that cheerful in the morning, even if it was closer to lunch.

"Nellie's singing," he stated blandly, "and speaking of herself in the third person. She's been doing it for the past three hours and I'm becoming homicidal."

Their only response was to laugh.

Harry didn't find it funny.

As of last night, he was now officially in the second stage of a born vampire's maturation. The first started at age six when bloodlust first hit. Age ten brought an increased need for blood, greater sensitivity to sunlight and a desire to become nocturnal, even though it was unnecessary. Put simply, he was tired, wanted to sleep and his snake wouldn't shut the hell up.

"Sirius and I are going to visit the pack later today," Remus said, ignoring Harry's belligerent attitude. "I've been away too long and Dorian's last letter said they were anxious to meet the both of you. Would you like to come?"

Harry gave him a look that said "Are you mad?"

"I think we should take that as a no, Moony," Sirius said with a chuckle. "Well," he continued, patting Harry on the head. "Just don't go back to bed. You don't want to become used to sleeping days."

"Sirius," Harry growled, "I've had over a dozen children of my own who've gone through this same thing. I think I know what I should and shouldn't do."

Sirius shrugged. "Just trying to be parental," he said, giving Harry a patronizing smile.

Harry raised his head and thumped it back down on the table hard.

_'Puppy's a masochist,'_ a happy voice chirped from around his neck.

Harry looked at her in disbelief. _'Where are you learning these words?'_

-SCENE BREAK-

Several weeks had passed and Sirius and Remus were both still gone. Apparently, they were having a hard time convincing the werewolves that, although Harry was calling himself Voldemort, he was not and that, even though both of them bore the Dark Mark, it did not make them evil. Several of the pack had felt betrayed by their leader's actions, but Remus claimed they were close to resolving the trust issues and shouldn't be gone too much longer.

Though his godfathers were not in the house, that didn't mean he lacked for company.

Petunia and a significantly slimmer Dudley had come around to give their regrets for missing the party. Dudley'd had a bad reaction to one of the potions he was taking and was too ill to attend. Harry said it was quite alright and gave Dudley the piece of cake he had saved for him.

An unexpected and frequent visitor was Draco Malfoy. He started coming each time with his father, who visited a couple times a week to inform Harry of the goings on in the Ministry and Hogwarts, any new information on his house guests and to receive any orders, either for himself or to pass on to others.

At first, Draco would sit in the parlor while Lucius and Harry met in Harry's office. Afterwards, he would exchange a few words with Harry and leave with his father. The third time, he managed to talk himself into the office and listened in on their conversation, though he likely didn't understand the majority of it. By the fifth visit, he stayed after his father left to have dinner with Harry. After that, he began coming without his father and it became very obvious what he was doing. He had taken Harry's words at the party to heart and was trying to befriend him.

Harry was at a loss. Sure, he liked the boy just fine, but he was still just a boy. He couldn't interact on the adult level that Harry did, though he gave it a grand shot and did better than many other children would have. After several consecutive days of Draco, he finally decided that he would just have to learn how to interact on a child's level instead. In a year, he would be doing a lot of it and it would help to have practice.

For his part, Draco seemed to be very understanding. He didn't expect Harry to act like a child and the fear he'd originally held of him slowly vanished as he realized that Harry was not going to hurt him if he got annoyed.

Harry started taking Draco into Aurum Village since there wasn't much for a child to do at the house. They would visit the sweet shop first as Harry, when spotted, was immediately set upon by the village kids. Draco's favorite was the dark chocolate drops, Harry preferred the Honey Wands and the kids went wild when he bought them Choco Spray. Several parents had sent him notes threatening to burn down the shop if just one of their kids came home covered in chocolate again.

Harry had considered several times whether he should wipe the children's memories of the night of his birthday party. Originally, he had intended to, but on the second outing with Draco he changed his mind about the young Malfoy, if none of the others. A young muggleborn girl a few years younger than them had run headlong into the blonde boy, knocking them both down. Instead of sneering at the girl and calling her a mudblood, he helped her up and dusted her off. As she smiled and ran off, Draco had turned to Harry with wary eyes, as if silently asking for his approval. Harry had smiled and treated him to an afternoon at the theater. He had obviously learned something and far be it from Harry to take that away.

After that, Harry had invited each of the other nine over for an afternoon in the village followed by dinner. He kept his mind to himself, as he hated intruding on another's thoughts, especially little children with no defenses, when it was not warranted. He either arranged a run-in with someone obviously not of pureblood and decided whether or not to erase their memories on how they treated the person or made comments designed to elicit an honest opinion. Each of them, while still holding some disdain for muggles, considered muggleborns and halfbloods either equal to a pureblood or close to it. Instead of seeing in blood status, they now saw in social status. While someone of noble blood such as Draco or Pansy would still consider them beneath them, it wasn't because their blood wasn't pure.

All but two of the children got to keep their memories intact. Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe simply lacked the mental capabilities to change so quickly. They also lacked the ability to keep a secret. Although Harry's secrecy charms would keep what they had seen a secret, if they were told anything else, it would be a constant battle for Harry, casting spell after spell on them. In conclusion, it was just far too much work and the two boys were excluded from the list of those "in-the-know".

Unfortunately, one thing he couldn't seem to break the children from was using the term 'mudblood'. They'd heard Harry using it around Death Eaters and seemed to think it was acceptable. He only took heart in the fact that they weren't using it as maliciously as before.

Within two months of the party, Harry was surprised to find himself with a rather interesting circle of friends.

Draco was most definitely the ring leader of the others. He kept them in line, spoke to Harry on their behalf and carefully steered them away from him when he knew Harry was not in a mood to deal with them. He reminded Harry a great deal of a younger Lucius.

Blaise, although the youngest of the group, seemed more mature than most of the others. Perhaps it was having so many of his 'fathers' die that made him the rather quiet, intelligent young boy he was. He was caring and incredibly intuitive, yet sly and cunning beyond all of the rest combined. You wouldn't know the boy was up to something until it was far too late. Overall, he reminded Harry of a Slytherin Remus.

Pansy still clung to Draco every chance she got, but Harry was now able to separate her from him with just a look. Pansy, while still holding a residual unease around him, had slowly warmed up to him and was even known to joke around with him a bit. After getting through the facade of the superficial little girl she had styled herself to be, Harry realized she was incredibly bossy and spoiled, but could be kind when she wanted to. She was mostly just show.

Theodore Nott, called Theo by his friends, was loyal to those he deemed worthy, protective of his friends and simply mean-spirited to most others. He enjoyed hurting people almost as much as his father did, but managed to keep it under control most of the time.

Eleanor, the youngest Bell daughter, was the oldest of the group at twelve. She had no friends it seemed and basked in whatever attention Harry and the others gave her. Like her father, she was incredibly timid, but Harry knew that underneath lay a good person that just needed a little help to break out of her shell. She reminded Harry of Neville during his first few years at Hogwarts, only the girl had a nearly photographic memory that allowed her to excel in most areas of study. Harry had felt a bit guilty at first at using her as his "spy" inside Hogwarts, until she had told him the story of Dumbledore and the Howler. She seemed to brighten with each laugh she got for it and continued to send Harry letters after returning to school detailing everything that occurred each week.

The six, five after September first, became regular fixtures in Aurum. At least once a week, Pansy would drag them shopping and the vendors kept a full stock of some of the best items in anticipation of the Parkinson girl's expensive tastes. Every shop owner knew that the young children, not even in their teens yet, were allowed nearly unlimited spending by their wealthy parents and took full advantage of it. Draco was a fan of the theater and they were regulars at the various plays the local troupe performed. Blaise insisted they go horseback riding at least twice a month and Eleanor had shyly asked if they could take music lessons since her father had forbidden her, claiming that she should stick to her books instead. Therefore, each of them took weekly lessons from Mistress Elizabeth, an accomplished musician trained in many different instruments who lived in the village. Rumor had it, the elderly woman was once a world famous violinist.

A few slip-ups made in public in which one of the children accidentally referred to Harry as "my lord" made them nervous at first, until they realized most of the townsfolk called Harry the same thing and did not equate a suspected Death Eater's child calling him that with him being the Dark Lord. Nevertheless, Harry quickly began teaching each of them Shadow Occlumency. He simply planted a hint of a shadow in their minds and taught them how to manipulate it to cover what they didn't want others to know. It was simple, yet effective. It couldn't block out things like visions, psychic attacks and possibly possession like normal Occlumency shields could, but a person could search for ages in their minds for something and never find it.

To test them, Harry had them hide the fact that they knew him and then had Sirius, who had somehow progressed faster than Remus in this particular branch of magic, use Legilimency on them. The man was stunned when he announced to Harry that, had he not known better, he'd say they'd never met him. Unlike with regular Occlumency, where he would at least know they were hiding something, he could not only find no trace of the memories, but also no trace of deception, other than the slight giggle Pansy let slip.

Just before Halloween, Harry met with Remus' pack. There had been a few who were wary of him, not only because he was masquerading as Voldemort, but also because he was a vampire. Werewolves and vampires were natural enemies and, though relations had been improving in the past hundred years, some mutual distrust still remained. However, he quickly began to befriend them, except for Greyback who he ended up killing. Though Remus' defeat of him years earlier had dropped him all the way to omega in the pack, he was still rather vocal in his opinions. After enduring an hour and a half of Greyback insulting Remus, Sirius, his parents and Harry himself, he had finally snapped and thrown a Killing Curse at him. He'd wanted to torture him, it was nothing less than he deserved, but refrained to maintain the tentative trust he'd established with the rest of the pack. If anything, his killing of the man only served to ingratiate him to them.

Dorian, Remus' beta and the leader while Remus was away, was an easy-going and good-natured man who took to Harry right away. There was much laughing and back-slapping from him which, had Harry not been unnaturally strong, might have sent him to the ground. It seemed, in their one prior visit, Dorian and Sirius had somehow become coconspirators. The whole of the pack learned that night that setting off fireworks in a cave, no matter how large, is never a good idea.

Annabelle, a fourteen year old girl who looked at Remus with stars in her eyes, also stuck close to Harry, watching him whenever she thought he wasn't looking. Bonds between werewolves, especially those who were bitten at a young age, were strong. They tended to classify people as either enemy, stranger, pack or family. She obviously viewed Remus as a father figure and, as Harry was considered Remus' "pup", saw him as a possible brother. However, as she was not Remus' true family, her instincts were telling her that she would have to gain Harry's acceptance before she could continue to consider herself family. He made sure to smile at her often and engage her in conversation. He even invited her to visit his home, but she quickly refused. She was absolutely terrified of humans of any kind and no amount of coaxing on his part could get her within a mile of a human city.

Come December, Harry had accomplished nearly everything he had on his mental to-do list.

He had made friends and allies of the werewolves.

He had his own group of loyal Death Eaters, including Augustus Rookwood, Adeline Zabini, Lionel Parkinson and Emogene Parkinson who had been initiated into the Elite shortly after his birthday.

He had started training his Inner Circle and Elite in more advanced magic, most of which wasn't frequently used in modern magical society, but wouldn't raise questions if they used it in public. He'd also started them training for battle. Voldemort had done this to a certain degree, but Harry took it a step further. He had them in train in stealth, non-verbal spells, wielding a handheld weapon in conjunction with their wand, utilizing whatever inborn abilities they had in a fight and more. He put a lot of emphasise on dodging, instead of simply conjuring a shield and hoping it held. Or as Sirius like to call it "the art of getting the Hell out of dodge". A few were even learning to cast wandless spells quickly and effectively without overtaxing their magical reserves.

Harry was, in the beginning, rather upset by their reluctance to use blood traits in battle. They'd been taught from childhood that to use such a power against another was an incredibly unfair advantage and a stain on the family honor and they'd let them atrophy. Lucius was the first to agree and the quickest study, as it seemed he'd been training his powers all along in secret. Sirius pouted for days when he found that his ability was next to useless in battle, while Remus had been born with an immense potential to use wandless magic.

He had a support base in his young friends for when he began school and they were slowly teaching him how to be a kid again, or at least how to pretend.

He had moved the escaped Death Eaters out of Lucius' home none too soon as the Ministry raided it a few days later looking for them. They were now secreted away somewhere in the Amazon in one of Harry's smaller homes. Although not under much more than the standard wards, the area was known for a high concentration of magical beasts, so any strange magic picked up by any sensing spells would be attributed to them.

He had searched out and destroyed all but one elusive Horcrux. Even those that he didn't know where they should be at this point in time had been relatively easy to find. He just used his neglected skills in Divination combined with a modified tracking charm to search out all the spread out bits of Voldemort's soul. The only one that wouldn't show up was the locket. He'd searched 12 Grimmauld Place for it and found it missing. After trying the spell and finding nothing, he'd wondered if it had been destroyed. However, when he performed the spell with a little more focus and intensity, he discovered that it did indeed still exist. It was merely hidden. Very cleverly too if it could elude him. He was completely at a loss as to where to seach for it next.

-SCENE BREAK-

December seventeenth, Remus, Petunia, Dudley, Harry and his six friends, including Eleanor who was home for Christmas, were shopping in Aurum for gifts when a most unwelcome person made an appearance.

They were exiting Francesco's Fine Jewelry, laughing and talking, when a hush fell over the street. Harry frowned, Remus growled menacingly and the other children stared in confusion as Albus Dumbledore, resplendent in his star-covered blue robes, stalked angrily up the street toward them.

Thinking quickly, Harry whispered to Petunia, "Floo the Ministry."

The woman nodded, understanding exactly what he was asking, and ducked inside Gladis' Grocers.

As the aged wizard came to a halt before them, Harry changed his frown to a look of innocent confusion. Remus stepped in front of him, pushing him back and Harry allowed the other children to shield him as well, though he kept a clear view of the man.

"Remus," Dumbledore began in a voice that radiated power and authority, "stand aside. This had gone on long enough."

"Headmaster," Remus said with a sneer that was quite unlike him, "this is a private village. Please leave."

With a mocking smile, Dumbledore countered with, "I'm sure you have only what's good for the boy at heart, but you have no say in the matter."

Remus' features were twisted in outrage as he shouted, "I am his godfather!"

"And a werewolf, and a suspected Death Eater..." Dumbledore continued. "The Ministry would never make you his guardian. In fact," he twinkled with a kind smile, "perhaps we should clear that little matter up right now, for the boy's sake, of course."

Before anyone could react, Remus' wrist was in the old man's deceptively fragile hand and his sleeve was being ripped from his arm. Harry heard a gasp from Mr. Francesco who had come out of his store to watch the scene. The Dark Mark was clearly emblazoned on scarred flesh for little more than one incriminating second before it faded from view at Remus' mental command.

With a quick, unnoticed spell by Harry, the stunned shop owner collapsed into unconsciousness. To the others on the street, it appeared as if he had fainted. Luckily, none of the other villagers had been near enough to see Remus' bared mark. He would just have to memory charm the man later.

Dumbledore stared stupidly at the place where the skull and serpent had been until Remus wrenched his arm angrily from Dumbledore's slack grip. The man seemed stunned that the Mark had simply vanished like that.

"How dare you assault me!" Remus shouted, playing to the crowd and casually turning his now unmarked arm so that others could see it. "You're supposed to be a paragon of all that is good and just and here you are, attacking an innocent man and trying to kidnap a child! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Murmurs started up from the gathered crowd along with lots of nodding. They expected more of their beloved leader of the Light.

"It vanished..." Dumbledore murmured, as if unable to comprehend the fact. Harry didn't blame him. It shouldn't have been possible, not with wizard-kind's current level of magical advancement. There were plenty of tattoos that could vanish on command, but the Dark Mark was no ordinary tattoo. After a moment, Dumbledore seemed to mentally shake himself and he glared dangerously at Remus. "I don't know how you managed that, but I'm certainly not leaving Harry with you now." With that, he pushed Draco aside and reached past a shaking Eleanor to grab Harry by the shoulder.

Only to recoil in shock and pain as a fine dust that smelled strongly of lemons was thrown into his face. He reeled back with a howl of pain, scrubbing frantically at his eyes. Half a dozen heads turned to see a livid Petunia with one hand on her hip and the other holding a bright yellow box labeled Martha's Non-Magical Mess Remover for Muggles and Their Clothing.

"I told you," she scolded, shaking a finger at Dumbledore like he was an unruly child. "I told you, didn't I? It's your own fault! I told you that if you set foot in this village I'd burn your eyes out with laundry detergent! I warned you to leave my nephew alone and now look what's happened! You really brought this on yourself. Now scoot, before the Aurors arrive!"

Harry was trying in vain to stifle giggles along with the rest of his friends and half the village. Dumbledore blinked at the angry squib with his red, watery eyes. Harry was certain the man was also seeing double as he was actually looking about three inches to her right.

"Too late, ma'am," a stern voice interceded. Jonathan Michaels and three other Aurors had just exited the grocers. The Death Eater Auror clamped a restraining hand on Dumbledore's shoulder. "Mrs. Dursley has filed a restraining order against you concerning her nephew, one Harry Potter. Though it's not been processed yet, you'll have to come with us."

"What?" Dumbledore asked, looking stunned. "I'm Albus Dumbledore," he said, as if it were unthinkable that he should be prevented from doing anything he wished.

"I'm aware of that, sir," Michaels replied patronizingly as if Dumbledore were a little child, or perhaps feeble of the mind. "Mrs. Dursley has made several complaints against you in the past year claiming that you are harassing her, her nephew and Mr. Lupin and may have some unsavory motive in mind concerning the boy. Please don't make us shackle you, sir."

Harry burst into laughter as a thoroughly befuddled Dumbledore was led away, to the temporary floo in the grocers and on to the Ministry of Magic. Draco's angered, haughty yell of "My father will hear about this!" just before the men disappeared only caused him to laugh harder.

That was possibly the best Christmas gift Harry had ever received.

-SCENE BREAK-

Dumbledore ended up being charged with assault on Remus and property destruction for the torn robe sleeve, but the charges were quickly dismissed. Remus was still a werewolf and Dumbledore was still a respected public figure.

With Dumbledore's claim that he had seen the Dark Mark on Remus' arm, he was brought in and his arm bared before the group of investigating Aurors. He was poked and prodded by two Unspeakables in an attempt to get the Mark to appear, but to no avail. With no proof, he was let go.

Dumbledore was unhappy at that. Of course, he was even more unhappy when he was brought in by Aurors a second time after Lucius had stormed into the Ministry and demanded he be arrested for assaulting his son. Once again, the charges didn't stick as Draco didn't have any injuries to show for the so called assault, but by then rumors were once again rampant concerning the headmaster.

It seemed the general public didn't know what to think. Some thought he was losing his mind. Some thought he was abusing his power. Others thought old age was finally catching up to him. One particularly vocal critic, who just happened to be a reporter for the Daily Prophet and answered to Rita, even called for him to be institutionalized and thoroughly evaluated by mind healers.

The total lack of Death Eater activity also made the public wonder if Dumbledore's claim that Voldemort had returned was more of his nonsense. It was entirely possible that the Death Eaters had been acting on their own when they freed their comrades and were not intending to restart the war. Hell, they may not have even _been_ Death Eaters!

Harry thought they were getting too complacent. Voldemort was still out there. Until Harry could find and kill him one last time, they shouldn't be letting their guards down. The snake-faced bastard had to know his plans had gone aray when he felt the missing bits of his soul begin to return to him. No doubt he was already making plans while still in exile.

To keep the Ministry on it's toes, Harry ordered a small attack on Diagon Alley. They weren't to kill or cause any permanent damage, only incite chaos and panic.

After much pleading and puppy dog eyes from Sirius, Harry agreed to let him lead the attack. Since no one was to be hurt, certain Death Eaters with a liking for the Unforgivables were not allowed to be a part of it. Sirius led a team consisting of Narcissa, Bell, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle and Emogene Parkinson whom Harry had learned was incredibly gifted at stealth and had a mind like a steel trap.

The attack had started out relatively well. They started throwing curses high and wide, purposefully missing their "targets", and the shoppers and inhabitants of Diagon Alley panicked appropriately at the sight of seven attacking Death Eaters. They screamed, they ran, they hid, they flooed and apparated away. It was when the Alley was almost empty, the Aurors had shown up and Sirius and company were preparing to leave that things turned sour.

An angry witch who had lost her parents to Death Eaters in the last war had hidden in a dark side alley. When a pair of black cloaked figures passed by, she stunned them. Sirius ordered Bell, who was closest to the fallen two, to activate their port keys, but the man panicked himself and fled...in the wrong direction. He was caught seconds later by Aurors. The four remaining Death Eaters, faced with overwhelming opposition from Aurors, were forced to retreat, leaving behind their three fallen companions.

It had taken a full day and a half for the news to reach Harry, who had been incommunicado off searching for the locket Horcrux. He'd assumed that such veteran Death Eaters as they would have no trouble with such a minor task, but apparently he'd been wrong. He'd returned home to find an angry Lucius, a worried Remus and a frantic Sirius. Lucius quickly informed him of what had happened. Harry had grabbed Lucius' arm and sent a burst of magic through his Mark to those belonging to the three captives, knocking them out.

When Lucius had left, the Ministry had been interrogating the three. When the Marks had negated the effects of Veritaserum, they'd tried other methods. They'd been tortured and bribed and it was Bell who finally broke. Thankfully, Harry had not been mentioned yet, but he had confirmed that Voldemort was back.

He'd told about how the new Dark Mark was given to the Elite and Inner Circle, how it could be hidden on command, how it was a portkey directly to "the Dark Lord" and how it stopped all attempts at stealing the bearer's secrets through Legilimency and potions.

He'd told them about the new seperation of castes. The lower ranked Death Eaters never saw the Dark Lord anymore. They recieved their orders from one of the Elite and counted themselves lucky to be spoken to by an Inner Circle. He told how the Elite were those who organized the lower Death Eaters, led attacks and held a position of command. He told how those who bore the silver masks were the Inner Circle, favored above all others by the Dark Lord. They were far more powerful than any other Death Eaters. They were intelligent, loyal beyond any doubt and, as they recieved training from the Dark Lord himself, were truly a force to be feared.

When the paper arrived the next morning, Harry was immensely glad that he had knocked them out when he did. Bell had just started naming names. Sirius and the Lestrange brothers had been named as Inner Circle, but Bell was reported to have been interruped in the middle of another, the only bit they were able to hear being "Lu-". He had suddenly screamed, grasped his arm and collapsed into unconsciousness. No spell or potion had been able to wake him yet and they were considering cutting off his arm to free him from "You-Know-Who's spell". Goyle and Crabbe were in similar situations, but no efforts were being made to wake them as they hadn't been cooperating.

An extremely angry Harry had immediately gathered all the Death Eaters for an attack on the Ministry of Magic.

-SCENE BREAK-

March third, Severus Snape was in the middle of teaching his second year Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff class. No cauldron's had exploded, no one had back talked him and one Hufflepuff had cried when he vanished her potion, insulted her and gave her a detention. All in all, it had been a pretty decent class so far.

He was stalking around the room, shooting hateful comments at the twelve year olds for the slightest mistake, when a shooting pain in his left arm caught him off guard. With an involuntary hiss, he grabbed his forearm. The shooting pain quickly settled to a throb and burn reminiscent of being branded, much like how it had been when he'd had the damn thing slapped on him.

He quickly became aware of the eyes of each student watching him warily. The Ravenclaws had narrowed their eyes in thought while most of the Hufflepuffs' had widened in shock and fear.

He quickly let go of his arm, drew himself up to his full height and glared menacingly at them. They all cringed back in fear.

What did he care if the little brats knew he was Marked? It was a matter of Ministry record, after all. He'd never denied being a Death Eater and he'd never renounced his loyalty. He'd just given up others to stay out of Azkaban and everyone assumed he was a good little spy. Far be it from him to say otherwise.

"Get out!" he barked at them, the students immediately scrambling to put away their potions and obey.

Actually, as he clenched his fist to stave off the pain, he noticed one little Hufflepuff girl looking far calmer than her classmates. Bell, he noted. He'd thought her to be one of the meeker Hufflepuffs, jumping at her own shadow. As a matter of fact, she had cried earlier when he'd told her that her head was made of straw and she shouldn't even bothering coming to class if she couldn't pay attention, no matter that her potion had been nearly perfect. Now she seemed almost at ease while the others were rushing for the door, murmuring about "the greasy Death Eater git".

Ah well. He would ponder her later. Right now, he had things to do.

He locked up his classroom, grabbed the items he'd saved for just such an occasion from his office and flooed directly to the headmaster's office.

Only to have a tin of sweets shoved under his nose the moment he stepped out.

"Ah, Severus," the old man twinkled at him with those annoyingly happy blue eyes. "Sherbert lemon?"

"No," he sneered. "I've been summoned."

With a grace born from years of practice, he quickly threw the Death Eater's robes on over his own, pulled up the hood and slipped on the mask.

"Do you really think that's a good idea, my boy?" Dumbledore asked, casually retaking his seat. "I was under the impression you had been discovered as a spy."

'Damn the old man,' Severus cursed inwardly.

Fawkes chirped at him knowingly from his perch.

'Damn the bird too.'

"With the three captured by the Ministry and Bell spilling his guts, he could be closing ranks," he rationalized. 'Bell,' he realized. 'The girl's father is a Death Eater.' Keeping this knowledge to himself, he continued, "Or he could be gathering all of us for an attack. I had thought myself higher in his favor, but with this restructuring as Bell has described it, I could have been thrust into the bottom caste and left uninformed along with many others."

Dumbledore stroked his beard and nodded thoughtfully. "Mmm, that's quite possible. It would make sense."

'Damn it, man! Let me go!' He grabbed his left forearm and winced. "He's getting tired of waiting, Albus." he said pointedly.

"Of course. Of course." the old wizard said imperiously. "Go on then and stay safe. Let me know what he's up to as soon as possible."

With an irritated growl and a nod, he pressed two fingers to his Mark and vanished.

-SCENE BREAK-

Harry diverted those baring the old Mark off into the large, nondescript and rather gloomy basement room where they would wait patiently for orders. The Elite and Inner Circle immediately appeared in the ballroom where golden sunlight illuminated the room, flashing off gilded portraits and hanging chandeliers.

They bowed and quickly took their places. The Elite stood in a neat row, waiting to be addressed. Rodolphus and Rabastan joined Harry, Sirius, Remus and Lucius to stand over a table strewn with maps.

"Rabastan, Rodolphus, you'll enter with your team from here," Harry instructed, pointing out a hallway on a map. "Crabbe and Goyle should still be in adjacent cells and only lightly guarded. They'll wake the moment you get within twenty feet of them. Sirius and Remus, you'll lead the attack on the Minister's office. Use your Marks and portkey to me the moment you feel like you're in danger, or whenever Moody shows up. Whichever comes first."

A spattering of tense laughter answered him.

"As for Lucius," Harry continued, turning to the blonde, "you'll take a team here," he tapped the map again," and kill Bell. I don't tolerate traitors. Make him hurt. Make him bleed. Make an example of him. Should anyone else ever think of betraying me, I want his mangled corpse to flash before their eyes in the knowledge that I'll do the same to them."

Lucius nodded grimly.

"Good," Harry said, turning away from the table to face the others. Sirius, Remus and Lucius took their places at his side while Rodolphus and Rabastan stood behind them. Addressing the others, he said, "Crabbe and Goyle may have been stupid enough to be captured, but they have refused to talk through pain of torture and threat of death. Their loyalty warrants a rescue. Bell does not. Dolohov and Nott, you'll go with Lucius. Indulge yourselves. It may be sometime before you're allowed to again."

The two crueler Death Eaters smiled nastily.

"Michaels, you'll go with Rodolphus and Rabastan. They'll need your knowledge as an Auror to find and free Crabbe and Goyle."

Michaels gave a short nod and thanked his lucky stars he was off today. The Auror's Office was going to be a mess. He dreaded to think of the sheer volume of paperwork involved afterward.

"Narcissa, Adeline, Rookwood, you'll be with Sirius and Remus. Cause as much noise and confusion as you can."

Narcissa gave an amused smile as Rookwood looked at her with a hint of disdain. She was perceived as weak and this would be her first real mission. He obviously didn't expect much from her. Oh, how he'd be surprised.

"Emogene, you'll take a large group of Death Eaters and attack Diagon Alley again, exactly twenty minutes before the others attack the Ministry."

"The same tactics, my lord?" she questioned. "Lure in the Aurors? Keep them busy and away from the Ministry?"

Harry nodded. "Exactly. Twenty minutes before that, Lionel, you'll take a group and attack Hogsmeade. This is to distract the Order and Dumbledore in particular. However, you are not to engage him. You are progressing well, but are still far from his equal."

Lionel nodded seriously.

"Once again, I must stress that the only fatality should be the target, in this case, Bell. The Ministry is our enemy. Dumbledore is our enemy. Innocent bystanders are not. Injuries to Aurors are to be expected. However, for every civilian killed by a Death Eater under your command, I will hold you and the one responsible under the Cruciatus for one minute. Is that understood?"

Each of the eight cast their eyes to the floor and answered with, "Yes, my lord."

"Good." He turned to Lucius. "Lucius, take whatever other Death Eaters you want, but make sure Snape is counted among them. Let him report back to Dumbledore about our cruelty, not our mercy. Also, pull him aside and tell him the attack is going to be on Hogsmeade in an attempt to take Hogwarts, then give him time to send a message to the old man."

-SCENE BREAK-

Severus waited anxiously along with scores of other Death Eaters pressed together like sardines. It seemed he had been right. Each and every Death Eater had been summoned for something big.

The room they were in could almost be described as cavernous. The walls were gray stone, the floor was gray stone, the ceiling was so high he couldn't tell what color it was and the only light was from a few candles floating aimlessly over their heads, casting everything in shadow. The only door was a massive, red double set of obviously heavy things with black iron handles in the shape of serpents. Everything he expected of the Dark Lord's new hideout.

Someone bumped him harshly and snarled at him to move. Severus spun on the offending Death Eater, sneered at them and snapped back with his characteristic wit.

The man's eyes went wide behind his mask, he whispered "Severus Snape" in what might have been awe or fear and quickly backed away.

Severus smirked to himself. He still had it.

Listening to the conversations going on around him, he learned that most of the others had not been summoned since 1981 either. He felt a bit better at that. Perhaps he hadn't been forgotten or tossed aside. Perhaps his master simply hadn't had a reason to summon him yet. He hadn't realized it before, but it had hurt that the man he had spent so much time serving so faithfully had seemingly thrown him away without another thought. Surely, he would have known that Severus was still loyal? He hadn't given up anyone vital to the Dark Lord. If he truly wanted to betray him, he could have given up people like Lucius Malfoy. Important people. He hadn't thought his master would have been angry at him. After all, he was worth far more to him free than in Azkaban.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he missed the opening of the doors, their great clanking and creaking muffled by the press of bodies and the murmur of conversation. However, he did not miss when close to two hundred Death Eaters went down on their knees. He quickly followed suit, casting his eyes to the floor briefly and then looking up through his lashes at those entering the room.

He was not surprised, though perhaps a little hurt, to see a conspicuous head of long blond hair and the silver mask the blonde wore. There was a time when he would have entered the room at his master's side too.

Or perhaps not. The red-eyed form of the Dark Lord was suspiciously absent. Surely what Bell said wasn't true? Surely his master would show himself to his Death Eaters. Why would he not? He loved the way they bowed and scraped before him, how they fought for the honor to kiss his robes.

The doors closed as the last of the thirteen people entered, five in silver masks, the rest in white. He was surprised to see three women, none of them wearing silver masks. The Dark Lord was notoriously against women as Death Eaters, with Bellatrix the rare exception and he definitely expected to see her in silver. The pale-skinned, dark-haired woman had to be her, but she seemed to have recovered completely from her stay at Azkaban. From what he could see, she was just as beautiful as when she went in. The blonde women carried herself with just enough arrogant poise to be Narcissa. He had no idea who the dark-skinned, dark-haired woman could be, but she walked like a tiger stalking her prey and had a look in her eyes reminiscent of a dangerous predator.

"Up," Lucius commanded with a curt gesture to the kneeling men, all of whom were instantly back on their feet. "The Dark Lord is otherwise engaged," he began, his voice echoing off the bare walls to reach the entire room. "For those of you who don't know, things have changed. These eight," those at his side wearing white masks stepped forward, "are the Elite. They will form teams as needed, lead attacks, give instructions and relay orders to you from higher up. You will respect and defer to them. You will obey them or you will be punished."

The eight stepped back and the other four wearing silver masks stepped forward.

"We are the Inner Circle. We are far more than simple servants and count ourselves as companions and advisors to our master. Our word is law and is to be obeyed as if it were the Dark Lord's. You will rarely see us in meetings as any orders from us will be relayed through the Elite. From this moment on, you will bow, not kneel, when an Inner Circle Death Eater enters a room. Failure to do so will result in punishment.

"There is a strict chain of command that you will follow. My wife, Narcissa, leads the Elite. Descending from her is Antonin Dolohov, Adeline Zabini, Emogene Parkinson, Augustus Rookwood, Lionel Parkinson and ending with Theodore Nott. If you have business with the Elite, I suggest you take it to either Nott or the Lady Parkinson. The last member of the Elite is a spy and shall remain unknown to you. Never approach him."

Severus was surprised to not hear Bellatrix counted among them. The woman he'd assumed to be her was, in fact, Emogene Parkinson who was physically similar to her with face covered and shrouded all in black.

"If, for some reason, you need to speak with an Inner Circle, you will go to Rabastan Lestrange. Above him is his elder brother, Rodolphus. No one is to speak to either Remus Lupin or Sirius Black, for any reason, unless spoken to. Understood?"

He didn't give anyone time to agree as he continued on. "I am the Dark Lord's Right Hand. No one stands above me save my master. If you have urgent information for the Dark Lord, and I mean urgent, you may come to me and I will take it directly to him."

He paused to appraise the nervously shifting Death Eaters, his eyes roaming over them like a master surveying his peasant servants, searching out any who were too weak to continue their work.

"Now, as for why you're gathered here today. Some of you will have guessed a major offensive is in the works. You are correct. However, not all will be taking part. My companions will now choose the most capable among you for this task."

At this, Sirius, Emogene and Lionel stepped forward and began to move amongst them, pulling people aside and sending them to the front.

Lucius' piercing gaze roamed over the assembled once again before Severus was pinned with a sharp look.

"Severus," he called out. "Come here, will you." He almost managed to make it sound like a request and not an order.

The sea of bodies parted and made way for him, not wanting to impede his progress, as he made his way forward. He didn't take his eyes from Lucius' the entire time.

When he reached him, the blonde man put a hand on his shoulder as if they were old friends and spoke lowly. "Come with me," he said. "I have things I wish to speak with you about. Things that aren't meant for prying ears."

With that, Lucius led him out the doors and into a long dark hall. At the other end of the hall were a pair of doors which Lucius opened and beckoned him through. As he followed, he suddenly found himself outside, in a forest. Glancing back, he saw that the doors did not attach to a building, but instead stood straight, supported by nothing but air.

Lucius watched his friend study Harry's enchanted doors with amusement. They were specifically designed for this and would vanish afterward. It allowed Lucius to take Severus into the forest surrounding Leonis House without traveling through it.

It had been nearly a year since he had seen the other man. Severus was one of the few Lucius could count as a true friend and, even though he had utter faith in Harry, he couldn't help but doubt that Severus was a traitor. If anyone had reason for loyalty, it was him. He was Dark, through and through. For him to be a spy for Dumbledore was unthinkable. Harry had never steered him wrong before, but he couldn't help feeling slightly guilty for lying to the man.

"Severus," he said, gaining the man's attention. "I'm going to be very honest with you, my friend. I need your help." He paused for effect, then lied through his teeth. "Narcissa is pregnant."

"I see," Severus said, knowing there had to be more to it than that for Lucius to come to him.

"It's not mine," Lucius continued. "I need your help to terminate the pregnancy early before it ruins us."

It was well known that people of status in arranged marriages took other lovers, often of low birth. As long as an heir had already been produced, a blind eye was turned. However, for a child, which is living proof, to be born from such an affair, it could have disastrous effects upon a family.

Unfortunately for the law abiding purebloods who found themselves in such a situation, abortion was not an option. Terminating a pregnancy after the first month, though possible, was very much illegal in wizarding Britain. For the less scrupulous, one could seek out a Potions Master, as the potion required was incredibly complex and usually far beyond a layman's abilities to create. Normally, a high price was to be paid, not only for the potion but for the brewer's silence in the matter. Lucky, it seemed, that Lucius' closest friend was a Potions Master.

"There will be a price," Severus said, understanding at once what was being asked of him.

"Of course," Lucius replied, expecting that. "Will ten thousand Galleons be-"

"I don't want your gold, Lucius," Severus interrupted. "I want to know why I haven't been summoned. I want to know why I'm not trusted anymore. Is it because I gave others up to the Ministry? I didn't name anyone of great importance and surely the Dark Lord didn't expect me to go to Azkaban when I had means of staying free?"

"It is not for me to-" Lucius heaved a sigh. Trust the man to ask the impossible. "After this battle," he began slowly, "I promise I will tell you, Severus. But you must be patient. Trust me."

Severus eyed him thoughtfully. "Very well. After the battle. But if you withhold information, I will withhold the potion." After receiving a nod of acceptance, he continued, "As for the battle, am I to take part? Or am I not _trusted_ enough for such a task?" The emphasis he put on "trusted", coupled with the trademark sneer, showed his thoughts on the matter quite clearly.

"Yes," Lucius replied. "You'll be going with me to attack Hogsmeade. The Dark Lord plans to lead Dumbledore away from Hogwarts and, while the old man is busy with us, a second team will take the castle. Wait here while I gather a team."

-SCENE BREAK-

Albus Dumbledore had no doubt.

He had no doubt that something big was about to happen. There had been no real activity since the break out of Sirius Black. He didn't count the mock attack on Diagon Alley. There was no loss of life, no major property damage, not even a twisted ankle. It was as if they were only trying to frighten, not harm. Perhaps to show that they were still there and not to be taken lightly. Now, with the capture of three of his elite, Voldemort would be angry and if there was one thing he could count on from an angry Dark Lord, it was a temper tantrum. He would lash out and it wouldn't be with a farce like before.

He had no doubt that Voldemort was not back to full strength. There was no way he would be hiding out like this if he were. However, his power over his Death Eaters seemed even greater than before. He had defeated death and returned. He had no doubt that in their minds, there was nothing their Dark Lord couldn't do. Such loyalty could be a dangerous thing.

He had no doubt that Severus Snape was loyal to him, despite certain members of the Order's opinions on the subject. Dumbledore could protect him. He was his safety line. Severus cared about one thing and one thing only. Himself. Without Dumbledore's support, he would be stranded, alone and the Wizarding World would turn on him just as fiercely as they had Remus Lupin, if not more so. Severus, unlike Remus, was a _convicted_ Death Eater. Severus would never turn on him, because if he did, Dumbledore would bury him.

He had no doubt that he would receive only a moment's advance warning of where the attack was to be. Therefore, he had already gathered the combative members of the Order in his office and informed them of the impending battle. In a rage induced attack such as this, Voldemort did not give his Death Eaters days notice and time to prepare. Severus would have only moments to slip away and send a message.

With that in mind, he was not surprised when a steel-grey Patronus flew in his window and Severus' voice sounded.

"Headmaster, the attack is going to be on Hogsmeade. They plan to kill everyone and reduce the village to ash. Hundreds of Death Eaters will be joining in the attack. Take everyone and be ready in the village. We're leaving _now_."

-SCENE BREAK-

Harry paced back and forth in front of his bedroom window facing the forest. He was waiting to see the streak of silver that would mean the message had been sent.

He could not accompany his Death Eaters on the attack, which would have made it far easier, unless he wanted to reveal to everyone that "Voldemort" was now a child. It wouldn't be hard for certain people to connect a child Voldemort to a suspiciously mature Harry Potter, especially considering the attack on Azkaban came only months before he moved to Aurum and the rescue of Sirius occurred just after.

He refused to allow the lower Death Eaters to see him on much the same basis. Geniuses they weren't and it wouldn't take much for one of them to spill to the wrong person. They were useful for sheer numbers, but not much else. He had always preferred a small team of well trained warriors over a large force of mediocre ones.

A flash of silver light indicating a messenger Patronus shooting off into the distance drew his attention. Good. He wouldn't have to worry about Dumbledore showing up at the Ministry and screwing up his plans. Let him play with the grunts in Hogsmeade and defend his castle while the real battle raged beneath.

-SCENE BREAK-

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and the purpose of your visit," the cheery witch's voice announced to the six wizards tightly packed into the red telephone box.

"Death Eaters," Lucius said with a hint of amusement. "We're here to kill you." Dolohov had the audacity to smack him on the arm. The amusement in his voice vanished with a shocked exclamation of, "Ow! What was that for, you idiot?"

"They're never gonna let us in now!" the man replied as if it were obvious.

"O' ye of little faith," Lucius smirked at him. "I think I know the Ministry a bit better than you."

Sure enough, to the surprise of everyone except Lucius, the voice thanked them, wished them a good day and a silver badge dropped down. Dolohov picked it up in wonder and read it aloud. "Death Eaters. Reason for visit: Homicide." He blinked at Lucius from behind his mask. "Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle."

Outside, twelve other black cloaked individuals waited their turn. As the other six started the decent into the Ministry, one turned to another.

"Hey, Rody," he asked his brother with a grin. "How many Death Eaters can you fit into a phone box?"


	16. Chapter 15

**Title:** Curse of Fate  
**Author:** Mistress Nika  
**Rating: **PG-15 (Yes, 15. That's somewhere between PG-13 and R)  
**Summary:** Thousands of years into the future, vampire Harry only wants to join his loved ones in death. However, his curse of immortality is absolute. Therefore he sends himself back into the body of his infant self, vowing to this time refuse eternity. When do things ever go according to plan? Unexpected changes to the timeline, people who aren't as they once were and more send his life spiraling out of his control.  
**Pairings:** Harry/Lucius(main), possible Harry/Severus, possible Lucius/Severus, possible Harry/Lucius/Severus, Sirius/Remus, Theo/Hermione, possible Theo/Blaise, possible Hermione/Ginny, Draco/Luna, possible one-sided Harry/Luna on Luna's part, possible Hermione/Pansy, Cedric/Eleanor(OC), past Harry/Ginny  
**Warnings:** AU, het, slash, angst, language, violence, time travel, VampireHarry, DarkLordHarry  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen:**  
Lionel Parkinson sat alone in a dark corner of the Three Broomsticks pretending to nurse a firewhiskey. His hood was pulled up to throw his face into shadows and keep him from being recognized and his mask was concealed in an inner pocket of his robe.

The group had arrived with precisely seventeen minutes to spare before the attack was scheduled to begin and had immediately spread out to cover the village. His was the largest group of the five as they were to be the main distraction and would be facing Order members. He had relayed instructions to the fifty-two Death Eaters that not a single person was to be killed. Some had protested at first, but he had cast a wide range Cruciatus, having learned it from Harry a few weeks earlier, and they quickly abated.

Now, with three minutes to go, they were stationed all over the village. Some were pretending to shop, most were holed up in an establishment like him and the rest were skulking through dark alleys. They were all waiting for the signal from him.

He could tell the residents and patrons of Hogsmeade were starting to get nervous. While many wizards did tend to wear black and the sight of a few here and there was not cause for concern, many black-robed individuals who wore their hoods up and kept to themselves was a sure sign of trouble.

The serving witch who brought him his drink was having a hushed and heated conversation with the bartender and kept glancing his way. After a few moments, she came over and stood with a tray protectively in front of her chest.

"S-Sir, is there anything else I can get you?" she asked nervously.

Checking his watch, Lionel stood and replied, "No, thank you." Reaching into his robe, he drew out his mask and placed it on his face. "But you should run."

The witch let out a terrified scream and fell to the floor on her butt. Other patrons screamed as more black-robed figures, who's faces had previously remained hidden, stood and masked themselves. Wands were drawn and chaos broke out. People dove under tables, made a break for the door and a few brave souls went for their own wands.

Lionel motioned to a group of Death Eaters and they all calmly walked unopposed out into the light of day.

There were more screams as Death Eaters emerged from everywhere and people began to flee. Some of his team were already casting Unforgivables and Lionel was forced to "punish" one who attempted to cast the Killing Curse on a young boy. Somehow, he felt he'd be spending more time keeping the others in line than actually fighting.

-SCENE BREAK-

Emogene wondered how her husband was faring in Hogsmeade as she scooped up another spoonful of the sinfully delicious chocolate ice cream and brought the treat to her lips with a self-indulgent smile. Checking her watch once more, she quickly licked the spoon clean in a display she would have never even considered had she not been properly disguised. Dropping the spoon into the now empty bowl, she placed a few coins on the table and stood up.

Three wizards turned away from the display at Quality Quidditch Supplies and gave her their full attention. Two more emerged from Knockturn Alley and one who had been lounging on the steps to Gringotts put away the book he had been pretending to read. A handful of others began to leave off their browsing and make their way casually down the street toward her.

With a giggle, which drew strange looks from a nearby group of gossiping witches, she twisted her face into what she hoped was an appropriate expression of insanity, reached into her robe and drew out her mask. Before it was even on her face, the shoppers began to panic. They were apparently still on edge from the attack a few days ago.

Others followed suit, masking themselves and drawing their wands, and Diagon Alley was plunged into chaos much the same as Hogsmeade had been twenty minutes earlier.

With a high-pitched cackle, Emogene cast the Cruciatus in the general direction of a group of terrified wizards.

The frightened cry of "It's Bellatrix Lestrange!" only made her laugh harder.

No one outside the Death Eaters knew Bellatrix was dead and she planned to capitalize on her resemblance to the dead woman and said woman's rather fearsome reputation.

-SCENE BREAK-

As it turned out, only seven Death Eaters could fit in a phone box. Rabastan, Rodolphus and Michaels rode alone and Narcissa and Adeline had refused to ride with seven men squashed into a tight space. It simply wasn't proper, they claimed.

Lucius led his team consisting of Dolohov, Nott, Snape, Avery and Macnair down first. In the Atrium, they had faced absolutely no opposition. They stunned the few loitering visitors and the single security guard before an alarm could be raised.

They were waiting for the others to join them when a lone Auror stumbled into the hall with a pile of paperwork in his arms. He had frozen, astonished by the sight before him. Bodies lying on the floor and slummed over the desk, six Death Eaters pointing their wands at him with incredulous expressions. No one moved for the longest minute as the two parties took in the sheer dumb luck involved with him happening upon them in the few moments they needed to remain undiscovered.

The man's eyes widened in fear upon spotting Lucius' silver mask.

A ding shocked them back into motion as three other Death Eaters emerged into the hall, Rabastan and Rodolphus also wearing the silver masks of the Inner Circle.

The man began to move. Lucius' mouth began to form the words to a spell. The Auror dropped the papers he was carrying and flew back around the corner just as a stunner hit the wall where he'd been standing. Moments later a loud siren began to sound and the last of the Death Eaters gathered in the hall.

Lucius cursed.

"Let's move!" he shouted and the large group broke into two smaller ones.

Michaels took point, leading Lucius, his team and the Lestrange brothers past traps and checkpoints and gave them access to the Auror only lifts. As they reached an intersection, he pointed Lucius in the direction of Bell's cell and then led the brothers down another corridor to free Crabbe and Goyle.

Sirius and Remus led their team the more direct route, hoping to meet and draw the Aurors to them and away from the others.

-SCENE BREAK-

Back in a Hogsmeade under siege, Lionel was forced to end the curse he held on an errant Death Eater as a crimson bolt of magic flew past him. Spinning around, he found himself face to face with Albus Dumbledore.

Most of the inhabitants of the village had either fled or disappeared indoors. The only people remaining on the streets were the Death Eaters and a large group of witches and wizards led by the aging, yet still formidable, headmaster.

Lionel swore and dove into an empty store just as several more spells flew towards him. The Death Eaters left outside began to trade volleys with what might as well have been the entire Order of the Phoenix. He had expected Dumbledore and most of his fighters to stay at the school, leaving the less powerful to defend the village, at least until it became apparent that an attack on the castle wasn't coming. That had been the plan, so why in Merlin's name were they all _here_?

A Death Eater fell to a cutting curse just outside the shop he crouched in, his blood trickling it's way past the door as if reaching out for him, trying to draw the leader out.

He needed to buy them more time. If they left now, Dumbledore would go straight to the Ministry to report it.

Glancing around, he noted that he was in a toy shop. A wicked grin spread over his face as he reached for a teddy bear.

-SCENE BREAK-

Minerva threw a cutting curse at an enemy, making her way down the street to where the obvious leader of the attack hid. A few strands of hair had escaped from her meticulous bun and a streak of blood, not hers thankfully, marred her cheek. She knew what an imposing figure she made as she cut through the black cloaked wizards who scurried away like mice before her.

She'd expected more of a fight, expected those trained by the Dark Lord to be present. If Bell was to be believed, they would be a match for the more senior members of the Order. However, all she'd encountered so far were the same class of wizards they'd faced in the first war. Though far from weak, their power and skill was definitely not on par with what would be achieved from intensive training with the Dark Lord. Many Order members outclassed them, including herself.

She pulled up short as a bit of black cloth began to emerge from the target shop. With a scowl, she threw another cutting curse toward it, expecting a cry of pain at the least.

Her expectations were shattered yet again as a rain of cotton filled the air and the head of a stuffed black bear fell to the ground, it's button eyes staring blankly skyward.

'An intelligent one,' she thought, erecting a shield and preparing for the anticipated fight with an Elite, one who seemed skilled in transfiguration.

To her immense surprise, another little black bear poked its head around the door frame, peering at her almost quizzically. It raised a plush arm to its head and saluted her before marching out into the street, an army of duplicates on its stubby little tail.

A monkey with a drum set marched alongside the bears, pounding out a battle cadence. A white bear with angel wings and a trumpet played a call to arms as it led an army of angelic teddy bear aerial bombers to join the infantry.

Toy troops filled the street and, after a moment of absolute shock, curses from her bewildered comrades tore through them, sending stuffing into the air.

One little button-eyed toy waddled over to a display of penguin statues and poked at them almost curiously. The penguins gave a collective shudder, lurched to their feet and joined the march of toys.

A ceramic, full-sized unicorn galloped toward her, leaped over her head and tackled Arthur Weasley to the ground. It trod on him with its padded hooves, gave a surprisingly lifelike neigh and ran down the street, knocking people this way and that.

A small pirate ship flew threw the air like it's larger counterpart rode the waves. A cry that sounded incredibly like "Land ho!" came from the toy pirate in the crow's nest. The ship pulled alongside Alastor Moody and the crew began to "board" his head. For every handful he knocked off, another would rush to avenge their fallen shipmates.

If chaos had reigned before, sheer panic had taken its place as Order members strove to fight off the advancing toys. The Death Eaters could only stare in wonder as a horde of child's toys did what they could not.

Minerva blinked as a jack-in-the-box hopped its way down the street, then winced in sympathy as it paused only to pop it's spring loaded head into some poor wizard's genitals and continue on it's way as the man fell to the ground moaning in pain.

Dumbledore drew to her side, batting aside a swarm of pink, rainbow-winged bumblebees fluttering around his head, and quickly said to her, "An Animator. Be on guard." He then disappeared back into the fray, leaving her staring in shock.

His words made sense. An Animator possessed the ability to bring inanimate objects to life with a touch. The animated objects could then operate as individuals, independent of the Animator and could animate other objects themselves. However, it was a Blood Trait and had never been used in battle before. Whoever he was, he had most likely been cast out of his family or he would not have risked staining his honor by using it in such a manner.

The rustle of a cloak drew her attention back to the shop just in time to see a human-sized black blur run past her at full tilt. She began throwing curses at the Death Eater, obviously not only an Elite but the origin of the army of toys as well. If she could kill him, or render him unconscious, the toys would fall back to their inanimate state.

-SCENE BREAK-

After animating any useful toys and sending them into battle, Lionel took advantage of the distraction and dashed past the stunned wizards and witches. He grabbed the first Death Eater he saw and hissed at him, "Get out of here, you dimwit!" Then he pointed his wand straight up and shouted, "Morsmordre!" drawing all attention to the terrifying visage of the Dark Mark that took shape over the village.

The Death Eaters took their cue and began disappearing. He activated his portkey just as a bolt of blue energy tore through his right shoulder.

With a pained cry, he fell to the carpet of Harry's bedroom, blood pooling around him. He vaguely heard a concerned voice and felt an unnatural warmth flood him before he lost consciousness.

-SCENE BREAK-

Emogene cackled wildly as she blew apart a store front. The owners could always rebuild.

She was really getting into her role as Bellatrix. She'd never known how much fun it could be to just let go and blow stuff up.

-SCENE BREAK-

"Level Seven," a witch's recorded voice stated cheerfully, "Department of Magical Games and Sports."

Sirius tapped his foot impatiently. Remus shifted. Narcissa sighed.

"Level Six, Department of Magical Transportation."

Rookwood ground the heel of his boot into the inner office memo he swore had tried to take out his eye.

"Level Five, Department of International Magical Cooperation."

The sirens continued to sound and Adeline growled in frustration. "Why don't they try to stop us already?"

"Level Four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"Oh! Let's stop here!" Sirius declared with glee, rubbing his hands together sinisterly and twirling his wand.

Remus shot him a quelling, yet thankful look, his gold eyes shining with maliciousness and showing quite clearly how much he'd love to allow Sirius to go on a rampage through that particular department.

"Level Three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes."

"You'd think they'd at least stop the lift or something," Jugson mused, receiving a nod from Mulciber.

"Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"No," Remus stated as Sirius opened his mouth, "We're not stopping."

Sirius pouted.

"Level One, Administrative Offices, including the office of the Minister for Magic."

Rookwood threw up his hands in relief. "Finally!"

"Please enter your administrative passcode."

"What?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin!" Remus cried, shouldering everyone out of the way. He slammed his hands into the doors with a resounding clang, claws gouging holes in them, and began to pull them open with obvious effort.

Everyone blinked.

"You know," Rookwood said conversationally, "there's got to be at least a dozen spells on those doors to prevent them from being forced."

"Tell that to the doors," Sirius replied as they were ripped open by the frustrated werewolf, revealing a narrow, and suspiciously empty, corridor beyond.

Remus stood to the side of the lift, glared at them with flashing eyes and pointed a finger down the corridor.

"Out!" he demanded with a feral growl. They all rushed to comply.

"Remind me never to piss him off," Rookwood whispered to Sirius. Murmurs of agreement came from the others.

-SCENE BREAK-

Lucius smirked evilly at the quivering form of Malcolm Bell.

"P-please!" he begged pitifully. "I would never betray the Dark Lord!"

Lucius raised his wand, the others following suit.

Bell scuttled to the far corner of the cell. "I couldn't help it! They tortured me! They threatened to KILL me!"

The last thing he heard before the pain began was the silky, cruel voice of Lucius Malfoy. "You should have kept your mouth shut."

Several halls down, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Michaels grabbed the battered forms of Crabbe and Goyle and disappeared.

-SCENE BREAK-

"Son of a-!" Sirius shouted as a purple curse shot dangerously close to his face. He countered with his own, managing to drop three Aurors at once, before diving back behind the upturned desk that he and Remus were using as a shield.

"We knew there would be heavy guards around the minister," Remus reasoned, levitating a potted plant and sending it flying at the massed men. "You wanted to lead this team, remember? You begged and pleaded until you got it."

"Oh, shut up, Moony!" Sirius said before leaping over the desk and charging the Aurors.

"What does he think he's doing?" hissed Rookwood from around a nearby corner.

Remus shrugged. "Being Sirius," he replied simply.

With a fierce war cry, Sirius threw spell after punch after spell, dropping Aurors left and right. A young Auror directly in his path barely had time to look around frantically for help before he was knocked against the wall, realizing too late that his comrades had retreated further down the hall.

A call of "Down!" from behind him made Sirius drop to the floor on his stomach just as a huge fireball hurled by Narcissa tore through the corridor, turning the white walls into charred wood and plaster.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on who you were, the Aurors had heard the cry as well and had also hit the floor. As Sirius raised himself up, a disarming spell hit him squarely in the face. His head snapped backward, his hood fell down and his silver mask shattered into a million pieces.

Spells continued to fly over him between the Death Eaters and Aurors.

He slowly lowered his head, cracking his neck menacingly and pinned the terrified Auror who had cast the spell with angry, narrowed grey eyes.

"That HURT!" he shouted before launching himself into the fray once more.

A few moments later, all fell silent. The Death Eaters peered cautiously out of their hiding places to see a panting Sirius Black standing amongst the fallen bodies of the Aurors. His black hair fell loosely around his exposed face, blood trickled down his chin from a split lip and his wand was clenched tightly in his white-knuckled fist.

As they climbed out from behind various objects, one of the lower Death Eaters summed up their views on the situation with one breathy, awed word.

"Wow."

-SCENE BREAK-

Severus wondered, not for the first time, what was going on. Instead of going to Hogsmeade, Lucius had led them to the Ministry where they now stood in a cell torturing Bell to death.

He had been used. He had been given false information in the hopes that he would pass it along to Dumbledore. He wasn't trusted.

Pushing all of his anger into the Cruciatus he held on Bell, he vowed to pin Lucius after the attack and demand the truth.

-SCENE BREAK-

A warm throb from their left arms informed Sirius, Remus and the rest of their team that it was time to go.

As the others disappeared, he finished drawing a mustache on one Auror, shoved one's hand down another's pants, vanished three's clothing and then activated his portkey with a grin.

Only a Dark Mark drawn on the wall currently bore witness to the disturbing scene. It's cheerful eyes winked, it's serpent tongue stuck out in a permanent raspberry. Many would say, it was the most terrifying rendition of the Mark they had ever seen. Sirius just thought it was cute.

-SCENE BREAK-

Emogene cried out in shock as a blasting curse struck her from behind, sending her crashing painfully into the ruins of the building she'd just destroyed. Managing to lift her head through the waves of pain wracking her body, she saw Albus Dumbledore baring down on her, his eyes burning with rage.

Suddenly and without warning, the shadows shifted, engulfing her and filling her with a sweet warmth that made all her pains vanish.

The sounds of battle ceased and concerned green eyes in a child's face replaced the angry blue of the headmaster's.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"My lord?" she wondered aloud, sitting up and taking note of her surroundings.

Everywhere there was darkness and it seemed so vast, endless. The only thing she could see was the crouched, boyish figure of her lord before her.

"Where are we?" she asked in confusion.

"This is the realm of shadows," he replied. "I brought you here. Lionel was wounded and used his Mark to portkey to me. After healing him, he told me that Dumbledore was acting quicker than expected. I've healed you. Now, if you're able, I need you to return to Diagon Alley and send up the Mark. Everyone except yours and Lucius' teams have returned. Get yours out and I'll alert Lucius."

Nodding, Emogene suddenly found herself hidden between two shops in Diagon Alley.

Albus Dumbledore stood across the street, looking confusedly at the place where she had been.

Rising to her feet, she raised her wand skyward. "Morsmordre!"

-SCENE BREAK-

Severus ended his curse when Lucius raised his hand abruptly, stopping them in their torture of the traitor.

"It seems our time has been cut short," the blonde man said, sounding rather put out.

He then drew a knife from within his robes and stepped toward the twitching, nearly unconscious form of Bell. With one smooth move, he casually drew the blade across the man's neck, slitting his throat. Replacing the knife, he stepped back, pointed his wand at the bleeding man and uttered the words to a gutting curse. Bell's belly split open and his entrails spilled forth onto the floor.

Turning to the others, he said, "Return to your homes. Elite back to base."

With nods, they all disappeared.

Lucius' hand wrapped around Severus' arm and the blonde man said, almost gently, "Come with me."

Giving Severus no time to protest, he portkeyed them away.

-SCENE BREAK-

Harry watched from his seat on the sofa as Sirius paced and ranted.

"They saw me! I cannot fucking believe this!"

"Calm down, Padfoot," Remus said soothingly. The hand he tried to lay on his rampaging mate's shoulder was brushed off as Sirius continued to pace.

"Don't tell me to calm down, damnit! There's no clearing my name now! Even if we can prove I didn't sell out Jamesy and Lils, I'll still be the damn Death Eater TRAITOR! No one will care about the details! I'll forever be a traitor to my best friends! All because some Auror who was probably still in diapers when I was fighting, not joining, FIGHTING Death Eaters decided to be ballsy and hit me in the face with a spell I should have seen coming a mile away! It'll be all over the papers! I just know it! 'Sirius Black confirmed as Inner Circle Death Eater at raid on ministry!' Hell, when I die, they'll just slap the words Death Eater on my tombstone and forget I ever existed! Forget the fact that I was a decorated Auror, loyal member of the Order, Lord of House Black, etcetera etcetera! I'm just a no good, rotten Death Eater! Well, I'm not a bloody Death Eater!"

Though the wolf was raging at being screamed at and brushed off, Remus had the restraint not to grab Sirius and do something rather unpleasant to him. He instead stated simply, "Yes, you are."

"I AM NOT A DEATH EATER!" Sirius yelled angrily, spinning on Remus with rage filled eyes. However, upon spotting Harry sitting calmly to the side, he paused and deflated a little. "I mean, I wasn't...I'm not...not how they think. I'd never serve that snake-faced bastard. I just-" He dropped to the floor with a heavy sigh, his eyes downcast. "I'm sorry, Moony. I just, I hate the fact that everyone thinks I betrayed the two people I would have been more than happy to call my family. The closest thing I had to a real brother, not counting that little bastard Regulus."

"I know, Padfoot," Remus replied, sitting down next to Sirius and draping his arms around the distraught man. "One day, when all this is over, I swear we _will_ clear your name."

Harry took this as his cue. He stood and smiled softly at the two. "Actually, while it's been proven that you're a Death Eater now, we can still prove you weren't one when my parents were killed." Walking to the door, he opened it just as Lucius was about to knock. The blonde blinked a moment before he opened his mouth to speak. Harry held up a hand, silencing him, and looked back at the two men still sitting in a heap on the floor. "I went to the Weasleys a few months ago and caught a rat." At the hope shining in his godfather's eyes, Harry nodded. "I haven't turned him over to the ministry yet because I'm worried about Dumbledore's influence there, worried that he could 'disappear' him like he tried to do with you." Harry chuckled. "And I haven't told either of you because I knew you'd want to tear him apart the first chance you got. Now, with Sirius being revealed, I think I've figured out a way to have him safely confess and still keep him in our hands. Even if it doesn't convince them of your innocence, it will give them something to think about. Give me a few days to set it up, then I promise that you, Sirius, will at least have a modicum of revenge."

With that, he turned and left the room, Lucius at his heels.

"My lord, you've caught Pettigrew?" he questioned as he followed Harry toward the ballroom.

"Yes," he answered, not breaking stride now that he was on a mission. "I'll need you to acquire several things for me. A small house with a basement in a secure, yet unassuming location. Abandoned, perhaps, and in a muggle neighborhood. A muggle device called a video camera and several blank video tapes. Possibly a VCR and television that can operate in areas of high magical concentration, unless the ministry already has them."

"I've never heard them mentioned before. I doubt they have anything remotely muggle," Lucius replied, wondering about the strange terms and why Harry would need muggle devices.

Harry nodded absently. "I'll also need large amounts of Veritaserum and a reputable Potions Master. Severus, maybe. Everyone knows how accomplished he is. If the process of creation is visually documented, and perhaps reinforced with memories he would willingly provide to them, no one would question the validity of the potion. He could also be seen acting as a Death Eater and escape punishment due to his status as a spy."

"My lord," Lucius interrupted bravely. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about, other than to inform you that everyone is ready to make their reports."

Pausing, Harry turned to give the Malfoy lord his full attention. If Lucius had resorted to addressing him by title in private, something was bothering the man. Something he didn't think Harry would like. "Go ahead," he encouraged.

After a deep breath, Lucius began. "I don't believe Severus is a spy against us, my lord. He warned Dumbledore, yes, but he deliberately withheld the location of what he thought to be our main objective; Hogwarts. I understand that his actions only caused us more trouble and to have less time to fulfill our goals, but they weren't the actions of a traitor. Severus has more reason than anyone I know of to be loyal to you, not because you claim to be Voldemort, but because you are the Dark Lord. Severus is a creature of the Dark and-"

"What do you mean, he's a creature of the Dark?" Harry cut him off abruptly with what looked to be tightly controlled anger burning in his eyes. "Wizards are not creatures of the Dark, not even if they choose to support it. Not even you, Lucius. Wizards have a choice. They can choose to live in the Light or the Dark or to remain neutral, which is the truest magical state of _all_ wizards and witches, but they were born with that choice. I have no choice. Remus has no choice. We are _true_ creatures of the Dark. A vampire and a werewolf. I _never_ had a choice and Remus had his taken away from him at the age of six! A wizard could _never_ comprehend the existence that being a _true _Dark Creature brings!"

His words had taken on a hissing quality by this point and Lucius dropped to his knees in supplication as his master continued, not trying to stop him and knowing it would be dangerous to attempt to do so.

"You may call yourself Dark, Lucius, but you should count yourself lucky that you even have that choice. Wizards are the only, _only_ magical race to have such a choice and the damn, fool creatures have all but gone and forgotten it! Every other magical race is born either inherently Light, Dark or the rare few which are neutral in their magic. Dragons are neutral. The Phoenix and Veela are Light. Vampires and Werewolves are Dark. And here, in the middle, are the Wizards. Capable of making a conscious decision in their path and destiny.

"Did you know that long ago there was a great council made up of representatives from each intelligent race in the world? Do you know the only race to have _two_ representatives? Wizards. Wizards alone were broken into two groups with one representative from the Light and one from the Dark, each looking out for the best interests of their people. The Lord of Light and the Lord of Dark were masters of their own realms and now they have been reduced to mere shadows of what they once were. They've become pawns on a ministry chessboard with little to no knowledge of what, exactly, gives them the right to claim such a title.

"So, don't presume to tell me who is loyal and who is Dark! I know the Dark in ways you _never_ could."

The fire burning in Harry's eyes had finally calmed from a raging inferno to a smoldering furnace. He was no longer angry, but seemed determined to get his point across.

"How well do you truly know the Dark, Lucius?" he asked, as if genuinely curious and taking a step forward. "Do you still feel the shiver of pleasure when you utter a Dark curse? As you harness a sliver of that heady, sinful darkness? Or has it become commonplace to you? Because that is what truly makes a Dark Wizard. Not just one who uses the Dark, but one who is as much a part of it as any wizard can be. Answer me. Do you feel the Dark call to you when you cast an Unforgivable?"

Lucius hesitated, not in indecision, but at the strength of the Dark magic emanating from the boy lord. It was thick, intoxicating. It clawed at his senses, dragging him down and making him want more. Such as he hadn't felt in a long time and it grew stronger as his master grew closer. "No," he managed to choke out. "Not anymore."

"I didn't think so," Harry returned, halting his approach when he saw Lucius begin to shiver. "You've used it so often, and yet managed to not lose your mind to it, that it's become a part of you. You've grown accustomed to that tiny fraction of a whole which could overwhelm in a heartbeat the strongest of wizards. You're no longer effected the same way most others are by Dark magic. You require a stronger dose to get the seductive high that wizards call Dark Magic Addiction. However, there is no stronger dose for a wizard, outside rituals, than the Unforgivables.

"There is a reason the Dark Arts are forbidden. It's because, for a wizard, they feel _good_. Beyond good, and most wizards do not have the strength of will to resist. Insanity and addiction come about when one is consumed by the need to feel it, again and again.

"Light magic is just as addictive, but is not forbidden because it is considered 'good' to seek that high from healing and protecting. Healing a mortal wound with Light magic gives almost the same feeling that taking a life does with Dark, only far less intense."

Harry drew closer and reached out a hand to stroke Lucius' cheek. The man gave a shuddering gasp as he felt the pure Dark magic play along his skin, interacting with his own and caressing his tainted magical core.

"I must congratulate you, Lucius. Only a handful of wizards alive today have taken the step to become true Dark Wizards, to devote themselves so fully, becoming a part of it and forsaking the Light completely. In this sense, you are truly worth of me."

Suddenly, Harry dropped his hand and moved away, drawing his magic back into himself and locking it tightly inside. Lucius collapsed onto his side at the loss of it.

"After I hear the others' reports and tend to Crabbe and Goyle, I'll hear you out concerning Severus." He turned his back on the crumpled, gasping form of his closest confidante. "You are lucky, Lucius, whether you realize it or not. Out of all of my servants, you are perhaps the only one I truly care for."

As Harry's footsteps drew away and Lucius remained on the floor, unable to move, he realized for the first time how absolutely unbelievable his master was. Not just a First vampire, a wizard or even a Dark Lord, but all three wrapped up into one incredible package. At only ten years old, his mere touch, augmented by his pure magic, _Dark_ magic, was absolute rapture. Being deprived of it sent him into a withdrawal he'd never experienced before in his life. Not even when he was a teenager, first experimenting with really heavy Dark magic. He doubted one who was not, as Harry put it, a true Dark Wizard would have survived it.

-SCENE BREAK-

Severus shuddered in both fear and pleasure as he felt a spike of pure Dark magic from somewhere above him. It caressed his senses and threatened to drag him under. It pulled at his own Dark, urging it to come out and play.

It wasn't a spell, quick and focused.

It was more like true darkness; controlled, powerful and wielded by an inhuman master of the Dark.

Another shudder, this time one only of fear, raced down his spine.

What manner of creature was up there?

-SCENE BREAK-

Meanwhile, in the ballroom, the Elite and the rest of the Inner Circle waited for Lucius to return with their lord. They were tired and just wanted to give their reports and go home.

Conversation suddenly paused as both Rodolphus and Adeline looked up at the same time, eyes wide and staring at a bare spot on the wall. Their eyes glazed over and their breathing became quick and shallow. Rabastan threw an arm around his brother's waist, supporting his weight as the man's knees buckled. Adeline began to shake violently, her hands gripping the edge of the table like a vice.

"Sweet Merlin," Emogene breathed, prying one of Adeline's hands off the table and taking it in her own. "What's wrong with them?"

No one seemed to have a ready answer.

After a few moments, the attacks stopped as suddenly as they began and the two struggled to compose themselves.

"Addy?" Narcissa questioned, running the back of her hand over her friend's forehead. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Adeline croaked unsteadily after finding her voice. "It's just- The sheer power was- There aren't any words."

"You can't understand," Rodolphus added, seeing his brother about to question them. "You can't feel it. You aren't True Dark. Not like us."

A look was shared between Adeline and Rodolphus which seemed to say everything they were unable to voice.

"I didn't know you were-" Adeline began.

Rodolphus nodded. "It's not something one brags about. Not even in our circles."

-SCENE BREAK-

Sirius was dislodged from his peaceful place in Remus' lap as the werewolf leapt to his feet.

"Harry," he gasped, before dashing for the door. "Stay here, Padfoot," he commanded. "I mean it."

Sirius, while not a werewolf, knew a command from an Alpha when he heard one. Despite his curiosity and rebellious streak, he would not defy his Alpha. Especially not when said Alpha was also his mate who would withhold sex if he disobeyed. Yes, Sirius had learned that lesson early on.

-SCENE BREAK-

Lucius had finally managed to struggle halfway into a sitting position when Remus arrived. After a moment's pause in which the werewolf surveyed the situation, literally tasting the Dark magic that still hung in the air, he lifted the man up and shifted him over to rest against the wall.

"What the HELL did you do to piss him off?"

Lucius winced at the volume of the other man's voice. "I honestly don't know," he replied. "One moment he was fine, the next he just went off. Something about Severus. I was telling him that I don't think Severus is a traitor. Then, he just started ranting about the difference in a wizard's Dark and a creature's Dark. How he didn't have a choice."

Lucius told Remus about the entire conversation, if it could be called that. When he was done, he heaved a great sigh, still remembering the feel of Harry's magic.

"It was-" he tried to explain. "It was so- Oh Gods. I'd never felt anything like that before. It was sheer bliss. It was rapture. It was-"

"Better than sex?" Remus smiled. "I know how you feel. Well, Sirius has tried to explain it to me more than once. What it feels like to an outsider. When we're together, sexually, sometimes he can feel my Dark. Sirius is decidedly neutral in his magic, leaning more towards the Light. I can't imagine how intense it must have been for you, who is very much Dark. It must have gone far beyond corruptively alluring and seductive."

"It was an all encompassing desire to be hopelessly lost in that Dark forever," Lucius whispered in wonder. "To be completely consumed by it and never return."

Remus frowned slightly. "Sirius has never described it that way. I know our mate-bond protects him from it somewhat, but the way you put it sounds...dangerous. Don't go provoking Harry just to feel it again. He's more likely to hurt you than touch you with his Dark. He may have seemed angry, but he didn't hurt you. He could have easily driven you insane, but he didn't. What he did was a very intimate thing. One reserved to lovers and those closer than family. He was trying to show you something. Now you just have to figure out what it is."

"I'm no fool!" Lucius snapped. "I'm not going to purposefully anger him. I just have...the most powerful desire to serve him unselfishly, in any way he would ask, keeping nothing for myself. It seems so natural that I should do so."

Lucius looked so lost and confused that Remus had to smirk. "Well, that does make sense. He's the Dark Lord, and you are a servant of the Dark, in more ways than one."

-SCENE BREAK-

When Harry entered the ballroom and all eyes turned to him with a mixture of wariness and awe, he realized something he had previously overlooked. Rodolphus leaned heavily against the table, pale and shaking. Adeline was cradled in Narcissa and Emogene's arms, fairing little better than him.

"Adeline, Rodolphus," he said, joining them to stand around the table. "I'm sorry. I acted in haste and without thought of how my Dark would effect you, even this far away. Please accept my sincerest apologies."

If they were startled by this, they didn't show it.

"We're fine, my lord," Adeline said. "We just weren't prepared."

Rodolphus gave a nod of concurrence.

Harry conjured chairs around the table and Rodolphus collapsed into one, followed quickly by Adeline. "I believe you both could use some chocolate," Harry said, smiling.

Harry had a house-elf bring rich hot chocolate for the two and tea for the others. After receiving their reports, he instructed Rodolphus to take Crabbe and Goyle with them back to the hidden house when they left. For now, the two were resting and recovering from their ordeal in two of Harry's guest rooms. While he could heal most physical wounds in seconds, the wounds left on their minds and magics from the torture they had undergone would need to heal themselves.

It was just as they were about to adjourn that Lucius arrived. The doors to the ballroom opened and the man entered, all eyes turning to watch him.

He looked at Harry with such awe and devotion, yet a hint of uncertainty, that it made the others wish they were reckless enough to have questioned their lord on what had happened. After a pause in which he studied the others, considering his course of action carefully, he strode confidently across the room and dropped to his knees at Harry's side with a soft, "Master."

Harry smiled down at him and brought his hand to the blonde's head as if he were a favored pet.

The other ten looked on in confusion.

Normally, Harry did not enjoy displays such as that from them. He expected them to obey, yes, but not submit themselves blindly. He valued their opinions and treated them with respect. To him, they were people, not just servants.

Only when Lucius rested his head comfortably against his master's leg, Harry stroking the Malfoy lord's hair lovingly, did Adeline's eyes light up with understanding and a tiny, amused smirk take over her lips. She leaned over and whispered something to Narcissa, who then joined in her smirking.

Narcissa, possibly emboldened by the familiar situation of upper class gossip she was so fond of, murmured genially, teacup halfway to her smiling lips, "Congratulations, Lucius, on your Consort status."

Lucius' eyes widened marginally before narrowing them at his wife. Harry merely raised an eyebrow at the woman.

"I was unaware," he began mildly, "that you were a student of the old ways of magic."

"I am a Black, by blood, my lord" she said easily by way of explanation. "There were several Dark Lords from our venerable line, so it was natural that we should learn the ways of the court."

"I see," Harry said, his hand trailing down to rest on Lucius' shoulder as the man seemed ready to leap up and throttle his wife for her audacity. "In that case, I should think you would know that I am far too young, physically, for a Consort. Besides, the court no longer exists."

"Too true, my lord," she responded lightly. "However, it is natural for the Lord of Dark to create his Dark Court, consciously or not. That _is_ what you're doing, isn't it? As for your physical age; it really doesn't matter. You are an adult in all other ways and a Consort fulfills all of his or her lord's needs; physical, emotional, mental, everything. They are completely devoted. Sound like someone we know?"

Adeline snorted into her tea.

Harry just chuckled. "You're being awfully cheeky, Narcissa."

"Perhaps, my lord," she said with a pleased smile. "But I speak only the truth."

"Hold on," Michaels interrupted, speaking up for the first time. "I'm sure this is all very interesting, but would someone mind explaining for the poor commoner over here?"

Dolohov muttered, "I could do with an explanation myself," and was seconded by Emogene who appeared to be rather upset at being left out.

It was Adeline who answered.

"Well, around a thousand years ago, back when being the Dark Lord meant more than murdering, stealing and trying to topple the government, the Dark Lord ruled all the Dark Wizards and the Light Lord ruled the Light Wizards. Simple, right? Well, each had their own court with courtiers, servants, soldiers and so on. The most important of which were the members of the lord's family, their husband or wife and their Consort. You see, being the Dark Lord is a very stressful and demanding job. They need someone who is totally dedicated to them. The Consort is a servant who's one and only task is to care for their lord. It's an emotional, rather than physical, bond, though they were usually lovers as well.

"There hasn't been a real Dark Lord for quite a while; not since the Great Council disbanded and wizards became less tolerant of anything Dark. I believe Salazar Slytherin was the last true Dark Lord."

"Grindelwald," Harry stated, thoroughly enjoying her explanation.

"My lord?" she questioned.

"Grindlewald was chosen as the Dark Lord, but he went mad with the power," he explained. "Since there was no Council, there was no one to guide him."

"I see. May I continue, my lord, or would you like me to stop there?"

"Oh, by all means," Harry said with a smile, returning to petting Lucius hair. "Continue."

Adeline took a deep breath and forged on.

"Unlike today's wizards who merely claim the title of Dark Lord or have it forced upon them by their enemies, the true Dark Lord is chosen by magic itself for their potential as a great leader. The same is true for the Light Lord, the most famous of which was Merlin. They are supposedly approached in a dream vision and informed of their new position, though I don't know how accurate this is."

Here she looked to Harry for confirmation.

Harry nodded. "It's true. Magic uses the form of a departed loved one to deliver the message in a dream. I was told- I mean, the one who's memories and powers I bear was informed through such a dream."

Actually, he'd been informed in the previous timeline several hundred years after he'd been turned by the spirit of his mother during a particular nasty war in which muggles were using technology to meddle with magic. As wizards were all but extinct, there'd been little choice other than him. Hermione had been given the duties of Lady of the Light, becoming the first ever female leader of the Light.

"Well," Adeline continued, taking his moment of introspection to mean she should do so. "Most wizards have forgotten all of this. However, families such as the Blacks and Dumbledores who had an ancestor as part of one of the courts still pass on the knowledge."

"There are records left in the Department of Mysteries," Rookwood put in.

"What I mean," Adeline said, casting a quick glare at him for interrupting, "is that there is a handful of us left who remember. It's normally kept within families, along with other little secrets, but I see no reason to do so when a new Dark Lord has arisen." She finished with a beaming smile, looking quite proud of herself.

"Bloody Ravenclaw," Nott grumbled. "Where'd you pick this up? You're not from an old family."

"Hogwarts Restricted Section in my sixth year," she stated simply with a sniff.

-SCENE BREAK-

Severus was getting bored. He'd been waiting for hours. Lucius had left him in the room they'd met in before the attack, which must have been a basement, an admitedly very large basement, likely magically expanded, and promised to return and explain soon. He was still waiting.

Using his wand, he put the finishing touches on a llama he'd drawn in the air.

With an angry growl, he swept his wand through it, causing it to vanish like smoke. He'd been spending too much time with Minerva.


	17. Chapter 16

**Title:** Curse of Fate  
**Author:** Mistress Nika  
**Rating: **PG-15 (Yes, 15. That's somewhere between PG-13 and R)  
**Summary:** Thousands of years into the future, vampire Harry only wants to join his loved ones in death. However, his curse of immortality is absolute. Therefore he sends himself back into the body of his infant self, vowing to this time refuse eternity. When do things ever go according to plan? Unexpected changes to the timeline, people who aren't as they once were and more send his life spiraling out of his control.  
**Pairings:** Harry/Lucius(main), possible Harry/Severus, possible Lucius/Severus, possible Harry/Lucius/Severus, Sirius/Remus, Theo/Hermione, possible Theo/Blaise, possible Hermione/Ginny, Draco/Luna, possible one-sided Harry/Luna on Luna's part, possible Hermione/Pansy, Cedric/Eleanor(OC), past Harry/Ginny  
**Warnings:** AU, het, slash, angst, language, violence, time travel, VampireHarry, DarkLordHarry  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen:**  
Harry dismissed his Elite and Inner Circle soon after their impromptu lesson on Dark Lords and Lucius took the seat his wife had vacated.

"I must apologize to you, Lucius," Harry began, offering the man tea which was quickly accepted. "It never crossed my mind until the girls mentioned it. Had I realized you were my Consort, I would have spoken to you in private. Also, what I did in the hall was uncalled for. I lost my temper at my own circumstances and I should never have taken it out on you. If I hadn't, the Consort bond would not have activated this early."

Lucius was quick to reassure him. "I don't mind, my lord. Yes, the idea of a sexual relationship with you at this age is a bit disturbing, but it's not only about that. It's about putting your needs before any others. This changes very little. I have been your most faithful and loyal servant for almost two years now and I will continue on as such. I may love my family and wish to protect them, but if you asked me to murder my wife and son in their sleep, I would do it, because you are my Master. Though I trust that you wouldn't ask such a thing of me." Here he paused, as if searching for a way to adequately explain. "It's difficult to put into words, but you have my eternal allegiance and devotion. I worship and revere you. You are everything to me."

Harry smiled. "I understand, Lucius. It's much the same as I feel, only your need to serve is, for me, a need to protect. I need to protect you because you belong to me and only me." He chuckled. "It truly is difficult to put into words. How about we move on to another subject? What is it exactly that makes you think Severus is loyal, other than his actions today?"

"Severus is loyal," Lucius began, "because he is Dark. Not just a Dark Wizard, but a Dark Creature."

Harry's eyes widened and he leaned forward. This was news to him. "Explain."

"When Severus was nineteen, he was attacked by a vampire."

"Yes," Harry interrupted. "He managed to kill it and escape." The vampire had been the child of one Harry had later worked with during the war. There had been quite a bit of tension between Severus and the vampire and Harry had broken up several, rather vicious, fights between them.

"Not before being bitten," Lucius continued. "It attempted to turn him, but the moment Severus regained enough strength, he killed it. One of our house elves found him unconscious on the doorstep the next morning. Narcissa is quite skilled at healing and tried her best to save him, but the vampirism had already progressed too far. We had no choice but to send him to Dumbledore at Hogwarts. Poppy Pomfrey is a licensed mediwitch. She had access to potions and knowledge of spells that we didn't. She did her best to halt the change and eventually succeeded. Severus is still a wizard, but I would say, he's a little more vampire than human. He needs blood regularly, but is only slightly irritated by the sun. He seems to be mortal, but has a longer lifespan. He's only aged a few years since that day.

"He's able to pass for human and only a handful of people know, including myself, Narcissa, Draco, Dumbledore and the Hogwarts staff. Dumbledore likes to think that Severus is loyal to him because he could out him, much as he did Lupin. Severus would be hunted down and killed because, not only is he a vampire, he is also a convicted Death Eater. Dumbledore counts on his fear of discovery to override his natural loyalty to the Dark."

"Dumbledore is a fool," Harry stated absently. "If Severus were a true Dark Wizard before he was turned and is now a Dark Creature, he could never betray the Dark. It would go against every natural, unavoidable, irrepressible instinct he has." Sitting back, Harry tapped a long nail thoughtfully on the tabletop. "Things have changed in ways they shouldn't have. My very presence, or the anticipation of such, seems to have been enough to throw off events even before I was born."

"My lord?" Lucius asked in confusion.

Harry continued talking to himself, almost as if he had forgotten Lucius' presence. "Severus should not have been turned, you should not have found me at Privet Drive, that second prophecy should not have been made and the ministry should not have discovered the First City so soon. I wonder how much has truly changed from the original, just because of my return."

"Return, my lord?" Lucius tried again. "Have you been, reincarnated? Is that why you have the memories of a First Vampire?"

Harry chuckled. "Not exactly. How much do you know about time travel, my friend?"

-SCENE BREAK-

Severus heaved a great sigh when the large double doors finally opened. He gracefully rose to his feet from where he'd been resting against the stone wall and smoothed down his robes.

"Lucius, where the hell have you bee--?" He paused in his angry rant at being made to wait when he saw who had entered. "Lupin?" he asked in curiosity. He stared at the man with some surprise. He hadn't actually believed him to be a Death Eater, and if so, likely a spy. He just didn't seem the type. However, he quickly reassessed his opinion as he took in the werewolf's appearance. New robes fell neatly over the werewolf's body, physical power and strength no longer hidden behind second-hand robes and a thin form which spoke of constant illness. His hair was neatly trimmed and somehow seemed to have lost most of it's grey. He seemed healthier, more confident and full of life. This was not the Remus Lupin he had seen last nearly ten years ago, begging Dumbledore and then the ministry to listen to his claims.

Despite his momentary loss of composure, he managed a sneer. "I thought you were an impostor when Lucius announced you, used to bolster morale and all that, at having the support of the werewolves."

The man just smiled kindly at him. "Not at all. The Dark Lord-" he paused to chuckle, "-wants to see you. Lucius had a bit of a shock, so I was sent to fetch you instead."

With a sharp nod, Severus closed the distance between them and began following the other man up a flight of stairs into what he assumed was the main building in which the Dark Lord resided.

"Just one thing," Remus said as he led him out. "Sirius is here as well. It would do you well not to attempt to harm him. Not only is he quite capable of defending himself, the Dark Lord," another chuckle, "is quite fond of him."

"I will do my level best to restrain myself, Lupin," he replied tersely, not at all pleased with the idea of being forced into friendly relations with Black.

After fantasizing, though he would never admit to fantasizing about _anything_, over several very painful, bloody and prolonged methods of torture and subsequent death that he would be more than eager to bestow upon one of the main tormentors of his teenage years, he was brought alarmingly back to the present when a ray of light from the setting sun struck him full in the face. With a cry, he leaped backwards into the shadows and brought a hand up instinctively to protect his eyes.

A moment later heavy curtains were yanked shut, the window being completely obstructed, and the hall was plunged into darkness. A concerned hand fell on his shoulder, which he angrily knocked away with a snarl.

"I'm sorry, Severus." the werewolf said gently. "I should have asked the house elves to close all the curtains, but I didn't think you were that sensitive."

"You weren't to know," he growled in reply, "and I'm not. It was instinctive after being in the dark for so long." Straightening himself, he glared threateningly. "I expect you to keep this to yourself, Lupin. I don't intend to have people look at me the same way they look at _you_."

It was meant to be insulting, but the insufferable man just continued to smile.

"I've known since you were bitten, Severus." he replied. "I _am_ a werewolf, after all."

With that, he turned and began leading him down the hall once more, curtains snapping shut in front of them as they progressed.

-SCENE BREAK-

Poor Lucius was in a state of shock. He'd just gotten the cliff notes version of over six thousand years worth of history. A history which was the future, that would never be. It was all very confusing.

Lucius considered himself a very intelligent man, and rightly so. However, it was all a bit difficult to take in.

The idea that a young Harry Potter could be possessed by the spirit of Voldemort was a very believable one. Possession, for such a powerful dark wizard, was simple and an innocent child's spirit would have been no match should he have wished to take permanent possession of the body.

Likewise, the idea that an extremely powerful child's spirit, fueled by ancient magic performed by the mother, would be able to force out the dark wizard while keeping his memories and powers for himself was not unbelievable.

The idea that his Master was a vampire somehow born with the memories of a First One was remarkable, yet still believable. Magic was an unpredictable entity with a will of its own. Magic makes anything possible and if it needed him to be such, it would be a simple matter to make it so.

However, these believable lies were completely untrue. It was, instead, a nearly ridiculous idea that was the truth.

His Master was the spirit of his future self, sent back into his infant body from over six thousand years in the future, turned into a vampire by his magic which, being tied to his spirit and not his body, traveled back with him and reacted with his dormant vampiric Potter genes, who's only wish was to restore balance to the magical world and then die as he was unable to do in the future...which was no longer the future...to anyone but him...

It was no wonder he had a headache. Not to mention his Master had handed him a headache potion, given him a fond pat on the shoulder and then left him to deal with Severus _by himself_!

His only instructions had been, "Tell him what you think he needs to know." Then he had headed off to do damage control with the now Widow Bell and her three children before the ministry could inform them.

Lucius was still staring blankly at the wall, empty potion vial dangling from his lax fingers, when Lupin and Severus entered the room.

-SCENE BREAK-

Harry appeared at the edge of the Forbidden Forest a few hours after sundown. He'd spent three hours with Claudelle Bell, informing her of her husband's passing and explaining his reasoning behind the man's murder.

She'd remained strong and stoic at first, accepting everything he told her with naught but a nod of her head. She had always known that her husband was not a very powerful or courageous man. She'd steeled herself for his death for many years; ever since he had come home Marked. That didn't mean she loved him any less. She'd finally broken down and cried when Harry had warned her of the likely condition of her husband's body when she went to collect it. Harry then had the uncomfortable task of dealing with an emotional woman.

Sixteen or six thousand, it didn't matter. He'd never been able to deal well with crying women. An angry woman? Simple. A depressed woman? Easy enough. Hermione and Ginny had been prone to random fits of both and he'd learned how to deal with them.

However, they'd rarely cried. They'd often joked that they had cried themselves out ages ago.

Eventually, Mrs. Bell had said, through her sobs, that she understood the why and his visit was more consideration than she had expected. Harry had left soon after.

Now he waited for the inhabitants of the castle before him to go to sleep for the night.

He'd already felt the wards and magic of the ancient structure reaching out to greet him and he'd returned warm feelings in kind. The castle was nearly sentient enough form mental words and she was happy to welcome her lord home.

It had been many years since a Lord of Hogwarts had walked her halls and she missed that feeling. She'd made do with the various heirs; James Potter, Lily Evans and Tom Riddle among others.

For each heir that had graced her stone walls with their presence, she'd strengthened her wards using just their innate magic given off in classes and as they went about their lives. However, she yearned for one who would restore her to full strength, inundating her with pure magic of their own free will. No longer would she have to siphon the magic of others just to maintain the most rudimentary and essential protections.

No matter how powerful her spells and wards seemed to be to the present day wizards, she knew she was capable of so much more.

Harry, upon sensing her nearly ecstatic hopes, sent back feelings of rueful regret and a promise of 'soon'. She instantly feel into a bout of brooding, but the magic in the air tingled with a sense of anticipation as well.

Dumbledore would feel the shift in Hogwarts magic when she fully accepted a new lord. He had to wait. The old man couldn't know that Harry had been here yet.

A rustle to his right drew his attention and he barely caught a glimpse of a monstrous serpentine form slithering through the underbrush before it disappeared into a large cave well hidden by old magic.

Harry smirked. Perhaps, while he was here, he would pay a visit to an old friend.

-SCENE BREAK-

Eleanor knew there had been an attack on Hogsmeade and likely the Ministry. To the best of her knowledge, Professor Snape had not yet returned from his summons and the headmaster had been forced to cancel all classes for the rest of the day. Most of the other teachers had left the castle soon after Professor Snape. Professor Flitwick and her own Head of House, Professor Sprout, had remained to keep order. Professor Trelawny had temporarily been put in charge of the Gryffindors, much to their dismay, and Professor Vector had taken control of the Slytherins.

Most of the upper year Gryffindors wanted to go join the fight in Hogsmeade, as did half of the Slytherins, though obviously on different sides. The Ravenclaws kept trying to sneak into teachers' offices to floo the Ministry and the Hufflepuffs were just hoping the castle wasn't attacked. They had all been confined to their dorms when fights began to break out in absence of most senior staff members.

Her own sister, Lavinia, had been involved in one of the fights. Antoinette Young, a seventh year Gryffindor, had started in on her about her Death Eater father and how Lavinia must have been dying to go join "her kind" in Hogsmeade. Lavinia was known as one of the more patient Slytherins, but it only stretched so far when it came to arrogant Gryffindors. Eventually, she had hauled off and punched the other girl in a most unladylike manner. She then blamed Young for breaking her nail and began hexing her. Young's friends jumped to her rescue and began attacking Lavinia. A good two thirds of Slytherin house from fourth to seventh year then leaped to Lavinia's defense, or just decided to use it as an excuse to create havoc. A free-for-all battle between Gryffindor and Slytherin had quickly ensued leaving six students in the infirmary and Lavinia in danger of losing her status as Head Girl.

It was nearly nine that night when Professor Sprout entered the Hufflepuff common room and informed them that the battle in Hogsmeade was over and that most of the teachers had returned. A few had been taken to Saint Mungo's, but were expected to make full recoveries, and the headmaster was still at the ministry sorting things out.

Shortly thereafter, they had been sent off to bed and now, at nearly midnight, the second year girl's dorm was full of soft snores.

Eleanor couldn't sleep, however. She tossed and turned, worried that something horrible had happened. Although, unlike the rest of her house mates, she was not worried for the missing teachers or the people of Hogsmeade. She was worried for her father, she was worried for the Death Eaters and she was worried for her friend, the Dark Lord.

Rolling to her left, she suddenly bit back a scream. Two glowing green eyes peered at her from within the dark confines of her bed. She then let out a sigh as she realized who it was.

Harry sat on the edge of her bed cross-legged and facing her with the curtains still closed behind him, as if they hadn't even been disturbed. He raised a pale finger to his lips, motioning her to be silent. She nodded immediately, sitting up and drawing the blankets around her.

"Meet me in the potions classroom," he whispered softly. She nodded again and just like that, he was gone, seeming to simply melt into the shadows and vanish.

Without hesitation, she threw back the covers and slid out of bed. Careful not to wake her sleeping dorm mates, she threw on her cloak and shoes and headed out.

On her way through the common room, she failed to take note of a figure curled up on the sofa. The figure watched her leave with curious eyes before hastily following after her.

-SCENE BREAK-

Cedric had been waiting up for word from his family. He was a bright boy and he knew that the attack on Hogsmeade was probably a diversion. After all, the Dark Lord would be wanting his servants back. His father worked at the ministry and would be in great danger should an attack take place. So, he had vowed to stay up all night until he received word that his father was alright.

He had been lightly dozing when he was awakened by a small form creeping across the common room, stubbing a toe on an end table and then dashing out the door. He recognized her as a girl in his year, Eleanor Bell. She was, for the most part, shy, quiet and wholly unremarkable. The only reason he remembered her at all was because she had spilled ink all over his Herbology essay last week. She'd stuttered an apology while backing away and then fled in tears.

She was one of those who gave Hufflepuff its reputation for housing only cowards. She certainly didn't seem the type to be sneaking out at night.

He briefly considered waking a prefect, but decided against it. The last thing the girl needed was to get in trouble with everything that had already happened. Her father had been arrested as a traitor, after all. The poor girl would be horrified if she were to be caught and berated by a prefect, or worse a teacher, when all she wanted was to find a place alone to cry.

That decided, it still wasn't safe to be wandering around the castle at night.

Grabbing his cloak off the back of the couch, he quickly made his way out the door and down the hall after her.

-SCENE BREAK-

Bianca groaned, swatting absently at whatever kept poking her in the shoulder, before pulling her pillow over her head in an attempt to go back to sleep. She shot up in bed when, seconds later, a boy's voice growled, "Don't make me hex you, Miss Bell."

Two glowing green eyes were narrowed in annoyance and watching her steadily.

"Who are you?" she demanded angrily, groping for her wand on the nightstand. She gave a pathetic whimper when the eyes turned red and her hand struck the wooden instrument, knocking it onto the floor to roll under the bed. "My lord?" she questioned meekly, bowing her head to hide her shame at attempting to intimidate the Dark Lord.

"Meet me in the potions classroom," he replied tersely before disappearing into the night.

-SCENE BREAK-

Lavinia gave a malicious grin as she put the finishing touches on a piece of parchment.

"This will teach that brat not to mess with Lavinia Bell!" she cackled, glad for the silencing charms she'd placed on her bed.

"That may be, Miss Bell," said a voice from behind her, "but it will have to wait."

Without stopping to think, she pivoted, throwing her fist blindly in the direction of the male voice. She gave a wince as she felt it connect with something very solid. Turning to see her opponent, her eyes widened and she paled.

"Holy fuck," she whispered in shock as she took in the red-eyed form of the Dark Lord sitting comfortably on her pillows. His face was tilted slightly to the side from the force of her unanticipated attack and he did not look pleased.

Well, she _had_ just punched him.

"Do you know?" he said almost conversationally. "That is the first time anyone has successfully struck me in a very long time." A cruel smirk twisted his lips as he pinned her with his blood red eyes. "I must commend you on that, Miss Bell. I must also ask you to join your sisters and I in the potions classroom. Immediately."

As Lavinia thought desperately to come up with some kind of apology that wouldn't get her Crucio'd, she failed to notice his departure.

-SCENE BREAK-

Harry grimaced as he paced the empty potions classroom. Dealing with the four Bell females was almost as annoying and unpredictable as that time Hermione had cloned herself in order to study faster.

He'd been cried on, almost made one scream in terror, almost had to hex another just to wake her up and finally he was struck by a teenage girl with a mean left hook! Not that it actually hurt. It was just the principle of the matter.

Harry quickly slipped into the shadows as the door opened. It was not one of the three Bell sisters. It was instead a tall man, clad all in black robes. Black hair framed a pale face set with equally dark eyes that glittered in the near dark. His movements were inhumanly graceful as he locked the door behind him and made his way across the room to the office behind it. A few moments later, he exited the office again holding what looked to be a large wine bottle. He strode over to a section of stone wall at the back of the classroom, tapped it with his wand and then walked straight through it into the secret passage beyond on the way to his personal chambers.

'Looks like Severus intends to get thoroughly plastered tonight.' Harry shook his head in amusement and went to unlock the classroom door just as Lavinia reached to open it.

-SCENE BREAK-

Cedric lost track of Eleanor somewhere in the dungeons. He now assumed she was going to see her sister, one of the older Slytherin girls. Considering she was probably safe and sound in the Slytherin dorms, he turned around to head back to Hufflepuff when he collided with one of the last people _anyone_ would want to meet late at night in the dungeons.

Professor Snape glowered down at him as he picked himself up off the floor with a blush.

"Well, well," the man drawled. "What have we here? A young Hufflepuff out of bed. Whatever shall I do with you?"

Now, Hufflepuffs are not weak, nor are they cowards as most seem to think. They simply don't act in haste and have a good sense of self preservation. When confronted with a dangerous situation, unlike Ravenclaws, they don't analyze it. Unlike Slytherins, they don't try to outwit it. Unlike Gryffindors, they don't bravely and blindly charge in. No, they rely on the fight or flight response. If it seems likely that they can win, they will fight back. Otherwise, their self preservation instinct kicks in and they get the hell out of there.

There was no way Cedric was going to explain why he was out of bed, that he had been following a fellow house mate, thereby betraying her to Hogwarts' most terrifying professor. Nor was he going to try to defend himself without explanation. When that wicked smirk spread across sinister lips, he did what came naturally.

He ran.

His instincts told him he definitely didn't want to find out what the frightening man, and rumored Death Eater, was planning for punishment and his feet were in total agreement. Without thought, he dashed back down the corridor in a blind panic.

Snape cursed and quickly chased after the wayward boy.

-SCENE BREAK-

Minerva had been assigned the duty of giving Hogwarts a once over to make sure no Death Eaters had caused trouble at the school while they were busy in Hogsmeade. It was really just a routine precaution, but she was currently checking the castle over, making sure the wards were still unbreached and all the students were safe in their beds.

She was therefore surprised when a small blur of blonde hair and black cloak dashed by her and around the bend. A young male head then poked itself back around the corner. A smile spread over the boy's face and he called out, "Professor McGonagall!" In the space of a heartbeat, he ran back down the corridor to her side and ducked behind her.

As footsteps came running, he whispered desperately, "Save me, please! I swear I have a good excuse for being out!"

Scant seconds later, Severus came pounding down the dark hall and paused when he saw the errant student hiding behind the deputy headmistress.

Her eyes narrowed as she noted the way he used the wall to brace himself and the slight stagger as he strode over to her.

"Minerva," he growled, pointing a finger accusingly at the boy behind her. "That boy is-"

"Severus," she interrupted sternly, "Have you been drinking?"

She savored the sweet taste of victory as the normally unflappable man did a pretty good imitation of a fish before drawing himself up and sneering at her disdainfully.

"I am not _drunk_, if that is what you are asking!" he growled angrily. "Though I was well on my way when the headmaster stuck his head through my floo and demanded I report to him now! _You_ deal with the little brat! I'm going back to my chambers!"

With that, he spun around, stalked off down the hall and disappeared into the night.

With an exasperated shake of her head, she turned back to the boy.

"Now, why don't you tell me why you're out of your dorm?"

-SCENE BREAK-

Harry massaged his temples to fight off the headache that seemed to accompany Bell women. Yes, he felt bad that he had taken their father from them, but he'd already had to deal with their mother's tears. He was only thankful that Lavinia remained composed. She had not been very fond of her father and was attempting to stifle the silent tears of Bianca and the outright sobs of Eleanor.

Surprisingly, when he had told them of their father's fate by his command, Eleanor had thrown herself at him, not to attack, but for comfort. She had clutched him in a death grip and cried on his shoulder until it was damp. He'd awkwardly patted her back, not sure what to make of her attempting to find solace in her father's killer. Eventually, Lavinia had pulled her off him and she'd latched onto her eldest sister instead.

Apparently, he'd underestimated exactly how much he meant to her. She'd told him before that she'd never had other friends and no one else had ever treated her as kindly as he did, but to excuse such an act? It was unthinkable.

However, even her own father, to whom she'd clung either because of their similar personalities or out of a need for love and approval, had treated her little better than furniture, to be given a pat on the head here and there and ignored the rest of the time.

Lavinia was blonde-haired and blue-eyed. She was beautiful, intelligent and witty and everyone fell all over themselves for her. Bianca was naturally smart, loved books and had an assured confidence that caused people to gravitate to her. She had their maternal grandmother's dark hair and olive skin and stood out amongst the rest of their immediate family. Eleanor had their father's mousy brown hair, their mother's dull brown eyes and a slight chubbiness to her that she doubted she'd ever grow out of. She was shy and quiet, hardly ever noticed by anyone. Though she was very smart, she rarely managed more than an Acceptable in any class simply because she'd foul up practical work with her nervousness and lose homework two minutes before class began.

She was worse than hideous. She was average. No one ever looked at her twice, until she met Harry. Sure, she counted the others as her friends, but they were all so powerful and confident and they tended to overlook her.

She considered Draco to be more Harry's friend than hers. She'd been raised in such a way that anyone of Malfoy blood was supposed to be far above her acceptable circle of friends. Her mother had been horrified the first time she'd referred to the boy as simply "Draco". As for the boy himself, he was kind to her, but still distant. She was, after all, the only member of their little group that came from an untitled family.

Pansy was nice, once you got to know her, but she was a girlie girl. She liked to shop and wear pretty clothes and gossip. Eleanor hated shopping, most of the clothes she owned were simple robes in black or grey, and she hated talking about people behind their backs.

Theo was just scary at times and he'd try to talk her into things that could get her hurt or in lots of trouble.

Blaise was nice, quiet and intelligent, but he tended to stay around Draco and Theo far too much for her tastes.

It was Harry who actually made her feel like a real person. He spoke to her like she was an equal. He valued her opinion. He made her laugh and paid attention when she spoke. Whenever she felt like she was becoming just a part of the scenery again, he would pull her forward and engage her. Something as simple as offering her a sweet or directing a question to _her_, rather than the entire group, made her feel like she mattered.

She knew there was a darker side to her friend. A side that enjoyed causing pain and ordered men to their deaths. A side that used the Dark Arts as easily as he breathed, but this wasn't the side she knew. Whenever she looked at him, she saw just Harry, her friend.

That was the reason she was able to forgive him, but she'd never forget.

-SCENE BREAK-

Cedric trailed along behind McGonagall as they searched for the missing Bell girl.

"You last saw her going down this corridor?" the woman questioned and received a hesitant nod in response.

She could see he was torn between house loyalty and wanting to assure the safety of his house mate.

"We'll check the main classrooms and if we don't find her there, I'll look in the Slytherin common room. However, both of you are in serious trouble. I understand that you were worried about Miss Bell, but both of you are not only out after curfew, but also out after all students had been confined to their dormitories because of safety issues. You could have been seriously hurt. Even killed! Attacked by other students, locked in rooms with vanishing doors, fallen down trapped stairs, harmed by hexed suits of armor, strangled by Professor Sprout's Devil's Snare that she's got growing in some out of the way room in the dungeon, happened upon one of Hagrid's "pets", or even worse, happened upon Professor Snape's personal quarters and touched his door, which I'm sure is cursed in many nasty ways. Or you could have-"

Cedric paled at the variety of ways they could have come to harm. He ducked his head in shame as the woman scolded him, even as they continued the room to room search.

-SCENE BREAK-

Harry's head shot up when Hogwarts sent a warning to him moments before he heard footsteps and McGonagall scolding someone as they rapidly approached, doors opening and shutting audibly as they searched the classrooms.

Conjuring three letters, he handed them to each of the three girls.

"McGonagall's coming," he explained. "Tell her you snuck out to meet up because you received these from your mother."

They took them with nods and scanned them over, finding them to be standard letters informing them of their father's death. Eleanor sniffled and launched herself at Harry for one last hug.

Harry smiled sympathetically and patted the girl on the back before stepping back into the shadows and disappearing just as the door opened.

When Harry returned home, the sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon. He was met in the front hall by Nutmeg, one of the house elves. The gentle creature had Nellie wrapped around her small body and was wringing her hands nervously.

"Master Harry, sir," she began with an inelegant curtsy, "Lord Malfoy fell asleep waiting for yous to come home and Master Black is threatening to kills you's snakey!"

Nellie lifted her head up off the elf's and hissed loudly, _'He's mad! Mad, I tell you!'_ Then she uncurled herself and leaped dramatically at Harry expecting him to catch her, which he did.

Placing her in her customary place around his shoulders, he glared at her and hissed, _'What did you do to him?'_

Nellie tried to look innocent and affronted by the suggestion. _'Nellie did nothing,'_ she stated indignantly.

Turning his attention back to the house elf, he asked, "What did she do?"

"Snakey bited him!" she nearly wailed, twisting one of her ears in agitation. "Master Black was walking by the sofa and snakey just bited hims foot! Nutmeg knows how much Master Harry likes hims snakey, so she keeps it safe, but Master Black says hims gonna kill it!"

_'He smells like dog!'_ Nellie defended with a verbal pout. _'Nellie doesn't like dogs.'_

Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Nutmeg," he sighed, "send an elf to Malfoy Mansion around breakfast to inform Narcissa of where her husband is. Move Lucius from wherever he is, assuming he's on a couch somewhere, into a guest room and when he wakes up, let me know. I want to talk to him. When Sirius wakes up, send him to me, as well." He started for the stairs with another sigh. "And send some tea up to my study." As the house elf gave another curtsy and popped away to carry out his orders, he shook his head. "No rest for the wicked, Harry."

-SCENE BREAK-

The papers that morning all had headlines screaming about the attacks and the sighting of Sirius Black at the ministry. The publicly available list of charges against him was updated and printed alongside the article. The list now consisted of the betrayal of James and Lily Potter resulting in their deaths, the murders of twelve Muggles and one wizard, leading an attack on the Ministry of Magic, assault, giving away Auror secrets, the attempted kidnapping and attempted murder of the Minister for Magic, multiple unconfirmed uses of the Unforgivable Curses and high treason. He had been raised to the number two spot on the Ministry's Most Wanted list, right below "Dark Lord You-Know-Who".

Harry had chuckled and hidden the paper. He'd let Sirius see it _after_ he'd relieved his anger on Wormtail. He liked his house just where it was, thank you, and had no desire for massive renovation.

Harry then sent letters to Leonora Goyle and Zora Crabbe encouraging them to seek divorces from the Ministry and publicly denounce their husbands for being Death Eaters. That would serve to clear them of any suspicion and to free them of their husbands' iron rule. They both immediately complied.

After breakfast, Sirius had been instructed not to kill Nellie and Harry promised in return to keep her with him from then on, or at least away from Sirius.

Lucius had awoken around ten, having waited up most of the night to speak with Harry. After being asked, he explained that he had told Severus that the Dark Lord they now served wasn't Voldemort, but the true chosen Dark Lord. Severus had, of course, not believe him at first. It wasn't that he mistrusted Lucius, but it was very difficult for most wizards to discern a true Dark Lord from a fake. Lucius finally convinced him with the words, "I know, because I'm his Consort." There was no faking a Consort Bond. Severus left with the reason for his unenlightenment being that it was unwise to give him their secrets when he was constantly in contact with Albus Dumbledore. The aging headmaster was incredibly intelligent, wily and manipulative. He could trick someone into revealing damaging information without them ever knowing, until it was too late.

Harry praised Lucius for his foresight. Though Severus was an incredible man, capable of deceiving just about anyone, the fact remained that he would be teaching Harry at Hogwarts. If he knew Harry as the Dark Lord, his natural instincts would make him act differently towards him. Severus Snape could not be respectful to Harry Potter, in any way. He needed him to be mean, snarky, superior and just plain vile or it would cause Dumbledore to become suspicious.

Lucius remained with Harry the rest of the day, helping him to acquire the things he needed for the interrogation of Peter Pettigrew and simply taking pleasure from his Master's presence. The Consort Bond was new and constantly sought reinforcement and approval, causing him to seek out Harry's company and affection. Harry, as always, found Lucius' presence quite agreeable and allowed him anything he wanted. This had led to a rather awkward moment when Sirius and Remus had entered Harry's study to find Harry just waking up from a nap.

Harry had been half-sitting, half-laying on the couch, Lucius sharing it with him and laying with his head in Harry's lap, Harry's fingers tangled in his long blonde hair, having been stroking it in his sleep. After a moment, where the three stared at each other blankly, Harry blinking sleepily, Sirius let out a burst of deep, loud, hearty laughter. Lucius had jumped violently, rolled off the sofa with an unpleasant sounding thud and bolted straight up, looking around wildly like a startled cat. This only made Sirius laugh louder.

As both men had been warned repeatedly against cursing each other, a lengthy chase ensued. Lucius leaped at the animagus, intent on doing the other man serious physical harm. Sirius didn't bother to dodge. He simply took off down the hall, still laughing and with Lucius hot on his heels. The chase eventually made its way outside and Harry and Remus watched it unfold with great amusement from a third floor balcony.

Sirius finally escaped the panting wizard's clutches by transforming into Padfoot and dashing into the Barghest kennels. Lucius' angry cry of, "That's cheating, Black!" was responded to with a loud taunting bark, which set the Barghest to barking and howling as well. The barking disturbed the tigers on the other side of the house, causing the mother to roar angrily. The tiger's roar caused all of the non-magical animals of the surrounding forest, from birds to squirrels to deer, to scatter in a cacophony of various animal noises. Pandemonium descended as what might have been half the animal kingdom stampeded across the lawn in a general, uncoordinated panic.

Harry doubled over laughing as the creatures continued their frightened warpath into the village before realizing there was no danger and wandered back into the trees.

Sirius and Lucius had glared at each other for days after that.

Two weeks later, everything was ready for Wormtail's interrogation.

-SCENE BREAK-

In a dark basement below a dilapidated home in a crumbling muggle slum, three men in black robes, two in silver masks and one in bone white, prepared for a nasty bit of business. A muggle video camera stood on a tripod, directed at an empty wooden chair. A single torch was placed to each side of the chair, brightly illuminating it while leaving the rest of the room in shadow. In a corner, a simple animal cage sat on a table. Inside cowered a quivering rat who watched the proceedings with terrified eyes.

Severus placed a dark wooden box on the table beside the rat. He then opened the lid and removed several bottles of various potions, eyeing each one carefully before setting it aside. When he found the one he seemed to be searching for, he nodded to the others.

Lucius moved behind the camera, switching it on and Sirius stood directly in front of it to narrate what was about to occur.

"This video will serve as proof of an official interrogation for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement by a rebel group opposed to the current magical government," he began in a solemn tone. "The date is the seventeenth of March in the year nineteen hundred and ninety one. The prisoner to be questioned is Peter Pettigrew. I am Sirius Black, formerly an Auror for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and I will be the interrogator. The Veritaserum has been brewed and properly documented by Potions Master Severus Snape."

Severus nodded toward the camera and then drew his wand.

Sirius continued, "The prisoner is currently in the animagus form of a rat and will be stunned and removed from his cage. He will then be force-fed Animagus Ostendo, a potion which will force him to resume human form. That will be followed by Animagus Prohibitus, which will render him unable to transform for twelve hours. He will then be restrained, revived and questioned under Veritaserum."

A quick stunning spell from Severus later, Sirius was holding the rat's jaws open while the other man poured a metallic vermilion potion down it's throat. Seconds later, Sirius let go and a balding, rat-like man collapsed to the floor unconscious. Sirius sneered, but held open the mouth of a man he'd once considered his friend as Severus forced him to consume another potion. They then manhandled him into the chair and bound him with thick ropes.

Sirius pointed his wand at the man and said, "Enervate."

The reaction was instantaneous. Peter jumped, struggled futilely against his bonds and his eyes darted around the room in a panic.

"W-What's going on?" he questioned in a small voice, rough from disuse. He took in the sight of three Death Eaters, completely ignoring the muggle camera, and asked, "Why are you doing this to me? I've been loyal to the Dark Lord! I swear!"

"That's the problem, Wormtail," Sirius growled. "You should never have framed me."

Peter looked at the dark haired Death Eater in the silver mask in confusion. "W-Who..?" Surely, it couldn't be.

Sirius removed his mask and Peter screamed.

-SCENE BREAK-

Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, rubbed at his eyes and sighed heavily.

Two days ago, a large package was delivered to his office. It contained several unfamiliar muggle artifacts, each one bearing the Dark Mark somewhere on their surface. A note accompanied them containing instructions on their use, the fact that they would now run on magic and that a "video tape" of Death Eater activities would follow soon after. The items were sent to the Auror Office in preparation for the arrival of this next object.

It arrived precisely six hours ago.

After being checked for a variety of harmful spells and being deemed clean, the Aurors had watched it with him present. It was then rushed to the Unspeakables to be verified as authentic. It was confirmed.

Peter Pettigrew was alive and in the custody of the Dark Lord. He had admitted under Veritaserum to being the Secret Keeper of the Potters, betraying the family, framing Sirius Black and fleeing in animagus form. He also admitted that, to the best of his knowledge, Sirius Black was not a Death Eater. At least, not at that time.

It seemed that they had imprisoned an innocent man for eight years and then driven him to join the very creature they had accused him of serving in the first place. Not only that, they had lost a valuable Auror who's skill was nearly unparalleled. A great soldier of the Light had turned to the Dark because of his own betrayal at the hands of people he trusted, including the Ministry and Albus Dumbledore.

Severus Snape had been questioned, of course, his statements substantiated the video and, having been granted immunity by the Ministry of Magic years ago, was let go. Despite his actions in the video, which were atrocious at best in the torture that followed the questioning, he could not be prosecuted for anything he did as a Death Eater.

Cornelius straightened his collar and opened the double doors to the press hall. Time for spin control.

-SCENE BREAK-

Sirius laughed loudly in joy as he read the statement given by the Minister to reporters the day before.

_"Evidence provided by a trusted agent within the Dark Lord's organization has proven, without a doubt, that the betrayer of James and Lily Potter was none other than Peter Pettigrew, formerly believed deceased hero. He has been stripped of his Order of Merlin and Aurors have been given permission to attack the now fugitive upon sight. In light of this new evidence, Sirius Black has been cleared of all charges against him, including those stemming from his recent attack upon the Ministry of Magic. It is believed that he would never have turned to the Dark if he had been given a fair trial and set free as his innocence warranted. As such, the Ministry is offering Lord Black a full pardon and restitution of one hundred thousand Galleons provided he renounce his loyalty to You-Know-Who. Until such time as he presents himself to the Ministry, Aurors are no longer permitted to use lethal force to apprehend him. If he has not presented himself within three months, his continued support of the Dark Lord will be assumed and he will remain a fugitive from the law._

_"Also, in light of recent events, the Ministry of Magic has decided to declare all those who bear the Dark Mark innocent unless proven guilty of Death Eater activity. Simply being Marked is no longer sufficient evidence to warrant an arrest. Many are good people who have taken the Mark out of fear, either for themselves or for their families, and have not engaged in any malicious or traitorous activity. They will not be punished for accepting the Mark and all those in such a situation who would seek safety from the newly resurrected Dark Lord may present themselves to the Ministry. They and their families will be placed in protection, either behind spells and wards, with an armed guard or, in extreme cases, given new identities._

_"In these dark times, it is often hard to know who is friend and who is foe. Villains wear the faces of heroes and the seemingly most wicked scoundrel can be a kind hearted soul forced into a role they do not wish to play. My friends, I say to you, we must band together to overcome-"_

He tossed the paper to the table with, "And he just goes on from there about how good will triumph over evil, etceteras, etceteras."

Harry chuckled as Sirius grabbed Remus by the shoulders and began shaking him happily. "Do you hear, Moony!? Do you hear!? I'm free!"

Remus laughed as well. "I hear, Padfoot."

"Whoohoo!" Sirius whooped, picking Harry up and swinging him around in his arms. "I'm free! I'm free! Well," he paused, dangling the amused Harry by his underarms, "I've got to go to the Ministry first, but _then_ I'm free!" Then he began swinging him around the room again. "And then I can get custody of you like I was supposed to and FUCK DUMBLEDORE!!" he shouted loudly, causing a house elf to drop the duster she was holding with a clack and flee the room. Sirius just laughed harder before setting Harry back on his feet. "And then," he grinned, smiling mischievously at Remus, "I can finally ask Moony to marry me."

The happy smile was wiped off Remus' face to be replaced by a look of shock. "Come again?"

Sirius took a running start, dropped to one knee and slid across the floor to land dramatically at Remus' feet. "Moony, my beloved! My darling! My one and only true soul mate!" he declared with one hand to his heart and a look of adoration in his eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Remus rolled his eyes, but smiled indulgently. "Off your knees, Romeo," he chuckled. "We're bonded mates. It's the same thing, remember? James and Lily were our witnesses. You've got the papers in your vault."

"Yes," Sirius replied, standing up and winking at him, "but then I'd get to show you off at a formal wedding." He nudged him suggestively. "Imagine, all those stuffy pureblood relatives of mine forced to attend the wedding of their family head to, not just a halfblood, but a werewolf as well. Wouldn't it be worth it just to see their reactions?"

An impish smile took over Remus face, his amber eyes sparkling playfully. "Perhaps, Padfoot. If I do agree, I have one condition."

Sirius spoke without thinking, as he often did. "Anything!"

Remus smirked. "You have to wear a dress."

Sirius looked simultaneously horrified and intrigued.

-SCENE BREAK-

Shredded newspapers covered Dumbledore's office like snow. He would read an article, tear it to pieces, scatter it angrily in various directions and then go on to the next.

"Sirius Black innocent!" he growled, tearing viciously at the newspaper. "Bearing the Mark no longer illegal!" he continued, ripping at another. "Black renounces You-Know-Who and takes custody of Harry Potter!" he ranted, balling one up and throwing it across the room. "Black declares marriage bond to Remus Lupin!" he raved, waving his arms angrily over his head. Finally, only one word could sum up his feelings on the matter.

"**ARG!!**"

He grabbed the inkwell off his desk and hurled it furiously where it smashed against the far wall, narrowly missing Fawkes who fluffed up in surprise and disconcertment.

Said phoenix gave Dumbledore a wary look before clucking in disapproval and disappearing in a burst of flame.

Dumbledore never even noticed he'd gone.

-SCENE BREAK-

It was the end of May when Harry received a very unexpected visitor. He was sitting in his study and watching Sirius, as Padfoot, out his window chasing a butterfly through the garden, growling playfully and nipping at Remus' hands, encouraging him to play.

A burst of fire near his desk had him reacting in instinct. He sent a stream of water at the fireball, knocking it out of the air and away from his important papers. The loud squawk as something hit the floor surprised him.

Walking around his desk, he found a very wet, very angry firebird glaring at him. His eyes widened as he was privy to an angry chirp followed closely by a growled, "Bastard."

Now, Harry was not an expert on phoenix behavior and abilities. Indeed, in his entire lifetime, and those of his predecessors, Fawkes was the only phoenix he'd ever seen. They usually didn't like to hang around Dark creatures such as him. However, he had acquired second and third hand knowledge and nowhere had he heard or read anything about a phoenix speaking.

He pointed a finger at the sopping bird and asked in astonishment, "Did you just...talk?"

"No," came the sarcastic reply, the phoenix drying itself with another burst of flame and jumping up to perch on the desk. "It was the _other_ phoenix you so kindly shot out of the air with a highly pressurized jet of water."

"I need to sit down," Harry said flatly and promptly did just that.

"Congratulations, by the way," the bird continued, now only slightly annoyed at the boy. "I don't think most pre-school age children are able to perform such magic. Then again, I doubt you're a normal pre-school age child, are you?"

Harry just blinked in response.

"Right," he continued impatiently. "Moving on. I'm Fawkes, currently the reluctant familiar of Albus Dumbledore. Truly, I'm bound only to the office of Hogwarts' Headmaster, as I was the original headmaster, Godric Gryffindor's, familiar. I've stuck by each successive headmaster through the ages and never had much of a problem with it. However, my current "master", if you want to call him that, is, in my opinion, more than slightly insane. His behavior has grown more erratic and more explosive over the past few years, usually when it concerns you, directly or indirectly. I saw you enter Hogwarts several months ago and the castle had been buzzing with excitement ever since, and I'm not talking about its inhabitants.

"Ophion has grown restless, so I assume you spoke with him. I noticed Linara in quite a nice little set up just outside your house." He scoffed. "I'm surprised you haven't found Caelestis yet, considering how powerful you seem to be. Though, I don't suppose you've been looking. So, anyway, I decided to throw in my support too."

He then flew over to Harry's shoulder and peered deeply into his eyes. "Please," Fawkes said seriously, "_Please! _Save me from the madman!"

Harry laughed at the desperation in the phoenix's voice, finally shocked out of his stupor. "What, exactly, do you want me to do?"

"Just," Fawkes began, "let me hide out here from time to time. Please? Then maybe in your room when you come to the castle?"

Harry continued chuckling. "Sure. Why not?"


	18. Chapter 17

**Title:** Curse of Fate  
**Author:** Mistress Nika  
**Rating: **PG-15 (Yes, 15. That's somewhere between PG-13 and R)  
**Summary:** Thousands of years into the future, vampire Harry only wants to join his loved ones in death. However, his curse of immortality is absolute. Therefore he sends himself back into the body of his infant self, vowing to this time refuse eternity. When do things ever go according to plan? Unexpected changes to the timeline, people who aren't as they once were and more send his life spiraling out of his control.  
**Pairings:** Harry/Lucius(main), possible Harry/Severus, possible Lucius/Severus, possible Harry/Lucius/Severus, Sirius/Remus, Theo/Hermione, possible Theo/Blaise, possible Hermione/Ginny, Draco/Luna, possible one-sided Harry/Luna on Luna's part, possible Hermione/Pansy, Cedric/Eleanor(OC), past Harry/Ginny  
**Warnings:** AU, het, slash, angst, language, violence, time travel, VampireHarry, DarkLordHarry  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen:**  
July twenty fourth, Harry got his Hogwarts letter.

He also got letters from various other schools of magic.

The Durmstrang Institute sent one far longer than the simple invitation of Hogwarts'. Apparently, they had heard of his claims to Dumbledore that he would seek attendance at their school. It was a respectful request for his attendance, despite his being outside of their usual recruitment zone. It promised him a well rounded education, which he would not receive at Hogwarts. They cited many noble wizards who had attended their school and went on to have great futures, including his great grandfather.

The Beauxbatons Academy of Magic had granted him special permission to attend their notable girl's school. He thought their letter sounded just a bit desperate to have him though. Many noble families had once sent their female children to Beauxbatons, but had lately taken to sending them to the closer school of Hogwarts. While there were many great and powerful French families who still attended, the lines of those credited with the founding of modern magical society were primarily British. Simply put, they wanted Harry, even if they had to break with their centuries old "all girls" tradition to have him.

The Salem Institute in America had sent him a letter, as well as schools as far away as Brazil, South Africa, China, Russia, Australia, Spain and Italy.

He sent replies thanking them for their interest and explaining that he had decided to attend the school of his parents. To Durmstrang, he added a note explaining that, should the classes at Hogwarts fail to prove adequate, he may consider transferring to their school at a later date, if they would still take him. It would give Dumbledore incentive to grant Harry a wide range of freedoms most students were allowed but choose not to take advantage of, including extra classes provided by a tutor of their choice.

His reply to Hogwarts was simple and to the point, nothing more than a polite acceptance. No doubt Dumbledore would be dancing on the clouds for weeks to come.

He was surprised when, the day after receiving his letter, Dudley burst into his study, a distraught house elf rushing after him.

"Ebby's so sorry, Master Harry, sir!" it wailed. "Him just asked where you was and came running! Him refused to wait!"

Harry waved the house elf off reassuringly and looked at Dudley expectantly.

"It came!" the boy shouted happily with a bright smile, waving a piece of parchment under Harry's nose. "I'm not a squib! Isn't it great!?"

Harry took the letter, read it over and smiled at his cousin. "That _is_ great, Dudley. I'm happy for you."

Dudley was almost bouncing with joy. "Did you get yours?" he asked enthusiastically.

Harry nodded. "I did, along with a few others." He motioned to a large stack on the side of his desk.

Dudley's eyes widened. "All those are from magic schools?" he asked in wonder. Harry nodded. "I didn't know there were that many in the world. Why'd you get so many?"

"Because," Harry replied absently, "They seem to think I would give their school prestige." Standing up, he moved over to the couch and offered Dudley a seat, which was accepted. "Dudley, you are going to Hogwarts, right?" he asked seriously. Dudley nodded. "And you're not going to hide the fact that you're my cousin?"

The other boy looked confused. "Why would I?"

Harry sighed. "Being my cousin makes you a target, for everyone from reporters to the pureblood elite. Your father was a muggle and your mother a squib. You'll be treated like a muggleborn, maybe even worse, but you'll still be held to the same standards as any other member of a noble family because you're a member of the House of Potter."

"How so?" Dudley asked, obviously not seeing how it was possible.

Harry attempted to explain. "Neither of your parents were noble, but your aunt, my mother, was, through both marriage and blood. When she married, she tied the House of Quinn, and Ravenclaw by default, to my father's house. When they died, her title went to me, along with his. You are my first cousin and, while you have the blood of a Quinn, I am its family head. I accept you as my family and that makes you a part of my house. The Houses of Quinn, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin, as well as the House of Black in the future should Sirius not have any children, are all gathered under the family name of Potter. Both you and Aunt Petunia are untitled members of the House of Potter."

"Why isn't Mum titled?" Dudley asked in curiosity. "She was Aunt Lily's older sister."

"She's a squib and, by law, a squib cannot inherit a title. Had she not had a sister, the title would have gone dormant until a wizard was born of her line. In effect, if my mother had not been born, you would have become the Lord Ravenclaw when you came of age, if you were a wizard. Understand now?"

Dudley blinked slowly, trying to absorb it all. "Yeah, I think I get it. But I'm still going to Hogwarts and I'm not gonna pretend I'm not your cousin, unless you want me to. Even though I don't see you much, Mum's always going on about how great you are. How you're so smart and mature and how you've taken on so many responsibilities at such a young age. If someone starts in on me, I'll just beat 'em up!"

Harry laughed. "Dudley, these aren't the kind of people you can just "beat up". However, if you don't want to, I'm not going to make you pretend to be something you're not."

The stubborn look on Dudley's face was answer enough.

"In that case," Harry continued, "you'll need preemptive lessons. You can take basic magical theory from Remus. Sirius and I can teach you basic etiquette and protocol. By the time you get to Hogwarts, you should be able to defend yourself against most other first year students and avoid potentially disastrous situations, such as you insulting someone's family honor. By the way, that's a major no-no, unless you're prepared to deal with the consequences. Normally, things like that among young children are dealt with under the table by the heads of their families. Unfortunately, in this instance, that's me.

"I take it you haven't been to get your school things yet?"

Dudley blinked again at his cousin's sudden change of subject. "No. Mum said to ask if I can go with you."

Harry nodded. "A few of the things on the list can't be gotten in Aurum and I know Aunt Petunia doesn't like large magical crowds. My friends and I are going tomorrow to Diagon Alley. If it's alright with your mother, you can go with us. Run home and ask her. If she says yes, pack an overnight bag and you can stay here tonight. Then we can leave first thing in the morning after breakfast."

"Okay," Dudley replied simply, heading out the door.

Once he was gone, Harry smirked. This was going to be interesting.

Though he had long ago forgiven Dudley for the bullying of their original childhood, he'd still maintained his distance. Now, if Dudley were going to survive Hogwarts, Harry would have to make a friend of him.

Squib borns, such as he, were rare and when they appeared, they were usually treated very badly. Squibs were originally thought to occur when an otherwise pureblood witch or wizard was deemed unworthy of wielding magic by whatever cosmic forces the family believed in. As such, any magical children they may have had were considered to be cheating the magical system and were often treated worse than their parents.

It was now known that squibs are caused by underdeveloped magical pathways. It isn't that they have no magic. They're just unable to use it. However, old pureblood traditions are hard to break. Continuing prejudice against muggleborns was proof of that. It had taken a law specifically against it to get families to stop killing squibs born of their line. It would take much more to get them to accept those different from them.

Harry hoped he had made some progress with his friends.

-SCENE BREAK-

The next morning, the house was a beehive of activity.

Harry had been up since five and had woken his godfathers at six, much to Sirius' dismay. He thought anything before nine was simply abhorrent.

Seven marked Dudley's waking, though not of his own choice. A certain snake had taken it upon herself to investigate the new human in the house. Harry spent twenty minutes calming Dudley down, assuring him that she was just curious and no, she wasn't venomous.

Breakfast quickly followed. Dudley still seemed a bit in awe of the life Harry led.

"The bedroom's the size of our living room! I got lost in the closet!"

"How many floors _are_ there!?"

"Is that a ballroom!?"

"Your godfather said you have dungeons! Do you have prisoners down there!? Can I see!?"

Harry laughed as Sirius groaned in protest at the enthusiastic boy.

"No," Harry said, picking at a piece of toast. "The dungeons have been converted into potions labs. There are no prisoners. Nor are there any skeletons, treasure chests or dragons. There _is_ a kelpie in the back lake though."

"A what?" Dudley asked with wide eyes.

Harry left Remus to explain that one and went to meet Lucius, Narcissa and Draco who had just flooed over.

-SCENE BREAK-

Draco had been too excited to sleep and Lucius brought him early just to get the boy to shut up and sit still for half a minute. Narcissa was smiling indulgently at her son.

"It's only once in a child's life," she said, "that they can say they're going Hogwarts shopping for the first time. Though, I do hope you manage to maintain a shred of dignity in public, Draco."

She was promptly knocked to the floor as Pansy shot out of the fireplace and toppled her over.

The young girl looked horror-struck as she helped the noble lady to her feet, apologizing profusely and dusting soot off the woman's once immaculate robes. Draco rushed over to help his mother while Lucius' lips twitched in amusement.

"Don't think I can't see that, Lucius," Narcissa growled, using her wand to repair her elegant coiffure, strands of hair slipping easily back into place.

Lucius automatically moved a step closer to Harry at his wife's glare.

"I'm so sorry, Lady Malfoy!" Pansy exclaimed. "I was just so excited and I didn't think anyone would be standing there, but I shouldn't have run through the floo like that! It was an irresponsible thing to do and-"

Narcissa managed a reassuring smile for the girl who, if she had her way, would one day be her daughter-in-law. "It's quite alright, Pansy dear. No harm done."

Thoroughly amused, Harry cleared his throat, drawing their attention to him.

"If we're finished with this display," he said with a smirk, "you're welcome to join us for breakfast. Or, if you've already eaten, I'm sure Lucius can find you all some diversion until the others arrive. However, you should know that my cousin is here and will be joining us in Diagon Alley. He's relatively new to most things magical, being raised muggle, so he's still in the awed stage. He also doesn't know that I am the Dark Lord. So, let's keep that to ourselves."

With that, Harry made his way back to the dining room with Draco and Pansy in tow. Narcissa was still fussing over her dress, hair, make-up and whatever other issues women dealt with when making a public appearance. Lucius led her to a bathroom where she could repair whatever imagined damage Pansy's hasty entrance had caused, assuring her all the way that she looked fine. He cast a longing glance over his shoulder at Harry as they headed in separate directions.

Introductions were made with Dudley, the boy becoming even more awed at the noble children's elegant robes and perfect manners. Harry thought the boy's eyes were going to pop out of their sockets after being introduced to "Lord and Lady" Malfoy.

Theo arrived an hour later, dragging a yawning Blaise behind him. The youngest of their group was never an early riser. Even Blaise's mother had given up on trying to wake her youngest son at a reasonable hour. That task now fell to Theo, who had a standing invitation to floo directly into Blaise's bedroom at anytime and wake him however he saw fit. He took full advantage of it, much to Blaise's dismay.

Eleanor wandered in a few minutes later, giving a hesitant smile when Harry called her over.

As the four adults and seven children prepared for their little excursion, Dudley slipped away from the planning and moved over to Eleanor's side.

Out of all the children, she seemed the least intimidating to him, even if she was a bit older. She was very quiet and stayed mostly to the side of the activity. Her brown hair was tied just below her ears in loose pigtails and she kept her hands clasped in front of her and her eyes downcast.

"Hi. I'm Dudley."

The girl jumped and spun to look at him, relaxing when she saw he was no threat. She gave a small, if a bit forced, smile and replied, "Eleanor Bell."

There was a long pause as neither knew what to say. Dudley assumed anything he could come up with would sound incredibly foolish to the young witch and Eleanor was simply too shy to speak first.

Finally, the girl worked up the courage to innocently inquire, "You're Harry's cousin, right?"

Dudley beamed, finding this something he could speak confidently about. "Yeah. Me and Harry and my parents used to live together in Surrey, but after Dad died, we moved to Aurum. I don't get to see Harry much, but-"

Eleanor smiled and nodded at all the right places as the boy continued on. It was nice to have someone speak to her as an equal, other than Harry.

Across the room, Harry smiled as he watched his cousin babbling at Eleanor. Despite being two years ahead of them, perhaps she and Dudley could become friends. Dudley would need all he could get and Eleanor could always use more.

"Alright!" Sirius announced loudly, getting everyone's attention by enthusiastically waving a piece of parchment over his head. "It is now the bewi-, er, _shopping_ hour!" he declared with a grin. Lucius facepalmed. "Now, the schedule, as given to me by the always intelligent, ever organized Remus Lupin," he stopped to bat his eyelashes dramatically at said lycanthrope, "is as follows! At precisely nine, we will floo into the Leaky Cauldron. No doubt, we will be mobbed the moment we're recognized by fans, groupies, well-wishers, reporters and random worshippers all out for a chance to meet either the famous Boy-Who-Lived, the dashing moi or...him," he finished with a negligent wave toward Lucius.

Lucius let out a rather undignified growl and started to move threateningly toward the grinning animagus, but Remus stepped between them with a sigh and plucked the parchment out of Sirius' hands.

Remus continued with the itinerary while Sirius pouted.

"I know all of you have had the run of Aurum unsupervised, but Diagon Alley is not a private village and the crowds will be much larger. I would appreciate it if you would stay with an adult, especially considering the publicity our little group is likely to bring. First, do any of you need to go to Gringotts?"

Most of the children shook their heads to the negative, but Dudley spoke up.

"Where?" he asked in a small voice, blushing in embarrassment as everyone turned to look at him.

Harry took pity on him. "The wizard bank. Don't worry. I'll pay for all your purchases."

"No, Mum gave me money-" he started to protest, but Harry cut him off.

"As the head of our family, it is my duty to take care of you. Muggle money can be exchanged, but I really don't see the point of going to Gringotts when it's just as easy for me to pay. If you'd like, you can pay me back later. Alright?" After receiving a nod, he said, "Right. Moving on?"

Remus continued to explain their schedule. "We'll be splitting into two groups for the first round since not all of us will fit into Ollivander's at once. Narcissa and Lucius will take Pansy, Eleanor, Blaise and Theo to Madam Malkin's for school robes while Sirius and I will take Harry, Draco, and Dudley to Ollivander's for wands. Your _legal_ wands," he said with emphasis. "Which means leave whatever other wand your parents may have gotten you here. Except Eleanor, of course."

"Draco," Lucius stated with a glare when his son didn't move. Reluctantly, the boy removed his wand from his pocket and handed it over to his father, who stowed it away in a desk drawer for good measure.

Pansy and Theo also handed over wands which were put with Draco's for safe keeping while Blaise shrugged. "I left mine at home," he said with an easy smile.

"Bloody Ravenclaw," Pansy muttered. "Always two steps ahead."

Remus glanced at Harry questioningly and Harry smirked. "It's upstairs," he answered the unspoken question. "Olivander recognizes wands by proximity. I'm not stupid enough to be caught carrying _that_ particular wand."

Remus responded with a smile. "Well, after that, we'll switch. Lucius and Narcissa will lead their group to Ollivander's while ours will go to Madam Malkin's. Eleanor, since you already have a wand, you'll join our group. Afterwards, we'll meet up at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. Then it's on to the Apothecary and the cauldron shop across the way. Followed by Flourish & Blott's, a quick run through the Alley for various odds and ends and ending up at the Magical Menagerie or Eeylops for pets. After we're through shopping, we'll stop in at Florean Fortescue's for a treat before heading home. Is everyone in agreement or do I need to change something?"

Most of the children blinked at him. Lucius raised an eyebrow. Narcissa shook her head and chuckled under her breath.

Sirius peeked over Remus' shoulder at the parchment. "Is that a diagram?" he asked, snatching it away with a laugh. "It is!"

Remus flushed in either embarrassment or anger. "Well, someone has to be organized!" he defended. "Otherwise we would never get everything we need in one day. We have, not just one, but _seven_ children to buy for! Take the usual time it takes to complete school shopping and multiply it by seven."

Sirius patted Remus patronizingly on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Moony. We know you're smart. Hey! There's a timetable!"

Remus' blush darkened and he yanked the schedule away from his mate. "Actually," he mumbled, "I made copies for everyone."

Giggles broke out amongst the children as the werewolf handed out the copies. Harry read his with great fondness.

_Group A: Lucius, Narcissa, Pansy, Eleanor, Blaise, Theo  
Group B: Sirius, Remus, Harry, Draco, Dudley  
9:00am - floo into Leaky Cauldron  
9:15am to 10:30am - Group A at Malkin's, Group B at Ollivander's  
10:30am to 11:45am - Group A at Ollivander's, Group B at Malkin's  
11:45am to 12:30pm - lunch  
12:30pm to 1:15pm - Apothecary  
1:15 to 1:45pm - cauldron shop  
2:00pm to 4:00pm - Flourish & Blott's  
4:00pm to 4:45pm - miscellaneous  
5:00pm to 6:00pm - Menagerie or Eeylops  
6:30pm - Fortescue's  
7:00pm - floo back to Leonis_

-SCENE BREAK-

Their arrival at the Leaky Cauldron did indeed cause quite the stir. Remus was the first out, causing several people to back away fearfully. Sirius followed closely with Harry. The unease the people felt at the suspected Death Eater werewolf and the "former" Death Eater and pardoned Azkaban escapee's presence was enough to keep most of them back despite their desire to get closer to the Boy-Who-Lived.

The rest of the children emerged from the fireplace, Dudley looking a bit green, with Lucius and Narcissa right behind them.

Whispers immediately broke out at the appearance of the odd group. Two Death Eaters, two upstanding members of the nobility, four noble children, one untitled pureblood, the Boy-Who-Lived and what looked like a muggleborn. What could they all possibly have in common?

A camera flash broke the tense silence that had fallen upon their arrival.

Chairs scrapped loudly on the floor and tables were shoved aside as everyone rushed forward.

"Mister Potter! Such an honor!" His hand was shook fiercely even as Sirius pushed the man away, only to be replaced with another.

"I can't believe it's you!"

"Such a handsome boy!" A matronly woman pecked him on the cheek.

"Harry! Over here!" A young witch leap up and down to be seen over the crowd. "Harry! Harry!"

"Lord Potter, I can't tell you how much I appreciate what you did! You're my hero!"

Nellie hissed in distress from her place around Harry's shoulders as one man had the audacity to squeeze him in a tight hug. The man immediately backed away in shock as the snake reared its head.

"I believe that is enough!" Sirius shouted, silencing what could have quickly become a mob. "Just because he set foot in public does NOT give you the right to assault him like this!"

Most had the dignity to look slightly abashed, but one brazen man snapped yet another photograph causing Lucius to reach out a hand in his direction. The camera flew into his hand and the man quailed under Lucius stern gaze and display of wandless magic.

"_Don't _do that again," he said with a snarl. Dropping the camera to the floor, Lucius turned to lead their group into the Alley.

No one dared approach again with the ill-tempered and untouchable Lucius Malfoy leading them.

-SCENE BREAK-

The two groups had split off and now Harry, Draco and Dudley were in the process of purchasing their wands. Harry had opted to let Dudley go first.

Wand after wand rejected him and Dudley was obviously worried that he wasn't a really wizard, no matter that he had gotten his Hogwarts letter and his Healer confirmed it. Ollivander finally handed him a wand traditionally used by apprentices before education was standardized in schools. Dudley's face lit up as gold sparks shot from the end of it.

"That wand," Ollivander explained, "was made to focus the undeveloped power of very young children. It is made of Rosewood, is ten inches long and has a Phoenix Feather core. I'm sorry to say, my boy, that I very much doubt you will ever be casting any extremely powerful spells with it. I don't think I have to tell you that you are very nearly a squib." Dudley shook his head sadly. "Well, nevertheless, that wand is quite good for Charms. I suggest you put effort into making your spells as efficient as possible. A weak wizard can be just as dangerous as a powerful one, if he knows his magic."

After that, Draco went through eighteen wands before Ollivander declared him unmatchable and drew the boy into the back to custom make one. Twenty minutes later, Draco emerged with a smug grin. In his hand was a long purple-red wand. Rosewood, he declared proudly, with a Bloodwood handle and the core a heartstring from a Ukrainian Ironbelly. Harry found it interesting that Draco's wand was made two extremely powerful healing woods based strongly in the emotions.

Harry was next. He let the old man go through half his stock, just as he did last time around. Though Harry could have been just fine with any wand, he wanted his back. Finally, Ollivander grabbed the Holly wand with a curious, "I wonder..." and handed it to him.

Harry smiled as he felt the rush of familiar magic, but frowned slightly when he felt a minute resistance. Something in the wand was pushing back against his magic, as if refusing to channel it properly.

"How odd," Ollivander remarked. "It seems you are meant for that wand, and yet not." Taking it from Harry, he rolled it between his fingers as he pondered. "Tell me, and be completely honest, have you ever cast a purely Dark spell before?"

"I'm eleven," Harry stated with a pointed look.

"Please, Mister Potter. I know the feel of one who's held a wand before. Wands are my job. Plenty of pureblooded children who come in here have a second wand at home. I just make the wands. I don't report their use." When Harry still did not reply, Ollivander attempted to explain. "This wand is made of Holly, eleven inches with a Phoenix Feather core. The core accepts you, but the wood both does and does not. Holly is an exceptionally pure wood. It repels all evil and darkness. For this reason, it has been known to reject those who are comfortable with the Dark Arts. However, it is also the symbol of life, vitality, immortality and resurrection. It is these qualities that accept you, so I must assume you have more than a passing acquaintance with Dark Magic."

Harry sighed. "I do. Is that going to be a problem?"

"Well," the man replied, placing the wand back in its box, "this wand is undoubtedly yours and no other could wield it. However, if you want to reach your full potential with magic, you will have to have another. I will allow you to buy this wand, but you must allow me to make one custom for you, as I did young Mister Malfoy."

Harry shrugged. "Why not."

Ollivander's eyes twinkled in a rather unsettling way as he led Harry into the back room.

Bits of broken and unfinished wands, ingredients and tools littered the workspace. Harry was fascinated. Wandmaking, to him, was one of the lost arts. His Holly wand had been his lifeline throughout the Second War, acting as a last defense against Voldemort, but he'd never put much thought into it. Eventually, it was destroyed, but by then he no longer needed one. During the war, there were far more important things to worry about and when it was all over, he'd devoted himself to learning other types of magic. Like many other specialized and highly secret forms of magic, it had been lost. Not even his predecessors had knowledge of how they were made, as they'd had no need of them either.

A large stone cauldron sat in the middle of the room and a metallic gold liquid roiled within it without the aid of a fire.

"That's not for you," Ollivander said, noticing the direction of his gaze. "Perhaps, if you're lucky, one day I'll teach you my secrets, young vampire." He ignored Harry's startled expression and laid out several items on the table. "What is your other wand made of?" he questioned.

"Yew," Harry answered, moving to join him at the table. "How do you know I'm a vampire?"

Ollivander chuckled. "Ah," he said, seeming to ignore Harry's question. "Yew. I should have known. Very similar to Holly, but very different as well. The Dark side of life, I suppose you might say, very destructive." He laid a black cloth on the table beside the woods, rolling it out to reveal a motley assortment of wand cores. "As to how I knew, your glamours are quite good, very strong, but not quite strong enough to fool me. I see hidden secrets quite easily. Now, hold out your hand and I will match your wood and core."

Harry did as the enigmatic man asked, taking a good, long assessing look at him for the first time. As complex lines of magic, invisible to most, wound themselves around his hand, reaching out for certain items and shunning others, Harry realized with sudden clarity that Ollivander was not human. Sure, he looked human enough, but that was where the similarity stopped. His mind was completely unreadable, even to Harry's most advanced skills, and the feel of his magic was like a desolate wasteland. Vast and incomprehensible. He'd never encountered anything like it before.

"What the hell are you!?" Harry demanded.

Casually picking up a couple of items and moving others away, he replied, "I've kept my secrets for a bit over two thousand years. Why should I tell you, little vampire?"

"Because I'm fourteen times older than you," Harry deadpanned.

That managed to startle Ollivander into dropping a stick of Ebony which rolled across the table and hit the floor with a hollow clack. "You're what?" he asked, as if struck dumb with astonishment and surprise. "_How_?"

"Reincarnation, body thieving, magical impregnation... Take your pick."

Ollivander narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "What is the Genotian Order?"

Harry responded without hesitation. "An organization of seventeen wizards and four witches formed in 390AD with the sole purpose of protecting a magical amulet said to have power over nature. They were wiped out in 474AD by a freak tsunami when the amulet was swallowed by a dog."

"What is the first rule of the Genotian Order regarding the use of planetary magic in extra planetary summoning?"

Harry smirked. "Don't."

"Who and what was the only non-human member of the Asiatic Conglomerate of Power in 1692?"

"Meria was a lycanthrope. A Werelion, to be exact." Harry chuckled as he thought back. Malak had been rather fond of the dark eyed beauty. "She had a wicked tattoo of a lion on her left thigh."

Apparently satisfied, Ollivander replied, "I'm a half breed. Mother was a Dryad. Father was a Sylph. Don't ask me how it worked. I haven't seen them in centuries. It's an honor to create a wand for you, Ancient One."

Harry blinked. No wonder the man's thoughts were all over the place. Wind was ever changing.

Ancient One. He'd never been called that before. He'd been 'Old One' to most magical creatures and 'First One' to most vampires. Ancient One was reserved for beings over ten thousand years old and was a title of highest honor.

"What are you doing in the wizard's world?" Harry asked curiously. "I should think you'd be more inclined to ride the winds or find a nice grove and plant yourself."

"Ah, but that I could!" Ollivander declared wistfully. "I inherited neither gift and must content myself to play the wizard. I have not a wizard's magic, but my gift with wood and magical creatures makes me an excellent wandmaker. What wizard would question that the old man cannot use his own product? Macassar or Gaboon Ebony?"

Blinking again at the sudden change in topic, Harry raised his hand to see which piece of wood the man held better suited him.

Ollivander nodded, putting one away. "Gaboon it is."

Harry watched as two lengths of wood, one dark red and one black, were tossed into the cauldron. A vial containing a single heartstring was emptied into the gold mixture next. Harry winced as the man unexpectedly yanked out one of his raven hairs, dropping it too into the cauldron.

"Hair from your head to stabilize it," he explained belatedly.

Harry scowled, growling petulantly at the old man and rubbing at his abused scalp.

"Don't be like that, my lord," he said in response, dropping the more formal 'Ancient One'. "It's all for the best. Your wand will be a rather remarkable and unique creation. If I had time, I'd engrave it with a likeness of that pretty little snake you have there."

_'Nellie doesn't like the fumes,'_ she hissed, sounding both displeased and happy at the same time,_ 'but Nellie does like him.'  
_  
"Why, thank you, my dear!" he said, smiling at the drowsy snake around his shoulders. "You make me wish I could speak your noble language, but alas..." With a shrug, he turned back to the cauldron. "You're lucky to have a snake that can understand human tongues. Most don't. Ah! It's ready!" With a gleam in his eye, he plunged his hand down into the cauldron, searching through the thick fluid for something.

"Yes," Harry replied, glaring suspiciously at his serpentine friend. "I'd been wondering about that."

She simply tucked her nose back under his collar with a disdainful, _'Nellie is smarter than she looks,'_ before drifting back off to sleep.

Harry sighed and shook his head. He didn't think he'd ever understand her. As mad as she appeared most of the time, there were odd little moments where she seemed, not only sane, but perhaps a bit wise, as well.

Turning his attention back to Ollivander, he accepted the wand he was proudly presented.

"Twelve inches of Gaboon Ebony, the finest and blackest Ebony available in the world, with a Bloodwood handle. Core of an Antipodean Opaleye heartstring with a strand of your hair.

"Antipodean Opaleye heartstring is a quiet and unassuming core, yet extremely powerful. Ebony is the most powerful of all wandwoods. The Bloodwood handle unveils and frees secret, hidden powers from deep within you. The hair from your head makes it impossible for anyone not of your direct blood to wield it. This wand is capable of utilizing unprecedented amounts of power, especially when used to protect. It will give the wielder pure, unadulterated power and is non-discriminating, useful for any sort of magic. It will cast the greatest of Light spells or the Darkest of curses with ease.

"Though not a masterwork, I have never created a wand with such potential for pure power before in my two millennium of existence. My lord, if I were not already aware of the power you possess, I would be afraid to hand you this."

-SCENE BREAK-

When they exited the back room, Harry's new wand in hand, they found the rest of their group waiting. Apparently, they'd taken longer than was planned. Sirius, Remus and Narcissa were standing outside to give a bit more room in the cramped shop while the children and Lucius waited patiently for their return.

"Ah!" Ollivander exclaimed upon spotting the Malfoy patriarch. "Lucius Malfoy! Cocobolo and Ebony, dragon heartstring, fifteen inches! A very _passionate_ wand!"

Lucius stiffened and paled.

"Yes, yes," the old man continued. "A rare creation. Within it courses the energy of desire, sexuality, ambition, adventure, even rage! A very _masculine_ wand!"

"Do you have to say that every time I so much as pass by your shop, you old pervert!?" Lucius growled.

Harry struggled to stifle his laughter at the manic gleam in Ollivander's eye and the light blush on Lucius' pale cheeks. He was unable to restrain himself from commenting. "Oh, Lucius, but it fits you so well. You're such a very _passionate_ person."

Lucius sputtered inelegantly for a few seconds before shouting out the door, "Narcissa!" As his wife bustled into the shop, he pointed an accusing finger at Ollivander. "He's doing it again."

"Oh for Heaven's sake!" she said, rolling her eyes. "You two are like children!"

"He set me on fire," Ollivander mumbled so that only Harry could hear. "Dryads don't like fire and a Sylph's wind just fans the flames. I thought I was gonna die."

Harry's laughter began anew as he pictured an eleven year old Lucius setting Ollivander on fire.

-SCENE BREAK-

Madam Malkin directed her seamstresses with the confidence of a conductor leading a symphony orchestra as they attended to Harry, Draco, Dudley and Eleanor. Less than half an hour later, they were back on schedule and sitting down for lunch in a private room of the Leaky Cauldron.

"I think I should get a manservant," Harry stated nonchalantly, kicking his bag with his school robes in it out of his way. "I'm not allowed to do magic outside school and it would be suspicious to see me cast shrinking charms at this age anyway, it's not practical to have an adult with me at all times, it's annoying to always ask clerks to shrink my purchases and having a house elf follow me around is unseemly."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Draco said with a gleam in his eyes. Turning to his father, he demanded, "I want a manservant!"

Lucius just raised an eyebrow. "No."

Draco pouted and turned his best puppy dog eyes on his mother. "Mummy, can I have a manservant? Pleeeaaase?"

"Of course you can, dear," she replied, patting his shoulder lovingly.

"Narcissa," Lucius said sternly, glaring at his wife.

"Lucius," she responded, glaring back defiantly.

"No."

"Yes."

"I said no. He doesn't need a manservant."

"I said yes. What my baby wants, he gets."

"Imagine how it'll look. We'll be seen as flaunting our wealth, in an entirely inappropriate way."

"No. It'll show how much we love our son!"

"I am lord of this family! Don't countermand my decisions!"

"You knew Black women were strong willed when you married me!"

"Well, I didn't have much of a choice, did I? It was either you or Bellatrix!"

"You horrid man! I can't believe my father made me marry you!"

"At least I'm not inbred!"

"No! You're not even fully human!"

"Don't go there, Narcissa! It was _one_ Veela nine generations ago!"

"Keep telling yourself that!"

"Well, I didn't see you complaining about my Veela blood when you shared my bed!"

"Oh, what? The _one_ night we were together, when Draco was conceived!?"

"You were the one who moved rooms the moment you found out you were pregnant!"

"Shouldn't that tell you something about your sexual prowess then!?"

"How dare you!? I'll have you know I am a great lover!"

"Yes! I heard all about your exploits in school! From the _BOYS_!!"

This went on for quite some time, the arguing couple seemingly oblivious to the world around them. The others watched the ping-pong shouting match with rapt attention.

Draco smirked. "I do this on purpose, you know. It gets me great blackmail material."

* * *

**A/N:** No one can argue quite like a married couple. A spouse can insult you, your family and your sexuality and still have more in reserve! I imagine one of the few things Narcissa and Lucius would really clash over to be Draco. Narcissa being very indulgent and affectionate with Lucius trying to teach him what's "right" and proper for a noble pureblood. And in the middle is Draco, who knows exactly how to manipulate his parents into a knock-down drag-out. In the end, he still gets what he wants AND he has blackmail material for later!

Has anyone noticed how much I _hate_ writing shopping scenes..? Unfortunately, this one is unavoidable.


	19. Chapter 18

**Title:** Curse of Fate  
**Author:** Mistress Nika  
**Rating: **PG-15 (Yes, 15. That's somewhere between PG-13 and R)  
**Summary:** Thousands of years into the future, vampire Harry only wants to join his loved ones in death. However, his curse of immortality is absolute. Therefore he sends himself back into the body of his infant self, vowing to this time refuse eternity. When do things ever go according to plan? Unexpected changes to the timeline, people who aren't as they once were and more send his life spiraling out of his control.  
**Pairings:** Harry/Lucius(main), possible Harry/Severus, possible Lucius/Severus, possible Harry/Lucius/Severus, Sirius/Remus, Theo/Hermione, possible Theo/Blaise, possible Hermione/Ginny, Draco/Luna, possible one-sided Harry/Luna on Luna's part, possible Hermione/Pansy, Cedric/Eleanor(OC), past Harry/Ginny  
**Warnings:** AU, het, slash, angst, language, violence, time travel, VampireHarry, DarkLordHarry  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen:**  
The poor clerk at the apothecary was worried. All day he'd had the usual customers with a few early Hogwarts shoppers trickling in and out. However, his shop was now playing host to seven children with inadequate supervision, the two heads of the Malfoy family who seemed to be giving each other the cold shoulder, one pardoned Death Eater who was encouraging the children to get into trouble and one harried werewolf who was trying desperately to keep them all in line.

He let out a pitiful whimper as the Nott boy threw a hog's eye at his friend, young Zabini almost toppling over as he flailed at the slimy object and knocking off a jar of preserved newts. Lupin caught the jar before it hit the floor, set it back in place and proceeded to scold both boys furiously. He then had to dash across the store to catch the oldest girl as she almost fell off a ladder trying to get at the crushed bat's wings. As soon as his back was turned, Zabini stuck his tongue out at his friend, picked up a goat's spleen and lobbed it at Nott. Instead, it hit young Draco Malfoy, who had been the only one not getting into trouble.

Oh, if he only survived the day!

"Excuse me?"

Looking down, he found the young Lord Potter looking up at him expectantly. At least this boy had manners.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

The boy smiled at him disarmingly. "I can't seem to find any Nightshade."

The clerk started at the boy dubiously. What could he possibly need Nightshade for? It was only useful in a handful of potions, most of which were deadly poisons. "Nightshade is very dangerous, young man . You'll need parental consent to buy it."

"Of course," Harry said simply, glancing over to where Sirius was chasing Pansy with a pickled toad, the girl shrieking her head off. "Sirius Black!" he shouted in a commanding tone, a frown crossing his face. "Drop that toad this instant!"

Perhaps it was time spent in Azkaban or maybe just the years he'd spent hearing such commands from teachers, usually followed by weeks of detention with Filch, but the man instantly dropped the toad like it had the plague. He straightened up and immediately looked around with wide eyes for the origin of the shout. Spotting Harry, he had the dignity to look sheepish as he picked up the toad and put it back on the shelf before crossing the shop to him. Pansy took that moment to hide behind a sympathetic Narcissa.

Sirius stopped before Harry, snapped an exaggerated salute and chirped, "Yes sir, Professor Lord Potter, sir! What can this humble godfather be doing for you, sir?"

Harry shook his head at his godfather's antics. Oh, if only he survived the day.

-SCENE BREAK-

Hermione Granger was proud to say that she was an intelligent witch.

It hadn't always been that way, of course.

When she was younger and had just started school, she'd learned that being intelligent in a public school often led to bullying. If you were proud of the fact that you were smart, it painted a huge target on your forehead that led to ostracism, ridicule and exclusion from social interaction. They thought she was stuck-up, that she thought she was better than them just because she was smarter.

She didn't. She was just different. She'd always been different.

So, she'd hid away in libraries and classrooms, putting a mountain of books and information between her and those who scorned her. Sometimes, she found herself wishing she weren't so smart. Wishing she could be like them and have friends. Of course, it never happened and she clung to her only friends, her books.

A few days ago she'd stopped calling herself an intelligent girl. She was, in fact, an intelligent _witch_.

She always known that she was different. Maybe that was why she was able to accept magic so easily, despite it's very existence going against every rational thought she'd ever had. Maybe this was why she had never truly belonged. Maybe this was where she was meant to be. Maybe she'd be among others like her who prized knowledge over this month's latest fashions.

Staring around her at the mountains of books filling the shop, she decided that she had finally found her place in the world, a place where she could really belong.

A rough shove from behind knocked her to her knees, the books she held in her arms spilling over the floor haphazardly.

"Oh!" a boy's voice exclaimed. "I'm so sorry!"

A pale, delicate hand was lowered into her field of vision, offering her assistance in rising. Instead, she scrabbled at her fallen books, pulling them frantically back into her arms and not looking up at the boy. Her instincts told her he was only being polite because his parents were likely right behind him and that she didn't need his charity, while her mind screamed at her that this boy didn't know her as the bookworm. She should accept his help, but years of torment from her peers made it impossible.

She was surprised when the boy began picking up her books, handing them back to her with care. She couldn't help but look up at him.

A rich silver-trimmed light blue robe draped the form of what was most likely the _prettiest_ boy she'd ever seen. Long black hair was pulled into a loose ponytail over his left shoulder. A curious lightning bolt shaped scar graced his brow, almost hidden behind loose strands of that soft raven hair. Sparkling green eyes smiled at her from within porcelain skin and dark red lips turned upwards as she stared. She doubted such a beautiful creature could ever exist in the mundane world from which she hailed. It simply wasn't possible. The only word she could find to describe the boy, other than beautiful, was _magical_.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again in a soft voice. "Those two," he pointed over his shoulder to a couple of boys who were roughly poking and shoving at each other, "accidentally pushed me and I couldn't stop myself from bumping into you. I apologize for knocking you down. Are you alright?"

"Ye-yes," she stuttered before getting herself under control. "Um, thank you. I'm Hermione Granger. Are you going to Hogwarts too?"

The boy took her proffered hand with a kind smile and brought it to his lips. She blushed as he pressed a chaste kiss to her knuckles before releasing her hand. Such manners!

"Harry Potter," he replied. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Granger. Yes, I will be attending Hogwarts this year."

The way the boy spoke was reassuring. Not only gentle and refined, but also with intelligence. She found herself immediately wishing she could become friends with him.

"Just Hermione is fine," she said, smiling back at him for the first time. Hoping to start a real conversation, she asked, "Do you know anything about Hogwarts?"

If possible, he smiled even wider. "Oh yes," he replied. "Quite a bit. My parents attended Hogwarts, as did my godfather and my patriarch."

Hermione's brow crinkled perplexedly. "Patriarch? The male head of a family or tribe?"

Harry chuckled amusedly at her textbook definition. "Yes, though among wizards it also means one to whom I am unrelated by blood, but will inherit from. Usually used in the case of werewolves."

Hermione's eyes widened. "There's such a thing as werewolves?" she asked with great interest. "Are _you_ a werewolf?"

That could explain the otherworldly feel he gave off. Imagine. Real live werewolves!

With another chuckle, he took her stack of books, carefully balanced them in one hand and looped her arm through his.

"Hermione," he said fondly as he led her deeper into the shop, "I have so much to teach you."

-SCENE BREAK-

From behind a stack, two muggles watched their daughter make her first friend with teary eyes. They'd hoped and prayed for this day to come for years now. With that nice young man, she had a chance for acceptance and friendship.

The Doctors Granger were every bit as intelligent as their offspring. They'd seen how the boy had purposely bumped into Hermione after watching her intently from his circle of friends.

At first, they'd been all set to rush to their daughter's aid, to save her from more bullying. However, when the boy had very sweetly helped her up and kissed her hand, they'd seen it for what it was. He had wanted to meet her, to befriend her.

"Quite the charmer, isn't he?"

Turning, they looked at the man who had spoken. Brown hair, brown robes and the most luminous eyes they'd ever seen. He smiled at them kindly, golden eyes glinting with mirth.

"Harry," he clarified, nodding to where the boy and their Hermione were picking up books from a shelf, debating over its merits and then placing it in an ever growing stack in Harry's arms.

They returned his smile.

"Yes," Ann responded. "He certainly is."

"I wish I had half the charm that kid does," John responded good-naturedly. Offering his hand to the other man, he said, "John Granger. My wife, Ann."

"Remus Lupin," the other said, shaking hands with both. "It's nice to meet you."

"He yours?" John questioned, motioning to Harry.

Lupin smiled mischievously. "In a manner of speaking," he replied.

"Actually," a new voice put in, "he's mine."

A new man appeared, wrapping an affectionate arm around Lupin. This man was a bit taller and very handsome, with extremely long black hair unbound and flowing freely about his upper body. His roguish grin was infectious, but also made them slightly wary at its intensity. It was almost as if he were constantly planning something unsavory.

"Sirius Black," he said with a wink. "I'm Harry's godfather."

Whatever might have been said next was cut off by a loud scream from a young girl just behind them. Her eyes were wide, her body trembling and she looked on the verge of fainting. Her father immediately stepped forward, brandishing his wand threateningly at Black.

"S-step away from the muggles," he demanded in a shaky voice.

Ann and John, though unfamiliar with the magical world, knew trouble when they saw it. John took his wife by the hand and pulled her close to him as Black removed his arm from Lupin and faced down the unknown man with a frown.

"I wasn't going to hurt them," Black said, glaring at the other man.

"I know what you Death Eaters do to muggles!" the man shouted passionately. "I'm an Auror!"

Black scoffed, obviously dismissing him as being an insufficient threat. "Then you should know that pointing your wand at me like that in public with the intention of cursing me is illegal. I was pardoned, and there was never any proof I tortured anyone, except Wormtail. If you'll remember, I was _innocent_ when I was sent to Azkaban and there have been no attacks on muggles since I escaped."

"That we know of," the auror growled menacingly.

"Gentlemen," Lupin said calmly, stepping in front of Black in order to defuse the situation. "I suggest you put your wand away, auror, and Sirius, stop posturing."

Instead of pacifying them, one pouted and the other shifted to train his wand on Lupin instead.

"Don't think you can tell me what to do, werewolf!" the auror shouted angrily. "We all know you're nothing but Death Eater scum! Not even human!"

A heavy hand fell on the auror's shoulder as a gentleman's cane snapped down onto his wrist, effectively immobilizing his wand arm. A scowling and rather imposing blonde man glared disdainfully down his nose at the angry auror.

"You have no sense of self preservation, do you?" he asked coldly. Before the auror could respond, he continued. "As much as I may dislike Black, he is the Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. By insulting him, you have insulted every member of the Black family."

"Of which I am a member," a pretty blonde woman on the man's other side said with a haughty sneer. "By insulting my cousin, you have insulted me. By insulting me, you have insulted my husband."

"And by insulting my godfather," Harry said as he stepped forward from the crowd that had gathered, a confused and frightened Hermione at his side, "you have insulted me."

"By our laws," the blonde man continued, "each of these infractions allow for an honor duel to the death. Do you really think that you, a mere junior auror barely out of training, are prepared to duel each of us or an alternate of our choosing in succession to the death? Keep in mind, Black was trained by the Dark Lord himself and I have been trained by the greatest masters in the world."

A tense moment passed before the auror slumped in defeat and muttered, "Lord Black, Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy and Lord Potter. I apologize for my terrible behavior. Please forgive me."

"Remus too!" Black demanded, which got a similar apology for Lupin.

After being released by Lord Malfoy, the auror grabbed his family and hightailed it out of the store.

The blonde lord looked over the two Grangers before dismissing them as inconsequential and turning to the slowly dispersing crowd.

"I believe we should conclude our business here and move on," he said, moving to take a blonde boy by the shoulder and maneuver him toward the counter to purchase his books.

Black turned back to the Grangers as Lupin took Harry to the counter as well.

"I'm sorry for this," he began. "Don't let what that idiot said scare you. I'm not really dangerous. I was falsely imprisoned and some people have yet to realize that I really was innocent."

"Of course," John replied stiffly, not sure what to make of the man. He seemed friendly enough, but John know prison could change a person, even if they _were_ innocent. And what was that about torture? He decided that he simply didn't know enough about the magical world to make a fair and accurate assessment of the man. He would have to change that if his daughter was going to be a part of this world.

"So," Ann said, hoping to change the subject. "Your friend is a werewolf? They really exist? And you're...some sort of lord?"

A grin split the man's handsome face. "Yep. Remus is the Alpha of one of the largest packs in Britain! As for me, well, like lord blondie said, I'm the Lord of House Black. It's one of twenty or so noble houses and there's really not much left of it. Just me, some cousins, maybe an aunt or two."

Ann snickered. "Lord blondie?"

"Ah, well, technically there's an alliance between House Black and House Malfoy. That was Lucius Malfoy, by the way. Lord of House Malfoy. My first cousin Narcissa, the blonde woman, married him to cement our two house's alliance, but he and I don't get along very well. A sort of mutual animosity that we pretend doesn't exist in public for appearances sake. Basically, we annoy the hell out of each other. Oh! Sorry, kid!" he quickly added, glancing at Hermione by her parents side.

The girl just stuck her nose up in the air and declared, "Adults should not curse in front small children. Think of the precedent it sets!"

-SCENE BREAK-

Harry was all aglow. He'd found Hermione!

Imagine his shock when he'd walked into Flourish & Blott's only to see her glancing around in awe. He couldn't help but approach her. Now, he was leaving Diagon Alley with her address and a promise to owl her before school began. She'd wanted an owl to write to him, but her parents had strictly forbidden it. She was far too young for the responsibility of a pet, they'd said. Especially one they had no idea how to care for.

She and her parents had joined them for the rest of their shopping, making their group even stranger with two muggles and a muggleborn. Lucius and Narcissa had studiously pretended the adult Grangers didn't exist. Muggleborns they could handle. After all, despite their unfortunate birth, they were still magical. Narcissa had even insisted on taking Hermione back to Madam Malkin's for a proper set of casual robes.

However, muggles were still beneath them. Lucius had grudgingly introduced himself and Narcissa after receiving a nudge from Harry, even going so far as to shake their hands, even though he had twitched acutely for several minutes afterward as if he desired nothing more than to disinfect his hand. After that brief moment of civility, the two had continued to pretend the muggles didn't exist and the Grangers quickly caught on that they were being ignored.

It was Remus, in the middle of a conversation about werewolves, his pack and himself, that had explained the dislike most purebloods held for muggles and muggleborns. Suffice to say, they were not happy about it, but were willing to give them the benefit of the doubt due to the very little real knowledge they had of the magical world. Perhaps there was a perfectly good reason for their attitude. Muggles used to burn witches, after all.

-SCENE BREAK-

After arriving back at Leonis House, Lucius immediately made a beeline for the bedroom he'd unofficially claimed as his and a nice, hot, cleansing shower after his extended encounter with muggles. Narcissa, not having the luxury of calling Leonis a second home, flooed back to Malfoy Mansion with the same goal in mind.

Pansy left directly after, taking her new green-eyed black cat, aptly named Harry, with her. Harry was not amused at her choice in familiars nor her naming preferences.

Dudley had left the second they returned, eager to show off his new possessions to his mother, including the huge grey rat he'd bought named Smoky. Upon first seeing the rat, Nellie had mused upon whether she could unhinge her jaw far enough to swallow it. The maniacal glint in her eye made Harry wonder if she was actually thinking of trying it.

Eleanor was quickly ushered to the fireplace, wedged between Blaise and Theo while both boys tried to talk the flustered girl into telling them what was on the Hogwarts first year syllabus and maybe she should give them her old essays while she was at it.

Draco debated staying with Harry for a while, considering his father was still there, or returning home since it was getting pretty late and it had been an eventful day. Eventually, he decided he'd better go home and comfort his mother who was likely bordering on hysterical. Muggles made her twitchy and he doubted his father was going to be doing the comforting anytime soon considering the row they'd had earlier at the Leaky Cauldron. In fact, he'd send over a house elf with a change of clothes for Lucius.

Before Harry could even turn around, Remus and Sirius had disappeared. It didn't take a genius to figure out where to. Harry had seen the copy of "The Wild World of Wizard Sex" Sirius had picked up in Flourish & Blott's, as well as the copy of "Little Known Werewolf Mating Habits". Not to mention Remus had slipped off to Knockturn Alley at one point, only to return carrying a small parcel and looking rather smug. He only hoped they remembered to seal off their room. There were some things he did not want to know. The sexual habits of his godfathers was one of them. He didn't want to hear, smell or otherwise sense _anything_.

Finding himself alone, Harry decided to give Lucius a little surprise. With a grin, he slipped upstairs and into Lucius room.

Twenty minutes later, a loud scream of pure terror echoed throughout the house.

_'What is that human screeching about?'_ Nellie asked after coming awake with a start.

_'Oh, he's probably just discovered the paper mache head of Voldemort I left in his bed,'_ Harry responded with a maniacal laugh, leaning back in his chair, lacing his fingers behind his head and training his eyes on the open door to his study.

Moments later, a very wet Lucius Malfoy ran by with naught but a towel around his waist to preserve his dignity, the amazingly lifelike paper mache head clutched in one hand, the other holding up his towel and all the while cursing Sirius violently.

"Lucius," Harry called in a honeyed tone, causing the man to skid to a halt and return to Harry's door.

Eleven or not, Harry had to admit that Lucius Malfoy was incredibly attractive. Long blonde hair was plastered to his neck and shoulders as drops of water rolled off his mostly nude body. Harry would definitely not mind spending his life with this captivating creature at his side.

Lucius, ignoring his state of undress or the appreciative looks he was receiving from Harry, thrust the head out in front of him and declared angrily, "I'm going to murder that man! I found this in my bed!" With a thump, he set it on Harry's desk.

Harry just smirked.

"Actually, I did it."

Lucius looked aghast.

"You deserved it, Lucius," Harry continued, smirk fading into a look of reproval. "You are one of three people in the world who know what the name Granger means to me. You insulted my sister's parents. I understand that you were raised to hate muggles and I approve of your efforts to change so far, but you're not quite there yet. Consider this aversion therapy. I intend to have the Grangers over as often as possible. Each time you are rude to them," Harry's smirk returned, "you will be punished. Never with pain. No, I could never hurt you, my Lucius. I will instead show you what six thousand years of experience and a little creativity can do when combined with a Marauder's penchant for dirty tricks and practical jokes."

Picking up a quill and dipping it in ink, Harry began a letter to Hermione. For several minutes, he disregarded Lucius' presence and the slightly fearful look in his eyes. Pausing, he glanced up once more.

"You're dripping on my carpet," he stated simply.

With a hurt expression, Lucius turned and left the room.

Harry sighed as he watched him go. He loved Lucius. He really did, but the man had to learn.

He couldn't help but snicker as Nellie, also watching Lucius' retreat, made a rather obscene lick with her forked tongue and murmured, _'Yummy.'_

Harry laughed. "Indeed."

_'When do you humans, or vampires or whatever, become sexually mature?'_ she asked almost innocently.

Harry looked at the snake curled up on his favorite divan warily. _'Why do you want to know that?'_

_'Well,'_ she replied with a distasteful hiss, _'Nellie doesn't want to be in the same room when her puppy finally jumps him.'_

Mad laughter was her answer.

-SCENE BREAK-

Less than half an hour later, Harry's guilt at hurting his Consort's feelings overcame him. He put away the letter he was writing and took Nellie to her room for the night.

Yes, she had a room of her very own. She was an incredibly spoiled snake.

After changing into his pajamas, he crept down the hallway, into Lucius' room and got into bed beside him. Despite mutual naps on the sofa, they'd never shared a bed before. Harry was afraid it would make Lucius uncomfortable. Ignoring the irritating fact that he was half the size of his Consort, he slid an arm around Lucius' waist and nuzzled into his neck, pressing his mouth gently to the soft, warm flesh there. For a moment, Lucius went completely still and his pulse sped up beneath Harry's lips. However, a moment later his body relaxed and he returned Harry's embrace.

With a sigh of contentment that echoed across their bond, Lucius fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

Harry lay awake most of the night watching his future lover sleep peacefully.

Over the next month, Lucius and Harry grew even closer. Lucius spent most of his free time at Leonis House and each night that he stayed over Harry would crawl into his bed sometime around midnight. There was nothing overtly sexual about it, of which Harry had assured Sirius after he had caught them in bed together. It was simply a desire to be as physically close as possible.

Harry had never had a Consort, nor had his predecessors. For once, in a very long time, Harry felt completely ignorant. He was learning as he went along. He had the knowledge, but no experience and instead of trying to understand, he allowed himself to be washed away and become lost in the unknown, in his Lucius.

Harry had invited Hermione and her parents over several times. They were all learning things about the magical world and having a wonderful time doing it. Ann and John got along very well with Remus, but Ann often found herself annoyed at Sirius. He was all power and personality, very outgoing and energetic, and it grated on her nerves at times.

Harry began teaching Hermione some of the basics of magic which wouldn't be taught at Hogwarts. She learned that there was magic within and magic without. Wizards typically used the magic within themselves and ignored the potential of external magic. However, very few took the time to really learn about their own personal magic either. They just took for granted that it worked. Before he would allow her to cast a single spell, Harry insisted Hermione learn to feel her own magic. This would make casting structured spells much easier, as she would be able to feel what her magic was doing and replicate it easily, and was the beginnings of wandless magic. Though she was too young yet and her magic too undeveloped to begin wandless training, she had already expressed interest in learning it after seeing Remus performing it regularly.

Harry and Hermione became fast friends. Hermione was ecstatic to find someone who considered the pursuit of knowledge a worthwhile endeavor and Harry was happy to find that Hermione was able to hold a conversation on his level. She had the wit and intelligence of an adult with the emotions of a child. She was always learning and had even stumped Harry a few times by asking questions of a little known spell.

Her relations with Harry's other friends were still a bit distant.

Draco treated her fairly most of the time, but found her a bit boring and he continued to address her by her last name despite her protests to the contrary. They were able to hold a conversation for a while, but usually it turned too analytical for Draco or the noble boy began talking about things Hermione had no idea about. Thus, theirs was a very casual friendship.

Pansy absolutely adored Hermione. Unfortunately, the feelings weren't mutual. Being the only girl in their group, other than Eleanor who hadn't been around during the school year, she was happy just to have another female around. Hermione found her to be a flighty and superficial little girl and, despite Harry's assurances that Pansy was smarter than she seemed, found little in common with her.

Theo quickly discovered that he'd met his match in Hermione. He'd always been the quietly bossy one of their group who got his way with others by using his taller and heavier body through unspoken threats. The first time he'd even suggested that Hermione do his homework for him when they got to Hogwarts, she'd yelled and lectured at him for twenty minutes before he slunk away in defeat. Blaise thought it was hilarious that the domineering witch had earned Theo's respect while Hermione held nothing but disdain for him.

Speaking of Blaise, he and Hermione had hit it off right away. They were both inordinately smart for their age and could be seen having heated debates on magical theory. Blaise often joined Hermione and Harry in their study sessions for Hermione's benefit. Blaise, as well as the other children, had been studying how to access their own magic for years and he made it his mission to "get her up to pureblood standards" by the time school started.

As for Eleanor, they generally got along pretty well, but Hermione often snapped at her. In her eyes, Eleanor was wasting her gift. The girl was just as smart as Hermione, but didn't have the confidence to back it up. Where years of torment for her intelligence had made Hermione willful, bossy and even arrogant, it had made Eleanor beyond shy with no confidence in her abilities. After hearing from Harry how the girl had been before he'd befriended her, Hermione began trying to build up her confidence in a decidedly different manner from Harry. While he did it by being her friend, she endeavored to get a rise out of the girl by being snippy with her. So far, she'd only gotten her to shout back once. Hermione had hugged her afterward.

Hermione and Dudley were amicable, but didn't take to each other like Harry had expected them to, both having been raised muggle. To Harry's surprise, she sat in on Dudley's lessons on pureblood etiquette, asking questions on why something was done a certain way and interjecting her own ideas. When questioned, she replied that she wanted to learn everything possible, even if she would never use it.

-SCENE BREAK-

Harry smiled as he provided the mediwitch with a drop of his blood before returning to his seat with Sirius and Remus. There was absolutely no chance of this particular test revealing anything he didn't want it to, such as his vampirism.

Each of the children waited anxiously with their guardians in the waiting room, along with a few dozen other nervous families. One by one, they were alternately called up and, after another agonizing half hour of waiting, handed their results.

Harry had never had the opportunity to have this test done before. It was only possible until a child's magical core stabilized around their fifteenth to nineteenth birthday. Any later and any abilities they might possess, though still present, wouldn't show up.

There was an almost infinite list of Blood Traits, more properly called Hereditary Magical Abilities, and more were popping up every year. Though some ran in families, others were dependent solely upon the individual. Families rarely made their Blood Traits general knowledge, as doing so would be giving up an edge and could also lead to persecution depending on the abilities. The only ones who knew exactly who could do what was the St. Mungo's healer who performed the test, the Unspeakables who kept an ongoing private record, the families themselves and those they trusted. Although, as certain abilities were more common, those were rarely kept secret. Saying a family commonly generates telekinetics was a good way to avoid saying they also tend to produce cryomages as well.

The Malfoy family was known to generate telekinetics, but also secretly empaths of varying degree. Lucius himself had a variation of empathy known as emotional manipulation. While unable to read the emotions of others, he was able to manipulate them, forcing people to feel things they wouldn't normally. Extremely useful in his position. He was also telekinetic, well trained and of moderate power, and he wasn't afraid to use it.

The Black family was known to produce telepaths, but elementals were secretly common as well. There were a few Seers in the family, but the trait was incredibly recessive. Shape changers, such as metamorphmagi and animagi, were somewhat uncommon, but they occurred as well.

Narcissa was a telepath, but incredibly weak. The most she could do was pick up a few disjointed, stray thoughts of others. Her real ability came in the form of pyrokinesis. The woman could lob a fireball from the ground and incinerate a single person on a broomstick three hundred feet in the air, leaving their companions and even the broom itself completely unharmed.

Sirius was obviously an animagus, but also an aeromage of extremely limited power. What should have been an impressive ability to control wind, and limited abilities with weather, manifested itself only as unintentional rain whenever he was depressed. Harry knew his godfather was capable of wielding it more effectively, but Sirius was convinced he was useless in that area and had no desire to delve any further into it.

The Lupin family always had a mild ability for wandless magic, but Remus had not discovered his ability with it until Harry had brought it out. As a werewolf and a halfblood, his parents had never taken him to be tested.

The Weasley Family was known to frequently generate weak telekinetics and although Arthur had no ability in it, Percy and the twins did. The Prewitts commonly produced photomages and Molly had passed that ability onto one of her children already, Bill. Harry knew from experience that Ron would show talent in neither ability and instead have extremely weak pyrokinesis that he all but ignored. Ginny had been incredibly secretive about her abilities, but had finally admitted that she had the power to "blow stuff up", also known as particulaekinesis, as well as a neglected talent for telekinesis. Particulaekinesis was an extremely rare and dangerous ability and the Ministry often put many restrictions on those who had it, so her father had forbidden her from using it or telling anyone.

Across the room, Ron sat with his nervously fidgeting mother. Harry thought about approaching him, but considering he was sitting on the "noble" side of the room where all the titled families had congregated, he thought better of it. He could always befriend him later at Hogwarts. Not to mention the fact that very few people were socializing. This was, after all, one of the biggest days in their children's lives. Everyone was understandably nervous.

Harry watched as Pansy's name was called and she received a scroll with her results. After unfurling and reading it, she let out an ecstatic whoop of pure joy. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her.

"Uh," she stammered, "I mean...yay?"

Blushing a light pink, she ran across the room, leaned over and whispered into Harry's ear, "I'm like father."

Harry's eyes widened in remembrance at the chaos Lionel had caused in Hogsmeade. The second he got back, he was placing anti-animation wards all over his home. A grinning Pansy was then ushered out by her parents, Lionel muttering all the while how happy he was that she had not received her mother's gift.

Harry remembered well the time Emogene had plastered her husband to the ceiling with her gravikinesis. Yes, this was perhaps the lesser of two evils where Pansy was concerned.

More time passed before another name he recognized was called.

Neville Longbottom, escorted by his sternly glaring grandmother, received his scroll. Both of his parents had been powerful telekinetics and his grandmother was one of the most esteemed terramages in the world. Harry had never discovered what Neville's Blood Trait was, if he had one at all, so he easily delved into the boy's mind to see what he had received. He had two. Florakinesis, also know as plant manipulation, and toxikinesis, the ability to manipulate spores and pheromones. As a flabbergasted Neville was led out, Harry wondered why he had never made use of them, other than in Herbology. He had the potential to be incredibly powerful. Toxikinesis alone would give him the ability to generate toxic spores to infect, poison, sicken and even kill. Of course, he could also use them to heal.

Draco was called directly after Neville, giving Harry little time to ponder the other boy. Draco's empathy was no surprise and neither was the telekinesis, considering how powerful his father was with it. He was slightly upset at not receiving his mother's gift, but was satisfied with what he'd gotten.

One after another, each of his friends were called up. Blaise was a toximage like his mother. Theo had only a slightly enhanced physical strength. Dudley had accelerated healing brought on as a side effect of the potions he'd taken to save his life. Hermione had the surprising dual abilities of advanced telekinesis and biokinesis. When trained, she would not only be able to move things with her mind, but also alter her physical body however she saw fit, mimicking the abilities of both an animagus and a metamorphmagus.

Harry was growing increasingly worried as the room slowly emptied and he was still not called. The Potter family was famous for their high number of shape changers, Animagi being the most common, and he'd hoped to be able to acquire his father's ability. He had no idea what was common in his mother's family though.

When only a handful of people remained, his name was finally called.

"Sorry for the wait," the mediwitch at the desk said. "The healer who was running your test fainted. We only found her a few moments ago."

"Oh my," Remus exclaimed. "Is she alright?"

"Yes," the woman responded, handing Harry his scroll. "She said something about seeing God and how she needed a long vacation. We sent her home to rest."

Harry nodded sympathetically and opened his scroll. He blinked, then murmured, "Poor woman."

The test, although not showing his vampirism, had listed each of his vampiric abilities as their closest wizard equivalent. His scroll listed accelerated healing, advanced talent in Umbrakinesis, an Animagus form, natural claws, the power of illusions, Mind Control, weak Healing, Precognition, Electrokinesis, Hypnokinesis, Parseltongue, Photographic Reflexes, wandless magic and enhanced senses, strength, reflexes and speed.

He didn't blame the woman for fainting. Most wizards had one or two Blood Traits, sometimes three when several bloodlines carrying different traits converged. It was rumored that Dumbledore had an amazing four. Anymore was unheard of. Harry's test listed over a dozen.

Out of those listed, only the Animagus form, Parseltongue, Healing, Precognition and Electrokinesis were actually Blood Traits. The Hypnokinesis and Mind Control were simply a vampire's gift with inducing a trancelike state in their victims. The Umbrakinesis was his much beloved skill inherited from Malak, the only person remaining in the world with the Blood Trait for it.

With a chuckle, he led his godfathers home.

-SCENE BREAK-

The rest of the summer was a full one.

Pansy, Hermione, Draco and Blaise began training in their Blood Traits alongside their usual magical studies. Pansy was able to learn from her father, as was Blaise able to learn from his mother. Draco already had his empathy under control by sheer necessity and was learning to control his telekinesis from his father. Hermione and Harry were the only ones who had to search for someone to teach them. There was currently no electromage or biomage available to teach either of them. They settle on learning from books and Sirius, who was able and excited to teach Harry how to become an animagus. Frankly, he was just excited to be able to teach Harry _anything_. To think, there was something the ancient vampire didn't know! Hermione was able to use the animagus study to begin to learn how to assume animal form. The process was very similar, but unlike an animagus, she wasn't restricted to only one form. She would need to find a biomage or a metamorphmagus in order to learn how to change her human form.

At the same time, Sirius and Remus began to work on their wedding preparations. Sirius had finally decided that wearing a dress would only serve to horrify his relatives even more and had accepted Remus' deal. The date was tentatively set for sometime next summer. Remus had considered the coming winter, the soonest date that Harry would be home from school, but Sirius adamantly refused. Black weddings were traditionally held outdoors and Sirius refused to freeze his balls off in the snow in a dress just to make some prissy purebloods uncomfortable. His exact words.

A few weeks before they were to leave for Hogwarts, Sirius had finally worked up his nerve and gone to Grimmauld Place. It was, to put it mildly, a wreck. Sirius had absolutely no plans to ever set foot in it again. He had grabbed the Black Family Tapestry and a few items of sentimental value and returned to Leonis, leaving Harry to do whatever he saw fit with the house and all the items therein, including one aging and completely vile house elf. Much to Kreacher's dismay, he was sold to a wizard from Germany for a pittance.

The house, oddly enough, seemed to have almost been looted. There were little items of any real value left and, though the house had been empty for six years now, Harry was able to catch a faint whiff of a Black in certain areas. Not enough to show someone lived there, but still strong enough that it had to have been left sometime in the past year. The scent was extremely similar to Sirius, indicating a close familial relation. Parent, sibling or child; except that he had none of those. Therefore, it had to have been a first cousin. It couldn't have been Bellatrix, as she was dead. Narcissa would have told him had she visited the Black family home. The only other option was Andromeda, but what she would be doing there, and apparently stealing, Harry didn't know.

Putting the mystery person out of his mind for the time being, Harry and a team of house elves stripped Grimmauld Place bare. Only the least tattered and molded of the furniture was left behind for future residents. They destroyed or sold most things, while a few went into the Black's storage vault. All the portraits were moved to Leonis House into a room set up just for them. After all, some of them reported to others, including a certain headmaster. Locked away in their room, they would be unable to obtain any information that could be used against him. The screaming portrait of Sirius' mad mother had a semi-permanant silencing charm on her and Sirius found it to be great fun to make faces and rude gestures at her and watch her silently rage.

After they were finished with it, Sirius, upon Harry's advise, sent Dumbledore a letter explaining that he had no desire for the house and Dumbledore could use it as he saw fit. The monitoring devices Harry had planted clearly showed the Order moving in only hours later, after a thorough check by their leader for any and all tricks of course. He found none. Harry thought it was ridiculous how he didn't even ask that the house be signed over to him legally. With that one move, Sirius was welcomed back into the Order by Dumbledore with open arms.

As for the Black Family Tapestry, it was painstakingly reproduced onto new clean white fabric. Each member who had been disowned, as far back as Sirius could recall, was included, including Andromeda Black Tonks and her daughter, Nymphadora. Sirius' name was placed in the exact middle of the tapestry, showing he was the Lord Black to have it made. The only name to be marked out was Bellatrix. She had a single line crossing out her name with the status of disinherited. Beside Sirius' name, in the place for his spouse, was Remus' name and below Sirius, Harry was listed as their child. James and Lily's names were in silver just above Harry's, indicating that they were his birth parents.

In all the pre-Hogwarts chaos, Harry had almost forgotten about his custom wand. When testing it with a simple summoning charm, he imploded a bookshelf. Upon proper testing in a controlled environment with higher level spells, he found himself unconscious for a day and a half. It seemed everything Ollivander told him about the wand was true. It drew on the power reserves still locked within him from his other life, specifically those governed by the First Curse. Though he could now access them with his new wand, his body was still unable to withstand the force. Putting it away, he decided he would have to make do with his Holly wand. As he would not be embracing the First Curse again, he would never be able to channel those powers and he really had no need for them.

The last day of August, Harry was presented with a book entitled "The Marauder's List" with the author being one Minerva McGonagall.

"This," Sirius announced as he handed it to him, "is a list of things the Marauders were forbidden to do at Hogwarts."

Opening the book, Harry saw the words "The Ever Evolving List of Things That You Are Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts" emblazoned on the top of the first page in shiny gold letters.

"Originally, it said 'You Are Not Allowed To Do These Things At Hogwarts'," Remus explained with a mischievous smile, "but she had to change it when Sirius asked her if this was the complete list and if it wasn't on there did that mean he could do it. Each time we pulled something, or got caught _attempting_ to pull something, she would add to it. At first, a comprehensive list was posted in her classroom, but eventually she just gave us hardback, self-updating books. Whenever she added something in her copy, it would appear in ours as well. This one was mine, since we've been unable to locate Sirius' or James' copies."

"We thought you might like to add to it," Sirius said with a grin. "You know, carry on the tradition."

When Harry opened his mouth to protest, Remus interjected, "We know you may think it's beneath you, but consider this. You can't openly attack Dumbledore, no matter what he may do. However, we all feel the need for a little petty revenge now and then. Who would be suspicious of the son of a Marauder, raised by two other Marauders, turning Dumbledore's beard into worms?"

Harry blinked. "Did you actually do that?" Sirius and Remus shared a knowing look. "Don't answer that. I already know the answer. Let's see what we've got here then?" Reading the first item, Harry chuckled, "_I am not to tell unsuspecting muggleborn first years that Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans taste better when one eats a whole handful simultaneously."_

"Sirius got Pride of Place," Remus explained with a fond grin. "Fourth year, on the train ride to school. Six students in the hospital wing before the sorting ever began."

Sirius beamed with pride.

"_I will not attempt to repel Dementors by coating myself in chocolate body paint_," Harry read. "Followed directly by, _I will not lick my boyfriend in public, even if he is covered in chocolate_." Harry looked at them expectantly.

Remus blushed.

"That's obviously Remus and I," Sirius said. "In sixth year Defense, the teacher set as homework to research how to repel Dementors and demonstrate if possible in the next class. We were all treated to the sight of a half-naked Remus Lupin covered in chocolate. I've never seen anyone pull so outlandish a stunt with such a totally straight face. He argued with the teacher for forty-five minutes about how his chocolate protection was still in the experimental stages, but that his Unspeakable aunt swore it had potential. I spent half the class obscenely licking him on various body parts. Best class ever!"

Harry laughed. As sweet and innocent as Remus appeared, he knew there was a whole other side to the werewolf that only rarely came out to play.

_"I will not wear a corset and fishnets under my robes."_ Harry burst out laughing halfway through it, but managed to continue. _"I will not speculate as to whether Severus Snape wears them under his robes, either!"_ Sirius guffawed as Remus snorted. _"Nor will I check to see for myself!?"_

In response, Sirius merely said, "I suggested it, we all wore it, Remus speculated and James attempted to check."

-SCENE BREAK-

The next day, Harry headed off to Hogwarts.

He and his friends arrived early and immediately claimed a compartment for themselves. Harry was having a heated debate with Nellie, who had refused to be left behind, over whether or not she could stay with him during the days. He was adamant that she would only be in the way, risk exposure and be bored out of her mind. She begged to differ.

Theo, Pansy, Eleanor and Draco sat in a huddle on the floor, all of them being trounced soundly by Hermione at Exploding Snap. Dudley was staring out the window in wonder at all the kids and their families arriving. Blaise dozed lightly beside Harry, having been awakened long before he was ready by Theo.

As more kids began boarding and the time for departure drew nearer, Eleanor shyly excused herself with a blush. She was going to sit with a friend from Hufflepuff. Harry silently applauded her as she left. She was slowly coming out of her shell and Cedric would be good for her.

It was well after the train had left the station when a familiar face stuck his head in the door and stammered about a lost toad. Before Harry could say a word, Hermione jumped up.

"There's a spell for that," she said with a smile at the nervous boy. "It's really quite simple. Allow me." Raising her wand, she incanted, "Conperio apsentis toad!"

A moment later, the missing toad came floating lazily down the corridor surrounded in a light pink glow. Neville grabbed his pet with a happy shout and began thanking Hermione profusely.

"Nonsense," she said, waving off his thanks. "I found it in '1001 Useful Spells for Students'. It's really quite simple. If I can do it, anyone can. After all, I'm muggleborn. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. What's your name?"

"Neville Longbottom," he replied softly, glancing about the compartment warily.

"It's nice to meet you, Neville," Hermione smiled, ushering him in. "This is Harry Potter."

Harry stood to greet Neville and was gratified not to receive awed stutters at his name.

"Do you want to sit with us?" Harry asked. "I'm sure we could fit one more in, if we wake up Blaise."

At this, Theo grinned. "Allow me." Reaching into his robe, he pulled out a small spray bottle. Pointing it at the sleeping boy, he sprayed him repeatedly in the face with ice cold water.

Blaise came awake with an angry shout, lashing out with his foot in Theo's general direction. "Stop that! I'm not a dog!" he shouted, snatching the bottle away from the other boy and throwing it under the seat as the others laughed.

"That's Blaise Zabini," Harry said with a smile to Neville. "He's not an early riser."

Shoving his dripping hair out of his face, Blaise gave a half-hearted nod to Neville, then continued to glare at Theo. Undaunted by Blaise's animosity, Theo grabbed him by the hand, yanked him out of his seat and down onto the bench next to him. Motioning Neville to the now empty spot beside Harry, he said, "Theodore Nott. I'm your third cousin...I think. Might be fourth."

Draco shrugged indifferently as Neville hesitantly took the offered seat. "We're all related in some way. Well, except for Granger." With a barely perceptible nod, he said to Neville, "Draco Malfoy. It's nice to meet a pureblood of such fine breeding, Longbottom." Looking the boy over, he continued, "You seem shy. Lose it quickly."

"Draco!" Blaise reprimanded, but went unheard as he continued his assessment of Neville.

"I would be willing to call you friend, Longbottom, but you must gain confidence. The Longbottoms are a noble family and you outrank all those here except for Pansy, Harry and I. You must act the part."

"Draco," Harry interrupted sternly, noting Neville shrinking in on himself in embarrassment. "That's enough."

Turning to look at Harry, he paled slightly. In being Harry's friend, he had almost forgotten exactly who the boy was and the power he held over him.

"I apologize, my lord."

Harry nodded in response.

"Why does he call you that?" Hermione asked in confusion, finally sitting down beside Dudley. "I've been wondering. They all call you that sometimes and no one's told me why."

_'Think fast,'_ Nellie hissed amusedly from within his robe collar. _'I kept telling you she's too smart.'_

Ignoring the snake for the moment, Harry explained calmly. "The pureblood nobility has a rather strict caste system. There are three main groups; the untitled middle class, which are usually a branch of another noble family, the titled nobility and the royalty, which are descended from the old sovereign families. Each family is ranked, one higher than the other. The Malfoys take precedence over the Parkinsons, the Parkinsons just over Longbottom and so on and so forth. They sometimes call me lord because, while they are the children of noble lords and ladies, I _am_ a lord. Also, both of my parents' families are royal. The Potters are the direct descendants of Godric Gryffindor, the second son of a wizard king. My mother's family are the descendants of Rowena Ravenclaw, the niece of Queen Aeronwen Ravenclaw. Though I'm their friend, I'm also a royal lord, not to mention the various other titles I've inherited."

Hermione kneaded her temples dramatically. "I don't think I'll ever understand the intricacies of your society and that vexes me something terrible."

Harry laughed in response. "Give it time. You've got a lifetime to learn."

"Anyway," Pansy said loudly, earning her instant attention. "It's very nice to meet you, Neville. As unthinkable as it sounds, they seem to have forgotten about me. I'm Pansy Parkinson, and before we all get sidetracked again, that's Dudley Dursley," she said, pointing to the boy in question, "Harry's first cousin on his mum's side."

"Nice to meet you all," Neville replied meekly.

Draco sighed and stood up. "Come on, Longbottom. It's getting a bit cramped in here. Let's go find a prefect to expand our compartment."

Not giving Neville time to protest, he grabbed him by the robes, hauled him up and headed for the door.

A few minutes later, they returned with a Gryffindor prefect in tow. Harry almost choked on his blood lolly. Short bubblegum pink hair, burnt orange eyes and robes slightly askew, Nymphadora Tonks entered brandishing her wand and started casting the requested spell.

'I didn't think she was a prefect. Why hasn't she left school yet?' Harry thought in wonder.

"Nymphadora Tonks?" he questioned cautiously.

He immediately got, "Don't call me Nymphadora," in reply. Then she paused and looked him up and down. "Can't say I know you," she said offhandedly. "You some distant relative or something? You've got the Black look about you."

Harry chuckled. "Very distant. My great grandfather's sister, my great-great aunt, married into the Black family. I think she would be a second cousin once removed to you."

Tonks blinked in confusion.

"No," Harry explained. "I don't think we're related by blood. I'm Harry Potter."

Tonks' expression brightened and a huge grin lit her face. "Ah, you're my cousin's ward!" she exclaimed. "How is Sirius? I haven't seen him since I was really little."

"He's great," Harry replied. "You should send him an owl. He always says that your mother is his favorite cousin, so he'd probably be happy to hear from you."

"I might just do that." Pushing her way past Draco, she plopped herself down at Harry's side and draped an arm around him like they were old friends or siblings. "So, Harry. Excited to be at Hogwarts?"

"Oh yes," Harry remarked with an impish smirk. "More than you can possibly know."

Tonks leaned against him and nudged him playfully in the side. "Sirius has already put you up to something, hasn't he?"

Harry just continued to smirk at her before questioning, "If you don't mind me asking, why are you still at Hogwarts? I thought you were eighteen now. Wasn't last year was your seventh year?"

Tonks grimaced. "Nah. I'm a year behind since I spent most of third year in a coma." When Harry and several of the others looked marginally horrified, she quickly explained, "Minor metamorphical accident. Nothing serious, but it took eight months to coax me back to consciousness. By then, school was over and I had no choice but to repeat."

"Ah yes," Harry muttered, as if just realizing something. "I'd forgotten Sirius said you're a metamorphmagus." With a bright grin, Harry beamed at her. "Tonks, my dear unrelated cousin, meet Hermione Granger."

-SCENE BREAK-

As they disembarked, Harry and his group blended in with the rest of the first years beckoned to by Hagrid. Harry smiled fondly at the half-giant as he boarded one of the small boats with Hermione, Dudley and Neville, getting a curious look in return. Hagrid didn't recognize him. With no glasses and longer hair, Harry supposed he really did look more like a Black than his father. Sirius and James were so physically alike that they had often passed for brothers and it was only the wild Potter hair and characteristic glasses that really set them apart. Without either, Harry could be from any number of families, including the Blacks.

A boat ride later, Harry was finally home. The castle reached out to him in greeting, silently asking if this time was for real. He replied in the affirmative and the magic immediately shifted. Wards and spells once linked the headmaster switched to him, welcoming him home.

In the Great Hall, Albus Dumbledore twitched inconspicuously.

McGonagall appeared and gave her customary speech, interrupted only once when Fawkes appeared in a burst of flame. He circled over the clustered group of first years, calling out joyfully in phoenix song. Harry smiled at an exasperated, "Finally!" that only he could hear from the majestic bird. After a few moments, he flew off again and she resumed her speech as if this was nothing out of the ordinary.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," McGonagall said with a stern glare. "Please wait quietly."

'Good luck on that,' Harry thought as he watched her go.

Immediately from behind him, he heard Ron ask nervously, "So, we don't really have to fight a troll, do we?"

Tense whispers broke out.

Harry couldn't restrain himself. "Of course not," he said, turning to look at the redhead with a friendly smile. "You don't fight the troll until late October. That's to prove you actually belong in your house. Tonight you have to wrestle a Graphorn."

"What!?" Ron squeaked in fear, his freckles standing out even more as his face went pale. "You're not serious, are you!?"

Harry waved a hand dismissively. "We're first years," he replied. "Do you really think they'd have us do something like that?"

Ron let out a huge sigh of relief, a few of the others looking far less terrified as well. "How do you know?" Ron asked.

"Common sense," Harry said.

Ron opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by the arrival of the ghosts bickering over Peeves. Students jumped and screamed as they floated through the wall.

"Please," he heard Draco drawl from his right. "Haven't any of you ever seen a ghost before?"

"New students!" the Fat Friar exclaimed happily, smiling at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose? Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know."

"Move along," McGonagall snapped as she returned. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start."

The ghosts obediently floated off, chatting amongst themselves.

"Form a line and follow me," she ordered and the students hurried to do so.

As they entered the Great Hall, Harry couldn't help but grin. Everything was just as magnificent as he remembered. The enchanted ceiling showed a clear night sky filled with stars, the plates and goblets gleamed golden, thousands of glowing candles floated over the tables and at the other end of the hall was the Head Table, behind which sat many familiar but nearly forgotten faces.

Albus Dumbledore sat in the very center of the table in his gilded, throne-like chair. His blue eyes were staring directly at him and Harry made an effort to look properly awed and a bit nervous. To his right, McGonagall's seat was empty. To his left, sat a scowling Severus Snape who was scanning over the new first years, but had yet to discover Harry.

What surprised him was that next to Snape sat an attractive blonde woman instead of Quirrell. She appeared very young, likely not much older than some of the seventh years, and her blue eyes were cold and indifferent. Her hair was pulled up in a tight bun similar to McGonagall's and she gazed dispassionately over the sea of students, ignoring Snape to her right and Sprout to her left who kept trying to engage her in conversation only to trail off as those cold blue eyes turned to stare at her apathetically.

As the Sorting Hat finished its song, Harry wondered where Quirrell was and if his absence meant even more changes to the timeline.

"When I call your name," McGonagall began, breaking Harry out of his contemplation of this new enigma, "you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah!"

Hannah quickly became a Hufflepuff. Susan Bones followed after her into the same house. Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst went to Ravenclaw, Lavender Brown went to Gryffindor and both Millicent Bulstrode and Crabbe went to Slytherin. Then, it was Dudley's turn.

The now only slightly pudgy boy took a seat on the stool and let the hat fall over his eyes. An eon seemed to pass before the hat called out, "Gryffindor!"

No real surprise there. Dudley lacked the notorious loyalty of Hufflepuff, he had lost the vindictiveness that would have made him a Slytherin and there was never really any possibility of him becoming a Ravenclaw.

With a visible sigh of relief, he took off the hat and handed it to the next person before heading for the cheering Gryffindor table.

Justin Finch-Fletchley joined Hufflepuff, Seamus Finnigan went to Gryffindor, Anthony Goldstein to Ravenclaw and Goyle to Slytherin before Hermione's name was called.

With a confidant smile that she hadn't worn in the previous timeline, she strode up to the hat and placed it on her head. Harry held his breath. Wherever Hermione went, Harry would follow. The rest would have no trouble making friends, but Hermione would likely isolate herself if she didn't have Harry at her side. He only hoped she went to Ravenclaw, or even Hufflepuff. Harry did not want to be seen as taking sides by going to the "Light" house of Gryffindor or the "Dark" house of Slytherin.

After a long moment, the hat finally shouted, "Probationary Ravenclaw!"

Most everyone made a "Wha..?" sound and looked up at the teachers. Hermione took off the hat and turned to look at them questioningly as well.

Dumbledore silenced their speculations by standing and announcing, "Though we haven't had one in a few years, a probationary student is one who may belong equally to two houses. For this year, Miss Granger will be a Ravenclaw. At the beginning of next year, she will be resorted. If she is placed back into Ravenclaw, she will loose her probationary status and remain there for the rest of her schooling. If she is placed into another house, she will remain a probationary student and will be resorted each year until her proper house is found. Thank you." Sitting down, he nodded to McGonagall. "You may continue."

Hermione handed the hat to Neville and hesitantly made her way to the Ravenclaw table. Despite her probationary status, she was welcomed warmly by the others of her house.

A bead of sweat dripped down Neville's cheek and his hands clenched the stool until, "Gryffindor!" was announced. He almost fell over in surprise before dashing to the Gryffindor table. Then he dashed back to remove the hat from his head and hand it to the next in line. Students laughed and Neville looked beyond embarrassed as he sunk into his seat. Catching his eye, Harry gave him a reassuring smile.

Morag MacDougal went to Slytherin and Ernie Macmillan to Hufflepuff.

Then it was Draco's turn. Just as before, the hat barely touched his head before crying, "Slytherin!" With a smirk and a proud glance at Harry, he took his place amongst the snakes.

Daphne Moon became a Ravenclaw, Theo and Pansy predictably became Slytherins, Parvati went to Gryffindor and her twin Padma went to Ravenclaw. Finally, as Sally-Anne Perks handed the hat to McGonagall and headed for the Hufflepuff table with a bounce in her step, his name was called.

"Potter, Harry!"

This inevitably drew stares and whispers as he made his way up front. Snape's calculating eyes snapped away from the Gryffindor table to glare at him instead. First laying eyes upon the much hated son of his childhood enemy, he was shocked. Harry could hear the man's thoughts clearly, augmented by the mental connection that all vampires shared. A link which Snape had not thought to close as he was not expecting another vampire to be in the room.

There had to be some mistake. Lily must have had an affair. The handsome boy with the long raven hair and the sparkling emerald eyes, who waved cheerily with a friendly smile to Draco Malfoy of all people, who did in fact wave back as if they were close friends, could not be the son of James Potter. No Potter could be that affable with a Slytherin and a _Malfoy_, no less! This boy bore watching.

Harry almost chuckled as the hat fell over his head.

"Well, well. What have we here?" the hat queried in his ear. "I thought I felt Hogwarts' magic shift just a while ago! Here's our new little lord. Ah! Harry Potter! I remember your parents. Yes, quite a handful they were. James Potter absolutely refused to go to Slytherin where I wanted him! And Lily Evans. That girl was beyond stubborn. I told her she'd do well in Ravenclaw, but she threatened to get right back on the train and go home if I put her there. Seems she'd already made an enemy in that house. I had no choice but to put her in Gryffindor. I can't go against the Heirs' wishes, as you well know. So! Where shall I send you? Hmm? Tell me."

"Ravenclaw, if you don't mind," Harry replied amusedly. "Probationary too, I suppose."

"Ahh, sticking with Miss Granger, I see. Yes, well then, I hope to talk with you again soon, little lord." With a dramatic pause, it then yelled out, "Probationary Ravenclaw!"

Dual voices raised in a loud, despondent, "Nooo!!" from the Gryffindor table. "We don't got Potter!" Fred and George Weasley cried. As they sobbed dramatically on each other's shoulders, McGonagall glared at them and shooed Harry to the Ravenclaw table.

As the twins continued their false waterworks, Harry sat down beside Hermione.

"So," he quipped, "read any good books lately?"

-SCENE BREAK-

He'd delved into the boy's mind the moment he'd walked through those great double doors and found nothing but shadow and mist. Either the boy was an extremely accomplished Occlumens or he was, quite literally, thinking of nothing at all. Considering how unlikely the former was, Dumbledore assumed that Harry Potter didn't have a thought in his head. Not to say, he wasn't intelligent. The boy just wasn't actively thinking of anything in particular and he hadn't extended his mental probe beyond surface thoughts. There would be time enough for that later and he couldn't risk being caught off guard with all his focus on raping young Harry Potter's mind for all its secrets.

Despite Severus' rather obvious failed effort to locate the boy before his name was called, Dumbledore had no such problems. He remembered very well the all too brief glimpse he'd gotten of him that day in Aurum Village. He was an interesting combination of his mother, father, Black and Lupin. His hair was his father's, but it looked like Black had tamed it for him, as James wouldn't allow him to when they were boys. His eyes were his mother's, but the knowledge and wisdom that shown out through them was eerily reminiscent of Remus Lupin.

That was another thing. The way the boy moved, with inhuman grace and precision, had Dumbledore worried. It was looking more and more likely that Lupin had bitten and turned Harry. He would have to keep a keen eye on him around the full moon. If he became ill, disappeared or Lupin came to "spend time with him", he would confront them on Harry's lycanthropy. It wasn't really a problem though. He could always turn the boy's condition to his advantage.

When Harry was sorted into Ravenclaw, he was surprised. He'd expected Gryffindor, like his parents. However, it wasn't a big setback. After all, it wasn't as if he'd been put into Slytherin. Although, he'd have to keep an eye on who the boy befriended. He didn't like the way he waved to the Malfoy heir.

What really infuriated Dumbledore was that the moment the first years were brought into the castle, all the wards and magic that tied him to Hogwarts as headmaster left him. They were now attached to the oblivious Harry Potter. Apparently, the title of Lord of Hogwarts was more than just ceremonial or proprietary and it now belonged to an eleven year old boy. Dumbledore couldn't so much as alter the anti-apparation wards anymore!

As the sorting concluded, he managed to rise from his seat with calm dignity, giving away none of the turbulent emotions he felt. Inside, as he quickly gained the attention of the entire Great Hall, he felt like a much loved king looking out over his most loyal subjects. He turned the twinkle on full power and beamed at his students as a kindly grandfather would.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Half the students stared at him as if he were mad while the others simply rolled their eyes. "Thank you!"

He sat back down to cheers and felt immensely pleased with himself. That is, until he noticed Harry Potter was not cheering. In fact, he seemed to be ignoring him altogether. The second he had stopped speaking, Harry had turned back to his conversation with the Granger girl. Dumbledore sighed surreptitiously. It seemed he had his work cut out for him.

-SCENE BREAK-

Harry glanced over at a pouting Blaise. He'd been hoping desperately for Ravenclaw, but he was now being subjected to repeated pokings by a smug Theo who'd accurately predicted that they'd both be Slytherins. Pansy kept slapping Theo's hands each time he poked Blaise, complaining loudly about maintaining appearances.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Dudley had struck up a lively conversation with Ron and Seamus. Ever since he had lost the petty greed and maliciousness that made him such a bully, he'd become far more personable. It hadn't happened overnight, but Petunia's positive reinforcement and his own interaction with those different from him in Aurum had changed the boy for the better.

At the Hufflepuff table, Harry was happy to see Eleanor sitting next to Cedric and surrounded by his other friends. She wasn't saying anything, but at least she wasn't alone.

At the Ravenclaw table, the students conversed as they ate.

"I can't wait for our first Charms class!" declared Daphne Moon, a pretty girl with dirty blonde hair. "My mother is a Charms Mistress and I hope to follow in her footsteps one day."

"I hope I don't fail miserably," said Lisa Turpin. "I'm muggleborn and even though I've read through our course books a couple times, I'm so afraid I won't be any good."

"Oh, don't worry," replied Hermione. "I'm muggleborn too and Harry's been helping me with spells and such for the last month. We can study together if you want."

"Oh, could we?" Lisa asked with pleading eyes.

Harry chuckled. "An entire house full of bookworms. I'm doomed. At least tell me some of you are Quidditch fans?"

A roll hit him in the side of the head.

"Of course we are!" exclaimed Roger Davies from across the table and a few seats down. "We're not all brains, you know! We're gonna cream Slytherin this year!"

A second year boy leaned closer to Harry and stage whispered, "Davies is a chaser for our house team. He's got his eye on captain." Another roll flew through the air, this time striking the boy on the nose. "Oi!" he shouted. "Quit wasting food!"

Davies just smirked, picked up another roll and crammed it in his mouth.

Conversation continued in this vein for some time. Most of the Ravenclaws couldn't care less that Harry was famous. Although, a handful of them kept asking him questions about what he remembered and if he knew exactly how he'd done it. A couple had a disturbing gleam in their eyes when they asked if he'd be willing to submit to experiments. Harry made a mental note to stay far away from them.

Within the first twenty minutes, Hermione had formed a study group of first years consisting of herself, Lisa, Daphne, Padma, Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein. All of which centered around Harry, of course. Not that Harry had actually agreed to anything. Hermione did all that for him.

Finally, the food disappeared and Dumbledore stood up again.

"Now that we are all fed and watered, I have a few start-of-term announcements to make. First years please note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. A few of our older students would do well to remember that."

Across the hall, Fred and George preened at the attention.

"Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, would like me to remind you that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held during the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"Finally, I would like to introduce a new addition to our staff. Professor Quirrell suffered an unfortunate encounter on his travels in Romania this summer and is currently under the care of St. Mungo's finest healers. Now, don't worry. He should be fine in a couple of months. However, as he is unable to teach at the current time, a suitable replacement had to be found. I am proud to introduce Professor Francis Roselli, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

The woman stood stifly at her introduction and the students clapped politely.

"And now," Dumbledore continued as she retook her seat, "before we go to bed, let us sing the school song! Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!"

'Oh God,' Harry moaned in his head. 'I'd forgotten about that.'

At the discordant cacophony that was raised by several hundred student voices age eleven to eighteen, Harry felt a headache coming on.

_'Jesus, Mary and Joseph!'_ Nellie hissed, writhing in exaggerated pain beneath his collar. _'What in the name of all that is holy is THAT!?'_

_'The voice of madness,'_ Harry quietly replied, dropping his head into his hands.

Hermione patted him sympathetically on the shoulder. With a grimace, she said, "Mum made me bring a bag of common muggle medicines. I'll share an aspirin with you when we get to the dorms." Then she winced as a particularly loud third year's voice cracked on a high note to the tune of O Danny Boy.

As the majority of the voices died out, Harry had to chuckle at the Weasley twins' funeral march.

"Ah, music!" Dumbledore said after they finished, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! Now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

-SCENE BREAK-

Prefects began leading the new first years to the common rooms, most of whom were dragging their feet and yawning widely. Even Hermione looked to be nearly asleep on her feet despite her curiosity at her surroundings. Harry himself was wide awake. Night was his time, after all. He also wasn't weighted down by the heavy, rich foods Hogwarts offered, having only taken a bite here and there for appearances sake. He didn't usually eat anything but fruit or maybe toast and only at breakfast. He simply didn't have the need for as much food as a human.

As a Ravenclaw prefect gave the password to the portrait which guarded their common room and showed them to their dormitories, Harry bid Hermione goodnight and they parted ways.

Ravenclaw had the most new first years and Harry found himself sharing a dorm with five other boys; Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Stephen Cornfoot, Kevin Entwhistle and Anthony Goldstein.

The other five fell into bed the moment they arrived and were instantly asleep. Cornfoot didn't even change into his pajamas and was hanging half off the bed with his sheets in disarray.

Harry envied their full nights sleep. He only needed a few hours and his body refused to shut down before midnight.

After he was certain the whole of Ravenclaw Tower was asleep, including the older years, he slid out of bed and threw his cloak on over his pajamas. Soundlessly, he crept out the door, down the stairs, into the common room and out through the portrait hole. He would have simply slipped through the shadows to reach his destination, but he needed to be seen by a certain person, or rather, ghost.

-SCENE BREAK-

Familiar sniffles came from the far toilet as he entered the girl's bathroom and he called out.

"Hello?"

The silvery form of Moaning Myrtle flew out of the toilet and circled him. "What are _you_ doing in here?" she questioned. "You're a _boy_. You shouldn't be here! Go away!"

Undaunted, Harry gave her a brilliant smile. "Hello. My name is Harry. Are you Myrtle?"

The ghost cocked her head in confusion. "Yes. How do you know miserable little me?"

"Oh, I don't," Harry replied. "Not really. Though I'd like to change that. A friend told me about you."

"_I_ never had friends," Myrtle sniffled again, preparing for a full fledged wail.

"I know how you feel," Harry said, interrupting her before she could break out into hysterics. "I never had any friends when I was young either. Not before I first came to Hogwarts."

Myrtle sniffed, but didn't cry. "I never had any friends at Hogwarts _either_."

Harry nodded sympathetically. "I probably wouldn't have either, if I weren't for my fame. I probably would have been the shy, uncomfortable boy in the back of the class who never had any friends and just blended in with the crowd. You see, I didn't have very much confidence at first. I was picked on and bullied and always reminded of how worthless a freak like me was, and that was just by my family."

"That sounds _awful_," Myrtle said, floating an inch from his face and looking very delighted by his tale of woe. "Do go on."

Harry chuckled and told her all about the abuse he'd suffered at the hands of the Dursleys in the previous timeline, twisting it around enough to make it sound like it had all happened before he'd killed his uncle this time. Speaking of killing his uncle, Myrtle looked disturbingly ecstatic as he relayed that part of his story, in great detail.

"Oh, that's dreadful," she commented with an evil glint in her eye. "And you say he was conscious for most of it? What happened next?"

"Well, I'd love to tell you, Myrtle," Harry said with a smirk, "but it's getting rather late and I have one other thing I need to do tonight." She pouted and looked upset, but perked up when he asked, "Would you tell me how you died?"

With a bright smile, one that looked very out of place on her, she told how she had been crying and heard a boy's voice. How she had seen a pair of great glowing eyes by the sink and then suddenly died.

"This sink?" Harry asked as he pretended to search for the right one. "Hmm. There's a snake here. Myrtle, do you think they could have been a snake's eyes?"

"Possibly," she replied, hovering near the ceiling. "But what snake is that big and can kill with just a look?"

"A basilisk," he answered simply. He hissed _'Open'_ at the faucet and stood back. Myrtle did not seem shocked at the use of Parseltongue.

A yawn came from within his shirt as the entrance revealed itself. _'Open what..?'_ Nellie asked sleepily, poking her head out to look around. _'Oh,'_ she said, seeing the tunnel. _'Nevermind.'_ With that, she wrapped her tail tightly around his throat and laid her head on it, attempting to fall back asleep.

Harry glared at her suspiciously. _'You're about to meet a basilisk and all you want to do is sleep? You've been doing a lot of that lately.'_

Nellie cracked one eye open and replied, _'Nellie has her reasons.'_ Then she unhinged her jaw and let out an almost painful looking yawn.

_'And those would be?'_

_'Nellie doesn't want to tell you,'_ she said as haughtily as she could while still half asleep.

_'You're not sick, are you?'_ he questioned, worriedly. That was the last thing he needed. His illegally smuggled in snake to get sick. He was a Dark Lord, not a vet.

_'No,'_ she replied succinctly, flicking the tip of her tail in annoyance.

_'Fine.'_ Turning back to the entrance, he hissed _'Stairs'_ and the tunnel morphed into a long, slightly foul looking set of stairs. A couple of powerful cleaning spells later, he smiled up at Myrtle.

"Thank you, Myrtle. You've been very helpful. I'll make sure to visit again and we can talk more."

Myrtle giggled shyly, a silvery blush covering her cheeks. "I'd like that." Floating down to his level, she peered down the tunnel into the darkness. "But Harry," she whined, "what if you get killed down there? You're welcome to share my toilet, but I should think we'd eventually run out of stories to share."

"Don't worry," Harry replied with a wink. "I have a way with snakes."

-SCENE BREAK-

Harry spent the next two hours talking with Ophion, Salazar Slytherin's basilisk, and attempting to return the Chamber of Secrets to its former glory. The task was arduous, to say the least. A thousand years worth of dirt, sludge, slime and debris had turned the once grand chamber into a nightmare.

As for he and Ophion, they had mutual respect for one another and a tentative friendship. The Great King of Serpents was not one to be taken lightly. He was extremely intelligent and a bit aloof. He had great disdain for humans and most other creatures and it took quite a bit of effort to earn his trust.

He respected Harry as Salazar's descendant, a very powerful vampire and one of greater years, and therefore greater wisdom, than he. Harry respected him as the Serpent King and treated him accordingly. Ophion was far from the friendly, if somewhat mad, pet that Nellie was. He was an equal.

Harry was just repairing a bust of Caelina, Salazar's second wife, when Fawkes appeared in a burst of flame.

"Dumbledore's doing a bed check!" the firebird exclaimed frantically. "Get back in bed! Hurry!"

Harry immediately set off for the stairs at a quick run. To the two magical creatures in the chamber with him, he suddenly blurred and a wind swept through the stone corridors. He paused only briefly at the top to close the entrance and say a quick goodnight to Myrtle. As soon as he was outside the bathroom, the shadows engulfed him and dropped him off in his dorm room. In a flash, his cloak was folded neatly atop his trunk and he was snuggled deep in his covers, seeming to be sound asleep.

He felt Fawkes appear and perch on his headboard just as the door opened.

What was unmistakably Dumbledore crossed the room silently, so silently that he must have cast silencing charms upon himself. He paused at Harry's bedside and studied him intensely. He felt the old man's confusion and a soft chirp from Fawkes only caused it to deepen and a bit of wary distrust joined it.

After a few moments, he turned and left the room. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and sat up.

"What was that about?" he asked Fawkes quietly.

Fawkes ruffled his feathers and eyed the door where Dumbledore had left.

"He's worried," the phoenix replied. "In one night, you seem to have stolen both Hogwarts and me from him. He's worried that he's losing control over everything he's worked so hard to obtain, but also hopes that my coming to you means you're still purely "Light" and he can use you to his ends. He doesn't realize that it doesn't matter if you're Light or Dark. You're the descendant of my first bonded and the Lord of Hogwarts. It's my duty, sworn to Godric on his deathbed, to bond myself to you as your familiar, just as Ophion, Linara and Caelestis will."

Harry's brow wrinkled slightly in confusion. "That's the second time you've mentioned Caelestis. He was obviously Ravenclaw's guardian, but I've never heard of him. Who and what is he?"

Fawkes got a gleam in his eye as he replied, "That's for me to know and you to find out. Just as you found Linara and Ophion, you must find Caelestis and prove yourself to him. Just keep your eyes open. He's closer than you know."

* * *

_**A/N: **_I cannot reply to your reviews if you don't login or leave an email address. A few have had very good questions that I would have answered, but I had no way to. On that note: No, Elfwyn. I will not be going by the books. Some of this chapter, mostly dialogue for Dumbledore and McGonagall, was taken verbatim from the first book, but that doesn't mean I'll be using the same plot.

A very important note. I have NOT read the books. That doesn't mean I'm completely ignorant of them or have only seen the movies. I've read most of the first, half of the second and a few chapters of the third and fifth. I don't think that constitutes actually reading them though. My copy of the fourth vanished before I could even think about reading it and I never bought the sixth. I DO have a Ravenclaw's love of research though and make use of the various reputable HP sites online.

About the Blood Traits. No one has mentioned it yet, but I'm afraid it may seem like I'm superpowering everyone. I'm not and I hope you realize that. If you've managed to read this far in what, at first, appears to be a stereotypical vampire/time travel fic, I trust you'll give me the benefit of the doubt. Everything I do, no matter how odd it may seem at the time, no matter that it may not seem to have a direct and immediate effect on the story, is for a very good reason. The Blood Traits are going to play a very important role in _everyone's_ survival in the future, including Harry's.

One last note. I did not write the list of things you're not allowed to do at Hogwarts. A friend emailed it to me and from the different ways things are phrased, I'm sure it's a compilation made by several people, probably on a live journal or forum. I don't mean to steal and I'm not claiming to have written it. However, when I read it, several of them just screamed at me to include them and I found myself hard pressed to resist.


	20. Chapter 19

**Title:** Curse of Fate  
**Author:** Mistress Nika  
**Rating: **PG-15 (Yes, 15. That's somewhere between PG-13 and R)  
**Summary:** Thousands of years into the future, vampire Harry only wants to join his loved ones in death. However, his curse of immortality is absolute. Therefore he sends himself back into the body of his infant self, vowing to this time refuse eternity. When do things ever go according to plan? Unexpected changes to the timeline, people who aren't as they once were and more send his life spiraling out of his control.  
**Pairings:** Harry/Lucius(main), possible Harry/Severus, possible Lucius/Severus, possible Harry/Lucius/Severus, Sirius/Remus, Theo/Hermione, possible Theo/Blaise, possible Hermione/Ginny, Draco/Luna, possible one-sided Harry/Luna on Luna's part, possible Hermione/Pansy, Cedric/Eleanor(OC), past Harry/Ginny  
**Warnings:** AU, het, slash, angst, language, violence, time travel, VampireHarry, DarkLordHarry  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen:**  
The next morning, Harry woke to a flurry of activity. Everyone was dashing around, searching for books, trying to dress and get down to breakfast before timetables were handed out.

Harry yawned, pushing the blankets back and stretched his arms over his head. A quick check of the clock beside his bed showed that it was going on seven. He had finally fallen asleep at four and he felt surprisingly good this morning. Absently he wondered why his body didn't protest the bright morning sun falling through the windows. Normally, he would feel a strong desire to burrow into his blankets and go back to sleep. He supposed he was energized in a way by the latent magic of the castle that he could feel flowing through him.

Anthony Goldstein hopped by, struggling to tie his shoe and comb his hair at the same time. Kevin Entwhistle had most of his upper body under his bed, searching for something he seemed to have dropped.

"Better hurry up, Potter," Terry Boot said as he passed by, the only one who seemed to be fully dressed and heading out. "You've overslept."

Harry gathered his things and headed for the showers. Stephen Cornfoot dashed by as he entered, the last and latest of the other boys, his hair still dripping wet and a frantic expression on his face.

'Ravenclaws,' Harry chuckled to himself as he stripped down and showered. 'They're not too different from Gryffindors. Only while Gryffindors wake up late and have to rush, Ravenclaws wake up early and think they're late.'

By the time he returned to the dorm, it was empty. Taking advantage of this, Harry flicked a hand and a second later he was dried, dressed and holding his school bag, ready to face the day. Grabbing Nellie, he secreted the snake away under his robes and headed out.

Several older students were milling around in the common room when he went down, well aware that classes for them wouldn't start for another hour. Most had their noses buried in a book, but some were socializing or making a few last minute adjustments to their summer essays.

Hermione was waiting at the bottom of the boy's stairs, rocking back and forth impatiently. Upon spotting him, she cried, "Harry!" and grabbed him by the arm with a bright smile. "How did you sleep? Have you made any friends among the boys yet? All the other girls have gone down to breakfast already. Have you sent an owl to your family yet? Do you think they'll be happy you're in Ravenclaw? Weren't your parents both Gryffindors? And your godfathers? I'm so excited! What do you think we'll have first? I do hope it's transfiguration. It sounds so interesting! Changing one thing into something else entirely. Oh, but potions is wonderful too and I already know I'm good at it and so are you, but what if we just think we're good, but we're really not, and everyone here is so much better at it that we make total fools of ourselves! And- and-!" She had gone from happy and excited to nervous and frightened and was working herself up into a good panic by the time she trailed off.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, patting the back of her hand placatingly. "Calm down! Take a deep breath. There's nothing to get worked up about! I'm sure we'll do fine. You probably know more than some of the third years by now. Remember how Blaise called you a genius and walked off in disgust when you corrected him? And his entire family have been in Ravenclaw for centuries. I swear to you, on my mother's grave, that you'll do fine."

Without warning, Hermione squeaked, threw her arms around Harry's neck and squeezed tight. Harry sighed in resignation and patted her back comfortingly as he led her toward the portrait hole. Behind him a couple of sixth years remarked, "I think I see a future Head Girl," and chuckled among themselves.

As Harry, with Hermione still clinging desperately to him, walked down the corridor toward the Great Hall, a familiar voice stopped him.

"Well, that's a new look," Draco drawled, stepping up alongside him with Blaise, Theo and Pansy in tow. He pretended to study Harry seriously before remarking in a grave tone, "You should have that looked at. You seem to have acquired a mudblood leech sometime in the night."

Harry almost reprimanded Draco, but his playful smirk gave away the joke and the fact that Hermione obviously didn't take offense saved him from a thorough tongue lashing.

Hermione let go of Harry, crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her nose in the air in an imitation of the haughty boy. "I am not a leech," she proclaimed imperiously. Pointing a finger at him, she declared, "My father will hear about this!"

Draco's cheeks pinked as his friends laughed. "I do not sound like that," he muttered.

"Sorry, Draco," Pansy said through giggles, "but you do." Launching herself at Hermione, she hugged her tight, much to the other girl's annoyance, and started them on their way down the corridor again. "Oh Hermione!" she exclaimed. "It's so horrible in Slytherin! The only other girl I know is my cousin Millicent and she's even more stuck-up than Draco! If only you weren't a mudblood and a genius, I wouldn't be so horribly alone without you!"

"Yes, well," Hermione replied, extricating herself from Pansy's grip. "I'm rather proud of the fact that I'm muggleborn and intelligent, so please forgive me if I don't share your sentiments."

Pansy looked happily oblivious to Hermione's dismissive tone.

The two groups separated as they entered the Great Hall. Harry followed Hermione to the Ravenclaw table as the others headed to Slytherin. Whispers followed him all the way to his seat, but he did his best to ignore them. When he caught a Hufflepuff staring, he smiled and said hello. The boy squeaked much like Hermione had and turned around in his seat. Harry sighed. Hopefully this would stop after the first week or so.

When he passed by Eleanor, he tapped her on the shoulder. "Good morning, Ellie," he said with a bright smile.

She smiled back and replied, "Good morning, Harry. Congratulations on Ravenclaw."

"Thanks."

Eleanor blushed at the attention this got her and Harry continued on to his seat as she became the coveted center of attention at the Hufflepuff table.

Sitting next to Hermione, he was quickly drawn into a conversation on Quidditch by a group of older boys. Apparently, Damon Zabini had told them of the skills he'd displayed at his tenth birthday party and they were eager to hear more. Hermione didn't care much for Quidditch and was talking with Lisa and Daphne across from her about their first classes.

Flitwick passed out timetables about halfway through breakfast and Harry chuckled as his dorm mates groaned. Their first class didn't start until nine. Some of them had been up since five.

As a group of first year Gryffindors sprinted through the doors and scrambled to stuff their faces before class began, Dudley called his name loudly.

"Harry!" the boy cried, standing on his seat and waving enthusiastically. Harry waved back as McGonagall strode down the aisle with a stern look on her face.

"Feet on the floor, Mister Dursley," she commanded. "We do not make spectacles of ourselves. If you wish to greet a schoolmate, walk over and do so. We do not scream at them from across the hall while standing on our seats."

"Sorry," he mumbled with his head bowed and jumped down, the grin on his face threatening to ruin his act of chagrin. Ron slapped him on the back good naturedly as the others laughed.

This was followed by a repeat performance when Fred and George leapt up on their seats, waved both arms over their heads and cried, "Harry!" in his general direction. McGonagall scowled, scolded them and removed five points each. Harry just laughed.

After breakfast, Harry and Hermione, along with a group of other Ravenclaw first years, headed to their first class of the day. They all entered the charms classroom twenty minutes early and Flitwick did not seem surprised to see them. Indeed, their head of house handed them all outlines of what they would be learning during the school year. Each student read over the list and began quiet conversations with friends.

Hermione was surprised to learn that she already knew most of what was on the outline.

"Technically," Harry explained, "children aren't allowed to learn magic before they're eleven and aren't allowed to use it outside school until they're seventeen. This means a first year education has to start from scratch. Most children from magical families will know some spells already, but it wouldn't be fair to muggleborns to assume that everyone does. It's also only muggleborns who are monitored for magic outside school, so they aren't able to advance themselves during the summer unless they have a magical tutor. The Ministry's official stance is that they assume magical parents can control their children. Of course, everyone knows they simply don't care if pureblood children use magic. The only reason you can already cast these spells is because you, unlike most other muggleborns, have had prior training. The reason you have such a large repertoire of spells, unlike even most pureblood first years, is because your lessons were rather intensive. And you're a genius, of course."

Hermione smiled at the compliment, but then frowned. "But that's not fair to the children from magical families," she protested. "I understand they want to help muggleborns like me, but bringing others down to our level just isn't right. Why couldn't they just give us lessons like I had this summer? If I can learn all that in such a short time, certainly others could learn half that. There's a full month between when letters go out and when school starts. Muggleborns could be using that time to learn, not just sit around waiting."

"I know, Hermione," Harry replied with a sigh, "but it's the Ministry. What can you do?"

Hermione pursed her lips. "Well, nothing. But can't you do something? I mean, you have all this power right? From what I understand, you have a lot of pull in the Ministry and you even own Hogwarts. Can't you make them offer muggleborns preemptive classes?"

"I think you're overestimating me, Hermione. I may have power, but I'm still just a child. Very few people would take me seriously at this point. Especially if I go around trying to change things that have remained the same for over a thousand years."

Hermione looked thoughtful but was prevented from replying by the arrival of the first year Hufflepuffs and the class beginning. She remained thoughtful for the rest of the day. They only had three classes as all first years had a free period before dinner each day. That free period would eventually be taken up by their electives or extra classes, but they were all quite happy to have it while they could. Harry spent most of his in a study group with Hermione, Lisa, Daphne, Padma, Terry and Anthony.

With only charms, transfiguration and history of magic that day, the only practical work they did was changing a matchstick into a needle. Terry Boot managed to turn his silver, but both Harry and Hermione managed a full transfiguration. McGonagall was beyond pleased and hailed them both as child prodigies. By the end of the day, Ravenclaw had earned seventy-five points and was leading Slytherin by ten. Gryffindor was already in the negative due to not one, but three exploded first year cauldrons and a fight between Ron and Draco in which Draco laughed at Ron's potions mishap and Ron attempted to hex the other boy. Suffice to say, Snape was not pleased.

At dinner, the school was treated to the odd sight of Dumbledore sitting at the head table, flashing every color of the rainbow. Food was forgotten as everyone stared, dumbfounded as their headmaster turned bright blue, yellow, green, orange and a multitude of other colors in rapid succession. He had developed a tic by the time he rose from his seat to address the students and staff. Looking directly at the Gryffindor table, he said, "Mister Weasley. Mister Weasley. While I must congratulate you on a fine piece of spellwork, I must also remind you that the hexing of teachers is strictly forbidden."

Fred and George looked at each other questioningly before turning back to Dumbledore. "We didn't do it," they said together.

Dumbledore looked reprovingly at them. "Now boys..."

"Honest, sir!"

"If we did it-"

"We would admit it!"

"A fine piece of spellwork,"

"As you said,"

"And we'd love to claim it,"

"But we can't,"

"So you'll have to look elsewhere-"

"For the culprit."

The tic increased.

"Albus," McGonagall said calmly, shielding her eyes as he flashed a particularly bright shade of yellow, "I seem to recall a group of students from a little over ten years ago who enjoyed performing this particular spell on various members of the staff at the beginning of each year. Perhaps you should be looking to the offspring of one of those students." She looked at him pointedly before turning her gaze to the Ravenclaw table.

Dumbledore's eyes widened in realization and snapped over to Harry. Harry smiled innocently up at him. The tic slowed to a stop and Dumbledore smiled back at him indulgently. "Mister Potter," he began kindly, "would you please remove the spell?"

"What spell?" Harry asked in a childish tone.

The tic threatened to return, but the old man held it off. "You know very well what-" He paused in confusion as he suddenly returned to normal. Harry had not moved an inch and so could not have canceled it. Dumbledore sat back down, befuddled by this turn of events.

Harry grinned into his pumpkin juice.

After dinner on their way back to the common room, Hermione began ranting about Dumbledore.

"I can't believe he called you out like that, Harry!" she exclaimed. Lisa nodded from her right. "Honestly, if he thought it was you, he should have pulled you aside, into his office. He should not have accused you in the middle of the Great Hall! I can understand with the Weasley twins. I've heard such stories about them already. But you're just a first year! He had no reason to believe you cast that spell!"

"You're absolutely right, Hermione," Harry replied with a smirk. "Besides, it was a potion."

"What?" Hermione asked, staring at him in disbelief. "Harry! You didn't!"

Harry nodded. "Sirius gave it to me before we left," he said. "I asked the house-elves to put it in Dumbledore's food."

Hermione pursed her lips for the second time that day, but a smile was trying to break through. "Harry," she began, "that was against the rules and I really should scold you for it, but I won't. It was harmless and from what you've told me of his actions concerning you before you even came to Hogwarts, he had it coming. Just don't do anything like that again. Without telling me."

From the shadows, the twins grinned devilishly.

-SCENE BREAK-

The next month passed with its high and low points.

The classes were obviously extremely easy and his house mates, for the most part, treated him just like any other first year. Ravenclaws were also the only ones known to make friends indiscriminately from any house, so no one questioned his friendship with Draco, Pansy, Theo and Blaise.

His plans for befriending Neville weren't going as well as he'd liked though, at first. Ravenclaw shared most classes with Hufflepuff, so it was difficult to find time to speak with the boy. Dudley had no problems dragging Ron, Seamus and Dean over to wherever Harry was, but Neville had not made friends with them. In fact, Neville had not made any friends at all. Eventually, Harry had walked out of a study session in the Ravenclaw common room and hung around the portrait of the Fat Lady until Neville appeared. He'd quite simply stalked the poor boy from place to place all over the school until Neville was spending more time with the Ravenclaws than with Gryffindors. He'd even gotten permission from the Head Boy, who was coincidentally a Ravenclaw, for Neville to enter the Ravenclaw common room. Neville's confidence was slowly rising, much like Eleanor's had, and he was already doing noticeably better in classes. Even McGonagall had to admit that hanging out with Ravenclaws was good for the boy.

Ron, Harry had already had problems with. He'd forgotten how very prejudiced his brother had been as a child. Ron despised anything that didn't fit into his perfect view of the world. Light was good, Dark was evil and there was nothing in between. Likewise Gryffindors were all Light while all Slytherins were Dark and obviously evil. Anything different was to be viewed with suspicion and anything that might possibly be even the slightest bit Dark had to be pure evil, something to be reviled and shunned. Ron despised Slytherins for specifically this reason and could not restrain himself long enough to see what Harry saw in his Slytherin friends. Not to mention his jealousy concerning Harry himself.

Ron wanted to be around Harry, to be Harry's friend, the friend of the famous Boy-Who-Lived. He liked being Harry's cousin's friend as that put him one step closer to Harry himself. He was even willing to put up with that pushy know-it-all muggleborn because she was Harry's friend. After all, if she were friends with Harry, she must be something special. Ron wanted desperately to be special. He wanted to be the one people looked up to. He wanted to stand out in a crowd, in his family. His family that already had such special people that he was often forgotten and overlooked. He wanted to show his family that he was something to be desired. He wasn't a powerful cursebreaker like Bill or a fierce dragon tamer like Charlie. He wasn't a great student and scholar like Percy or a clever prankster like Fred and George. He certainly wasn't a girl like Ginny, a remarkable feat in itself as there hadn't been a female Weasley in at least six generations. He had nothing he was particularly good at and so hoped that perhaps a bit of fame would rub off on him if he were Harry's friend.

Harry had found himself yelling at, ignoring or reprimanding Ron more often than not. Short of several powerful personality altering spells, Harry didn't see how he was going to change Ron's opinions anytime soon. After all, it had taken a war before and Ron was far too young to know of the atrocities of such a conflict at the present time. For the moment, Harry was content to let Ron have whatever preconceived notions he wanted. Of course, that didn't mean he was above a bit of petty revenge whenever Ron insulted one of his friends. Fred and George were highly amused when Ron became the target of several pranks, one of which involved biting underpants.

Speaking of Fred and George, Harry had been cornered by them before breakfast on the second day.

Hermione had already been dragged off by Pansy and Harry was making his way to the Great Hall alone when he was accosted from behind.

"Hello there, mate!" Fred grinned, shaking his hand enthusiastically. "I'm George," he said, pointing to his twin.

"And I'm Fred," George said, pointing to the other. "Great to meet you!" he exclaimed, taking Harry's other hand and giving it a good shaking as well.

"Yes, such a great pleasure to meet one after our own heart."

"Not enough like us here."

"To be sure!"

"We just wanted to say how much we enjoyed that little prank you played on Dumbledore-"

"And invite you to join us in our mischief making."

"We've got an eye for talent, right Fred?"

"That's right, brother mine, and despite your unfortunate sorting into Ravenclaw-"

"Terribly unfortunate that."

"We would be willing to take you on as-"

"Our apprentice!"

Harry laughed, reclaiming his hands from the twins. "I'm flattered, truly I am, but I'm afraid I'm already apprenticed to someone else in the art of mischief making."

The twins looked grief stricken. "Someone got to you before us!? Horror of horrors!"

"Who could undermine our monopoly of Hogwarts humor in such a way!?"

Harry smirked. "If I told you that, well, he'd likely be mauled by Professor McGonagall. And I assure you, she'd hear of it. I know for a fact that painting reports to her." Harry pointed to a portrait of a prim looking witch who suddenly found her dress very interesting.

Fred and George looked at the painting thoughtfully. "Hmm. That explains how we got caught planting those dungbombs first year. And all this time we thought McGonagall had some kind of super secret ability to just know when anyone in her house is up to something. Fred! Make a note of this!"

After that, the twins seemed to adopt Harry as either a little brother or a pet. Harry wasn't sure which. They would pat him fondly on the head when they passed him in the halls and give him packages of pranked sweets, which he always passed on to Ron rather than eat himself. They began calling him "Harrykins" and kept asking who his mysterious "Master of Mischief" was. Harry considered outright telling them, likely causing them to immediately hand over the Marauder's Map, but it would have been a bit odd when he had supposedly been sworn to secrecy. As it was, Sirius and Remus were picking him up for Christmas and he had arranged for the twins to overhear certain names being dropped.

The Marauder's Map. Harry did not want it. He needed it! While Fawkes and Hogwarts were able to keep Harry from getting caught where he shouldn't be, doing things he shouldn't be doing, Fawkes could only reliably keep tabs on Dumbledore and Hogwarts' warnings extended only to "Someone's coming!"

The castle, while sentient, was not what one would necessarily call very intelligent. As it had no eyes, it could not see its inhabitants, per se. It was not able to distinguish people by anything other than their unique magical signature or, in rare instances, their habits. For example, Trelawny was "Tower Woman" because she never left her tower. Therefore, when Harry asked where a specific person was, usually all he got in reply was confusion. Most "conversations" of the sort went something like this.

'Where's Hermione?'

'Who?'

'My friend. She's always around me.'

'A female. This one?' An image of Pansy would appear in his head.

'No, that's Pansy.'

'This one?'

'No, that's Eleanor.'

'This one?'

'I don't even know who that is.'

'This one?'

'That's... Oh come on! Professor Vector's never around me! Hermione's in the same house as me, sleeps in the same tower as me!'

'This one?'

'That's Lisa Turpin!'

And that was if Hogwarts could talk, but it couldn't. It only communicated in thoughts, emotions and images. By the time the castle figured out who he was talking about, Harry was incredibly frustrated and they'd gone through half the population. That was why he needed the map so desperately. However, if he was one thing, he was insane...but he was also patient. He could wait a few months. Of course, if the twins didn't give him the map after learning it rightfully belonged to him, he'd just steal it. He'd never claimed to be a nice person.

-SCENE BREAK-

On the second day, he had Defense with Slytherin right before lunch and Potions with Hufflepuff right after.

Pansy had dragged Hermione into a seat next to her the moment they entered the Defense classroom, so Harry ended up sitting with Draco.

Unlike the Slytherin/Gryffindor classes and even some of the Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff classes, this one did not segregate themselves by house. There was no Slytherin side and no Ravenclaw side. Ravenclaw was the only house Slytherin would even think about socializing with as it usually had the second highest ratio of pureblood members, muggleborns usually going to Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, and Slytherin considered them to be worthy of their amity. Likewise Ravenclaw seemed the only house able to put up with the Slytherins for an extended length of time. After all, most Slytherins are quite intelligent, if you can get past their arrogance.

All the students had seated themselves when Professor Roselli made her appearance. She stood in front of her desk, crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the class until everyone was quiet. When she was certain she had everyone's attention, she began by taking roll. Afterwards, she addressed the class.

"I am Professor Francis Roselli. You will address me as Professor Roselli or ma'am. I am your teacher, not your friend. If you use any other form of address or reference, such as simply Roselli, which I am certain you will be tempted to do, I will be very displeased. When I am displeased, you will suffer the consequences. For each infraction, I will take five points. This first day I will allow you to ask any questions you wish, though I reserve the right not to answer. Afterwards, any questions of a personal nature will be punished with points taken. Now, do you have any questions?"

Hesitantly, Tracey Davis raised her hand. "How old are you?" she questioned tentatively.

Roselli glared. "I am twenty-three."

"Aren't you a bit young?" Theo asked boldly.

"My age has nothing to do with my qualifications, Mister Nott. Does anyone have any other questions, not related to my age?"

Millicent Bulstrode raised her hand and, without waiting to be called on, asked with a sneer, "Roselli isn't a pureblood name. Are you a mudblood?"

Several of the girl's classmates, including a few of her fellow Slytherins, glared at her for that comment.

The woman's eyes flashed icily. "Ten points from Slytherin. That word is not to be uttered within my classroom." Millicent let out an irritated huff. "My mother is pureblood and my father is muggle, so by your standards I am a halfblood."

"What family is your mum from?" Pansy asked with a friendly smile. "We may be cousins."

Roselli glared at the girl's flippant remark. "My mother is Artemis Roselli, formerly Artemis Malfoy."

Everyone looked at Draco. "What?" he asked in confusion, glancing around at his classmates. "I don't know her."

"My mother," Roselli said sternly, "is not a topic for discussion. Suffice to say, she was disowned when she married my father. Now, we will move on from this topic. You have ten minutes remaining in which to ask your questions, then we will begin the lesson, and I assure you, it will be quite intensive."

For the next ten minutes, she answered questions ranging from where she attended school, Beauxbatons, to how she got the job at her age. Surprisingly, she had been Quirrell's apprentice and took his place as a favour to him. Finally, as the questions began to die down, Harry raised his hand.

"What happened to Professor Quirrell?" he asked respectfully when called upon.

Roselli stared at him for a long moment, as if sizing him up, before answering. "The headmaster informed me that, should anyone ask that question, I am to tell you that he had a bad encounter with an angry vampire. While that is true, it is not the reason he is in St. Mungo's and I see no reason to lie to you. The truth is, he was possessed by the Dark Lord."

Shocked gasps and murmurs filled the classroom.

"What happened?" Padma asked curiously. The rest of the class quieted and waited for the answer, watching the stern young woman in fascination.

She took a deep breath before answering. "For some reason, the Dark Lord's spirit separated from him, leaving him near death. Whether it was by choice or force, it still caused serious damage to Professor Quirrell and he would have died, being miles from civilization and unable to apparate, had a group of muggle explorers not found him. There was luckily a wizard among them and, recognizing him as a Hogwarts professor, he obliviated the muggles and took him directly to St. Mungo's. He suffered severe trauma to both his magic and soul and is in critical condition, though he's expected to survive."

Harry pondered that. With only the one remaining Horcrux to sustain him, Voldemort may have been unable to maintain his possession of Quirrell. With his flagging strength and Quirrell likely fighting against him at that stage, it's possible that Quirrell was able to force him out. So, Voldemort was either relegated to possessing animals or floating around as a spirit, unable to influence anything. This was good.

"Now, your time is up," Roselli said after answering a final question from Blaise concerning her NEWT scores. "Open your books to page 42. You will not be learning to cast any spells in this class until you are able to properly distinguish a jinx from a hex. On that subject, who can tell me the difference between jinxes, hexes and curses?"

Hermione's hand immediately shot into the air, followed closely by several other Ravenclaws, including Harry himself, and Blaise. Hermione was called upon.

"Curses," she began, "are powerful, destructive spells. They are used offensively, often with deadly results, to cause physical damage as well as a magical effect. These can range from the Reductor Curse, which is a common blasting spell, to the Unforgivables. Spells that are considered curses usually have a high potential to do serious harm or cause death. Hexes and jinxes are lesser spells that negatively effect the target. While not as dangerous as a curse, hexes have similarly harmful effects. For example, a simple Stinging Hex, if left on a target for too long, can cause skin degradation and even self-inflicted harm. Jinxes, on the other hand, while still being spells with negative effects, are not usually dangerous. For example, while a Tripping Jinx may cause someone to fall, it doesn't actively harm them. Furthermore-"

"Thank you, Miss Granger," Roselli interrupted before Hermione could continue. "That was a very thorough explanation. Ten points to Ravenclaw."

Most of the rest of the class was spent reading from the textbook. At the end, Roselli demonstrated several spells and the students had to decide whether they were jinxes, hexes or curses.

All in all, Harry came to the conclusion that Roselli was a fine teacher and would one day make a great Defense Mistress, if she ever found another Master to apprentice herself to. That is, if she survived the cursed position. He only wondered what horrible fate would befall her before the year was out.

-SCENE BREAK-

His first Potions class was even more eventful. Snape made his dramatic entrance, causing many Hufflepuffs to start, and gave his customary speech, causing many Hufflepuffs to cringe and cower as his eyes roamed over them, lingering on each, one by one, for only the briefest moment, just long enough to mark that particular student.

Harry was mildly surprised at this Snape. He was relatively young looking, no more than late twenties, and was little like the "greasy bat of the dungeons" from before. His skin had the same porcelain quality all vampires had, not quite so pale that one would think him inhuman, but pale enough that it was obvious he had some vampire in him. He could probably pass himself off as having a vampire grandparent, and likely did. His eyes, while always having been dark, were more intense. When he looked at you, it was like looking into the eyes of a dangerous predator on the hunt.

His hair, Harry noted with amusement, was only slightly shorter than Harry's and appeared silken rather than greasy. It hung in front of his face, brushing against his pale cheeks, as if attempting to hide his face from the world. However, every time an errant strand dared to cross his line of sight, he would hastily swat it back so that it didn't inhibit his glare.

One of the more striking difference was his nose. While still prominent, it did not have the appearance of having been broken several times. While this probably wasn't true, his vampiric blood would have immediately worked to correct that, and any other bodily imperfections, the moment he began to change. One of the perks of being a vampire. Speaking of being a vampire, Harry could see small, almost imperceptible fangs when the man spoke.

"Miss Bones," Snape said in a deceptively calm tone, breaking Harry out of his reverie. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

'Ah, here we go,' Harry thought fondly. 'Questions no first year should know, unless they happen to be a particularly studious Ravenclaw.'

"Uh, I- I think," Susan stuttered, turning red, "I think it's a draught, of some kind."

"Very good, Miss Bones," Snape sneered sarcastically. "It is indeed a draught of some kind. Five points from Hufflepuff for coming to class unprepared!"

Susan jumped at his suddenly raised voice and choked back a few tears. Really, and Susan was one of the braver Hufflepuffs in his year. Was Snape even more terrifying this time around, or what? The preternatural shine his eyes gave off when he was incensed couldn't have been very comforting. Harry almost grinned.

"Potter! Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

This time Harry did let out a small smirk. "Likely, the ingredients cabinet." A couple of students dared to giggle and Snape's glare intensified.

"Quiet!" he snapped causing everyone to go silent. "Five points from Ravenclaw for your cheek, Potter!"

Before he could berate him any more, Harry said, "However, if you're asking where a bezoar comes from, the answer is the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most common poisons. Incidentally, it's not a stone, as is commonly believed. It's a hairball."

"Eww!" Zacharias Smith exclaimed, turning up his nose while a few of the girls looked a bit green.

Snape's glare quickly returned them to silence. Taking a few steps forward, he placed himself directly in front of Harry, attempting to use his greater height to intimidate him into submission. Of course, it wasn't working.

"Alright, smart aleck. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Only the name, sir. It's the same plant and it's proper name is aconite. It's extremely poisonous and, if swallowed or absorbed directly through any break in the skin, could be deadly."

Not to be deterred, Snape continued firing increasingly difficult questions at him. "What is the main ingredient in Exploding Fluid?"

"Erumpent liquid. Highly unstable."

"Love potions."

"Ashwinder eggs."

"Confusing Concoction."

"Sneezewort."

"The properties of mandrake in potions."

"Essential for most antidotes, including petrifaction, human transfigurations and various curses."

"The ingredients of Polyjuice Potion."

"Lacewing flies stewed for 21 days, leeches, powdered bicorn horn, knotgrass, fluxweed picked at the full moon, shredded boomslang skin and a bit of who you want to turn into."

"The most important ingredient in Veritaserum."

"Venom from the left head of a Runespore. Sir, you're not going to stump me. I've had one the best potions teachers in the world as my tutor since I was nine."

"One of the best?" Snape sneered. "I didn't think a Potter would settle for anything less than the absolute best."

"Well, yes," Harry replied with an innocent smile. "Normally that's true, but you weren't available, sir."

The students gasped, watching the display in a combination of fascination and horror.

A glower. "Flattery will get you nothing but a detention, Potter."

"It's not flattery, sir," he replied, attempting to sound as genuine as possible. "Merely the truth. I asked for the best and your name was given. Your potions skills are legend."

Snape's eyes bore into his and Harry felt a brush against his mental barriers. Allowing him into the shallowest places of his mind, he gave forth feelings of awe, respect and excitement.

After drawing his mind back, the man smirked, relaxing the slightest bit. "I like a challenge."

-SCENE BREAK-

Severus watched as his first year Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff class filed out of the room in all due haste, eager to be away from him. Most of the students were the same sort he got every year. Scatterbrained Hufflepuffs who were afraid of their own shadows and know-it-all Ravenclaws intent on showing off. He was pleasantly surprised to find that one of the new Ravenclaws actually showed some promise. She was arrogant, but pride in one's skills, when the skills were genuine, was not an undesirable trait. With the proper focus, she could easily become top of her class in no time.

That is, if Potter had not been in her class.

The boy was an interesting study. The moment he walked through the doors, Granger on his right and surrounded by other hangers on, Severus knew he was not human. The way he moved. The way his eyes flickered and shone in the dim light. The way the boy studied Severus himself, as if finding something familiar in him. The headmaster was both right and wrong in his assumptions. Inhuman, the boy may be. Werewolf, he was not.

However, the boy's secrets were his to keep. There was no way Severus was giving Dumbledore any more information than he had to. Perhaps out of some sort of sense of self preservation, or perhaps he just wanted to spite the man. Either way, the secret of Harry Potter's vampirism was safe, for the moment.

As for Potter's incredible talent with potions, Severus was beyond impressed. Some of those questions had been OWL level or higher, yet Potter had answered them quickly and effortlessly. He wondered where the boy had gotten the knowledge. It wasn't impossible, but the child would have to be a genius of some sort. Perhaps, he should have a talk with the other staff, find out if he displayed the same level of knowledge in their classes.

Potter's attitude toward himself was surprising as well, especially considering who he'd been raised by. The boy was polite, yet confident. He spoke his mind, but knew when to remain silent. Most importantly, he respected Severus. In fact, he almost seemed awestruck by the Potions Master. This, more than his uncanny aptitude for potions, caused Severus to separate James Potter and Harry Potter into two different individuals in his mind.

This boy was nothing like his father. He was self-assured and confident in his own abilities, but not cocky and a showoff like James had been. He had his mother's willfulness, that was for sure, and perhaps a bit of Black's playfulness, but it was not overwhelming. He was far smarter than Lupin had been at that age, a definite Ravenclaw, seemed very eager to learn and held great reverence for Severus, not just as his teacher, but also as one of superior knowledge.

Truthfully, the boy wasn't all that bad. Definitely not as bad as he'd been expecting. Severus could even imagine himself liking the boy, at some point in the distant future, when he was an adult and no longer a snot-nosed brat. He would make sure to bring him up during the first staff meeting of the year.

-SCENE BREAK-

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as they left the Potions classroom. "That was brilliant!" Several of their fellow Ravenclaws voiced their agreement. "I mean, some of those questions he asked were so hard! I didn't even know them! How did you?"

Harry laughed. "Well, you know me. I've always got my nose buried in some book. Most of them just happened to be Potions books. Plus, Sirius has had to drag me out of my lab at times."

"You've got your own potions lab!?" asked Daphne in amazement. "That's so cool!"

"It was there when we moved in," Harry explained with a shrug. "Since, you know, kids aren't allowed to do magic outside of school, I spent most of my time there."

"Invite me over for Christmas!" she pleaded with large eyes, tugging on his arm imploringly. Lisa latched onto his other arm and even Terry and Mandy looked like they wanted to join in.

Harry laughed again. "It's nothing special."

He stumbled a bit when Hermione leapt up and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. "I think they want a chance to study and improve over the holidays," she mock whispered in his right ear.

Harry affected a hurt expression. "You mean you just want to use me for my resources?"

"You got it!" Padma confirmed, joining the others in latching herself onto Harry by clinging to his middle.

His progress effectively halted by the four girls hanging onto him, he gave a put upon sigh. "Well," he said, "you'll have to ask your parents, but I would love to have you all over. For a couple days, at least. No offense, but I don't think your families would like you spending all of Christmas in my libraries and potions labs."

"You've got more than one!?" squeaked Mandy, finally succumbing to impulse and joining Padma at his waist.

"Hey," Su Li finally spoke up with a pout. Giving Harry a poke on the shoulder, she declared petulantly, "There's no more room for me."

They all dissolved into giggles and Anthony said through his laughter, "I think this gives new meaning to the term 'Ladies Man'."

"You are blocking the hall." Twelve heads whipped around at the stern voice from behind.

At the sudden movement, the five girls and Harry all crashed to the floor in a pile of flailing limbs and short girlish shrieks.

McGonagall's lips twitched. "Mister Potter," she began, "if indeed you are under there somewhere, while you may have a free period now, others do not and need to utilize this corridor. Please remove yourselves to your common room or somewhere more appropriate." With that, she smoothly stepped over them and continued down the hall, a small amused smile on her face.

-SCENE BREAK-

That Friday, after the last classes of the week, the Hogwarts teachers gathered in the staff room for their bi-weekly meeting. Severus remained stoically silent as each of his coworkers nattered on about this or that. He seriously did not care that Neville Longbottom had a green thumb, or that Davies was a good candidate for Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, and he especially did not care that Trelawney thought Elio Trudeau was going to contract the Plague next week. Finally, the subject moved onto something more pertinent.

"Mister Potter," Flitwick began. "He's incredibly gifted."

At this, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he began to pay great attention.

"While both Miss Granger and he were able to successfully cast Wingardium Leviosa on the first try, his was far more polished than hers. His feather did not waver or lose altitude for even a moment. He had perfect control. Very impressive."

"I agree," Minerva concurred. "In his first class, both he and Miss Granger managed a full matchstick to needle transfiguration, but once again, his was simply better than hers. His needle had far more detail and took less energy to produce. He is very talented."

"Interesting," Dumbledore began, resting his chin on his hands. "Pomona?"

"Well," the squat witch began, "we haven't done any practical work yet, but he's answered all his questions correctly and his written work is quite accurate."

"He's an excellent flyer, but I'm sure we all expected that," Madam Hooch interjected.

"I believe he slept through my class," Binns said, hovering over his chair. "I'm afraid I didn't really notice."

"Of course not," Severus sneered at the ghost.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked, directing his gaze at the younger man.

Severus drew himself up in preparation to utter a sentence he never thought he would. "Potter is quite possibly the most talented student I've ever taught." He ignored the looks of shocked disbelief and continued on. "His knowledge of potions is thorough and concise. He has yet to answer a question wrong and his written work is beyond exemplary. I have here copies." He handed several scrolls to the headmaster and continued speaking as the man looked them over before passing them on to Minerva. "Perfect scores each time. In practical work, he's even better. He has an instinctive knowledge of what works and what doesn't. Each of his potions have been perfect and he's even prevented each and every potential explosion by his classmates by tossing in exactly the right ingredient at exactly the right time to settle the solution. He's also given some very intelligent answers to questions I've asked in class. Here are copies of those questions and the answers he gave."

He handed Dumbledore a few more scrolls which caused the old man's eyebrows to rise when he looked them over.

"As you can see, the boy is far beyond the first year level. He has a great talent for potions and seems to genuinely enjoy my class. I don't have to tell you how unexpected it is that any student should enjoy my class, much less a first year Potter. For the moment, I believe it would be beneficial to allow him to attend my second year Ravenclaw class instead of first year. Also, I believe that, should he be given the proper training, he could sit and pass his Mastery in two years time."

The other teacher's astonished exclamations were cut off as the headmaster spoke. "I'm afraid I cannot allow that. Mister Potter must not be treated any differently than our other students."

Snape glared. "I'm not suggesting anything of the sort. You know that. If any other student demonstrated this degree of knowledge and skill, I would insist they be given the same opportunity."

"Yes," Minerva stated, a similar glare and frown on her face. "It would be a crime to allow the boy's potential to go unrealized. He should be given every opportunity for advancement possible. This has nothing to do with who he is and everything to do with what he is capable of." At Dumbledore's unrelenting gaze, she slapped her hands down onto the table and stood up. "I will not allow that boy to go fallow, Albus!"

"Sit down, Minerva," Dumbledore ordered sternly, causing her to drop back down into her seat automatically. "I am Hogwarts' Headmaster and I say he will not be treated any differently, including these so called 'opportunities' you would like to see offered him. That is the end of the matter and it will not be broached again. Am I understood?"

"Perfectly," she said with spite, standing once more and storming out of the room in contempt.

Severus raised an eyebrow at the man before following her out.

Quiet whispers broke out, discussing the two Heads of House's open show of scorn and protest.

In the furthest corner, ice blue eyes watched the meeting with interest and curiosity. Lips quirked up into a half smirk and murmured quietly, "Well, isn't this fascinating?"

* * *

**AN:** I briefly, accidentally replaced this chapter with the previous one. As such, all my editing has been lost, including spell/grammar checking and likely a few changes to the plot. All I had to restore this chapter was the unedited version on a CD. As such, I apologize for any and all glaring errors and inconsistencies.


	21. Chapter 20

**Title:** Curse of Fate  
**Author:** Mistress Nika  
**Rating:** PG-15 (Yes, 15. That's somewhere between PG-13 and R)  
**Summary:** Thousands of years into the future, vampire Harry only wants to join his loved ones in death. However, his curse of immortality is absolute. Therefore he sends himself back into the body of his infant self, vowing to this time refuse eternity. When do things ever go according to plan? Unexpected changes to the timeline, people who aren't as they once were and more send his life spiraling out of his control.  
**Pairings:** Harry/Lucius(main), possible Harry/Severus, possible Lucius/Severus, possible Harry/Lucius/Severus, Sirius/Remus, Theo/Hermione, possible Theo/Blaise, possible Hermione/Ginny, Draco/Luna, possible one-sided Harry/Luna on Luna's part, possible Hermione/Pansy, Cedric/Eleanor(OC), past Harry/Ginny  
**Warnings:** AU, het, slash, angst, language, violence, time travel, VampireHarry, DarkLordHarry  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.  
**Notes:** At the end of this chapter, you'll notice that Nellie says "mommy" rather than "mummy". Remember, Nellie's an American snake. ;)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty:**  
Halloween was fast approaching and Harry was becoming more and more restless and apprehensive. It never failed. Something bad _always_ happened at Halloween. Even thousands of years into the future when people no longer even remembered Halloween, something bad happened. It was never cataclysmic. No, that was reserved for June. It was more minor, not insurmountable, but still usually life altering.

Things had been going well so far. Too well. Something was bound to ruin it.

Harry had become rather popular with very little effort. He was friendly with everyone and his confidence and intelligence drew people from all houses and years to him. He was top of his class in every subject, but that was to be expected. Hermione was right behind him in the number two spot in everything except for Charms and Herbology. Blaise proudly held the Charms spot and Neville was second in Herbology. Neville and Harry were usually tied in Herbology simply because they _never_ messed up. Whenever Harry did better on a written assignment, Neville would do better in practical work. They bounced back and forth between the number one and two spot, Harry because of his knowledge and experience and Neville because of his affinity for anything flora.

Most of the teachers adored Harry. He was Flitwick's star pupil, Madam Hooch was resolute that he should be allowed to join the Quidditch team no matter his age and McGonagall constantly put her own house behind in points by awarding him a vast amount and praising him incessantly. Harry was certain she was hinting at something, especially when she started going on about how the youngest Transfiguration Master had been a Polish wizard who passed at nineteen, then stared at him pointedly.

Snape, he was surprised to say, was just as bad as her, only less subtle. He had held him back after class one day and said plainly that if Harry didn't pass his Potions Mastery before he was seventeen, he would curse him with something horribly vile and long lasting. Then he shoved two books, a badly stained copy of Moste Potente Potions and a battered copy of Advanced Potion-Making, property of the Halfblood Prince, into his arms and ejected him from the classroom with orders to keep them secret.

Professor Roselli was an interesting amalgam of severity and fairness. She wasn't overtly hostile, but she expected the absolute best out of every student in her class. She had no time for horseplay or fooling around. In each class, they worked hard from beginning to end. She didn't favour any student, but did tend to treat Harry slightly different from the others. He had taken to remaining quiet during her classes because each time he answered a question, she stared at him strangely, as if she knew there was something different about him just from the way he spoke. When answering questions or performing spells, he held back greatly. His answers were short, yet correct. His spells were efficient, but not overly powerful. It wasn't that he was afraid of the woman or what she might know. It was just that she was obviously trained to spot oddities. She knew he was incredibly mature for his age and that he was very powerful. He would have to be careful not to allow her attentiveness to become suspicion.

Draco had received regular letters from his mother, mostly because his father couldn't sit still long enough to write to him, and usually shared them with Harry. Narcissa claimed that she was on the verge of tying her husband to a chair and drugging him just to get a little peace. "Harry this and Harry that!" she had written in her last letter. "Night and day! It's the first thing I hear in the morning and the last thing I hear at night. And the pacing! I swear, we're going to have to replace the carpets from his pacing back and forth over them! Even the house elves are in a tizzy, worried about whatever's got him this way! If this doesn't stop soon, I'm going to owl him to his precious Harry in pieces!"

Harry had sent Lucius a letter after that, asking what was wrong and if he could help. What he got back resembled the smitten, dramatic, flowery prose of a teenage love letter. Lucius missed Harry desperately, but it went beyond that. It seemed that, after the first couple of weeks, Lucius started to become anxious and thoughts of his lord began occupying more and more of his time until he found himself unable to think about anything else. He even went so far as to say that it felt like he was under some kind of spell. It was getting worse as the weeks progressed and he was having trouble restraining himself from rushing out to find Harry, to be with him, despite the fact that he knew exactly where he was and that he was fine.

Obviously, the Consort Bond was affecting him in an unexpected way. Harry promised that he would see him at Christmas, but was wary of leaving the castle lest someone, such as Dumbledore, notice him gone. He then wrote to Remus and asked him to check up on Lucius, getting an affirmative in reply.

It was one week until Halloween when a special edition of the Daily Prophet arrived, along with an urgent letter from Michaels. Claiming the letter to be from his godfathers, he stuck it into his robes to read in private and opened to the front page of the newspaper.

"Dark Mark flies over muggle village!" the paper declared. Harry saw red as he scanned it. A family of muggles had been viciously tortured and killed by a group of Death Eaters. Aurors appeared on the scene to find the family dead, the house aflame and one dead Death Eater on the front lawn.

Frightened whispers filled the Hall as the students and staff learned of the attack. Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and locked eyes with Draco. A flick of his head purposely toward the door had the other boy standing and heading out with Blaise, Pansy and Theo in tow. A few moments later, Harry politely excused himself claiming to have forgotten his Herbology book. So focused was he on containing his anger, he didn't notice the curious look Hermione gave him.

Once he exited the doors, he was met by four anxious preteens. Before they could say anything, he motioned them to be silent and drew them into a secret passage.

"I have to go," Harry said urgently as the wall closed back. "I don't have anyone in Ravenclaw, so I need you to cover for me. If anyone asks, say that the last you saw of me, I was complaining of a headache and heading back to Ravenclaw Tower. I'll put an illusion over my bed to make it seem as if I'm sleeping. Hopefully, if any of the boys are sent to check on me, they'll think I'm sick and just leave it at that. Do you think you can handle it?"

They all nodded.

"We're Slytherins," Draco said with a smirk. "I think we can handle lying to a few teachers."

"This is so cool!" Pansy said, bouncing excitedly while clinging to Draco's arm. "Our first mission!"

Harry scowled. "This is not a mission, Pansy. You're not Death Eaters and I don't want you thinking that way. You're children and I hate using you like this. If I had any other option, I would take it."

"We know that, Harry," Draco said, glaring at the girl, then corrected himself. "My lord. Pansy's just being an idiot."

"We don't want to keep you," Blaise interrupted, practical as always. "I'll tell Sprout that you're lying down. She'll probably accept it at face value. You've got Transfiguration after Herbology, right?" Harry nodded. "McGonagall may send someone to check on you when she hears you're sick. I'll see if my brother can get me into Ravenclaw Tower, claim that I want to check on you or something, then I'll tell her you're fine. That way she doesn't send someone herself."

"Smart," Harry replied in approval.

"You didn't do it, did you?" Theo asked as Harry reopened the secret passage in preparation to leave. "You didn't order the attack, right? I mean, it doesn't seem like something you'd do."

Harry smiled. The boy wasn't dense, not by a long shot, but he wasn't quite as quick witted as the others and sometimes needed reassuring that he was right.

"No, I didn't," Harry replied, slipping out after bidding them all farewell and heading to the dorms.

Once there, he set up a tangible illusion on his bed that would respond to questions with a simple, "Headache. Go away." Then, he backed into the darkest corner he could find, slipped into the shadows and headed for home.

-SCENE BREAK-

Remus and Sirius had read of the attack at approximately the same time as their godson and were not surprised when Harry appeared. They knew he couldn't afford to wait. He had to act now. If the attack went unpunished, lower Death Eaters could take it as a sign of approval and assume that they should continue.

"What the hell happened!?" Harry demanded as he emerged from the darkness, his school robes askew and his eyes blazing angrily.

"We don't know," Remus said placatingly. "Rodolphus and Rabastan are, at this moment, skulking around Knockturn Alley, trying to draw whoever was involved out."

Harry gave a small growl and made an impatient gesture toward Sirius. "Arm!"

Sirius immediately complied, yanking up his sleeve and baring his arm. As Harry activated the Mark, Sirius eyed him warily.

Neither Sirius nor Remus had ever seen their godson like this before. They'd seen him annoyed and mildly put out, but never outright angry. Harry had subconsciously released all his glamours to add to his frightening appearance. His upper lip curled in a silent snarl revealing the lengthened, larger fangs that only appeared when a vampire was angry enough to kill. His eyes were red with rage and he'd stopped breathing, a sure sign that he was focused more on his anger than maintaining his human persona.

"Robes!" Harry barked, causing Remus to make a dash to the cloakroom to retrieve their Death Eater robes and masks.

This was not the indulgent, mostly carefree boy who appeased them by playing the role of the loving godson, who played pranks with Sirius and laughed easily and freely. This was the true Harry, a vicious vampire and Dark Lord who did not tolerate disobedience. For the first time, Sirius was afraid of Harry.

It was almost comical how quickly that changed.

Lucius and Narcissa appeared with a pop, the first Death Eaters to respond to the summons. Lucius immediately threw himself at Harry's feet and buried his head in the boy's chest with an elated cry of, "Master!"

All the tension seemed to drain out of Harry's body and a small smile crossed his lips as his hand rose of its own accord and began stroking the blonde hair. "My beloved," he purred, affection softening his crimson gaze.

Harry had not realized until that moment the ache that had begun to take up residence in his heart. He had become so adept at ignoring the feelings of loss brought on by the deaths of his clan, beginning with his son Nicolae in the Second War and ending with Ginny and their only remaining child thousands of years later, that he had not noticed the feelings of longing for his Consort.

He had always felt the ache, for far longer than he could actively recall. It was a constant. Vampires had always been social creatures with strong ties to their family or clan and the loss of any one of them could affect them deeply. The loss of a birth child or a mate often caused the vampire to mourn themselves to death. Ron had done just that, surviving little more than half a century after Hermione's murder.

If he were to be honest with himself, it was these feelings that had driven him to meddle in time. After he lost the last of his clan, yet was unable to die himself, desperation fueled his actions. Desperation to either end his existence or have his family back. Now that he was here, the feelings had left him in peace as bonds were severed and reformed. His family was alive again. Not Ginny, their many children, Ron or any of his nieces and nephews. They weren't his family yet. Now it consisted of Lucius, Remus, Sirius, even Hermione and Malak.

They were all alive and for the first time since he could remember, he had no ache of loss. Only, having suppressed that part of his soul, he had not noticed it. Nor had he noticed when it returned and he began pining for his lovely Consort.

The moment Lucius came into physical contact with him, his rage faded and became controllable once again as the Consort Bond worked to reassure and calm him.

Bending down, he placed a chaste kiss on Lucius' cheek and whispered a thank you in his ear.

With an apologetic smile at his godfathers for his brusqueness, he adjourned them all to the ballroom to await the others.

-SCENE BREAK-

The Lestrange brothers had been discreetly questioning the inhabitants of Knockturn Alley for information on who had been behind the raid, claiming that the Dark Lord wished to reward them and even going so far as to show their Marks and reveal their identities to prove their validity. It was to their immense surprise when they were set upon just outside a second hand robe shop.

They'd just exited when a stunner hit Rodolphus and he collapsed, instantly unconscious. Rabastan had immediately pulled his wand, set up a shield and revived his brother. In that time, one of their attackers had snuck up on them from behind, bypassing the shield which only covered their front, and cast a disarming spell on them both. Their wands had gone flying and Rabastan spun around, slamming his fist into the man's face and knocking him through the store's window.

One of their trio of attackers fled while the other was quickly grabbed by Rodolphus.

"Catch him!" he called to his brother as he physically restrained the struggling man, his partner tearing off down the darkened alley in a desperate bid for freedom.

Rabastan leapt at the second man and dragged him down to the ground, only to be kicked in the face by a heavy boot as the man scrambled back to his feet and resumed fleeing.

Glancing around for his wand, Rabastan spied something even better. With a thought, the rain barrel burst apart, the water rising up into the air and rushing after the escaping man. Defying all conventions of how water should behave, it encircled the man, pressing his arms into his sides and jerking him to a halt. With another thought and a small gesture of his hand, the water froze into an icy restraint. Encased in ice from chin to ankles, the man wavered a moment, swaying comically back and forth, before toppling over with a thud.

Rabastan smirked and went to retrieve the man's wand.

Rodolphus tasted blood as his captive's head was thrown back, impacting his own and breaking his nose. In his moment of disorientation, the man managed to break free and turned his wand on him. The white spots in his vision vanished just as he heard a hasty, "Stupefy!"

The spell hit him squarely in the chest.

Reaching a hand up, he scratched absently where the magic had struck him. He looked at the dumbfounded man in amusement. "Thanks," he said wryly, "It's good to be immune to stunners."

A muted cracking sound could be heard as his broken nose righted itself and the blood ceased to flow. With savage force, he backhanded the astonished man, breaking his jaw and sending him into unconsciousness.

"Now we're even."

Ignoring the frightened witches and wizards who had witnessed the entire scene, the two men gathered up their attackers in a pile. A hag scuttled forward and handed them their wands before retreating to the sidelines. With a nod to the woman, Rabastan drew up his sleeve, his Mark clearly visible to all watching, and grabbed a handful of two of the men's robes as his brother grabbed the other. They placed their fingers to their Marks and were gone, taking their attackers with them.

-SCENE BREAK-

All had arrived save the Lestranges and Harry was getting impatient. He sat in a conjured black leather chair in his darkened ballroom. Sirius leaned on the back boredly, one arm across it with his head propped up in the other while Remus stood at his side. Narcissa, Dolohov, Nott, Rookwood, the Parkinsons, Michaels and Adeline stood before him, waiting for the last two of their number. Lucius sat at his feet with his head against Harry's leg, his presence helping to soothe the anger roiling within the young lord.

The crinkle of parchment against his chest reminded him of the letter he'd received from Michaels. It was a hastily written report about the attack giving him all the details the Aurors had at the time. The only thing it told him that he didn't already know was that the Death Eater who'd been found at the scene had died of a gunshot wound to the thigh. It had severed the femoral artery and he'd bled out quickly, unable to apparate and left behind by his companions. It wasn't clear yet who he was, but scans of his corpse had showed his Mark to be the original one. Therefore, he was relatively unimportant to both sides.

A pop signaled the arrival of the Lestrange brothers and Harry looked up just as they fell to the floor in a heap. Amused, he watched as they quickly regained their feet and their dignity after tripping over their prisoners. Three unmoving forms lay on the floor and Harry raised an eyebrow at them, silently asking for an explanation.

Both men fell to their knees and bowed their heads respectfully.

"My lord," Rodolphus began, "these three attacked us just before we received your summons. We haven't had a chance to question them, but we thought it best to bring them with us. It's likely they were involved in the attack on the muggles."

Harry nodded. He could feel the faint pulse of Voldemort's Mark intertwined with their own magic, its oily taint twisting around their essence and permeating the air with its foulness.

"They're injured," Harry said, well able to smell the blood on them.

"They put up quite a fight," Rabastan returned. "They managed to disarm us and, were it not for your training, my lord, they may have gotten away. Two were knocked out physically and the third is just stunned, though a bit waterlogged after I thawed him out."

"Remus," Harry said, turning his head to look at the man, "tend to them please? I would prefer it if they didn't die before I decide to kill them for their transgressions."

Remus quickly went to work healing their wounds, the most serious of which was a cracked rib, then took the liberty of binding them with ropes.

One began to stir almost immediately and Harry motioned everyone to their places. Rabastan and Rodolphus quickly donned their masks and stood guard over the three men as Sirius and Remus stood to each side of Harry's chair. Lucius, after a reassuringly permissive pat to the shoulder, remained where he was, straightening only slightly to regain his imposing air, despite his seat on the floor. The others kneeled before him with heads bowed, certain that this would include more pomp than usual in an effort to intimidate the three errant Death Eaters.

Harry's crimson eyes glowed faintly with his power as he glowered at the three men. The moment they were all awake and looking confusedly in his direction, he pointed Voldemort's wand at them and murmured, "_Crucio_."

The three men screamed, their cries growing louder and higher in pitch the longer it went on, as they writhed in excruciating pain on the floor, shards of white hot fury lancing up their spines and arcing out across their bodies.

Finally, it stopped and Harry lowered the wand.

"On your knees," he hissed menacingly, causing them to automatically struggle into an upright position, debasing themselves further by leaning forward until their heads touched the floor.

"You will tell me," he began in a voice of quiet anger, "exactly what you were thinking by acting without orders. Indeed, _all_ attacks not sanctioned by me are expressly forbidden under penalty of death. Speak!"

"M-my lord," one began in trembling voice, having no doubt that the child before them was none other than the Dark Lord. "We just wanted-"

"My attention?" Harry interrupted with a sneer. "Well, congratulations. You've got it." He chuckled and the three shivered at the dark delectation in that sound. "Why did you attack my servants?"

"We- we were scared, my lord," another answered. "The Dark Lord does not reward disobedience."

"Please, my lord!" the last cried out, lunging forward and attempting to kiss the hem of Harry's robe. "Please do not punish us! We were drunk! We didn't mean to disobey!"

With a flick of his hand, Lucius threw the man backwards. "You will not touch my lord, cretin."

Harry let out a sound that was a cross between a sigh and a frustrated growl.

"I don't have time for this," he said, rising to his feet. "Were there any that participated in the attack other than yourselves and the dead man?"

"No, my lord. Just us."

"Very well. You three shall be a message to the Ministry and the magical world at large. Rodolphus. Rabastan." The brothers quickly stood at attention. "Torture them however you see fit, but make sure it's all detectable after death. Rend their bodies and send them through the Ministry's floo in pieces. I'll give you a letter to send with them. Whether for treachery or disobedience, perhaps this will be the last example I have to make of my people."

The men's cries of abject horror and protestation were quickly silenced by twin beams of red light from the brother's wands.

-SCENE BREAK-

The full moon was in two days and Dumbledore was silently gloating. Harry Potter had apparently taken to his bed and had missed every class and meal that day. The youngest Zabini boy had been to check on him and assured everyone, including a fretting Poppy Pomfrey, that he just needed rest. While the boy _was_ a Slytherin, Dumbledore was inclined to believe him. He was very quiet, attentive to his studies and had made friends in Gryffindor. More of a Ravenclaw like the rest of his family than a Slytherin.

So, Dumbledore was left with a satisfying feeling of I'm-right-you're-wrong. The approaching full moon and a sick boy with a werewolf guardian combined to make only one thing. A pawn. He would have a chat with Harry very soon. He would offer his support, his protection, if only to ingratiate the boy to him.

It was with no small amount of surprise that he found the boy at breakfast the next morning, hale and hearty and chatting with his friends as normal.

-SCENE BREAK-

Francis Roselli was a cold woman. She had to be to survive.

Her mother had gotten pregnant at a young age. Unmarried and beholden to a muggle, her parents had given her an ultimatum. Forget the man, abort the child and undergo ritual purification or no longer be a Malfoy. She never even gave them an answer, just up and left never to be seen in the magical world again.

Six years later she was a widow and never the same again.

She grew cold and distant from her own children, falling reflexively back into her pureblood persona. Though not cruel, she was a domineering woman and a severe task mistress.

Francis had been the model daughter to such a woman. She was just as cold as her mother, excelled in everything she attempted and her sharp tongue could cut the proudest wizard down to size in a heartbeat. There was only one person who could melt her icy demeanor and that was her younger brother. Four years her junior, she had practically raised the young man. She'd shown him love and kindness when there was none to be found in their mother and she kept the rebellious boy from the iron punishment he would have received for his misadventures. She'd learned to be ever alert, both through deliberate training and in an effort to stay one step ahead of him.

It was these skills of observation, carefully honed, that allowed her to pick up on the "not quite right" that was Harry Potter.

She wasn't quite sure what he was, but she was absolutely certain what he was not. The boy was far too intelligent, mature and powerful for a child of eleven. She'd seen something similar a few years back in Peru. A young girl, no more than seven, who had been born with the genetic memory of her parents. An anomaly, she was an adult in all but body. There had never been anything like the young witch before and it was thought to have been caused by a trace amount of Sphinx blood becoming active, as a Sphinx passed their knowledge onto their children through much the same process.

Of course, there was no Sphinx blood in the Potter boy. His mother was muggleborn and the only creature blood in his father's family was vampire.

She didn't know what this "not right" was or how it had come about, but she would keep an eye on him. He could be a dangerous foe, or a powerful ally.

-SCENE BREAK-

Halloween came quickly and Harry was on edge. That morning the Daily Prophet had reported the remaining three Death Eaters responsible for the attack on the muggles had turned up at the Ministry dead and with a note pinned to one's chest, from the hand of the Dark Lord himself.

_"It has become clear,"_ the paper read, _"that the murder of the muggles was in no way ordered by You-Know-Who. The letter stated that the four Death Eaters acted, not just without orders, but against them, as he had declared months earlier that no attacks were to take place without his direct authorization. It went on to say that this war will not include muggles in any way and the only viable targets are members of the magical government and those who set themselves against him. Strangely enough, You-Know-Who seems to have shifted his focus during his years in exile. The letter claims that he seeks to stop all integration between magical and non-magical, including marriage between wizards and muggles, and the preservation of magic. Yet, nowhere did it mention a desire to see all muggles eradicated."_

The article was surprisingly concise and unbiased, reporting only the facts. Of course, it could have been the threat he'd included in his letter that any distortion of the facts would result in some very nasty consequences for all involved.

Michaels had sent him a copy of the official report on the cause of death for the three men. They'd been tortured, both magically and with a more hands-on approach, and eventually suffered the Killing Curse, though by then it would have been welcome.

The letter he'd sent, now known as the Dark Lord's Missive, had caused many in the magical community to rethink their positions. Many of the purebloods who'd formerly stood firmly on the side of the Ministry had done so only because they did not believe in the wholesale slaughter of muggles, muggleborns or anyone who refused to join. Now, they had become torn. Most purebloods, even those who liked muggles, did not believe in interbreeding with them. With the cessation of the terrorist actions of Voldemort, they found that they would not necessarily be adverse to the changes in policy the Dark Lord sought. He'd even received word from the goblins that Bill Weasley had been asking questions of their loyalties and insinuating that perhaps he had services to offer the Dark Lord. That particular man knew, better than most, the dangers of lying to goblins and would not dare risk it.

Harry planned to visit the goblins and get their opinion on Bill during his next nighttime excursion to visit Lucius. As to that, he'd decided that it was better to make a quick trip once a week to visit his Consort rather than let the bond drive them to distraction. According to Remus, the Consort Bond was almost synonymous with a Mate Bond. It had only been given another name to make having two bonded mates, a spouse and a consort, appropriate. Like any new Mate Bond, more than a week apart would impel them to seek each other out. After two weeks, it would be virtually impossible to think of anything else. After a month, they would likely have to be restrained to prevent them from rushing off to wherever the other was. However, after two months, the impetus would begin to subside and after three months it would leave them lonely, but otherwise unaffected. It would subside over time to allow them more time apart, but it would take years before that happened.

Remus had gone through the same thing when Sirius had been arrested. He'd had to be confined and sedated for nearly four months before the effects had started to lessen. He claimed it was the only time he had ever been glad for the Werewolf Control division of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. One of its more beneficent services to werewolves was an option to keep them contained and prevent them from harming themselves or others after the death of, or separation from, their mate. Without it, many werewolves killed themselves in their grief.

Though Harry was able to suppress the effects to an extent, now that he was aware of it, it effected him as it did Lucius. In order to head it off, he visited Lucius every Wednesday night. It was easy enough to sneak off after his dorm mates fell into bed after their midnight astronomy lesson. They were all too exhausted to notice his absence and Fawkes would perch over Dumbledore's bed all night to make sure he stayed there. At one o'clock, Harry would appear in Lucius' bedroom and slip into bed without waking him. The next morning he would be gone before Lucius awoke, leaving only a single blood red carnation on the side table to show he'd been. Harry had at first thought that leaving flowers for the man was corny and unoriginal, but he needed to let him know that he'd been there without disturbing his sleep and it seemed the best way other than a note. The few hours of physical contact was enough to satisfy the bond for another week and they were both able to concentrate on other things. He chose the red carnation because it symbolized great yearning for someone who was missing from his daily life, and because he was a sappy romantic at heart. Harry thought his life was beginning to resemble a muggle vampire romance novel. The vampire visits his love in the night as if a dream and only a red flower on the pillow is testament to his existence at the waking dawn.

"Harry, are you even paying any attention to me?"

Harry jerked himself out of his thoughts to find Hermione staring at him pointedly.

"Sorry," he said with an apologetic smile. "My mind must have wandered. What were you saying?"

The girl rolled her eyes dramatically and tossed a throw pillow at him. "I was asking if you were finished with your Defense homework. Although, judging by that huge ink puddle that you've got your elbow in, even if you were done, you're going to have to do it all over again."

Looking down, Harry discovered that he did indeed have his elbow planted in a large pool of ink that had dripped from his quill which had been poised over the parchment for the past half hour. Swearing under his breath, he grabbed another piece of parchment, wiped it off his skin and dabbed at the ruined assignment. For a moment, he'd been so far away from school, homework and the life of a preteen wizard that he'd nearly forgotten himself.

"I wish I had skin like yours," Hermione said wistfully. At Harry's raised eyebrow, she continued. "Well, I mean, look at it. The ink just wipes right off! If I'd done that, I'd have an unattractive black stain on my arm for days. But no, not you. I bet you won't even have to battle pimples when you get older!" She then proceeded to gaze at his arm in fascination, the longing for perfect skin clear in her eyes.

Uncomfortable with her attention to his uniqueness, he started gathering his books into his bag. "Well, are you finished with your homework? I suppose it's about time to go down to the feast."

This proved sufficient to distract her. "Oh but, you're not done. I'll wait with you if you want to finish it first."

"Nah," he replied, standing and heading to his dorm. "It's not due until Monday. I'll finish it later."

This statement caused several of the Ravenclaws in the common room to look at him funny, as if they'd never before heard such words spoken by one of their own. Leaving Hermione to finish gathering up her things, he dumped his own onto his bed and, seeing as the room was empty, grabbed a vial from under his pillow and downed the contents. While he only needed blood once every two weeks or so, which was happily provided by the house elves, he preferred to take one ounce before dinner. The heavy Hogwarts food, while ideal for growing witches and wizards, tended to wreak havoc on his digestive system and sometimes caused him to become nauseated. The preemptive draught of blood helped his system break down the greasy, sweet food much quicker.

_'Where is puppy going?'_ hissed a voice from under his blankets, a small triangular head peeking out.

_'The Halloween feast,'_ he replied simply.

Those three words were enough to make the snake to shoot out of the blankets and over to the side of the bed.

_'Nellie wants to go!'_

Harry glared. _'No. It will be crowded with hundreds of enthusiastic school children. There's too great a risk of someone bumping me and feeling you. Or squashing you. You wouldn't want that, now would you?'_

_'Nellie wants to GO!'_ she demanded petulantly.

Harry easily ignored her childish pleas, closed the curtains around his bed to keep her hidden and left.

Nellie pouted.

-SCENE BREAK-

Severus sat at the staff table, a scowl on his face as he looked out over the sea of happy children stuffing their faces with junk. They were chattering loudly, laughing and smiling, partaking in the various desserts laid out before them. It was nothing short of controlled chaos.

That wasn't what had him in a snit though. Oh no. The children could have their junk food and happiness for all he cared. What really vexed him was-

"Won't you try a cinnamon bun, Severus?"

"No, thank you."

"Oh, but these toffees are divine!"

"I'm sure they are."

"The apple pie is so sweet! The whipped cream so light and fluffy!"

"I'm happy for you. Really. I am."

"How about some trifle? Surely you can't turn that down?"

"I can and I will."

"Come now, Severus! You must have some sweets at Halloween!"

Severus glared at the headmaster with all the venom he could muster, his cruel black eyes boring into the older man's twinkling blue ones without mercy, and growled, "Get stuffed."

"Well, that was hardly polite," the man responded, seeming only mildly put out at the cantankerous attitude presented to him.

"I don't believe he was going for polite, Albus," Minerva said from his other side. "Perhaps you should just stop trying to force sweets on him. You know they don't agree with him. Just eat your desserts and leave him be."

Bless that woman. She had the stubbornness of a Gryffindor and an acid tongue worthy of the most vicious of Slytherins. And she was on his side. Severus never thought he'd be so glad to have a Gryffindor around, but the way she ran interference with Dumbledore, keeping him from just up and offing the man in a fit of rage, was nothing short of a work of art.

"Nonsense, Minerva! Surely it's not all that bad!"

Apparently he'd forgotten last Christmas when he'd forced an assortment of cakes and candies on him and Severus had ended up throwing it all up and killing Mrs. Norris in a brief bout of bloodlust.

He felt a headache coming on.

Rising from his seat, Severus turned away from the table with a parting, "I'm going to murder something cute and fuzzy, drain it of all blood and hang its carcass outside the Gryffindor common room."

"Severus!" Minerva exclaimed, causing him to pause and look back. With a small smile, she murmured softly, "Hufflepuff, if you please."

He smirked at her evilly and walked off, ignoring Trelawney's cry of "Beware a dark-haired man!" and headed for his dungeons.

-SCENE BREAK-

Hearing the woman's exclamation, Harry looked up at the head table to see Snape leaving, McGonagall scowling at her plate, Dumbledore twinkling happily and poor Professor Sprout looking very harassed as Trelawney read her palm.

Chuckling, he turned back to his conversation with Padma and Hermione.

He'd managed to relax about the time dessert arrived having convinced himself that nothing was going to happen. Nothing had happened the past ten years on Halloween and it was not going to start happening again now. There was just no way. He had changed many things and this was just another one.

Besides, Hermione was getting suspicious. She'd noticed that he'd been distracted and anxious all day and had finally asked him if it was because Halloween was the anniversary of his parents' deaths. He'd just made a noncommittal sound, shrugged and changed the subject, but he assumed she had taken it as an affirmative. She'd stopped looking at him suspiciously and was now trying to explain just what a dentist was to Padma, what it was her parents did and why she was not usually allowed to eat all of these sweets at home.

-SCENE BREAK-

A serpentine shadow slithered though a dark corridor of the dungeons.

Nellie was fuming. Her puppy had abandoned her to go eat junk, which he did NOT need, with his little mortal friends. He'd brushed her off, ignored her demands and just left her there!

So, she decided to ignore his demands, just like he'd done hers.

She was now on her way to the Great Hall, which she was certain was where the feast would be. She wasn't exactly sure where the Great Hall was, having only been there while riding in her puppy's shirt, but she knew it was in a general down direction. Though, maybe it wasn't this far down. It was getting chilly and the Great Hall was usually pretty warm.

_'Stupid puppy,'_ she hissed to herself irritably, turning around to head back the way she came. _'He should know better. He needs his Nellie. What'll he do without Nellie there? He'll be lost! Lost without her!'_

A loud thud caused the floor to vibrate and she whipped her head around in every direction, expecting to see one of those noisy human children coming toward her. However, there was nothing. Flicking out her tongue, she caught a strange scent in the air just as another thump sounded, closer than the last, making the floor shake even harder. Tasting the air once more, she attempted to identify the scent.

It was nothing short of foul, like rotten cheese and a week old decaying rat and that Kevin boy's dirty socks that had been under his bed since the first week of school. All mixed together and topped off with a nice steaming pile of fecal matter. Except worse.

The rhythmic pounding came closer until a large dark shape edged around the corner and into the corridor where she lay.

_'Holy mother of..! How!? What the-!? Holy sh-! Oh, sweet Salazar's mommy!'_

She was suddenly possessed with the instinctive desire to coil with head hidden and writhe back and forth in a violent death scene at the enormous troll that came lumbering down the hall toward her. Managing to restrain this deeply ingrained anti predator tactic, she shot off down the hall utilizing all the speed that came with being a Racer. Unfortunately, the troll tripped over its massive feet and its body came crashing down at her faster than she could move.

Seeing that she was about to become a Nellie pancake, she hissed loudly and a bit hysterically, _'Mega magic mojo, SAVE ME!'_

Seconds later, she was airborne and flying through the castle towards safety.

-SCENE BREAK-

The feast had ended nearly an hour ago and Harry and Hermione were the only ones still up. Hermione dozed in an armchair as Harry rewrote the essay she'd refused to let him put off.

He'd tried to get her to go on to bed, but she would not be persuaded. She had made it her duty to see that all those in their year had their work completed and she would not go to bed until he was done. He was just about to wake her and tell her he was finished when he heard an agitated hissing at the portrait.

_'Open-open-open!'_

'Nellie?' he wondered. 'How did she get out there?'

The portrait flew open and a blue blur threw itself at his face, wings beating at his ears as the snake hovered at eye level.

_'Puppy-puppy-puppy-puppy-puppy-puppy-puppy!'_ she chanted frantically.

_'Nellie!?'_ he asked in wonder, staring at the black feathered wings of the flying snake in surprise. _'What the hell happened to you?'_

_'Puppy-puppy-puppy-puppy-puppy!'_ she continued in sheer panic.

_'When did you sprout wings?'_ Harry asked, more concerned with the strange change than with the ramblings of the crazed snake. _'What kind of snake has wings? And why didn't you tell me about this? You didn't eat anything you found on the floor, did you? Because if you did, I swear-!'_

_'PUPPY!'_ she shouted wildly, ending his scolding.

_'What?'_ he asked shortly, affecting an annoyed pose with a hand on his hip and head cocked to the side.

Taking several large breaths, Nellie said quite clearly, growing more and more panicked towards the end, _'There is a huge . freaking . TROLL out there!!'  
_

* * *

**A/N:** There's a Curse of Fate forum now. You can go there and ask questions or yell at me to update for everyone to see! It's easier for me than answering the same question a million times in PMs.

www . fanfiction . net / ft / 392641 / 31261 / 1 /_  
_


	22. Chapter 21

**Title:** Curse of Fate  
**Author:** Mistress Nika  
**Rating: **PG-15 (Yes, 15. That's somewhere between PG-13 and R)  
**Summary:** Thousands of years into the future, vampire Harry only wants to join his loved ones in death. However, his curse of immortality is absolute. Therefore he sends himself back into the body of his infant self, vowing to this time refuse eternity. When do things ever go according to plan? Unexpected changes to the timeline, people who aren't as they once were and more send his life spiraling out of his control.  
**Pairings:** Harry/Lucius(main), possible Harry/Severus, possible Lucius/Severus, possible Harry/Lucius/Severus, Sirius/Remus, Theo/Hermione, possible Theo/Blaise, possible Hermione/Ginny, Draco/Luna, possible one-sided Harry/Luna on Luna's part, possible Hermione/Pansy, Cedric/Eleanor(OC), past Harry/Ginny  
**Warnings:** AU, het, slash, angst, language, violence, time travel, VampireHarry, DarkLordHarry  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.  
**Notes:** I really, REALLY hate cannon Ginny. Because of this, I feel the need to make her somewhat acceptable in my fic by making her a stone cold bitch. I think I'm starting to like this older, future version of her. Too bad this is probably the one and only time she'll appear.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One:**  
Severus waved his wand threateningly in the face of Montague. "And if I ever see the two of you fighting in the halls again," he growled, "I will make sure that you never see the outside of detention for the rest of your Hogwarts education!"

Pucey cringed when their Head of House shifted his angry gaze to him. While he never took points from Slytherin and never gave them detention where others could see, he was not a forgiving man. He merely handled Slytherin affairs in the privacy of the dungeons, where they belonged.

"Now get back inside at once!" he demanded and both boys took off running.

As the two disappeared into the Slytherin common room, Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. How he despised Halloween.

He'd had double potions first thing in the morning with Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, which was good for at least three exploded cauldrons and possibly half the class in the hospital wing before they were done. At lunch, Dumbledore had volunteered him to help with the Halloween decorations. His free time for the rest of the day was spent with Hagrid and a gaggle of house elves, none of whom seemed to respect his desire for a little silence, nor had any concept of personal space. He was then repeatedly plied with sweets by the barmy old codger for a good hour before he was finally able to retreat to the peace and quiet of his dungeons. Only to be disturbed by the Slytherin alarms alerting him to an altercation outside the common room.

With all of his brats securely tucked away for the night, he hoped to get a little rest. He had another double class in the morning and would need to be vigilant. Although, while he couldn't fall asleep at his desk, he was certain it would be less dangerous by far than all of the others combined. Ravenclaw/Slytherin. There were only two he needed to watch out for in that class, Crabbe and Goyle. It was easy enough to pair them with a more talented student, Parkinson for example, who would keep them out of the way and do the entire potion themselves.

A loud, resounding thump was his first clue that his night was far from over. Drawing his wand, he crept toward the sound, only to duck back into the shadows as a black blur ran past at inhuman speeds.

'Potter?' he wondered, catching the boy's scent easily in the stuffy dungeons. 'What is he up to?'

Silently, he followed after him, both of them drawing closer to the origin of the sounds, which had by now changed from rhythmic thumps to thunderous crashing.

Turning the corner, he found the youngest Weasley male cowering on the floor behind a flailing suit of armor as a raging troll smashed at the walls with its club, trying to reach him. Severus was more than a bit surprised to see Draco Malfoy hiding in an alcove too small for the troll to penetrate, either bodily or with its crude weapon. He was shooting an impressive array of hexes at the creature, but its thick hide protected it from the onslaught.

Potter had paused at the sight as well, but in the blink of an eye, faster than Severus could react, he darted forward and slammed his small fist into the back of the troll's knee. Bones broke and green blood spattered the floor as the creature fell forward, bashing its head against the stone wall on the way down and knocking itself out.

Severus was impressed. He knew Potter had knowledge of a variety of useful spells that he could have tried, but upon seeing that magic wasn't working, the boy had made the split second judgment to use brute force. Extremely powerful brute force. Severus was many times stronger than a human himself, but he didn't know if he could have pulled that off.

Hanging back for the moment, he watched the three boys interestedly.

-SCENE BREAK-

Harry growled lowly as Ron and Draco emerged from their hiding places.

"What in Nyx's name are you two doing out here?" he demanded.

Draco hung his head. "Pansy demanded that I go to the kitchens to get her a drink and I agreed just to shut her up. I was on my way back when I heard Weasley scream like a girl."

Ron flushed angrily. "I do not scream like a girl!"

Draco wisely ignored him. "I honestly thought it was Pansy. I thought she'd come out after me and been cornered by the Bloody Baron or caught by Filch or something, so I came to see. When I saw the troll going after Weasley, I ducked into that niche over there and... Well, 'tried to save him' seems too Gryffindorish and I certainly didn't think I could actually kill it. I guess I wasn't really thinking. Sorry," he finished sheepishly, eyes downcast.

Harry sighed. "I'm not going to yell at you, Draco. I'm sure your intentions were noble, but you still shouldn't have tried to take it on yourself. You should have gotten Professor Snape or one of the prefects." Turning on Ron, he asked, "And you? What were you doing down in the dungeons long after midnight?"

Ron shakily held out his clenched fist. Draco gagged at the stench when the other boy opened his hand. A single crushed dungbomb lay on his palm. "I-I was gonna- uh..."

Harry quickly whipped out his wand and vanished the foul object before they all began to retch. His anger returned in the face of Ron's obviously hostile intentions. "Let me guess. You were going to ambush an unsuspecting Slytherin? Or were you going to wander the dungeons all night searching for the Slytherin common room just so you could chuck it in? Maybe you were hoping to catch Professor Snape on patrol and use it on him?"

"I-I was going to hang it over the Potions classroom so it'd fall and hit whoever opened the door," he stammered, still shaken from his near death experience and shamed at being lectured by a boy his own age.

"Ron, you idiot!" Harry exclaimed, throwing up his hands in aggravation. "That would have hit _me_! Or Hermione! We have Potions first thing in the morning and we're always the first ones in the classroom! No. I take it back. Professor Snape would have been the first one in the classroom to set up and he wouldn't be caught by such a stupid prank. He would have seen it and likely been able to ascertain just who had done it. All you would have done was earn yourself a detention, and you're lucky to escape tonight with your life!"

"But, Fred and George said-"

Harry glared. "If Fred and George told you that you'd automatically win Gryffindor the House Cup if you run through the castle naked, backwards and singing the school song, would you do it?"

Ron's eyes crossed as he tried to reason that one out, both if he would be stupid enough to fall for it and if he would actually do it.

"Forget it," Harry said, interrupting his confused contemplation. "Go to the hospital wing and get checked out, both of you."

-SCENE BREAK-

Severus was once again amazed at Potter's maturity and intelligence. He'd scolded both boys as if he were the adult and they were simple unruly children. He'd made both of them see the error of their actions, even if Weasley still looked a bit confused, and Draco had apologized. Quite a feat considering his own parents had trouble making him apologize for anything.

As they went to walk past him, Potter called out, "And Ron? If anyone asks, Professor Snape hit the troll with a blasting curse. I didn't do anything."

Smart boy.

Weasley looked confused, but Severus choose this moment to show himself. Both boys paled at the sight of him emerging from the shadows.

"Actually," he said, glaring down at the two, "if anyone asks, Potter is the one who found me and informed me of your plight, after which I mercifully saved your foolish hides. All of you have detention for the next week. Potter, five points from Ravenclaw for wandering the halls after curfew. Malfoy, five points from Slytherin for the same and for attempting to take on the troll yourself. Weasley, twenty points from Gryffindor for wandering the halls with deliberately malicious intent. Now, Malfoy, Weasley, get to the infirmary." When they remained where they were, gaping at him as if he were an alien, he barked, "Move!" and they both shot off down the hall.

Turning to the remaining boy, he said imperiously, "Potter, come with me."

Turning on his heel, he set off down the corridor at a brisk pace. Potter followed after him, managing to keep up with Severus' long stride.

-SCENE BREAK-

Harry mused silently as he followed the Potions Master to his office.

He was extremely angry with Ron. He was dismissive and rude to Hermione, antagonistic and hateful to Draco and anyone else in Slytherin, made fun of Eleanor and the Hufflepuffs, was overly flattering to Harry himself and was well on his way to being little more than a bully. His petty jealousies and insecurities allowed his brothers to goad him into stupid stunts like this and his childish behavior irritated Harry more with each passing day. It was getting harder and harder to pass his bad attitude off on his age and Harry was very close to snapping. He was afraid that very soon he would have to tell Ron to grow up, a ridiculous notion as he was only eleven, or sever what few ties he had with him.

On the other hand, he was both very proud of Draco and slightly disappointed. To protect Ron, a rather hot-tempered and arrogant boy from a family of self-confessed Blood Traitors, meant he had come a long way in his preconceived notions of the world and the people around him. However, he had expected him to display better judgment in such a dangerous situation. He was clever and powerful for his age, but Harry had to remind himself that Draco was still only a child. He may have seen much of the training and preparation his father and the other Death Eaters had gone through, but he'd still not been trained himself. Harry wondered if perhaps it was not time to rectify that. After all, some muggles trained their children in martial arts from the moment they began to walk and it was readily apparent that Draco and the other children would serve him one day, as their parents did now. Better to start early and ensure that they were well prepared for whatever may come their way.

Snape surprised him when he not only went along with Harry's version of events, but elaborated on them in a way that set Harry in a positive light. He'd known the man had followed him, but when they came upon the troll and Snape momentarily froze, he had been forced to act. Knowing Snape would help him cover up his display of inhuman strength, he placed a subtle suggestion in the Ron's mind that compelled him to believe what he'd said was the truth. It wouldn't last for long, as he hadn't had more than a few seconds to plant it, but for the moment, as far as he knew, Harry had found them being attacked by the troll and ran to find Snape. Their professor had then saved them, scolded them and sent them to the infirmary. The suggestion wouldn't last more than a few days, but it was plenty of time for Harry to make more permanent alterations to the boy's memory. Draco's memory, of course, wasn't a problem. He would never willingly betray him and if a certain headmaster tried to pry the secret from his mind, Draco could simply hide it behind that ever present shadow that Harry had placed there years before.

Harry was directed to a seat in Snape's office and ordered to stay put as the man flooed Dumbledore, smirking wickedly at the thought of interrupting the bothersome imbecile's sleep.

Snape obviously had an interest in him and had no qualms about showing it. He singled him out in class, gave him extra homework and took every available opportunity to test his intelligence and help him improve. As a Ravenclaw, it did not seem abnormal when Harry answered advanced questions and did the extra work without complaint. He was a bit surprised at the difference between this man and the Snape from Harry's memories, but realized it wasn't that unlikely considering the changes in both of them. As a vampire, even only half, Snape would have faced constant struggle to hide his nature from wizards to hold on to his tenuous position in society. As a half breed, he would not have been accepted by either species. Where the other Snape had become cold and even heartless at the disdain and rejection of wizards for being Dark and a Death Eater, this Snape also dealt with the prevailing fear that someone somehow would discover his deep dark secret and reveal it to the world.

Snape saw in Harry a parallel to himself. They were both struggling to hide what they were in a world that would condemn them. They both had a quick mind and a love of Potions, though with Harry it was less a love and more a habit. After all, how could he not be good at something as necessary as Potions when he'd had six thousand years to study? Snape was determined to protect Harry from the very thing he feared for himself, being revealed as a vampire, and had a need to see Harry's 'potential' be fulfilled in ways he had been unable to with his own. It was true that he was considered one of the most talented Potions Masters in the world, but he'd never been able to show his true worth because of either his work for Voldemort, the risk of drawing too much attention to himself or simple things such as an aversion to certain ingredients that could cause harm to a vampire.

In his mind, Harry would not have those limitations. Even if it were suspected that he weren't human, his position amongst the wealthy pureblood elite and their tendency to overlook such things in their own would protect him from outright accusations. A born vampire did not have most of the aversions that turned vampires did and so he would not be as restricted in what ingredients he could handle. Harry could obtain great acclaim by spending all of his time creating new and innovative potions because, unlike Snape, he did not have to work for a living.

Harry felt a surge of indignant anger upon remembrance of the denial of Snape's heritage by the Ministry. His mother had been of royal blood, the last of a long line of powerful witches and wizards who could trace their lineage all the way back to Prince Osric, who's mother, Queen Elfleda, was the last monarch to sit on a wizarding throne. Hence the family name of Prince. However, while his mother had held the title of Lady of the Royal House of Princes until her death, Snape had been denied it simply because his father was a muggle. It was one of the only modern cases of an heir being denied their birthright based solely on their blood by the government. Families could disinherit them or refuse them the headship if there was another suitable heir, but to deny them any part of their family's estate when they were the only living member was nearly unheard of. Technically, the Ministry had simply refused him the title, as, like Slytherin, the original Head had declared that all subsequent Heads should be of above halfblood, but old laws that were still in effect declared that all assets belonging to a noble family as a whole went along with the title. It was the duty of the Head of the family to care and provide for others and see that they received their due inheritances. With Snape being the last heir and denied the title, the Ministry seized the entire Prince estate. From money to properties to vaults and even items of purely sentimental value, they had destroyed one of the oldest and noblest of families. They had left sixteen year old Severus Snape, still grieving over his mother's death, a pauper and a ward of the Ministry.

Severus had been degraded almost overnight from respected wizarding royalty, with the unfortunate but easily overlooked circumstances of his paternity, to a penniless halfblood wretch. He'd been devastated and enraged and it was then that Voldemort had stepped in. He'd seduced the teenage boy with an affinity to the Dark with promises of revenge and restitution and Severus had fallen quickly and easily.

Though he had once explained to Harry, in a rare moment of introspection and amicability amongst the turbulent times of the Second War, the hows and whys of what he'd done and the turning point which had brought him back to the 'Light', it wasn't until several years after the man's death that Harry had realized just how much he had been wronged. Severus had a right to be a cold, angry bastard and if there were any way possible, Harry would have seen to it that his birthright was returned to him. Unfortunately, the only way a law set down by an originator of a family line could be countermanded was by a seated wizarding monarch. Obviously, there wasn't much hope of that. It would be many years, if ever, before Harry had the authority to command something like that. By then, the Ministry probably would have liquidated and spent every bit of the Prince estate, if it hadn't already.

"-troll! I told you that-!" Severus raged into the fire as Harry waited patiently. Harry watched amused as Severus lit into the headmaster about his delusions of grandeur, endangering the students and negligence with the proper restrictive wards. "If I hadn't been nearby all three of them would have been killed!" Severus paused, presumably as Dumbledore twinkled at him and reassured him that everything was perfectly under control. He huffed, causing the green flames around his head to flare up briefly, and said, "Yes, he's fine. Potter, unlike those other two brainless dolts, had the modicum of intelligence required to find me and inform me of their plight. I sent Weasley and Malfoy to the hospital wing and no doubt Poppy is, at this very moment, making them regret they ever had reason to visit her. I've got Potter here. Shall I send him back to bed or do you want to...speak with him?" A moment's pause. "Very well then. I'll hold him."

With that, he pulled his head from the fire and brushed the soot off his robes.

"The headmaster wants to speak with you after he visits the infirmary, Potter," he said as he took his seat behind his desk. He ran a hand over his eyes tiredly and pinched the bridge of his nose.

It was nearing two in the morning and Harry could see the normally stalwart man was obviously exhausted. While he likely favored the night as a personal preference, he didn't have the vampiric proclivity to become nocturnal, nor did he become energized when the sun went down, as Harry did.

"Potter," he began, dark eyes staring unwaveringly into his own, "you have secrets. Very important secrets that you cannot afford to allow others to discover. I know this because we share one of these secrets in common."

"You're a vampire, sir," Harry stated simply.

Severus merely nodded. "Yes. As are you. I will not sugar coat this, Potter. The headmaster is a powerful, dangerous man. Perhaps even more so than the Dark Lord."

'I highly doubt that,' Harry thought with a mental smirk, secure in his own superiority.

"He would like nothing more than to have you under his complete control and he has ways to achieve this. Do you know what Legilimency is?"

Harry paused, as if to collect his thoughts, then replied, "Legilimency. From the Latin words 'legens' and 'mens' meaning 'a reader of minds'. It is a Dark Art and is highly restricted by the Ministry. It allows the user to discover surface emotions and memories within another persons mind. In its least invasive form it can be used to detect whether or not a person is lying. In its most invasive, it can lay bare all that resides in the victims mind, can be very traumatizing to the victim and is akin to mental rape. Most Legilimens require eye contact to initiate Legilimency, but the more skilled and powerful aren't hindered by indirect use, even across great distances, providing there is a link between user and victim."

A small smile turned his lips upward and Severus nodded once again, this time in approval. "Very good. And Occlumency?"

"The opposite," he answered. "Occlumency defends the mind against invasion, possession and outside influence. It is the defensive counter to Legilimency. It allows the user to suppress feelings and memories that contradict what the user wishes a Legilimens to believe, thus allowing the Occlumens to lie successfully. You wish me to learn Occlumency because the headmaster is a Legilimens, correct?"

Something akin to pride entered Severus' eyes as the supposedly eleven year old boy caught on so quickly. "Yes, I do. It's only a matter of time before Dumbledore becomes frustrated and tries to take your secrets directly from your mind. I am both a Legilimens and an Occlumens and, while he has forbidden myself and the other teachers from giving you advanced lessons, I would be willing to teach you Occlumency in secret."

Harry smiled. "I appreciate the offer, sir, but that won't be necessary. I already know it." Surprise entered the man's eyes and Harry explained, "Remus realized what I was the moment he met me and knew it was dangerous for me not to be able to protect my mind. He taught me."

"I see," Severus mused to himself. "Lupin _is_, by necessity, extremely skilled. He would have found it easy to teach." Staring Harry directly in the eyes, he sent out a mental probe to determine if he really did know Occlumency and if he was capable of defending against Dumbledore. Where before there was nothing but empty space, this time he encountered powerful shields. He prodded at them experimentally, searching for any weakness, but found none. After a moment of dumbfounded contemplation, a gentle yet firm presence wrapped around his and guided him back into his own mind before retreating. Blinking, he stared at the smiling young boy before him. "How is it that I did not encounter your defenses during your first Potions class? Surely you knew what I was doing."

Harry just continued to smile at him disarmingly. "Why should I defend against you? You weren't trying to hurt me. You were just curious."

"How innocent," Severus replied with the closest thing to a sneer he'd directed at Harry since that first lesson. It vanished though as a shadow passed through those emerald eyes.

"Not really," Harry said quietly, averting his eyes in a show of introspective sorrow. "I just sensed your intentions. I haven't been innocent since I was a year old." Raising his gaze to meet the other man's, he gave forth a feeling of determined strength that showed in his eyes. "I remember that night, sir. I remember my father's strength and defiance in the face of death. I remember my mother's pleas, not for her own life but for mine, followed by her dying screams. I remember those angry, triumphant red eyes, full of hate and victory. I remember green light and the searing pain of being touched by death. I remember the agonizing fire as my magic fought against the curse. I know how it feels to have my soul torn from my body in an instant and ripped and stretched and thrust back in the next. I remember the look of pure disbelief on Voldemort's face when the curse turned on him. I saw him die. I saw my mother die. I killed my uncle in a fit of rage, and yes I remember it, despite what I told the Aurors. I am hardly innocent and I have no wish to be treated as such. Especially not by you."

Severus stared at him in mute shock for several moments before finding words to reply. "Why..." He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. "Why are you telling me this?"

"As you said, we have something in common. Perhaps more than you realize. You want to protect me and further my gifts where most others would want to shelter me or use me to their own ends. My friends are too young to understand. Dumbledore sees me as a tool, a means to an end. Most of the other teachers see me as just a gifted child. Professor McGonagall, should I tell her what I just told you, would want to hide me away from the world. My own Head of House, well meaning as he may be, would only tell Dumbledore. Sirius and Remus see me for me, but they're not here. I believe that you are the only person at Hogwarts that can understand where I'm coming from. One cannot be innocent, nor a child, when they have seen what I've seen, experienced what I've experienced. Before I was even two years old, I lost my parents, was for all intents and purposes killed and returned to life and then lost those who I could have grown to love as parents when my godfather was condemned to Azkaban. I was sent to live with my squib aunt and her magic hating husband, abused for eight years and then killed my abuser in defense of, not myself, but the last of my blood relations.

"Then I was thrust into a situation that was the complete opposite. I went from a cupboard under the stairs in a muggle house of pain and enforced obedience to a magical world where I was rich, famous and powerful. I was suddenly in control of a vast fortune and an entire noble family and the entire wizarding world looked at me in either worship or pure hatred. I threw myself into my studies in an effort to never again be the victim, the weak one who allowed others dictate my fate. If someone tried to slap me down, this time I would be able to fight back.

"I have many enemies, most of whom hate me only because of what I am and what they have been told of me. I've learned to make allies where I can and you are a great man. You are powerful in your magic. You are intelligent, cunning and able to see that, though I have the body of a child, I am fully capable of controlling my own life. You will fight for my rights against those who would lock me away in a glass box and try to destroy my freedom. Loyalty is rewarded with loyalty. If you help me, I will return the favour in any way I can."

The fire flared bright green, abruptly cutting off Harry's monologue, and Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace. He adjusted the belt to his red night robe trimmed in white fur and righted the matching hat on his head.

Unable to resist, Harry cocked his head to the side and said in his most childish voice, "Santa?"

Choked, disbelieving laughter came from Snape which he quickly turned into a cough. Dumbledore just twinkled.

"Well, Harry," the old man began benevolently, "I heard that you've had quite the night. I'm proud of your quick thinking which very likely saved your friends' lives. However, would you mind telling me just what you were doing out of bed at such an hour?"

Harry felt a subtle touch at his mind attempting to skim along the surface of his thoughts and emotions. Along with it came an insidious compulsion to be truthful which attempted to wind itself around his mind and influence his actions. He grabbed hold of it and wrapped it in shadows, locking it away while making it seem to have taken hold. He met the man's eyes boldly and replied, "I was talking with Myrtle and lost track of the time."

Dumbledore blinked in confusion. "And just who is Myrtle?"

Harry smiled guilelessly. "She's a ghost. She stays in the girl's toilet most of the time. She's very lonely so I try to visit her as often as possible. She wanted to hear all about the Halloween feast. I had to describe to her all the food and how it tasted because she says she's forgotten what it's like to eat and by the time I realized how late it was, it was way after curfew. I was heading back to my dorm when I heard the crashing. Then, after I saw the troll, I went to find Professor Snape. I knew his rooms were near the Potions classroom and figured he'd be able to deal with it."

"Indeed." Dumbledore smiled, accepting his story at face value and upped the twinkle. "Well, I believe that you've been given detention for the coming week and had a few points taken, so I think we'll let that stand as punishment for being out of bed. For your quick thinking, I think ten points to Ravenclaw would be appropriate. Madam Pomfrey informed me that your friends should be out of the infirmary by morning. Now, it's past time for you to be abed. Why don't I walk you to your common room?"

Harry groaned inwardly. He'd rather continue his conversation with Severus, but he couldn't very well refuse.

"Thank you, sir," he replied, standing up. "That's very kind of you."

He fought the urge to sneer in disgust as a wrinkled hand dropped onto his shoulder. Stepping around his chair, he managed to shake off the man's hand without seeming disrespectful and headed for the door. Dumbledore followed, but Harry glanced back over his shoulder at Severus.

"Shall I come after dinner for detention tomorrow, sir?" he inquired politely, giving a mischievous wink when he knew Dumbledore wouldn't see.

Severus visibly shook himself before answering in the affirmative and Harry allowed Dumbledore to lead him out.

When he left Dumbledore at the portrait hole and entered the Ravenclaw common room, he first noticed that Hermione was nowhere to be seen. She'd probably awoken to find him gone and assumed he'd gone up to bed and then done so herself. Nellie was curled up on the hearth stone before a dwindling fire, dozing lazily. Shaking his head in amusement, he picked her up and headed up to his dorm. He'd investigate the appearance of the troll tomorrow when he wasn't under so much scrutiny by Dumbledore.

_'Mmm...'_ Nellie stirred as he placed her on his bed. _'Did Puppy slay the nasty troll and save the damsel in distress?'_ Harry chuckled aloud at the thought of Draco and Ron in princess dresses and his snake's drowsy state vanished as her head shot up and she accused angrily, _'Puppy locked his Nellie in! Puppy ran off to fight the troll and left his Nellie behind! Nellie is VERY ANGRY with her Puppy!'_

Harry ignored her as he slid into bed, shutting the curtains and stroking her head absently. The snake's eyes glazed over as she murmured pleasantly, quickly forgetting her ire.

As he drifted off, Harry had the strangest feeling that he was forgetting something. Something important. But for the life of him, he couldn't remember what it was. Oh well, he thought. He would remember in time.

-SCENE BREAK-

"You're a Parselmouth," Hermione accused quietly over breakfast.

Harry choked on his eggs. "W-what!?"

Glancing around for eavesdroppers and finding none, she leaned closer and whispered, "I saw you talking last night with that winged snake in the common room."

Harry frowned in confusion. "What winged snake?"

"Harry, don't play dumb," she replied with a huff. "You're really bad at it."

"I'm not playing dumb!" he insisted. "I don't remember any winged snakes! I remember Nellie, my snake who is most definitely wingless, coming to tell me about the troll, but-"

"What _troll_!?" Hermione demanded with wide eyes, but he ignored her. Something was wrong here.

"I remember doing the essay...and you'd fallen asleep. Then I heard Nellie at the portrait and I opened it for her... No, wait. I didn't open it. She must have, but I don't know how that's possible. And...she told me about the troll...but I don't remember her flying...I don't remember her slithering either though..."

Harry furrowed his brows. He normally had perfect short term memory and could recall every minute detail, but now there seemed to be a fog over his memories of those few minutes. He knew for a fact that Nellie did not have wings, but he couldn't remember how exactly she had entered either. It was odd. He knew that no one could possibly invade, alter or otherwise tamper with his memories, but it looked as if it had been done. If Hermione had not mentioned it, he probably never would have realized something was off.

Standing, he abandoned his unnecessary breakfast and asked, "Hermione, can we talk? In private?"

Without hesitation, she agreed and followed him out. Padma was the only one to notice their early departure, but was far too enraptured by her new book, "Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles", to care overmuch.

Rather than heading back to Ravenclaw Tower where Nellie was still sound asleep, Harry lead Hermione to the kitchens. The moment they entered they were immediately swarmed by a half dozen house elves which Harry waved off after explaining that they only wanted a safe place to talk. With wide, reverent eyes they ushered the two into chairs and left them to their business. Harry was glad that not only were the Hogwarts House Elves completely loyal to him rather than Dumbledore, there were also no sneaking portraits in the kitchens.

"Now, Hermione," Harry began, interrupting her staring at the strange creatures she'd never seen before. "I want you to tell me everything you saw last night. Afterwards, I'll explain what I can. Including house elves," he added with a smirk. There would be no bids for House Elf freedom this time, even if her activism had been a rather good story to tell the grandkids. In the end, she'd done nothing but cause the little creatures misery and embarrass herself.

Reluctantly turning her attention away from the fascinating little creatures, she began. "Well, I was asleep in the chair, but I woke up when you stood up. You probably didn't notice, but you knocked a book off and I'm a light sleeper. I saw the portrait open and a blue snake with black wings came flying in. It flew straight at your face and I was on the verge of reaching for my wand and cursing it, but you didn't seem afraid. In fact, you kinda seemed annoyed. The snake was hissing loudly and you hissed right back, as if you could understand it. After a few minutes of hissing, you suddenly rushed out. I went to get up and follow you, but I suddenly felt so sleepy. I just couldn't hold my eyes open any longer and the next thing I know it's morning and I'm in my bed. I don't know how I got there, but I assumed someone found me and levitated me up to my dorm. As for how I know about Parselmouths, I read about them in 'The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts'. Now," she demanded, sticking a finger in his face. "I want some answers, mister! Why didn't you tell me you're a Parselmouth or that you have a snake? Why does that snake have wings? Do the others know you're a Parselmouth? What happened last night and what was that about a troll? Where have you been sneaking off to and why do you feel you can't trust me with it? Why are you so..." She waved her hands wildly through the air as she searched for the right word. "..._pretty_!? Stop smirking at me! And for Merlin's sake, why do you have fangs!?"

Harry chuckled at her behavior. For once, Hermione didn't have all the answers and it was driving her crazy.

"Well," he began, leaning toward her conspiratorially. "You promise to keep everything I tell you a secret? Even from teachers and your parents?" At her frantic nod, he replied quickly, "Because you're eleven years old with a great respect for authority figures and I only just met you a few months ago. I don't know why she had wings. Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Theo know. I'm not sure yet, but a troll somehow managed to find its way into the school and attacked Ron. Draco tried to defend him. Nellie, my snake, told me where it was and I found them and knocked the troll out. Snape found us and took care of the rest. I've been sneaking off because I'm running my own personal army in a bid to take over the magical world and I haven't told you because you're an innocent child and I would not take that away from you for the world. I blame the 'pretty' on my father and I have fangs because I'm a vampire."

Harry watched in amusement as Hermione's eyes grew to the size of saucers. Reaching across the small table, he gently grasped her chin and closed her mouth.

-SCENE BREAK-

_'Nellie hates the Fox!'_ the agitated snake hissed, flying around Dumbledore's mostly empty office in frenzied circles. _'Nellie thinks the Fox should just curl up and die!'_

Fawkes glared dispassionately at the winged reptile from his perch as she continued on her warpath, knocking various delicate objects off their shelves to smash on the stone floor. "I can't die," he replied easily. "I'm a Phoenix." He then ducked as she flew overhead, almost hitting him with her tail. "Will you stop that? The old man is going to think _I_ did all this."

_'The Fox deserves it!'_ she cried, launching herself at Dumbledore's chair in an effort to tip it over. However, as she weighed relatively little, she smashed into the back of the chair and crumpled dazedly into the seat.

Fawkes couldn't contain himself and squawking laughter filled the office. Nellie's head popped up from behind the desk looking more than a little miffed. Feathers askew, she slithered across the desk, petulantly knocking an inkwell over as she passed. _'The Fox will rue the day...'_ she hissed lowly in an effort to sound intimidating, which failed miserably. She propelled herself off the desk at the offending firebird, fangs bared and hissing angrily. In one smooth move, Fawkes flapped a wing and swatted her out of midair. Proving that you can't keep a crazy snake down, she began moving for the perch again in an effort to climb up it.

"Can't we just agree to disagree?" Fawkes queried, hoping from one end of his perch to the other.

_'Nellie did what Nellie thought was best,'_ she insisted, inching her way up the smooth surface, only to slide all the way back down just as she reached the top.

"Yes, well, Nellie's crazy, isn't she?" Fawkes answered softly, shaking his plumed head in exasperation. "Look, we can all see quite clearly that he's more than worthy. Linara, Ophion and myself have already agreed to accept him. I don't know why you refuse to do the same."

_'Puppy must prove himself!'_ she declared, giving up her efforts to attack him in order to knock all of Dumbledore's books off the shelves.

"So you say, but what's the real reason?" Fawkes asked, pinning her with a pointed stare.

Nellie paused, looking oddly thoughtful, before knocking off 'Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration' with a negligent flick of her tail. _'If Puppy is accepted, Nellie would have no purpose. Nellie doesn't want to disappear,'_ she answered sadly.

-SCENE BREAK-

"So, wait, let me get this straight," Hermione said, stirring her tea absently. "_You're_ Voldemort? Or, not really Voldemort, but pretending to be Voldemort? Because you're the Dark Lord, but you're not evil?"

"Exactly." Harry nodded, encouraging her to go on.

"I don't understand. How is that possible?" she asked plaintively.

"Like I said," Harry explained patiently. "Dark doesn't really mean evil. For as long as there have been magical humans, there have been the Dark and Light Lords. The representatives chosen by Magic itself to lead their people. The Light Lord is chosen for his pure, noble heart and unfailing morals. The Dark Lord is chosen for his understanding of the darker emotions and aspects that make up our human nature and his willingness to do anything to accomplish his goals. The Light Lord may sometimes be naive and the Dark Lord sometimes cruel, but neither is intrinsically good or evil. There haven't been real Lords to lead us for quite sometime as those who are chosen usually go mad or are killed before they can have any impact. Eventually, everyone just started calling the baddest wizard around the 'Dark Lord' and forgot what a real one was like. In all technicality, Voldemort wasn't really a Dark Lord. _I_ am. I was chosen by Magic to lead the Dark and my, then dormant, vampire blood prevented the madness that being chosen at such a young age could bring.

"I'm pretending to be Voldemort because, quite frankly, who would take an eleven year old Dark Lord seriously? There's also the bonus that, by pretending to be Voldemort, I don't have to form my own army. I just stole his. Most of the Death Eaters still think I'm Voldemort, but the ones with the 'new' Mark are those who know me for who I am and are loyal to _me_. When I'm old enough, I'll reveal myself and hopefully by then people will have realized that I'm not evil."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully, her rational mind able to make sense of things that should have been years beyond her comprehension. "So, you want the public to get to know Harry Potter as an intelligent and powerful but otherwise 'good' person before they find out that this supposedly 'good' person is actually the Dark Lord. It'll make them think instead of blindly accepting what they've been told. What about the others? Draco and them?"

"They know," Harry said with a smirk. "The sneaky little buggers spied on a Death Eater meeting last year. Sometimes they have trouble with the fact that I'm both their friend and their Lord, but they've become accustomed to the idea. However, there is the issue of having the knowledge taken from them."

"Oh," Hermione interjected, "Like with Veritaserum, the most powerful truth potion in existence?"

"Well, there's that too, but it's illegal to use Veritaserum on anyone under seventeen without parental permission and it's effects easily detectable, so I doubt anyone would try it for fear of being caught. My Mark prevents the successful use of Veritaserum and other truth potions, but they're too young to be Marked. What is really dangerous is the fact that Dumbledore is a Legilimens and is in the habit of taking leisurely strolls through people's minds."

Hermione looked horrified. "That's abominable!" she exclaimed. "Not only is that illegal, it's a terrible invasion of privacy! I haven't done anything wrong and I still wouldn't want anyone wandering around unchecked through my mind! Imagine, all your deepest secrets and most embarrassing moments laid out for someone to read! That's unthinkable! That...that... That MAN doesn't deserve to be headmaster! He... Ah!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up in frustration.

"Easy, Hermione," Harry soothed, physically restraining her with a hand on her shoulder before she could get up and go tell Dumbledore exactly what she thought of him. "There are ways to stop it. Occlumency, for one. You know what that is, right?"

"Yes," she replied heatedly. "But still! Not everyone knows it! The fact that there's a counter doesn't give him the right! Just because someone is unable to protect themselves doesn't mean they deserve to be attacked!"

"That's not what I was saying. It _is_ very wrong of him. I know Legilimency myself, but I don't delve into people's minds unless I have a very good reason. I just think that, with what you now know, you should learn Occlumency. The others are already studying it and I think you should join them."

"Harry," she said, shoving her teacup angrily away from her, "I don't think I could learn Occlumency over night. Dumbledore is sure to use Legilimency on me before I'm able. Maybe you should just memory charm me. I'd be willing to give up my memories of this if it'll protect you."

Harry smiled reassuringly. "That's not necessary, but I appreciate it. I can plant a shadow in your mind and teach you how to hide what you want with it. It won't be able to stop a Legilimency attack, but it will allow you to keep secrets. We've already missed half our classes, so why don't we spend the rest of the day and the weekend on it? I'll write up a huge essay on the Unbreakable Vow while you're practicing and we'll hand it in on Monday. I'm sure Flitwick wouldn't mind that we 'got lost in research' and missed all of our classes today. He'll probably even give us points."

"Oh but," Hermione said, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth, "Should I take credit for something that isn't my work?"

Harry laughed. Trust Hermione to go for the really big issues.

-SCENE BREAK-

Dumbledore entered his office intent on getting his sugar fix for the day, only to pull up in shock at the great mess spread over the floor. All of his books had been pulled from their shelves. His ink had been knocked over and poured out all over his desk. His Whatchamacalits and Thingamajigers were all smashed and shattered. Looking to one of the only things still sitting in its place, he asked dumbfounded, "Fawkes? What happened here?"

The bird just blinked lazily at him before taking flight. As he headed for the window, his tail feathers struck the bowl on the desk which hit the floor with a loud clang. A lone sherbert lemon rolled across the floor to land solemnly at Dumbledore's foot.

All he could manage was a flabbergasted, "Wha..?"

-SCENE BREAK-

Harry had left Hermione in the kitchens to eat lunch in order to go visit Draco. He found the boy just heading into the Great Hall and pulled him aside. After he was certain that he was well, he informed him of what had occurred with Hermione. Draco assured him that he would inform the others and then told him of Ron's odd behavior.

Ron had been downcast and introspective since last night. Just before they were allowed to leave the infirmary, Ron had even approached him and thanked him for trying to save him. He'd then apologized for his previous behavior and scurried out.

Hopefully this indicated a serious change in his attitude.

After his brief conversation with Draco, Harry had gone to the Chamber of Secrets for some silence and privacy. There he'd attempted to figure out exactly why that troll was in the castle. Hogwarts herself was of little help, but a thorough search for strange energy sources revealed a high concentration of magic in a hidden chamber accessible through a certain third floor corridor. Harry cursed as he recognized the thick, rich magic swirling around and clinging to the Philosopher's Stone.

Why hadn't Dumbledore made an announcement if it was here? Why _was_ it here if Quirrell wasn't conscious to even think about stealing it? Was there someone else after it? Or had Dumbledore simply failed to mention to Nicholas Flamel that there was no longer any need to hide it? Did that mean that he had appropriated it for himself? Was Dumbledore's mind so far gone that he would seriously consider using it? Or was he already? Come to think of it, he had been unnaturally spry for a hundred and fifty year old during the previous timeline. Was it ever really destroyed? Had Dumbledore only claimed it destroyed and kept it for himself? Harry had thought this madness that seemed to come over him was a result of changed events, but could he simply have been better at hiding it before?

Regardless of the reasons, Harry could not allow the chance of such a powerful item in the hands of either Dumbledore or Voldemort. In short order, he had Shadowed into the room, grabbed the Stone and Shadowed it to Night Haven. There he placed it in a secure room under so many spells and wards no one would ever have a chance of breaking through them, even if they did somehow find his house. Afterwards, he wrapped the entire room in protective shadows, ordered the house elves not to enter that room under pain of dismissal and returned to Hogwarts. The entire trip didn't take any longer than twenty minutes and no one was the wiser. He could just imagine Dumbledore's expression when he found his protections undisturbed and the Stone gone.

Nellie was suspiciously absent from Ravenclaw Tower and he eventually found her lurking around the gargoyle that protected Dumbledore's office. Upon questioning, she claimed to have been waiting for the old man to come by so she could trip him. Harry quickly advised her against such an action, scooped her up and headed back to the Chamber for a little chat. She denied ever having wings and said Hermione must have been dreaming, but her assertions were far from convincing. Put simply, Nellie was a _bad_ liar. However, any intention of pushing further was discarded when Nellie purposely provoked the imposing Ophion and a chase ensued. Nellie darted here and there, hiding in the smallest of crevices while Ophion threatened to squash her if she didn't apologize. Harry recognized the diversion for what it was, including the fact that Ophion never would have responded to her goading in normal circumstances. Obviously it wasn't only Nellie hiding something. If the Basilisk thought it was something he shouldn't know right now, Harry trusted him enough not to question it. For now.

Harry's week-long detentions with Severus included little work and quite a bit of conversation. They spent most of the time discussing their personal ideologies, the world at large and, of course, potions. Severus had Harry brew complex potions such as Veritaserum and Wolfsbane and continued to be amazed by Harry's knowledge and skill. They quickly made plans to visit the Ministry over Christmas break so that Harry could take his Potions OWL and, if he passed, his NEWT as well. While Dumbledore could control what Severus taught as a professor of Hogwarts, he could not control what Harry did during holidays, nor whether or not he had any part in it. Severus promised Harry that as soon as he passed NEWT level Potions, he would officially take him on as his apprentice. As a Master of Potions, no one could prevent him from taking anyone as his apprentice, provided they had completed and passed their NEWT in the subject and were of age or had parental consent.

By Monday, Hermione was as able to protect her secrets as the others and had begun training in Occlumency. It seemed that Mind Magics interested her and she had been learning intense concentration when practicing with Tonks. As to that training, she blushingly admitted that she was already able to change small things and had made her first permanent change to her body. She'd reduced the size of her front teeth, going against her parents wishes that she not use magic for such things. Harry was slightly chagrined to realize he'd not noticed, but she said she'd changed them slowly to prevent precisely that.

It was only a few days later that a frantic Richard Bradley, Ravenclaw's Quidditch captain, approached Harry. Ravenclaw was set to play Hufflepuff the next day and their Seeker had come down with Dragonpox. They had no reserve and if they didn't find someone to fill the spot, they would have to forfeit. Damon Zabini, Blaise's elder brother and a sixth year Chaser, had so lauded Harry's skills on a broom that the desperate captain insisted that Harry show him. After coaxing him onto the pitch and onto a broom, he got to witness his skills firsthand. The seventh year begged and pleaded with Harry to become their Reserve Seeker, with special permission from Flitwick and Dumbledore, and Harry felt so bad for the poor boy that he agreed.

The next day, Harry floated high above the pitch, lazily circling the action below him. Ravenclaw was currently down by ten points and he'd let the game go on for twenty minutes now despite the fact that he had the snitch clearly in his sights. A normal wizard would not have been able to see it, so he left it alone. There was also the fact that Hufflepuff was breaking in a new Seeker, one Cedric Diggory, and he couldn't bring himself to catch it before the other boy could even find it. Cedric was good and he didn't want the boy to think otherwise just because Harry had an unfair advantage.

"Go, Ravenclaw!" came the Weasley twins' cheer from the Hufflepuff side. "Catch that snitch, little birdie!" they cried, waving at him ecstatically. Harry waved back just before a large boy waving a Hufflepuff pennant, sporting facepaint and a "Hufflepuff OWNS!" t-shirt clocked both boys on the back of the head and knocked them out of their seats.

Harry chuckled. "They so deserved that," he laughed, shaking his head.

"They do it on purpose," came Cedric's voice as he pulled alongside him. "Jack made them wet their pants in first year with a badly cast tickling charm and they've had it out for him ever since." Cedric smiled brightly at him and leaned precariously across the distance to offer his hand. "I don't think we've met. I'm Cedric Diggory."

Harry smiled back as he shook the boy's hand. "Harry Potter. Nice to meet you."

"You're friends with Eleanor, right?" Cedric asked almost nervously. After Harry nodded, he continued, "Do you think..? I mean, have you talked to her lately?"

Harry shook his head. "Not in the past couple weeks. I've been really busy. Why?"

A light blush pinked his cheeks and he averted his gaze in embarrassment. "No reason."

"Oi! Diggory!" came the cry from Hufflepuff's keeper. "Stop chatting and look behind you!"

Cedric's head whipped around to find the snitch hovering not two inches from his nose. The second he spotted it, it shot off across the pitch and Cedric spun his broom around to give chase. Harry was quick to follow, but his hastily borrowed school broom was no match for Cedric's top of the line one and he lagged behind. However, in an odd twist, the snitch doubled back and zipped through the gap between them before Cedric could get turned around. Out of reflex, Harry's hand shot out and grabbed the little golden ball as it passed by his face.

The Ravenclaw stands went wild. From that point on, whether he wanted it or not, Harry became Ravenclaw's permanent Reserve Seeker and was expected to take the current seventh year Seeker's position next year. Harry wasn't complaining. He did love Quidditch and flying. Sure, he had an edge over all the other players, but he really couldn't bring himself to care. If torture didn't bother him, beating everyone at a game using his enhanced senses certainly didn't.

At first, he thought that all the practices would be a problem, as he needed that time to himself for various reasons, but reserves weren't required to make every practice. As long as Harry continued to display that level of skill, they didn't care if he_ never_ showed. The only reason he may have needed to practice with them was to work on teamwork. However, as Seeker, he really didn't need to work well with the others. As long as he caught the snitch, they were happy.

Two days before the students were to leave for Christmas, Hermione came running up to him in a panic. Her curls were bushier than usual and flying in all directions, her robes were askew and her eyes were wild and panicked.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck desperately.

"Hermione?" he asked in confusion as he hugged her back.

"Oh, I am in so much trouble!" she cried mournfully, uncaring of the multitude of curious eyes watching them from around the Ravenclaw common room.

"I doubt that," he murmured comfortingly, patting her back. "Why don't you tell me what happened and I'll decide who I need to kill?"

She laughed dolefully and pulled away, wiping a tear from her eye. Now Harry was worried and a bit angry. Someone had made her cry. They would need to pay.

Drawing herself up, Hermione confided in a whisper, "I punched Millicent Bulstrode."

It was Harry's turn to laugh at this. Whatever he'd been expecting, that wasn't it. "Well, I'm sure she deserved it."

"Well, yes," she agreed quickly. "But that's not the point. She said she was going to tell Professor Snape and that I would be expelled."

Harry patted her hand reassuringly. "Don't worry. You won't be expelled. The most you'll get is a detention and maybe a letter home. What'd she say to make you hit her?"

"Well," she began, looking down at the floor. "I was walking back from the greenhouses with Neville when she came around a corner. She called Neville a squib and me his..." She paused looking undecided and blushing heavily, but continued nonetheless. "She called me his mudblood whore."

Harry actually growled, startling Hermione into looking up at him. His eyes blazed with anger and a hint of red had begun creeping into them. A fang peeked over his lip and she quickly grabbed him by the hand and dragged him up to his empty dorm room before anyone else could see.

"No one," he snarled as he prowled around the room looking much like a caged, angry animal. "_No one _calls my sister that!"

Hermione blushed again. She knew she and Harry were close, the best of friends, but that he saw her as family made her heart swell with joy and pride.

"Harry," she said, attempting to calm him and completely unafraid of the pacing vampire. "It's okay. I mean, Draco and Pansy call me a mudblood sometimes... Of course, it is a bit different when they do it. More like an endearment than an insult. But still! It's not like it's the last time I'll hear it as an insult and it's not something to get this worked up about. I don't even know why it bothered _me_ so much. I think I was defending Neville more than myself."

"It's not that exactly," he said, stopping before her and visibly controlling himself. "Mudblood is bad insult, yes. Whore, I don't particularly like directed at you either, but it's the two together that makes it so horrible. You see, not too long ago, muggleborns weren't allowed 'respectable' positions in wizarding society and were so far removed from the muggle one, after seven years or more of education in the magical, that they had no marketable skills there. Most wizards wouldn't even hire one as a servant. So, many muggleborn women ended up selling themselves in an effort just to stay alive. To the purebloods, it was an affirmation to their beliefs that 'mudbloods' really were just filthy creatures, lower than house elves and there solely for a 'true' wizard's pleasure. Calling you a mudblood whore is both an insult against your parentage and insinuates that all you'll ever amount to is a whore. If you were an official member of my family, I would be well within my rights to demand either an honor duel with her father or her life as recompense for such an insult."

"Oh my," Hermione breathed, bringing her hand up to cover her lips in astonishment. She had no idea that it had been such a horrible slur and, had she known then, she probably would have done more than just punch her.

"However," Harry continued, letting out a heavy sigh. "I am probably overreacting. It's been almost two weeks since I've seen my Consort, so I'm a bit on edge."

Hermione's focus immediately changed directions and her eyes sparkled at the chance of learning more secrets about her...brother. "Consort?" she questioned interestedly.

Harry smiled and began to explain a Consort's place, leaving out exactly who his Consort was, and vowed to speak with Severus before he left. Hermione would not be punished for that vindictive little mini-bitch's insolence.

-SCENE BREAK-

Dumbledore spun a single black feather between his thumb and forefinger, watching from his office window as the students boarded the carriages to spend Christmas with their families. He'd found it when he was cleaning up his office weeks earlier after Fawkes' uncharacteristic display of belligerence. However, he was coming to believe that it wasn't Fawkes' doing after all. He'd had the feather analyzed by some of his contacts and they were unable to determine what species of avian it belonged to.

It was certainly not an owl, he'd known that right away, nor any other postal bird, exotic or common. For one thing, the shaft of the feather wasn't hollow, which indicated that the bones of the creature weren't hollow either and that flight was supported by magic rather than decreased body weight. There were also tiny blue scales covering the base of the feather, which indicated that the creature it came from was reptilian in nature. The only winged reptiles were the Occamy and Dragons. He highly doubted one of those would have paid him a visit, only to trash his office and rile his Phoenix. There was also the fact that his researchers would have recognized it had it been from either creature. Unless it was from an unknown species.

Yes. Perhaps a baby dragon of some kind. He could see one getting lost, flying in his window, panicking and destroying his office before flying back out. There were some species of dragon who's young had never been documented. The Hebridean Black, for example, was thought to be born with scales a sort of blue-green color which darkened as it aged. Maybe it was from an unknown cousin.

Whatever the case, the creature who left it was certainly unique and warranted further examination. Dumbledore tucked the feather away in a locked box for later study, never noticing the steady gaze of his Phoenix companion.

"Albus!" Minerva cried, throwing open the door with a resounding crash. "A first year has been mauled by one of the Thestrals!"

"Which one?" Dumbledore asked calmly, mentally calculating which student's parents could do the most damage if their child was hurt.

"Millicent Bulstrode of Slytherin House," she replied with growing annoyance at the man's blasé attitude toward an injured student. "Apparently Bulstrode had a piece of raw, bloody meat in her pocket and it attacked her to get to it." Leading Dumbledore out and to the hospital wing, she pondered on why the girl would be carrying around raw meat of all things.

As the office door shut, the wooden box with the feather burst into flames. Flames which quickly spread to the desk, chair, floor and everything else.

"Whoops," Fawkes muttered with the bird equivalent of a smirk before disappearing in a ball of fire, intent on hiding out with Harry for the holidays.

-SCENE BREAK-

On the train, in their expanded compartment compliments of Tonks once again, Harry was watching Ron, Dudley, Seamus, Dean and Neville play Exploding Snap on the floor while he and Hermione read from the same copy of Potions Monthly. Hermione was planning to try her hand at Wolfsbane over Christmas, with Harry supervising of course, and it had a wonderful article on it. Ron would be spending Christmas with Dudley and Petunia, not wanting to be the only Gryffindor left at Hogwarts over the holidays.

Both Draco and Blaise were passed out on the bench opposite them, draped over each other and drooling. Theo had woken them both up at an ungodly hour that morning because the two had forgotten to pack the night before and neither were very pleased about it. Theo was busy dipping both of their hair in ink with an evil little smile.

Pansy had been picked up at Hogwarts by her parents who were going to Italy to visit a cousin. They had an early morning portkey to catch and couldn't wait for her to ride the train home.

Harry himself wasn't really paying much attention to the newsletter he was sharing with Hermione. All he could do was smirk in satisfaction while remembering Bulstrode's screams as something invisible, to her, began ripping at her clothes and chewing on her side. He felt little to no remorse at setting a flesh eating creature on an eleven year old girl. She'd insulted his family and deserved it. Besides, she'd survive. Maybe.

A flash of fire erupted suddenly in the middle of the compartment. The five Gryffindors screamed and ducked as they felt the heat of the flames over their heads. Theo pressed himself against the window and Draco and Blaise came awake with a start, knocking over the bottle of ink Theo had been using onto Ron's head. Harry just chuckled at their reactions, well used to the firebird's manner of travel. Before the flames could die away to reveal Fawkes, Hermione whipped out her wand and sent a jet of water at the bird, knocking it out of the air with a squawk and into Draco. The blonde shrieked at the sopping mass of scarlet and gold feathers in his lap and leapt to his feet, dumping the indignant bird onto the floor, and jumped up to stand on the seat in fright.

Fawkes raised his dripping head, glared at Hermione and then turned his glare on Harry as if to say, 'This is all your fault'.

Harry laughed. "Guys, meet Fawkes."

-SCENE BREAK-

Platform 9 ₃/₄ was, as usual, crowded with people. Parents shouted their children's names loudly while students hopped up and down and climbed on their trunks in an effort to locate their kin. Squeals of joy sporadically cut through the cacophony as families were reunited and people elbowed their way through the crowd without care or concern for whoever may be in their way.

Seamus was suddenly plowed into by a pretty red-haired woman and enveloped in a suffocating hug. "There's my baby!" she exclaimed, rocking his head back and forth where it was firmly wedged between her ample bosom. "I've missed you so much! Yes I have!"

"Aw, Mum," he groaned, red faced. "Leggome-ack!" Without a single glance at anyone else, the ecstatic woman wrapped an arm around her son's neck and began dragging him towards the apparation point, cooing all the while to him about how much she'd missed him and how she was never letting him go again. Seamus waved wanly to his friends just as they disappeared into the crowd.

Dean began to laugh at his friend's plight, but quickly blanched upon spotting his own mother advancing on him with a wide smile and teary eyes.

"Oh, my precious baby boy!" she cried, wrapping him in a tight hug and squeezing until he began turning blue. Luckily, his father was there to pry them apart before she could do permanent damage. He smiled apologetically at his son's friends before steering both mother and son toward the exit into muggle London.

Neville was the next to be retrieved. Resplendent in her dowdy grey robes with a high collar, clutching her handbag to her tightly, the vulture on her hat bobbing slightly as she was jostled by the crowd and a stern frown on her face, Augusta Longbottom strode through the crowd with a determined expression. Neville ducked his head submissively as she drew close to them.

"Neville," she said by way of greeting.

"Gran," he mumbled back, not looking up from his shoes.

Harry frowned. Neville had been gaining in confidence these past few months, but it all seemed to unravel when faced with the stately Longbottom Matriarch. Drawing himself up, Harry stepped between the two and gave a winsome smile.

"Madam Longbottom," he said formally, offering his hand. "It is an honor to meet you. I am Harry James Potter, Lord of House Potter and Heir to House Black."

The older woman seemed to study him a moment, sizing him up, before clasping his hand to shake it. Harry could feel her approval as he gave a short bow over it instead.

"Augusta Longbottom," she replied with a dignified half-smile. "Matriarch of House Longbottom."

Gesturing to the others, he continued to introduce them, heedless of Blaise's mother as she came up behind them. "May I introduce my friends? This is Draco Malfoy, son of Lord and Lady Malfoy. Blaise Zabini, son of Lady Adeline Zabini and John Durand."

Blaise grimaced when reminded of his father, an untitled pureblood who's fortune had been made in the potions industry. Rumor had it that he'd died only days after Blaise was born, killed in a freak Floo accident in which his mother 'forgot' to remove the grate on the only fireplace hooked up to the network in their home. Supposedly, it'd taken the house elves weeks to remove all the chunks of John from the sitting room after he'd been shot out through the finger sized, razor sharp holes in the decorative grate. Like a block of cheddar through a cheese grater, he'd heard said.

Harry continued on, ignoring Adeline's wistful smile at the mention of husband number three. "Ronald Weasley, son of Arthur and Molly Weasley. Dudley Dursley, my maternal cousin and Hermione Granger, my Chosen Sister."

Augusta gave barely perceptible nods to each, but her eyes widened minutely when Fawkes flew down from the top of the train to perch on Harry's shoulder, obviously annoyed at being left out of introductions.

"Ah, and this is Fawkes," Harry smiled indulgently at the firebird, ignoring Nellie's irritated wriggling under his shirt. He had no idea why, but his snake had detested the phoenix since roughly a month or so ago. Nellie claimed Fawkes had tried to eat her, but refused to say more when reminded that the phoenix only ate fruit, nuts and ash.

"It was my understanding that," Augusta said, looking down her nose at the group of children, "that particular phoenix belongs to Headmaster Dumbledore."

Harry gave a forced chuckle, reaching up to scratch under Fawkes chin. "Yes, well, a phoenix doesn't 'belong' to anyone, madam. They are incredibly intelligent, independent individuals and would never lower themselves to fill the role of 'pet'. According to 'Hogwarts, the Founding Years', Godric Gryffindor had a phoenix familiar which promised to protect and serve each subsequent headmaster after him. I believe that to be Fawkes here."

The topic of current conversation gave a happy trill in the affirmative, sending waves of Light magic pouring fluidly over everyone nearby. The other children, Augusta and several others in the area all felt a sense of peace and joy wash over them, but Harry gave a small shudder at the cold sensation of an icy wind whipping through him mind, body, soul and magic as Light clashed with Dark. A hint of unreasonable fear crept up on him before he threw up his most powerful mental shields to keep the magic at bay. His sigh of relief was easily misconstrued to be a happy one in response to the phoenix song by the others. Silently, he made a note to always keep his best shields up around Fawkes. The phoenix may mean well, but the magic of such a pure Light creature did not blend well with his own Dark nature.

Continuing on as if it had not affected him, he said, "As Fawkes was the familiar of my ancestor, he is pre inclined to take a liking to me. Blood, after all, is more powerful than the title of headmaster."

"Forgive me," Adeline interrupted, looking quite pale. "I must steal my son away. Excuse me, Madam Longbottom," she said with a respectful nod at the aging woman, pulling Blaise behind her as they disappeared into the crowd, her hand on the boy's shoulder shaking ever so slightly.

Frankly, Harry was surprised the woman had held up as well as she did. While she had rather impressive Occlumency shields, they were far from capable of withstanding a phoenix's song. Her own Dark wasn't as all encompassing as his own, but she was very definitely a Dark Witch, through and through.

Augusta opened her mouth to speak, but was rudely shoved aside as twin blurs of red sped past her on either side. Knowing from experience what this particular whirlwind was and wanting no part of it, Fawkes immediately took flight and disappeared in a burst of flame.

"Ronnikins!" Fred shouted, thrusting the Tarantula he held into his brother's face.

"Ahhh!" Ron shrieked in terror, ducking behind Draco and clinging to the other boy's robes.

George immediately pounced from the other side, pried his little brother off the noble boy and held him captive. "Isn't she a beauty?" he exclaimed as his twin shoved the large spider in Ron's face again.

"Ge-get- GET IT AWAY!!" Ron screamed, going pale and shaking when a hairy leg brushed against his cheek.

Just as a thoroughly disgusted Augusta had righted her hat and was preparing to attempt to speak again, Lee Jordan ran by shouting for the immediate return of his pet. With a huff, the woman turned away, commanding imperiously, "Come along, Neville. You know how I detest such crowded places as this."

The boy nodded compliantly and gave a soft, "Bye, guys." and the two were promptly whisked away via portkey.

With a sigh, Draco eluded Ron's grasping hands and easily ignored his pleas for help. "I'd best go find Father before he finds me," he explained, glancing pointedly at Harry. "We don't want a scene here. I'll see you tomorrow, Harry."

Theo quickly excused himself soon after, having spotted his mother and pleading an insistent need for the toilet. He surprised Hermione by bidding her farewell with a polite kiss to the hand, before hastily darting away. Hermione just stood there dumbfounded.

A loud cry of "Prongslet!" made several heads shoot up and the twins paused in their torment of "ickle Ronnikins".

Sirius seemed to materialize out of thin air as he wrapped both arms around Harry and lifted him off the ground in a bear hug.

Fred and George exchanged speculative looks and murmured simultaneously, "_Prongs_-let?"

Harry laughed as his godfather hugged him soundly, both feet dangling off the ground and his arms trapped against his sides. "Hiya, Padfoot. I take it you missed me?"

"Oh, it's been awful!" Sirius declared melodramatically, setting Harry back on his feet. "Moony moped around the house for weeks after you left! And then he left! Said his pack needed him, but I think I just exhausted him with all that 'distracting' I did."

He made to wink suggestively, but a clawed hand promptly smacked him on the back of the head as Remus appeared beside him. "Sirius, stop corrupting the children!" he demanded, smiling warmly at Harry despite the reprimand to his mate. "Hello, Harry. Ready to go?"

Harry nodded and turned to the twins. "Sorry, but we need to borrow ickle Ronnikins for a while. You two have fun at Lee's."

With that, he took Dudley and Hermione by the wrists. Hermione grabbed a traumatized Ron's hand, pulling him away from his brothers just as Sirius laid a hand on her shoulder and the lot of them apparated away, leaving the twins to ponder.

The moment they arrived at Leonis House, Harry was pounced by the waiting Lucius Malfoy. Blindsided by his Consort's surprise attack, he fell onto his back as the blonde man curled up against his side and, Harry would swear to it later, purred happily.

Hermione blinked curiously, Dudley stared openmouthed and Ron was startled out of his spider induced daze. All three could do nothing but stare in astonishment as the handsome gentleman in the fine robes proceeded to knock their friend to the floor and nuzzle into his neck. They were further surprised to note that a blissful smile the likes of which none of them had ever seen before spread over Harry's lips and he began to run his fingers through the man's long hair lovingly, oblivious to anything else around them.

"Oh, for the love of-!" Remus exclaimed, shooting three quick wandless stunners at the children and catching them as they crumpled to the ground.

A memory charm apiece later, they were revived and sent through the floo to their homes, Ron going with Dudley to his house.

Sirius flooed Malfoy Mansion and informed Narcissa that it appeared her husband would be staying the night again, before retreating to his room with Remus to attempt to wipe the image of his godson cuddling with a man several years older than Sirius himself from his mind. The kitchen elves had a light load that night as none emerged for dinner and indeed no one was seen until late the next morning.

-SCENE BREAK-

Harry could not stop smiling as he snuggled closer to Lucius. The sun had set hours ago and Lucius had finally fallen asleep nestled in his lord's arms. For the first time in months, Harry did not feel the restlessness that routinely disturbed his nights. His vampiric nature was at peace and perfectly content to lay still and silent, to comfort his beloved and take pleasure in the serenity of the moment.

The light of a single candle, sitting on the bedside table, cast a warm glow over the sleeping man, giving him an unearthly glow, a halo surrounding the white-blonde locks of which Harry was so enamored.

Lucius' arms were firmly locked around his waist and Harry took advantage of his small size, usually a subject of frustration when it came to showing his Consort affection, to curl into Lucius' chest.

His head was tilted at an angle, tucked under Lucius' chin, his lips resting lightly on the man's throat as per usual. The pulse which would usually prompt an urge to feed in most vampires merely served to reassure him that his love was alive and well and _there_. Harry regularly breathed in deep, taking in the scent of the one who was his, forever.

One of his hands lay flat against Lucius' broad chest while the other had snaked up under the hem of his loose pajama shirt to caress smooth skin. Direct contact was always the best to soothe their bond after more than a week apart and Harry was quickly becoming enraptured by the feel of his Consort's bare skin beneath his touch. So vital. So full of life and warmth.

So unlike his Ginny. She had been cold and hard, still and stale. Even in the early days, before time and loss had killed her soul, she had never felt like this. Not even when the blood nourished her body, warmed her skin and made her supple and responsive. She had been glacial perfection, unnatural in her allure. The flame that fed her soul in life became diminished by her darkness. Her passion vanished as her heart, once pure and noble, was withered by so many nights without end.

She was not made for an eternity of darkness. Many times in his life, Harry had mourned the fate dealt her. Had he not been so selfish, so blinded by love, he would not have allowed her to follow him into darkness. In the end, he truly believed that the only thing that held her to her long unlife had been the bond of love between them. She had not been an affectionate person near the end, but no one could doubt her love for him, and his for her. When he held her in his arms as she slept, he could feel the dead soul that inhabited that frozen, marble flesh and so many times he had come close to ending her existence, freeing her from her torment. To puncture that porcelain neck and drain the last vestiges of the woman she once had been from her frigid flesh until her pallor truly was that of the grave. He was a selfish man though, as he had always been, and he could not bear to part with the last thing that remained from his life, the last person who knew him completely.

When she was finally lost to him, his desperation drove him to break all the laws of nature and the universe in order to have her back with him, better this time, alive. And now, he had not thought of her in years. Now, he had filled the void left by her death with something new, something better, something alive and warm. Something so perfect, it could not be described in words.

Tears filled his eyes and he clenched them shut, a wave of sadness and guilt threatening to overwhelm him as he realized. He had never felt with his wife as he did with his Consort. So whole and complete. So perfect. The sense of betrayal was acute and sharp and he clutched Lucius to him tightly. His Ginny would never exist again, but his memories of her were as clear as ever. This was meant to be, he and Lucius. The bond between them was forged by Magic itself, but he still couldn't deny the pain he felt as he remembered his lovely wife. Not cold and callous, dead in body and soul, but alive and passionate. The woman he fell in love with.

"Harry," a soft voice whispered and for a moment he couldn't distinguish the source, from his memories or the here and now. A gentle hand, soft and warm, caressed his cheek and heated lips pressed against his forehead. "You think too loudly, my love."

Strong arms pulled him closer and he couldn't help but sigh as the cold past was driven away and replaced with tender moments and warm embraces. As he fell into the land of dreams, secure in the arms of his beloved, he knew that though his Ginny was gone, he still lived, and he would continue living.

-SCENE BREAK-

_ The sun shines down upon the Alley as people laugh, shop, meet up with friends and enjoy the summer. He stands to the side, leaning against a partition between stalls and watching as the happy people go about their daily lives. Just a few feet away, a beautiful woman in the prime of her life is sifting through bolts of fabric, chatting with the shopkeeper and laughing at some joke the matronly woman made as she is handed a fabric sample for her inspection. She tucks a stray lock of brilliantly red hair behind her ear with a delicate hand and leans forward to drop several gold coins into the other woman's hand, accepting her purchases with grateful smile._

_A dark haired young boy runs forward and darts behind the woman's legs as a teen girl with the same vivid hair as the woman chases after him. The woman just laughs as her daughter chases her son, waving a large fish in the air and laughing happily._

_Suddenly, the woman looks up. Her eyes meet his and a bright smile lights up her face. "Harry!" she exclaims as he pushes off the wall and makes his way toward her. She throws a loving arm around his neck and hugs him tight. "I'm so glad you're back. I've missed you."_

_"I've missed you too, Gin," he hears himself saying._

_"Dad!" the boy cries, leaping up into his father's arms with a grin and giving him a tight hug as well. "Make Lily stop," he pleads._

_"I'm just doing it for the halibut," the girl says with a smirk, throwing her arms around her father and giving him a peck on the cheek, before playfully smacking her little brother on the side of the head with the fish._

_"Lillian, stop teasing your brother," he says with a playful smirk mirroring hers._

_"Oh, but I'm serious, dad," she replies, waving the fish at him. "The fish told me to. See?" Using one hand, she moves the mouth of the fish while throwing her voice. "Smack Nick with me. Smack Nick with me," she moans in a deep voice, her mother stifling giggles behind her hand._

_He laughs as well, unable to maintain his admonishing glare in the face of her silliness. However, something feels off. The sun is warm, but that's not right. The streets are crowded, but they shouldn't be. People are happy and carefree, but where is the misery and fear? Everything is right, but so very wrong._

_Ginny sighs and he suddenly finds himself alone with her. The streets are empty. The sun is covered by thick clouds. All the stores are boarded up. There are deep pits and gouges in the cobblestone street from many explosions and debris litters the ground. Black burn marks cover what's left of what was once Madam Malkin's robe shop. Everything is grey and depressing, yet this is right. This is how it is supposed to be._

_"You could never allow yourself this little bit of peace. You could never delude yourself into believing something could be so right," Ginny says, her face drawn and gaunt. Her eyes are shadowed and despair haunts them. Her clothes, before a bright colorful summer dress, are now torn and frayed battle robes with the remains of spell damage and quick sewing charms evident. Just down the street, the children are huddled together against a doorway, as if hiding from some terrible unseen evil. His wife's voice is tired and filled with sadness as she speaks. "It's just a dream, Harry. It's alright to be happy in dreams."_

_"Ginny?" he questions, but she only shakes her head in response._

_"We were never really happy, Harry. Our lives, long though they were, always fell to pain and sorrow in the end, no matter what we did. We had our ups and downs, highs and lows, but the joy that other people experienced was never really ours. We gave our own happiness up in order to protect that of others. We were soldiers, my Harry, and we could not afford to put ourselves above what we knew to be right. We loved each other and we loved our children, but love doesn't always bring happiness. We watched those around us die, those we loved die by the enemy's hand and by that of time, and with every death, our hearts hardened just a bit more. We became callous and cruel, decadent and indifferent, and when we should have tried to heal each other, we only withdrew further, too lost in our own suffering to care about that of husband and wife. We changed. From children to adults. From adults to battle hardened warriors. From soldiers to heroes."_

_The skin of her face pales, becoming beautiful and terrible. Her eyes harden and take on a preternatural shine. Her lips darken and become drenched in blood._

_"From heroes to monsters." A cold hand tipped in deadly claws comes up to stroke his face, nails leaving behind trickles of crimson in their wake as they break the skin. He winces. "I loved you more than life itself. It was my choice and you should not blame yourself. Perhaps I should have died a mortal, but I enjoyed my life, my family, my love for you. It was hard, painful and I was so very tired, but I would not have traded it for anything."_

_Suddenly, she lashes out, striking him hard across the face with the back of her hand. Her eyes flash angrily and her fangs are bared threateningly. "Forget me, Harry," she growls. "I don't exist. I never did and I never will. Throw away your memories of me. They lie to you. You never had a wife. Your only existence is Now. You lie in the arms of one who loves you, who will be faithful to you beyond all others and will never want for anything outside of your embrace. If you dare to give less than everything you are to him, because of some sense of betrayal of me, I swear I will haunt your dreams from now until eternity. Your own mind will never let you rest. My love was conditional, dependent upon external forces. His is made just for you. To deny it would be to deny your fate, and we both know how well that can turn out."_

_"Leave me be, my once and never husband. Let me live my life without you and you live yours with him. Now, WAKE UP!!"_

-SCENE BREAK-

Harry shot up in bed with a gasp, dislodging Lucius' arms and waking the man from his slumber.

"Harry?" he slurred, blinking owlishly at him as early morning sunlight shone in the window. "My lord, are you alright?" he tried again after getting no response, sitting up and placing a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry smiled. "Yes, I'm fine," he replied softly. "It was just a dream."

Laying back down, he drew Lucius with him, curling into him once again. "Lucius?" he asked softly after a few moments of silence.

"Mmm?" the other man mumbled, nuzzling against his hair.

"Have I told you that I love you?"


	23. Chapter 22

**Title:** The Curse of Fate  
**Author:** Mistress Nika  
**Rating:** PG-15 (Yes, 15. That's somewhere between PG-13 and R.)  
**Summary:** Thousands of years into the future, vampire Harry only wants to join his loved ones in death. However, his curse of immortality is absolute. Therefore he sends himself back into the body of his infant self, vowing to this time refuse eternity. When do things ever go according to plan? Unexpected changes to the timeline, people who aren't as they once were and more send his life spiraling out of his control.  
**Pairings:** Harry/Lucius_(main)_, possible Harry/Severus, possible Lucius/Severus, possible Harry/Lucius/Severus, Sirius/Remus, Theo/Hermione, possible Theo/Blaise, possible Hermione/Ginny, Draco/Luna, possible one-sided Harry/Luna on Luna's part, possible Hermione/Pansy, Cedric/Eleanor(OC), past Harry/Ginny  
**Warnings:** AU, het, slash, angst, language, violence, time travel, VampireHarry, DarkLordHarry  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**  
Sirius groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes to block out the sun's rays and groping beside him with the other. Tugging insistently on a strand of soft hair, he groaned, "Moony, curtains." When he received no reply, he tried again. Tugging a bit harder, he pleaded, "Mooooony, s'bright. Shut curtains." When there was still no movement, he rolled over and threw an arm affectionately over his bedmate's neck. "Moony?"

A snicker came from the foot of the bed.

"Uwa?" he mumbled incoherently, wondering who had violated the sanctity of their bedroom. Harry always sent an elf if he needed them and Lucius would never have dared walking in on something he would rather not see.

Cracking an eye open, he squinted in the bright light. Instead of his mate, two large impassive red eyes peered back at him. They blinked and Sirius suddenly realized that the hair he'd been tugging on wasn't hair at all. It was feathers. Suddenly realizing that he was sharing his bed with something decidedly avian, he screamed.

Shrieking loudly, he threw himself backwards, tugging the blanket off of a highly amused phoenix. He flailed his arms and legs wildly and scrabbled at the bed as his momentum carried him over the side, his butt hitting the floor with a dull thud. "What the hell!?"

Remus snickered as Sirius peeked over the side of the bed fearfully and doubled over with laughter as Fawkes hopped over to him, bent down and bit him firmly on the nose before vanishing in a ball of fire.

In the dining room, Lucius smirked and handed the bird half of his orange. "I think you and I are going to get along quite well."

-SCENE BREAK-

An hour earlier, Draco had gotten a similar shock. Breakfast time had come and gone and he'd decided it was now late enough to pay a visit to Leonis House. Upon flooing in however, he'd been informed by a house elf that everyone was still in bed. He'd considered waiting, but his mother had received a last minute invitation from a distant cousin to accompany her to see the new opera "Marriel's Mage" and Narcissa insisted that Draco ask to stay with Harry until she returned. Otherwise, she would be forced to drag him along with her and that was something the boy did not want.

Deciding to risk his lord's wrath, and more importantly, his father's anger at disturbing them, he carefully edged the door open and inquired softly, "Father?" hoping not to wake Harry as well.

"Draco!" his father's voice exclaimed in surprise.

"Draco!" Harry echoed much the same.

Draco paled, frozen in place and stared with wide eyes at his father, pinned to the bed by his lord's small but strong hands on his shoulders. Harry sat astride his chest and had been, Draco shuddered, kissing him. Taking a step backwards, he slowly pulled the door until it clicked shut. With haunted eyes, he turned and walked away. Maybe the opera wasn't so bad afterall.

-SCENE BREAK-

Inside the bedroom, Harry dissolved into giggles and Lucius chuckled.

"That wasn't exactly how I'd hoped our first kiss would end," Harry laughed.

Lucius agreed readily and added, "Of course, I hadn't expected it to occur quite so soon either. You _are_ still only a child in body."

Folding his arms across Lucius chest and propping his chin on top, Harry inquired casually, "Does it disturb you? If you'd like, I could whip up a quick aging potion."

Lucius merely smiled at him. "I admit, it is a bit disconcerting at times. I constantly tell myself that I am not a paedophile. I have no attraction to children, but then it is obvious that you have a child's body. However, it is not your body that I desire. It is your soul." Reaching up, he brushed his fingers through Harry's hair before caressing his face. "I love you for who you are, not what you appear to be. If you took an aging potion, it would be like denying your nature. I can wait a few years for you to grow up."

Harry smiled and leaned forward until their noses were touching. "So, if I promise not to molest you, can I kiss you again?"

Lucius smirked. "Do you need to ask?"

-SCENE BREAK-

Sirius glared as he stumbled into the dining room with a perky Remus at his side. For the life of him, he could not understand why his mate was always so hellishly bouncy after a long night of mind blowing sex. Something about reaffirming bonds, but they did plenty of "affirming" all the time and sometimes Sirius just wanted to sleep in.

His glare intensified as he noticed the phoenix sitting on the blonde's shoulder eating an orange. He glanced between the bird and the smirking man, daring him to say anything.

"Run into a door this morning, Black?" Lucius queried innocently, still with that infuriating smirk on his face.

Sirius glared for a few more seconds before giving up and plopping down into the chair across from him. "Piss off, girly-man," he grumbled petulantly, rubbing the large red mark on his nose where Fawkes had bitten him.

"My, how articulate you are," Lucius remarked, holding a hand to his chest. "Your verbal arrows wound me greatly."

Sirius stared at him, as if wondering why the other man had not spontaneously combusted from the heat of his glare. "Piss - Off - Girly - Man," he enunciated carefully.

Remus laughed and Harry snorted inelegantly into his cup. Seizing the chance to annoy Sirius further, Lucius leaned over and casually captured Harry's lips with his own. Only to reel back in disgust at the sharp tang of blood on the boy's lips.

"Ack!" he exclaimed, wiping his mouth frantically with his napkin. "Warn me next time!"

"Ha!" Sirius cried, pointing at Lucius and laughing loudly and vindictively. He paused a moment later as realization came over him. "Hey!" he exclaimed, grabbing the fruit Remus had been peeling and hurling it at him. "Keep your lips off my godson, you paedophile!"

"My kumquat!" the werewolf exclaimed forlornly as said fruit sailed across the table and hit Lucius in the head.

-SCENE BREAK-

After lunch, Lucius returned home to do damage control with Draco while Remus finished a little last minute gift wrapping. Harry, having not had any time to do Christmas shopping, spent hours rushing from one store to another with Sirius. They elbowed their way through other last minute shoppers, most of whom were panicked to the point that they couldn't care less who the other two were, only that they were competitors for that last box of chocolates.

Sirius had hexed two men who had been after a vial of expensive perfume, his chosen gift for his number one fan. Petunia, of course. Dobby, whom Harry had purchased from Lucius for purely sentimental and, if he were honest, entertainment reasons growled wildly, tripped three people and pounced another in a rather good imitation of an American football player in order to clear the way for Harry to get that rare green puffapod for Neville. Harry himself had lost his cool a couple times and flashed a bit of fang at several people, causing one woman to faint and another man to run from the building screaming about demonic children and their rabid obsession with trick wands. Harry had calmly picked up the Rand-O-Wand, which, despite its name, was not a sex toy, and gone to pay before Sirius could see his gift.

Eventually, Harry's irritation reached a peak and he refused to get personalized gifts for each and every person on his list. As such, many would be getting an assortment of cakes and sweets.

That night, the three residents of Leonis House sat around the fireplace, drinking cocoa and telling stories. Sirius and Remus reminisced on Lily and James and Harry told them a bit more about his previous life. Eventually, they all went up to bed and Harry sent off a small flock of owls to deliver gifts.

-SCENE BREAK-

Ron always loved Christmas. It was a time to be with family, a time of joy and, most importantly, a time for presents. This Christmas he was not with his family though. He was staying with a friend and was slightly uneasy in the mostly muggle home. It had taken him hours to realize relatively simple things like the fact that dishes did not do themselves, the clock was for telling the time only and the microwave oven was not a toy. The pinched lipped Petunia, while hospitable enough in general, still made him feel like he was imposing and a general idiot about everything.

Therefore, when Dudley had dragged him downstairs Christmas morning to open gifts, he was surprised to find that there were several for him from people other than his mother. Along with the traditional Weasley sweater, he'd also received Quidditch posters from Dudley, muggle sweets from Petunia and various other small things from his friends. Harry had sent him a years subscription to Quidditch Illustrated and a nice winter cloak probably worth more than he'd ever see in his entire life. It was delivered by a tiny owl named Pigwidgeon, which he learned was actually meant for him and a gift from the entire Potter-Black-Lupin household.

Dudley had been given an unending candle that, when lit, slowly increased the magic of the user by very small amounts. While almost useless to most wizards, it would raise his magic to near normal levels by the time he was sixteen. This was accompanied by a note from Harry instructing him to keep it hidden as it wasn't entirely legal. His gift had also been delivered by an owl, a Barn Owl named Athena, that was also meant for him and his mother.

After gifts were opened, they had a quick breakfast before Petunia took them into the muggle world to visit with Dudley's Aunt Marge. That was perhaps the most horrifying thing he'd ever experienced in his young life. Forget his encounter with a troll. The loathsome woman was just this side of heart stoppingly hideous with her wide girth that could put an elephant to shame and her piglike face. The moment the door opened, Dudley had been swept into a crushing hug and nearly disappeared into her rolls of fat. The poor boy flailed his arms wildly and made violent choking noises as the woman cooed at him. Ron swore he'd never again complain about a hug from his mother.

After Petunia managed to pry the mad woman off her son, they'd been ushered into the living room and offered tea and biscuits, and sandwiches and pie and pudding and cake and a whole host of other assorted things. "Need to put some meat on those bones! Why, you're wasting away!" she'd claimed while thrusting a large slice of chocolate cake in Dudley's face.

Petunia had quickly pushed the cake away before Dudley could become too wistful and calmly explained that her son was on a diet and that he would not be going the way of his father. Marge had puffed up and loudly defended her brother. His weight had been just fine and those doctors didn't know what they were talking about. He was a healthy man and no heart attack could have claimed his life! After that, they'd stared at each other venomously for a few moments before Petunia forced herself to smile and change the topic.

It was after they'd had lunch, during which Ron had watched in horrified fascination as two thirds of the virtual banquet had disappeared into Marge's gullet, that the tense atmosphere shattered explosively.

"You must visit more often," Marge said while attempting to slip Dudley a gooey pastry which he adamantly refused. "I miss my neffy-poo so much and it's so nice to be able to talk without that horrible little hooligan around! Don't have to worry about him breaking the china or swiping our loose change!"

Ron was, of course, confused as to who she was talking about. He was about to lean over and ask Dudley, but the woman continued regardless of the cold look she was getting from her sister-in-law and nephew.

"No doubt it was him that drove Vernon to an early grave," she ranted. "My dear brother always did have too big a heart. Should have been straight into an orphanage with him, the moment you laid eyes on him! No offense to you my dear, but no matter how hard you try, no good can come of that creature. I don't know how such a woman as your sister could have come from such a good family as yours. Now, I never met your parents, rest their souls, but I'm sure they were fine, upstanding members of society and you turned out just fine. It had to have been that dreadful Potter man that ruined your sister. It's all in the blood, I'm afraid. Bad blood will out. All he'll ever amount to is a wastrel and a drunk, just like his parents! Good for nothings that they were."

"Are you talking about_ Harry_?" Ron broke in with astonishment.

"'Harry'," Marge scoffed disdainfully. "That Potter boy, of course. Don't tell me you haven't met him, being Dudley's friend and all. Horrid little cretin. Deserves everything he'll get in life!"

"How can you say that!?" Ron exclaimed, leaping to his feet.

Petunia tried to shush him, but Ron ignored her, stepping away from the couch and toward the woman that was spewing such terrible things about his friend. Dudley covered his eyes, knowing what was coming and wondering if he should go ahead and summon the Ministry to erase his aunt's memories.

"Harry's incredible! He defeated You-Know-Who! He's...he's... Harry's a _hero_! And so were his parents! His dad was a a decorated Auror Captain! His mum was a bloody Unspeakable! They both fought You-Know-Who, face to face, more than once and lived to tell the tale! Do you know how few can say that!? My uncles were Hit Wizards and they _died_ fighting him! Countless witches and wizards died at his hands and Harry, _as a baby_, did what no one else could! Harry is powerful and good and kind and...and... Harry is the greatest wizard on the face of the Earth!" His face was red and splotchy with anger, his eyes fiery and he gestured wildly, unable to comprehend how someone could think Harry worthless. "Bad blood!? Merlin, I'd kill to be a Potter! They're bloody royalty! Harry's got so many titles it makes my head spin! He's a lord and a prince and the heir to dozens of Houses and top of his class and a Seeker and he's smart and powerful and nice and...and...and..."

Ron's chest heaved in anger as he sputtered for a moment, unable to think clearly anymore. With one frantic motion, he whipped out his wand and pointed it at Marge. Before anyone could say or do anything, he shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Marge's body suddenly froze up, going straight and rigid. Her arms locked to her sides, her teacup fell out of her hands and her eyes bulged comically. She made a pathetic doglike whine as she slid off her chair and hit the floor with a thump. All was silent.

Dudley gaped, Petunia's mouth fell open and Ron just stood there with his wand still pointed at the immobile Marge Dursley.

After a few moments, everyone seemed to return to their senses. Dudley began laughing, Ron slowly lowered his wand and Petunia fretted.

"Oh dear," she muttered with a hand clasp to her lips. "Oh dear. Oh dear."

"Um, oops?" Ron offered sheepishly with a shrug.

-SCENE BREAK-

Sirius and Remus stared in horror as their godson rolled around on the floor, clutching his sides and laughing uproariously with tears streaming down his cheeks. In his hand was a crumpled letter from the Ministry informing him that Ronald Weasley had performed underage magic on a muggle named Marge Dursley and that he should, as the Lord of his family, reprimand his cousin's guest.

Sirius looked over to his mate and asked softly, "Think someone hit him with an overpowered Cheering Charm?"

Remus just shrugged noncommittally and continued watching the scene in stunned confusion.

Nellie shook her little head and slithered out of the room. _'And they think Nellie is crazy...'_

-SCENE BREAK-

Albus Dumbledore sucked absently on a sherbert lemon as he stared into the fire.

He'd sent Harry his father's invisibility cloak as a Christmas gift in the hopes that it would ingratiate the boy to him, but he honestly wasn't holding much hope. The boy was simply far too independent, stubborn and arrogant for his own good. All in all, he reminded the old man of a slightly more confident and defiant Lily. She'd always been able to hold her own in any kind of fight and wasn't afraid to stand up to other students, but she'd also had a very well developed respect for authority. Something her son was clearly lacking. Rather, the boy seemed to think himself far above everyone else, as if the rules didn't apply to him. He'd seen a similar attitude in some of the pureblood heirs, but they all toed the line with the headmaster, if no one else. Harry did no such thing. He did what he wanted when he wanted and if it seemed that he was doing what had been requested of him, it was only because his own wishes happened to coincide with those in authority.

He'd also managed to charm at least half the faculty. Filius was constantly singing the boy's praises, Minerva glared at Dumbledore everytime she saw him now, Pomona chirped happily about his skills, Poppy wanted him as an apprentice and even Severus lauded the boy as a genius.

He was certain the dark man was up to something. Harry was constantly in his office, even when he didn't have detention, and he swore he'd seen Severus lay a friendly hand on the boy's shoulder and almost smile at him more than once. If Harry had been a bit older, he might have suspected something...untoward...was going on. As it was, he was extremely wary of the self-satisfied smirk Severus had been giving him this past week. Yes, he was definitely planning something and it had to do with Potter.

He'd tried in vain to think up a reason to keep Harry at Hogwarts over Christmas, but could come up with nothing. It was the boy's right to visit his family and nothing the man could have said would have persuaded him otherwise. Potter knew his rights, to an almost disturbing degree. He'd been considering paying a friendly visit to the Potter household over the holidays, but quickly nixed that idea when a copy of the restraining order filed against him last year by Petunia Dursley was owled to him the day before the students left. He'd been hoping it had lapsed, but was dismayed to find that it had indeed been updated to show Sirius Black as the legal guardian. He was still forbidden from coming within one hundred yards of the boy unless in an official capacity as Hogwarts Headmaster or as Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot.

He'd repeatedly filed forms with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement requesting that he be allowed to visit Leonis House for a variety of different reasons. Searching for Dark objects, as his guardians were one confirmed Death Eater and one suspected. Checking up on the boy's health, as he often visited with Healer Alston at St. Mungo's for undisclosed reasons. Checking if the Blood Wards still held. Checking up on the "family situation" citing that werewolves were dangerous creatures who were prone to violence around "pups" that were not their own. Investigating claims that the village was haunted by a grim and several Barghest. Investigating reports that several key lines of magical energy ran through the area the house was built upon. Investigating rumours that the ruins of an ancient Atlantean temple were buried under the house. His claims had become more and more outlandish each time he was turned down and eventually he was banned from filing anymore requests dealing with Leonis House or its surrounding village and properties.

Now, he was forced to sit back and watch as Severus casually left the castle, heading for the end of the wards and still with that infuriating smirk on his face. Damn that man! He was going to meet Potter! He just knew it, and he couldn't do a single thing about it!

Seething silently, he sat down behind his desk and continued throwing darts at the muggle photo taped to the back of his door. He glanced suspiciously over at Fawkes' still empty perch and wondered where his faithful companion had gotten to. Shrugging it off for now, he propelled another iron projectile through the air to lodge firmly in the forehead of the likeness of Severus Snape.

-SCENE BREAK-

Two days after Christmas, Severus showed up at Leonis House. After being shown to the drawing room by an extremely chatty House Elf, he had been waiting patiently for approximately three and a half minutes before a prickling sensation ran down his spine and a sense of impending doom came over him. Tensing, his hand hovered over his wand and he glanced around carefully.

"BOOGA BOOGA!" Sirius shouted, leaping up from behind the sofa and pointing a neon green wand at him.

Nothing happened.

Severus blinked. "Black, what the hell..?"

"Booga!" squeaked his left shoe.

"Booga!" followed his right.

Severus glared. Sirius ran.

It was quite the sight to see. On par with the chase a little over a year before involving an enraged Malfoy and the very same Sirius Black, who seemed to have a knack for childishness and pissing off powerful individuals. Sirius ran around the room, leaping over furniture and cackling wildly. Severus chased after him, shooting relatively mild jinxes at the laughing man, his shoes squeaking "Booga!" cutely with every step.

Remus and Harry quickly appeared, a terrified elf having informed them of the situation, and Remus dragged Sirius from the room as Harry apologized profusely for his godfather's behavior.

"I'm starting to regret giving him that trick wand for Christmas," Harry lamented as they unspelled Severus' shoes. "You should have been here earlier when it was raining coconuts."

-SCENE BREAK-

Walter Groby was a relatively happy, well adjusted man. Average height, a little on the chubby side with thinning blonde hair and brown eyes. He'd tried his hand at running his family's store when he was younger, but three angry Aurors and a lost stock of expensive dragonhide robes had forced him to find another occupation. He'd applied for a position at the Ministry and eventually worked his way up to administering OWLs and NEWTs.

He'd seen a lot of different people over the seventeen years he'd been working there and little surprised him anymore. He'd seen older wizards and witches who's test results had been lost over time, foreign wizards who'd never taken them, children who'd missed them at school, prodigies who were taking them early, children who had failed the first time and had to retake them, those who weren't satisfied with their scores and wanted to retake them to improve them. He'd even been there when one particularly untalented teen had blown up a room, destroyed major support walls and put himself and five other people in St. Mungo's. Yes, he'd seen a wide variety of people pass through in his time, but this had to take the cake.

He'd been in an unexplainably good mood all day, smiling happily at everyone he met and even volunteering to take a coworker's shift so they could have an early lunch. It was a day everything just seemed to be going his way. That is, until "they" appeared.

"They" consisted of Severus Snape, Potions Master extrodinaire and all around intimidating fellow, who appeared to be having a good day as well, if that darkly amused smirk were anything to go by, and the eleven year old Boy-Who-Lived who was only halfway into his first year of school. He could not, for the life of him, comprehend what these two impressive personages were doing in his small cubicle in a back office of the Department of Magical Education. After blinking stupidly, he inquired politely if they were lost. He got glared at for that.

"Mister Potter has an appointment to take his OWL and NEWT level Potions exams," the unamused Snape stated, glaring down his nose at the man seated behind the desk.

After another moment of confused silence, Walter quickly began sifting through the papers on his desk to find his appointment book. Sure enough, Harry Potter was listed for one o'clock, just as he'd said.

"Hurry up," Snape snapped when he only stared blankly again. "After he's done here, we have an appointment at the Potion's Guild. I will not be late because of your bumbling."

Shocked out of his silence, he yanked several rolls of parchment out of his desk drawer and led the young Potter down the hall to an exam room while Snape settled into an uncomfortable metal chair to wait in the cubicle. After explaining the process to the boy and getting him set up to begin, he asked if he had any questions.

In an exceedingly innocent voice, Harry asked, "Why do you have a bit of muggle circuit board for an earring?"

Walter mentally groaned and facepalmed.

-SCENE BREAK-

Severus Snape was a brilliant man, if he did say so himself, and he knew when he was missing something. He was overlooking something important, something life altering, but he just couldn't seem to figure out what it was. There was also the niggling suspicion in the back of his mind that Potter was a part of it.

The boy had not only passed OWL and NEWT level Potions, he'd done it effortlessly with the highest scores ever recorded. Others may be able to pass it off as him being a genius, Severus knew that it was simply impossible for the boy to have accomplished such a feat at such a young age.

Sinking back into his soft leather armchair in his personal quarters at Hogwarts, he fell quickly and with practiced ease into a meditative state. He'd been neglecting his Occlumency lately and was hoping that bringing a little organization to the chaotic thoughts in the forefront of his mind might shed some light on what he was failing to notice.

After ten minutes, he felt a great deal more calm and ordered and began pulling forward the stray bits of thought that he was sure were connected somehow. Now, if only he could connect the dots.

The first enigma was Harry Potter himself. He stuck an image of the boy, along with various facts about him, into a nice little bubble and set it aside, unsure what to do with it yet. Dumbledore was given his own bubble and set aside as well, a minor, if perhaps important, part in this web. Next, a faded image of Voldemort was linked tentatively by a glowing strand to an unknown figure all in shadow. The false Dark Lord he had served was obviously linked in someway with the true one. He had, after all, been masquerading as the man and convinced his followers that he _was_ him.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were shoved rather hastily into a bubble. A faded and nearly nonexistant strand linked them to Voldemort, indicating their deception in serving him. A brighter strand linked them both firmly to the shadowed Dark Lord and Potter, as they had strong ties to each. They were obviously very attached to the boy they viewed as a son and their loyalty to the Dark Lord seemed to be unshakable. It was self-evident that the Dark Lord had no interest in harming the boy. Black and Lupin would not have served so willingly if it were so. He was tempted to make a dubious connection between the boy and the Dark Lord, but held off for now. There was no direct evidence to indicate a link, only circumstantial through his guardians.

A sudden moment of inspiration struck him and he placed a transparent overlay of Leonis House on the lines between Potter and his guardians and the two men and the Dark Lord. He'd recognized that sitting room, even if he hadn't realized it at the time. Leonis House was where the Death Eaters had met before the attack on the Ministry less than a year prior and where he'd been informed by Lucius of the rise of a true Dark Lord. Where had the boy been at that time and why would they risk his safety in such a way?

As the legal owner of what appeared to be one of the Dark Lord's base of operations, he was forced to connect a line directly from Potter to the shadowed figure. He was not liking where this was going.

Quickly, he began adding facts to the Dark Lord's bubble. Things that were known for certain about all true Dark Lords, things that were only suspected and things that were unique to this one.

Dark from birth. Magically gifted. A connection directly to magic. No need for a wand. Instinctive knowledge of the nature of magic and how to wield it most effectively. High intelligence. A political powerhouse with the ability to back up any threats he made. A deep rooted need to protect all Dark races as a whole, even at the cost of the individual. Slight insanity, but still functional. Cruelty to those who oppose or betray him. Compassion to those who are loyal. Tight knit groups formed around him, comrade and family, whom he would protect viciously and were extremely loyal to him.

Oh, he _really_ didn't like where this was going. Most of those facts were duplicated in Potter's bubble.

Potter was born a vampire and thus was Dark from birth. There was no doubt he was magically gifted. A direct link to and an instinctive understanding of magic would explain that and his intelligence was far beyond even genius standards. He certainly had political power, even if he had yet to use it in a public forum. Severus had heard rumours that the boy offered sanctuary to various werewolf and vampire clans on large, protected properties he owned. While this could be explained by sympathy from his godfather's and his own nature, why would he risk the wizarding public making a connection if he were not serious about protecting them?

There was no doubt in his mind that Potter could be cruel and even dangerous when provoked. His easy handling of the troll. His vengeful and unrelenting torment of Dumbledore for any perceived wrong. Millicent Bulstrode had even confided to him from her hospital bed that Potter had brushed past her just before the Thestral attacked her and had only smirked while he looked on as she was savaged.

Potter's odd group of friends from all four houses were intensely loyal and viewed him with near absolute trust. It seemed he was capable of inspiring such feelings in just about everyone. Yet, it was obvious to Severus that the feelings weren't mutual with all of his friends. His core group of Granger, Malfoy, Parkinson, Nott, Zabini, even Longbottom and the youngest Bell girl of all people, were trusted far more than any others and treated with genuine kindness. The others, for all that they viewed him as a good friend, were treated more as acquaintances.

Taken together, his secretive nature, his tendency to disappear at odd times, all of his ties to the Dark and the incredible abilities he displayed could easily mean one horrifying thing.

Almost against his will, Potter's bubble was layered on top of the Dark Lord's, becoming one and the same.

'Oh dear Merlin,' he whimpered in his mind. 'My new apprentice is my Master!'

This was wrong on so many levels!

For the first time in ages, Severus felt the urge to curl up in a ball and sob his little black heart out.

-SCENE BREAK-

Just before noon on Friday, Harry awoke to find his house overrun with children. Having been expecting them, he knew exactly where to look should he want to find anyone.

Daphne, Lisa, Terry, Michael and Padma had made a beeline for the dungeons the moment they arrived and Remus was overseeing their experimentations with a keen eye. Su, Mandy and Blaise were devouring the books in his library as house elves continually placed discarded ones back on their shelves in an effort to keep some kind of order.

Draco and Neville, who'd finally received permission to visit from his grandmother after much begging and pleading, were in the gardens. Pansy had drawn Theo, Dudley and Ron into a game of hide and seek, of all things. Dudley was hiding in a linen closet, Ron was under a bench in the small chapel off the side of the house and Theo was wandering lost in a secret passage unable to find the exit. Pansy was casually filing her nails and wondering how long it would take them to realize she wasn't going to look for them.

Surprisingly, Hermione was sitting in a chair next to his bed, reading a book with Nellie curled up in her lap. As he stirred, she looked up and smiled. "About time you woke up."

"H'mione?" he slurred sleepily.

_'Puppy's up!'_ Nellie announced, bobbing her head happily. _'Puppy! Your Nellie likes this human female and demands you tell her so! Then, Nellie wants her breakfast because Puppy slept late and Nellie should be angry but she isn't because this human pets her so nicely and lets her sun herself in her lap and-'_

Harry tuned the snake's rambling out with practiced ease. "Hermione, not that I really mind, but why are you in my room?"

Closing her book with a snap, she mock glared at him. "Harry," she began pointedly, "there are nineteen other people in this house. Two are my parents, one is your aunt, one is your madman of a godfather who won't stop waving that trick wand around, one has his hands full with keeping the house from exploding, thirteen have no appreciation for silence whatsoever and the _one_ that does is slowly being corrupted by Draco. This is the only place in the house I can be sure I won't be disturbed. Besides, I couldn't wait to find out how your tests went."

Harry thanked all the deities he could think of, which was quite a lot, that he had a large house. When he'd issued invitations for a weekend sleepover, he really hadn't realized how many there would be. Even Hermione's parents would be staying as they had been getting along very well with Remus, who was always seeking to expand their knowledge of the magical world. While her father was generally amused by Sirius, her mother often looked a bit disgruntled by his exuberance. She'd also eyed his hair a few times as if she wanted nothing more than to find a good pair of scissors. Petunia, bless her, was still enamored. Many people speculated that she was part of the rapidly growing Official Sirius Black Fanclub. Only Harry knew the truth. She was the founder.

"It went fine," he answered, getting up and grabbing a set of casual robes. "I passed both easily and Snape had me registered as his apprentice. Sirius is going to send notice to the Board of Governors that I have my Potions NEWT, so I won't be taking that class anymore." Disappearing into the bathroom to wash up and change, he continued conversing through the door. "Technically, I'll be using the time while others are at class for independent study, but I'm sure I'll use it for "extracurricular" purposes. I'll spend an hour every other day after dinner with Snape and three on Saturday. If all goes according to plan, I'll take my Potions Mastery sometime this summer."

"And then, next year you'll take another NEWT, right?" Hermione asked. "And maybe another Mastery. So, by the end of your seventh year, you'll have completed all your NEWTs early and have several Masteries, so no one will question your skills?"

Harry poked his head out and smiled. "Exactly."

A loud crash sounded from somewhere in the house and moments later Sirius, looking guilty and slightly disheveled, eased the bedroom door open. "Uh, Harry. You weren't particularly attached to that bust of Merlin, were you?"

Harry glared. "The antique one? The one that's been in my family for eight generations?"

Panicking, Sirius looked around for a distraction, eyes lighting up as they fell on Hermione. "Hermione!" he exclaimed, excessively cheerful. "There you are! Pansy's been looking for you! Something about a sofa eating your boyfriend."

Hermione turned bright red in both embarrassment and anger. "He is NOT my boyfriend!"

"Ah, but you know who I'm talking about?" Sirius winked.

"Sirius," Harry growled, interrupting his taunting of Hermione. "What did you do to that statue?"

"Uhhh," he stalled unsuccessfully.

Harry narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak when Remus' angry voice called, "Sirius! Why the hell is the front hall full of live chickens!?"

Sirius brightened. "Hark! My werewolf howls and I must answer!" he exclaimed before ducking back out and slamming the door shut behind him. Running footsteps were heard before there was a yelp and several loud thumps as he fell down the stairs.

Harry, now dressed, crossed the room and peered out into the hallway. "Sirius?" he called. "You alive?"

"I'M GOOD!" was the strained response before a groaned, "Ow. I think I broke my pride. Moony, doctor me!"

Childish giggles indicated there had been more than one witness to his graceless flight from his godson's wrath.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "I think I'll wait to tell him that hideous statue was worth exactly nil and I hated it. Shall we? Lunch should be ready soon." Offering Hermione his arm, he led her from the room with an amused smile.

-SCENE BREAK-

Bill Weasley was waiting patiently in a secure meeting room in Gringotts and he was more than a little nervous. His right leg was bouncing uncontrollably. His hands wrung the sleeve of his robes into knots, then obsessively straightened them and smoothed out the wrinkles. He'd had to consciously slow and control his breathing several times when he neared hyperventilating.

Ever since the Dark Lord's Missive had been published, he'd been a nervous wreck. He knew that magic was dwindling due to muggle blood and that the magical world was suffering for it, but he dared not mention such things to his family. They were firmly of the Light and voicing any such thoughts would have been tantamount to familial treason. They would never disown him, to a Weasley family was everything, but he would not have been able to deal with the open disgust and scorn from those he loved.

He himself was technically a Light Wizard. He'd used a few dubious spells before in his work and he'd felt the effects of some serious Dark curses when he'd screwed up, but he'd never actually cast any purely Dark magic. This left his magic neutral and drifting more towards the Light side, but this had in no way anything to do with his own opinions. He didn't need to be a Dark Wizard to understand the Dark Lord's views.

Even in the past few hundred years there had been a marked decrease in the magical strength of wizards in general. In that same amount of time there had been more and more wizards and witches marrying, and having children with, muggles. It was the reason the purebloods of late had become so intolerant of anyone of less than "pure" blood. They had noticed this trend, even if only subconsciously, and begun to shun anyone with muggle blood in an effort to protect the magical integrity of their family.

In the distant past, there had been less bigotry based on blood simply because there had been many more witches and wizards. "Purebloods" had been those who had both magical parents and grandparents. "Halfbloods" were those with a muggleborn parent or grandparent. Marrying a muggle would not have even crossed a wizard's mind. The term "mudblood" had been used solely for those born of one magical and one completely muggle parent, though the polite term had been "lesser halfblood". Muggleborns were, for the most part, treated fairly and only shunned when they refused to accept their magic, refused to learn and abide by wizard laws and customs or attempted to use their magic openly while living as a muggle. Such actions brought the danger of discovery and persecution by muggles upon the whole of the magical world.

Eventually, spells were developed to allow magic to be easily explained away or ignored by muggles and wizards began interacting more freely with them and living among them. As such, more wizards began to marry muggles. Their children, while usually still magical, carried that muggle blood with them. Those children then often married a muggle or another halfblood, as they were considered undesirable by purebloods, and so began the slow weakening in the power of magical humans.

Nowadays, the problem was compounded by the casual acceptance of marriage to muggles by the majority of society and the strict intolerance, and subsequent inbreeding, of purebloods. Marrying muggles produced weaker children while inbreeding produced squibs. It had gotten to the point that muggleborns, who were technically first generation purebloods as their magic was "pure" despite their muggle parents, were noticeably stronger than most others. Even purebloods who didn't breed with muggles or close relatives were getting weaker because they had begun to supplement their genepool with creature blood. While veela and vampires brought their own unique magic to the family, it would usually supplant human magic unless strong bindings were placed upon it at birth.

Bill was surprised that his own family had thus far remained pure while still producing marginally strong children. He supposed their willingness to marry anyone from any family, despite social status, helped create enough diversity to prevent squibs and the lack of halfbloods and muggles kept their magic strong. Also, the occasional discrete muggleborn helped to bring in new blood. His great-great grandmother had been a muggleborn who masqueraded as a pureblood war orphan.

He'd learned all this through his delvings in magical history, as he often needed to understand the society and culture of the people who'd created a certain curse in order to successfully break it. After first noticing the trend of magical decline, he'd done his own research and came to the conclusion that, while muggleborns generally brought only good things to the wizarding world, muggles were slowly and unknowingly destroying it.

That was why, when the goblins had offered to set up a meeting with the Dark Lord, he had agreed. He'd originally only approached them to learn their opinions on the matter, as he certainly wouldn't want to anger the ones who not only sign his paycheck but also have some very creative methods for dealing with those they consider traitors to the goblin nation. He had been surprised to learn that while they weren't exactly allies of the Dark Lord, they did have a good working relationship with him and considered him worthy of their respect. The fact that he seemed to respect the goblins as well raised Bill's opinion of him a bit more. Most wizards saw the goblins as little better than house elves, there to serve and the rest of the time it was out-of-sight-out-of-mind.

"Weasley," a gruff voice called from the door. "He's here."

Standing, Bill smoothed down his robes one more time, took a deep breath and looked up to greet the goblin and the...little boy?

-SCENE BREAK-

The next week passed quickly for Harry.

Bill was given time to think and eventually took Harry up on his offer. He had joined the Order when his father did and would pass on any relevant information he could, but his work with Gringotts kept him out of the country most of the time. Harry set up a vault specifically for his use and had him buy and ward several safe houses around the world with his impressive skills. While not as secure as Night Haven, they would serve his purposes should he have need of them.

After the children returned home, Harry and his godfathers spent the rest of the holidays with Remus' pack. While the man spent at least four days a week with them during the school year, they were still nervous without their Alpha around fulltime. Harry once again offered to move them to Leonis, but once again they refused. The large forest would provide them with plenty of room, but the nearby village still made them wary. At this point, Harry began to seriously consider moving. He hated to take Remus away from his pack, but the man's devotion to him would not allow him to stay with them unless Harry was there. Harry may have liked the pack, but he couldn't see himself living with them on their terms. He had an image to maintain and the Boy-Who-Lived could not be seen living with a werewolf pack. For the time being, he needed as much public support as he could get and the public opinion did not favour werewolves. Not to mention that he was very attached to his modern comforts.

Dumbledore was suspiciously silent after being informed that Harry had attained his Potions NEWT. He didn't know whether to think the man was up to something or simply sulking, but he'd expected either an angry or pleading letter. Instead, he'd received only an official confirmation that he would be withdrawn from that class. Of course, it may have had something to do with the fact that it was signed by the Deputy Headmistress rather than the Headmaster.

On the fifth, when Harry boarded the Hogwarts Express, he was immediately pounced and interrogated by the Weasley twins. After "reluctantly" admitting that his father and both godfathers were Marauders, and that they considered him one as well, they happily turned over the Marauders Map with the stipulation that they be included in any future mischief making. This led to a wake-up call for Dumbledore involving honey and a bear, twenty live turkeys in his office, the glue-and-feathering of three staff members, the framing of Professor Flitwick for what was forever referred to as The Naked Hula Incident, Moaning Myrtle flooding Dumbledore's bathroom by violently propelling the toilet water upwards whilst he was sitting on it, and a dinner gone wrong with a giant purple aardvark. The quartet, including a reluctant Hermione who'd been cajoled into it by Harry, finally called it quits only after Severus, who had been the subject of constant mood music for the past week and a half, broke down, got on his knees and pitifully begged Harry to stop.

That was also the biggest hint Harry had that something was seriously wrong with the Potions Master. He'd been distant and professional since the day he'd returned to school. Instead of the almost friendly encouragement he'd given Harry before, now it seemed he was all business. Were Harry not an eleven year old supposed prodigy, he would have thought the man had been treating him like an equal, with respect, but when Severus broke down like that, it wasn't respect Harry saw in his eyes. It was fear. It almost seemed as if Severus were afraid of what Harry would do to him and there was even barely concealed pain. He was actually hurt that Harry had targeted him for a prank, as if he'd betrayed him somehow.

Despite his skill in the mind arts, Harry preferred to respect people's privacy. Unless given a very good reason, he refused to casually invade their minds, but he felt that Severus' recent behavior warranted at least a small look.

It was during one of their private lessons that he did just that, and was surprised. He'd known that the man was smart and very observant, but he had not expected him to make such a connection so soon. He really shouldn't have been surprised though. He'd been interacting with him quite regularly and, even if he hadn't put two and two together in his mind, eventually the man's magic would have recognized Harry as the Dark Lord and pointed it out to him. Indeed, it had already been nudging him that way. A Light Wizard would never have noticed, a Dark Wizard would have taken much longer, but the combination of Severus' wizard and vampire Dark allowed him to pick up on it much quicker.

He'd known since just after Christmas and, after a few moments of blind panic, had taken a calming potion and decided there had to be some reason he hadn't been informed. Therefore, as nervous as it made him, he would act as he had before while trying to ignore the instinctive, desperate need to be acknowledged by his Lord.

With a sigh, Harry finished bottling his potion and turned to face him.

"Severus," he said solemnly, surprising the man with the use of his first name. "It's not that I don't trust or like you." Hoisting himself up to sit on the teacher's desk, he looked him in the eyes seriously. "I knew this would happen. Every Dark being, whether human or not, has a natural instinctive need to defer to me. I could not risk you changing your behavior, even unconsciously, and alerting others, but it seems that my efforts have been for naught."

Reaching out, he took the stunned man's face in his small hands. "You must not act differently," he said gently. "I cannot risk being discovered this early in the game. There is currently far too much fear of all things Dark and most have become unable to recognize the difference between Dark and Evil. The rise of a Dark Lord so soon after Voldemort will only lead to panic. I need them to trust me, to know me as a good person and to educate them in what Dark really is before I allow them to learn the truth."

Leaning back, he supported his weight on his hands and cocked his head to the side cutely. "There's also the fact that few would take a child seriously." He smiled at him and then stuck out his tongue childishly. "Don't feel bad. Only a handful of people know. You did nothing wrong and I would trust you with my life."

Pausing, he sat patiently as Severus recovered his composure. The man was still staring at him blankly, as if unable to keep up with the easy confirmation that his notion had been correct, the information given him and the swift changes in personality. Regular Harry was an intelligent child who could be serious one moment and playful the next. He liked to play pranks and socialize with his friends, but did not tolerate detrimental foolishness or rebellion against his own authority. He'd gotten a glimpse of a dangerous Dark Lord who was used to giving commands and being instantly obeyed and now, the boy before him looked so innocent and dewy-eyed, he could barely comprehend that all these personalities belonged to the same person.

"Merlin," he whispered in astonishment. Slowly, a smirk crept upon his lips. "James Potter must be rolling over in his grave."


	24. Chapter 23

**Title:** The Curse of Fate  
**Author:** Mistress Nika  
**Rating:** PG-15 (Yes, 15. That's somewhere between PG-13 and R)  
**Summary:** Thousands of years into the future, vampire Harry only wants to join his loved ones in death. However, his curse of immortality is absolute. Therefore he sends himself back into the body of his infant self, vowing to this time refuse eternity. When do things ever go according to plan? Unexpected changes to the timeline, people who aren't as they once were and more send his life spiraling out of his control.  
**Pairings:** Harry/Lucius(main), possible Harry/Severus, possible Lucius/Severus, possible Harry/Lucius/Severus, Sirius/Remus, Theo/Hermione, possible Theo/Blaise, possible Hermione/Ginny, Draco/Luna, possible one-sided Harry/Luna on Luna's part, possible Hermione/Pansy, Cedric/Eleanor(OC), past Harry/Ginny  
**Warnings:** AU, het, slash, angst, language, violence, time travel, VampireHarry, DarkLordHarry  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Notes:** All Hail EmpyrealFantasy, without whom this chapter would not exist! I love you, Empy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three**  
Harry James Potter, Dark Lord Extrodinaire, was bored. No, not just bored. He was completely and disgustingly Bored.

He lay upside down on a sofa in the Ravenclaw common room. One leg was hooked over the arm, the other over the back and his arms were splayed at odd angles with palms pressed to the floor and elbows in the air. His head hung a few inches above the floor as his loose raven tresses pooled below.

He sighed heavily. He had absolutely nothing to do.

All schoolwork was easily completed in approximately .02 seconds, he wouldn't be caught dead at a Quidditch practice, all his minions were behaving themselves, Hermione was in class, Severus was in class, Lucius was at the Ministry doing who knows what. There was no one to talk to, get into trouble or otherwise have fun with. There was no one to pester, annoy, kill or maim. He felt like pulling his hair out and the few students in the common room were already looking at him like he was crazy.

"Nragh!" he exclaimed, pointing his hands at the staring teens and wiggling his fingers wildly, simultaneously twisting his face into something resembling a demented house elf. Most chuckled, a few coughed and returned to whatever they were doing before their attention was captured by the apparantly unhinged first year.

Just as he was considering how best to alleviate his boredom, preferrably with explosives, his salvation came through the door.

"Hermione!" he cried happily, flipping upright and grinning at the girl.

Said girl paled. She took one looked at the crazed gleam in his eyes and the too bright smile and decided she wanted none of it. She promptly turned on her heels and exited the way she had just come. Not one to be deterred, Harry merrily skipped after her.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione found herself resigned to the inevitable and smuggling a sheep into the Great Hall.

Classes were canceled and the entire staff spent the rest of the day combing the castle looking for sheep. One had been found in the dungeons with the number four painted on its side. Another was found in Hagrid's garden, happily chewing on his cabbages, with the number one. Sybil Trelawney tripped over Number Five who mysteriously appeared in her personal quarters. Number Two was finally captured after leading a flustered McGonagall on a spirited chase around the Great Hall. Apparantly, they were magic resistant sheep and had to be corraled manually. The search for the missing Number Three continued well into the night. It never occurred to anyone that there was no Number Three.

-SCENE BREAK-

Easily dismounting her broom, Madam Hooch dismissed her last class of the day and headed to the broomshed to return the school brooms to their proper places. She never noticed the small figure lurking behind a tree. "Yipe!" she exclaimed as she suddenly pitched forward, eyes wide and mouth open in surprise, dropping the brooms to catch herself with her hands at the last moment. After regaining her composure, she glanced back to see what had tripped her only to find her bootlaces tied together. Scratching her head in confusion, she wondered, "How the devil..?"

Two floors down a similar scene played out when McGonagall went to leave her classroom. She managed to grab the doorframe and steady herself, only to look down and find her laces tied together in a neat little bow. A steely look came over her and her eyes narrowed as she peered around the hallway suspiciously. "Harry James Potter!" she shouted, righting her laces and chasing after the rapidly retreating footsteps and childish giggles.

Hermione giggled impishly as she ducked into a secret passage and headed off to meet up with her accomplice, glad for the fact that everyone tended to blame all pranks on either Harry or Fred and George.

-SCENE BREAK-

"Buttscratcher!" Fred called over the cheers of the crowd, waving a stick above his head and carrying a tray full of them. "Buttscratcher!? Get your buttscratchers here! Buttscratcher!?"

"Buttscratcher!" came the answering cry and he shoved his way through the crowd to the person's side.

"Buttscratcher!" he exclaimed, handing the stick to his grinning twin.

"Buttscratcher," George agreed happily.

Turning back to the multitude of students watching the Hufflepuff/Gryffindor match and ignoring him for the most part, he retrieved another stick from his tray and continued calling out, "Buttscratcher!"

"Buttscratcher!" Harry called loudly from the Ravenclaw stands, waving to get his attention.

Hermione elbowed him viciously in the side. "Don't encourage him!" she said, scowling. Harry just smiled at her innocently.

Halfway to his destination, Fred tripped over his mysteriously-tied-together shoe laces and tumbled down the stairs, spilling his buttscratchers everywhere and landing at the feet of yet another red-headed boy.

"What exactly are you doing?" Percy asked, his nose turned up in disdain.

Undaunted, Fred shoved his newest product in his older brother's face. "Buttscratcher?" he asked with a hopeful grin.

Percy sniffed and replied with a firm, "No."

"Buttscratcher!?" he reitterated, shaking it violently at him.

"No, Fred! I do _not_ want a buttscratcher!"

Fred looked disappointed, but quickly cheered up as Professor Sinistra let out a yelp as she tripped on the scattered sticks and went down in a flurry of flailing limbs and angry curses.

"What in Merlin's name is this!?" she demanded angrily to the nearby students at large, a buttscratcher clenched in her white-knuckled fist.

Fred grinned. "Buttscratcher," he answered smugly.

-SCENE BREAK-

The theme to Mission Impossible played softly in the background as a group of black clad ninja-wannabes creeped silently down the halls, stopping before a certain stone gargoyle.

"How do we get in?" Hermione whispered, turning to her cohorts.

Blaise pulled a large tome out of his bag and opened it. "It says here that the ancient Dumbledorians almost always used some type of sweet for their passwords. If we can just figure out which one the high priest of this particular sect fancied most, we should be able to enter the temple with little trouble."

"You're so brillant, Doctor Zabini!" Pansy squealed girlishly, hugging him around the shoulders. "With the treasure sure to be inside, I'll finally be able to pay off all of my late father's debts and restore my family's good name!"

"Why am I here again," Draco sneered from the back of the group, "when I could be sleeping?"

"Oh, but, Colonel Malfoy," Pansy explained quietly. "We need you and Major Nott to protect us should we run into any hostile forces or angry natives. Just as we need Doctor Longbottom to be our healer and Lord Potter to direct us in any areas of the occult we may encounter and to defeat the temple guardian."

"This is ridiculous-ow!" Draco was cut off by a smack on the back of the head from Pansy.

"Hush! You're ruining everything!"

Harry meanwhile had begun intoning gibberish while making nonsensical hand gestures at the statue. He then leaned forward, knocked on the gargoyle's head and whispered, "Open up, will you?" To which it sprang aside, revealing the spiral staircase beyond.

"Oh, Lord Potter!" Pansy cried dramatically, abandoning Blaise to hug him instead. "You're so wonderful! While your dabblings in the occult may have caused you to be shunned by your noble peers, it is these skills which aid us so grandly now!"

Hermione shushed the other girl before her loud theatrics could get them caught and Harry led them forth into Dumbledore's office, currently dubbed the Temple of Doom. The moment they set foot within, Fawkes exploded off his perch and began to dive bomb them in a mock attack.

"Oh!" Pansy exclaimed, slapping the back of her hand to her forehead and feigning faintness. Theo quickly caught her lest the 'delicate flower' hit the floor.

Raising his hands dramatically to the sky, Harry called out, "Oh magnificent guardian of the ancient Temple of Dumbledoria! Be at peace, for I am the high priest's brother's nephew's third-cousin once removed's grandson's step-daughter's decendant!"

Letting out a joyful string of phoenix song, Fawkes calmly landed on Harry's shoulder and began preening his hair.

This had the unfortunate side effect of waking the previously sleeping portraits.

"Who are you?" one asked, peering at the ragtag group of young students quizzically.

Dislodging Fawkes and causing him to return to his perch, Harry grinned, swept the hat off his head and bowed low. "I am Indiana Potter. This is my lovely sister, Hermione Croft. And these are my minions."

-SCENE BREAK-

Argus Filch stared agast at his group of detentionees. When Dumbledore had given him the group of troublemakers, he'd ordered them to scrub the stones of the entrance hall until they sparkled or else he'd break out the thumb screws. Nott had looked disturbingly excited and asked if he could just skip the scrubbing and go straight to the screws.

Longbottom had burst out in a torrent of pathetic waterworks that had caused even his cold heart a twinge of guilt. Although, he had a sneaking suspicion that he had been played as, right after he'd hesitantly and awkwardly said a "there there, don't cry", Longbottom's tears vanished and he grinned almost deviously.

Zabini glared at him and demanded a mop as he refused to ruin his expensive designer robes by kneeling on the filthy floor. The Malfoy brat joined him in glaring and told him in no uncertain terms that his father, who was on the Board of Governers thank-you-very-much, would hear about how his son was being forced to do menial labor like a lowly house elf.

Granger spent fifteen minutes going on about how it was physically impossible to make the stone floor sparkle without the use of magic, high-end cleaning products or several centuries of constant errosion by fast-flowing water. Parkinson had crossed her arms, kicked him hard in the shin and stormed off. By the time he'd stopped hopping on one foot, she was long gone.

Would it not have ruined his reputation, he might have pawned this group off on Hagrid. Even the one who had done as he was told disturbed him immensely. Potter had attached scrub brushes to his shoes and was now happily skating back and forth, a trail of foamy suds left in his wake.

-SCENE BREAK-

"Albus, this must stop!" Minerva demanded to the headmaster who sat impassively behind his desk. The rest of the staff nodded in assent, happy to let the deputy headmistress handle this situation. "This has gone far beyond playful pranks! Just this past week they jinxed Gregory Goyle so that he could only respond by shouting 'No Vacancy' at everyone, drew a Dark Mark on seven of their classmate's arms when they fell asleep and conjured up what they call the Hufflepuff Marshmallow Man no less than three different times!

"Hermione Granger now insists the answer to every question is 42! Blaise Zabini has begun carrying around a large book with the title Necronomicon Ex Mortuus and claims to be the Dark Lord's stenographer! Neville Longbottom has begun his own 'Little Shop of Horrors' with cuttings from Pomona's private greenhouses and has trained his toad to attack on command! This is- This is- maddness! And it's only their first year!"

As the woman continued to rant, Severus smirked from the back of the room. He was the only teacher who had been relatively exempt from repeated prankings. Everyone thought it was because the group of michief-makers were afraid of him, as the rest of the student body were, and he let them go on thinking that way while privately he reveled in their misery.

That evening, to his horror, he discovered that Harry had decided to start calling him 'kitten' and he was completely helpless to protest.

-SCENE BREAK-

A crack of thunder cut through the night as lightning illuminated the landscape. All of Hogwarts castle was dark save one window in a high tower which glimmered with dim firelight. A shadowed figure sat hunched over at his desk, fingers laced together and head resting atop them solemnly. His eyes were clouded with thought as he studied the desktop with great intensity. Every so often he muttered to himself softly before falling back into contemplation.

"He's so strong-willed," he muttered. "He defies me at every turn. This can't continue. I have to put a stop to it."

"Yes," came a whispering at the back of his mind. "He must be brought to heel. His power is a gift to the one most capable of controlling its might. You must be the one to break him, tame him, master him, control him, and his power will be yours. Think of the good you could do. Power over life and death. To turn away the cold sleep and resurrect those pure souls who have passed. The boy is merely a vessel. He doesn't know his purpose. He doesn't understand that he exists only to carry this power, to serve the one most worthy. To serve you, your noble purpose. The boy is meaningless. Only his power has importance. He is worthless."

"Worthless," Dumbledore murmured in agreement, his eyes glazed and unseeing.

"Only his power matters," the voice whispered, a phantom hand lovingly placed over his as a warm presence enveloped him in its arms.

"Only the power," he concurred, closing his eyes in contentment and relishing the spectre's embrace.

Warm breath ghosted over his ear as a feminine apparition leaned over him, long strands of shadow falling over her shoulder.

"Control him," she urged, her voice a soft whisper of silk. "Control the power."

"I will, Ariana. I promise. For you."

A malicious smile split the shadow's face, sharp teeth gleaming in the dim light and black flames danced where eyes should have been. Her voice was sweet and gentle as she spoke, a direct contrast to the diabolic phantasm which hovered sinisterly behind the aging wizard with its ghostly arms wrapped possessively around his shoulders.

"I know, my brother. You love me. You'll resurrect me. I know you will."

"Yes, for you. His power, all for you."

-SCENE BREAK-

Harry was no longer quite as bored as he was before his two and a half month assault upon the innocent and not so innocent Hogwarts denizens, but he was still far from happy with his daily routine. Things had become so boring and he craved a little excitement. Therefore, he was pleasantly surprised, though a little concerned, when Flitwick herded all of Ravenclaw House into the Great Hall early one Saturday morning for a special assembly.

All of Hogwarts was present from the students to the staff and even the ghosts. While the students crowded the tables, up front all of the teachers had varying expressions of worry, anger, confusion and disgust. One glance at Severus showed that the man was clearly enraged and barely controlling his temper. Harry was about to question him through their link, but Dumbledore stood up, gaining everyone's instant attention.

"It has come to my attention," he said, looking out over the sea of curious faces, "that Hogwarts is rather lacking in order and discipline these days. Now, I like a good joke as much as the next person and everyone should be free to express their opinions, but a school is a place for learning, not for chaos. I would feel that I had failed you all should you be unable to acquire a proper education because of the actions of a few. Therefore, I have instituted a few new rules to help us regain order and bring peace to our fine institute.

"One. Students are no longer allowed to stay in classrooms during breaks. They must either return to their common rooms, the Great Hall or other designated areas. Two. Male students under the age of seventeen are not permitted to have hair reaching below their chins. No exceptions. Those with long hair are required to cut it before the end of the day."

Harry's eyes narrowed. He himself had long hair, as did Draco. It was a pureblood tradition for heirs to have long hair. Draco would not take kindly to that. Besides, Lucius liked long hair. Harry would be damned if he'd cut his.

"Three. Female students with hair reaching below their shoulders must tie it back with a black hairpin, hairband or hairclip. No other colours allowed." Lavender Brown looked faint. "Four. There will be no public displays of affection involving physical contact beyond a friendly handshake or brief pat on the back. This includes hugging and handholding."

'I will damn well hug my sister when I please!' Harry thought angrily, already making plans to negate these rules.

"Five. No students are permited to enter a common room not their own unless they are on official business, have a pass written by a member of the staff or are the Head Boy/Girl. Prefects likewise should keep to their own Houses. Six. There will be no jewlery worn on Hogwarts grounds. Exceptions will be made in the form of family rings for those of noble birth who have reached the age of seventeen."

Harry glanced down at his own ring. He had no doubt Dumbledore added the age limit specifically because he was the only student at Hogwarts who was Lord of their family. Several others made outraged noises, as it was their right to wear the symbol of their families, but Dumbledore continued on as if he hadn't heard them.

"Seven. No student is permitted to have painted fingernails. Eight. No student under fifteen years of age will be permitted to wear make-up or concealing products or spells. Females age fifteen or older will be permitted the following: blemish concealers, pink or beige lipcolours. The following will be allowed only on formal events: eyeshadow, powder, rouge."

Several girls promptly broke out into tears.

"Nine. All students must have natural hair colours. Natural colours consist of the following: brown, blonde, black, red. Metamorphmagi must conform to this standard."

Tonks' hair flared brillantly orange in indignation.

"Ten. All meals are to be taken communally in the Great Hall. Breakfast and lunch are mandatory. Dinner is optional, but the student must not wander outside designated areas. They should instead return to their common room. Eleven. No student is permitted to wear open-toed or high heeled shoes with their uniform. Twelve. Only the uniform standard students cap may be worn with the school uniform. No other headwear is allowed. Thirteen. No students are permitted inside the staff's private rooms unless they are of close blood relation and then only in extreme situations.

"Fourteen. Use of foul, obscene or profane language is punishable by detention. Fifteen. During class time, students are not to be in the library without a written pass from a staff member. This includes those who have freetime while others are in class."

Hermione's mouth dropped open in horror. Padma fainted.

"Sixteen. There will be no loitering in the halls. Students found loitering will have points taken. Seventeen. No Quidditch will be played outside of designated areas. Also, no Quidditch equipment, with the exception of personal brooms, will be taken outside of designated areas. Personal brooms may only be removed at the end of the year to be transported home. Eighteen. Staff members have the right to search a student's backpack, purse or bag of any kind without permission if it is outside of their common room. This includes those carried during Hogsmeade weekends.

"From now on, if a student recieves more than three detentions in one month, they will be suspended for a period of one week. Three suspensions in one year will result in permanant expulsion. Hogwarts has no room for hooligans and troublemakers."

Harry frowned. Most of those rules were understandable and even practical at times. However, for a boarding school, they allowed little to no freedom whatsoever and were obscenely strict. Hogwarts was founded to enrich the lives of young witches and wizards, not mold them into little copies of each other. Something would have to be done.

"That's it," Harry said softly but decisively. He didn't know what was wrong with the aging wizard and he really didn't care, but he would not allow this man to rule over his school. Hermione glanced at him with a worried expression, but did nothing as he rose to his feet.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore began, "I don't believe you have been given permission to speak."

Ignoring the man's words, Harry spoke clearly with a firm tone for all the room to hear. "Albus Dumbledore, your actions have become more erratic and dictatorial over the past few years than ever before. Your behavior, both in your professional and private life, has left much to be desired. Your are selfish and controlling and do not deserve to have a say in the futures of these children."

"Potter-!"

"Silence!"

Amazingly, Dumbledore shut his mouth. Of course, it may have had something to do with the magic which snapped his jaw shut and robbed him of his voice.

Harry narrowed his eyes and fixed the man with a steely glare. "I have overlooked your unfair and tyrannical treatment of me and those around me so far, but I have had enough. You have lied constantly, stolen people's futures and very lives and attempted to kidnap me more than once. These are not the actions of the good and virtuous man which you hold yourself to be. They are the actions of a criminal. I am hereby removing you as Hogwarts Headmaster and appointing Minerva McGonagall in your place. You will pack your things and be out of this castle by nightfall or I will have you thrown out."

"You don't have the authority," McGonagall said dubiously, well aware of his status as the castle's proper owner.

"I do," Harry assured her.

"You can't," said Sprout, nervously twisting her robes with her hands.

"Watch me," Harry replied.

He then spun around and strode through the doors which opened and then slammed shut behind him of their own volition.

Harry was well aware that he'd let his temper get the better of him, but he wasn't known for being acquiescent and docile. He was the Dark Lord for a reason and he did not like it when others thought to dominate him. It was instinctive to strike out at them, to put them in their place.

The Hogwarts student body may become wary of him, as he certainly wasn't acting like an eleven year old at the moment, and the press would likely hound him for the blatant display of power, but he would deal with it as it came. He didn't need to continue down this path. He'd only played the child in order to reconnect with old friends. Now that he'd done that, he had no problem ending this persona, taking up another or even revealing himself to the world.

Leaving Hogwarts grounds, Harry tracked Lucius down and quickly made him his voice on the Board.

Two hours later, the Hogwarts Board of Governors conveened in an emergency meeting called by Lucius Malfoy on behalf of the Lord of Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore was officially removed as Hogwarts Headmaster. Minerva McGonagall was offered the position of Headmistress and Fillius Flitwick that of Deputy Headmaster. Both accepted. Fifteen minutes after sunset, Dumbledore was forcibly removed from Hogwarts by the castle itself.

-SCENE BREAK-

Moss grew on the grey stone walls and debris from the crumbling structure littered the ground, larger rocks having been kicked aside by the few people who still traveled this way. Water trickled down the walls and accumulated in small pools along the path. Once grand carvings with vivid colours had been eroded away, leaving only the faintest impressions on the walls to show that they had ever existed. Side chambers stood open, their doors having long since rotted away in the passage of time. A chill wind whispered through the mostly empty complex, bringing with it the sense of a long night which had yet to end and would continue to endure for many years to come. The presence of the faintly sweet scent of distant flowers was a strange companion in the otherwise lifeless and abandoned monument, lonely testament of an ancient civilization which vanished eons ago, fading out of history to exist solely in the distant memories of the Ancient Ones.

The clicking of boot heels echoed in the silence as a small group of daring individuals strode purposely down the dank halls of the underground palace. Few dared to brave the intimidating halls of the palace of the Night King. It was an endless void, lacking in both magic and life, a blank spot on the otherwise vibrant and pulsing web of the Earth. Protected by the Keeper, it needed no spells or guards to prevent entry. The frigid walls drew energy from those who intruded upon the solitude of the lone inhabitant, sucking away life and magic until their breath froze in their lungs, their hearts stopped, their bodies withered and finally they succumbed, returning to the aether which spawned them.

Stepping gracefully over a puddle, one of the figures drew his cloak tighter around himself to ward off the chill encroaching upon his heart and making his chest clench painfully. Gabriel had never felt such bone-chilling cold in all his life. The cold usually didn't bother him, but this went far beyond a simple low environmental temperature. It was more like the total absence of heat of any kind. It wasn't natural. It felt as if a steel hand had clamped around his torso, digging icy claws into his chest to pierce straight through to his heart. Only the form of his master, striding confidently before him, kept him from turning back or worse, collapsing, giving into the arctic call of oblivion. Long strands of wheat blonde hair swayed back and forth with every step and, rather than submit, he focused on that beacon in the frozen dark.

Jacob had begun to fall almost the moment they set foot within and had been forced to remain behind at the entrance. The young vampire didn't have the control experience brought and was unable to suppress his magic and life energy enough to pass unharmed. He himself managed to suppress it to only a trickle which his master said would be enough if he stayed close to him. Anai, lacking magic, had an easier time of it. As long as she stayed at their master's side, the Keeper's void would not attack her. Only the First were welcome and only they could grant safe passage to others, if they were strong enough to survive.

Their footsteps halted as Malak stopped, pausing momentarily to peer into a large side chamber. Unlike other rooms, here traces of the previous occupants remained. The door had only now begun to rot and had fallen over to lay across the entry. It was inscribed with an intricate carving of what appeared to be some sort of creature with muscular reptilian legs, a dark furred upright body and an almost human face. Large feathered wings outspread in flight took the place of arms and long elegant tailfeathers fanned out behind it. Curving around the figure was an elegant script he could not read.

Beyond, the remnants of furniture filled the room, a large bed being the central item with groupings of backless stone chairs with tattered cushions positioned around it. Several small fireplaces dotted each wall and higher recesses held pools of some strange liquid which ignited as Malak stepped over the door, careful not to damage it further, and into the room. Small blue flames cast an eerie light over what was obviously once a bedchamber. The only item untouched by time was a large painting on a mantle, a family portrait.

What could only be the very same man who now stood in that decaying room was seated next to a young woman with golden curls and dark eyes who smiled gently. A young girl with the most startling blue eyes, her father's eyes, sat next to the woman. Two males, one a grown man and the other just reaching adulthood, stood behind the seated trio.

The ancient vampire paused briefly, gazing upon the painting, before quickly turning and exiting the room. The blue flames snapped out of existence and both Gabriel and Anai hastened to follow as their master stalked quickly down the hall.

Gabriel started as a hand reached back and clasp his own, blessed warmth spreading throughout his body and banishing the chill. He was yanked forward to walk beside Malak, Anai on his other side, and he glanced up at the pale face of his master. The man's expression was carefully blank, his eyes fixed forward, but there was a small, reassuring squeeze on his hand. Of all the Ancients, Malak was usually one of the most emotive. It was disturbing to see him so closed off, but Gabriel assumed memories of long dead loved ones would be upsetting to anyone.

He himself had few of those. His mother had died in childbirth, he had no siblings and he barely remembered his father. His most precious childhood memories, those of family, brought him only happiness. He'd been raised by Anai and, by extension, Malak who had always been around. For many years he'd been too young to understand the difference between him and them, but when he finally realized they weren't human, he didn't care. They were his parents. It was why he now called Anai his mother and Malak his master. Though it was Anai who made him what he was and loved him as a son, it was Malak who had taught him everything he knew.

The three paused as they exited the long dark corridor into a vast chamber filled with water. Floating orbs of light bobbed lazily along the surface of a vast lake, darting here and there, spiraling far up into the air to brush against a high vaulted ceiling before diving back down to skim along the water playfully. Crimson star-shaped blossoms nestled amongst giant lilypads bobbed atop the water on the gentle ripples the orbs created. In the center of the lake, a black stone building sat on a platform raised just above the water. A warm golden glow shone through the open door and illuminated the figure of an old man standing at the edge of the small island as if waiting.

"Who goes?" he called, his voice harsh from disuse and yet echoing powerfully, unnaturally, over the distance between them.

Gabriel stood at his master's side as the man called back calmly, stepping to the edge of the lake.

"Malak."

The old man raise the crooked staff he leaned on and tapped it once resoundingly against the floor. "Well?" he asked impatiently. "What do you want, boy? I haven't an eternity, you know!"

A small amused smile turned Malak's lips upward. "I wish to examine a prophecy."

The old man made curious sort of whine and leaned forward, resting his weight more fully on the staff, long gray hair falling forward over his shoulders. "Which prophecy," he wheezed, "could be of any interest to you? You have seen them all many times. I assure you, they have not changed in the years since you memorized them."

"There is one I have not seen," he answered solemnly. "One which you guard most closely."

"Oh?" the man queried, visibly intrigued. "You think you've found him then?" The patronizing sarcasm was evident in his wizened voice. "You? When so many others, much older and greater than you, have not?"

"I cannot answer that until I am allowed to view it."

A scoff was their answer, the hunched figure turning back to the door and walking away. "If you're so set on it, come on over, but don't expect anything to come of it." He waved a hand dismissively at them before vanishing into the house.

"Come," Malak said gently, motioning the other two onto a boat-sized lilypad. Surprisingly, it held their weight as it began to slowly cross the lake, helped along by the bobbing orbs of light. "No one may cross without his permission and only by this means," he answered upon seeing Gabriel's confused look.

"Master, who is he?" Gabriel asked, looking to where the old man had been standing.

"The Keeper," Anai answered in her characteristic soft voice.

Malak chuckled. "Yes. He is that, and more. He is Anaius, for whom you are named," he explained, glancing fondly at the dark haired woman beside him. "He is the only remaining original First One, charged by the Night King to be the Keeper of the prophecies and guardian of this palace. He exists in a shadowy place in-between our world and the next, unable to pass on until his duty is complete, until the return of our sovereign king."

"King?" Gabriel asked, confused. He had not heard of this before and, judging by her attentive gaze, neither had Anai.

"As you know, the species now known as Vampire is divided many times over. Amongst the Novus, the turned who were once human, there are the magical and the non-magical. You and Anai are examples of these. Then, there are the Natus, those who were born as they are, whether it be of one or two Vampire parents. The Novus are weak, copies of copies of copies, and the blood given them by the Natus has dwindled to almost nothing. They burn in the sun, are allergic to simple things and flee from religious totems. They spread like a disease and rarely survive long, short-lived unless taken in by a Master. Anai is powerful only because it was I, not some common Novus, who turned her. You are strong because you share that blood and have been raised in greatness. Others are not so lucky.

"Those who survive more than five hundred years, be they Novus or Natus, become what are called Masters, those who are capable of breeding and turning others who will be strong. They teach them, nurture them and protect them. They form families, covens, such as ours.

"A Vampire who survives more than one thousand years becomes Vetus, the old ones. They are the wise, respected elders. A Master who has not yet reached this age will always defer to a Vetus. They are the Vampire Lords who preside over large territories, usually with several covens under their authority. Very few Vetus travel extensively and most choose to exercise their power and control over an area. Which is why I sometimes receive odd looks from strangers. They don't understand why I don't do this too. Only a rare few live the requisite five thousand years to be called Ancient Ones. They are the dukes of our feudal system, ruling over all but the First.

"This system, as complex as it is and however well it functions, breeds a great deal of conflict. There are always small wars and feuds occurring between rival groups hoping to push another out and take their place. Even the Ancients have a hard time controlling them all. Since long before the creation of the First, one sovereign king has served to unite and control our aggressive species. The Night King, a vampiric Dark Lord born of magic and chosen to rule.

"Upon the death of the First Race, our king sacrificed himself in the ritual to create my kind, the Cursed. Without his stabilizing force, our people descended into chaos. However, several hundred years after his death, a prophecy was made that foretold his return. Though it will not be the same man, he will serve the same purpose. This prophecy is the most treasured item in the Keeper's collection and it is this I have come to see."

"You think you know who it is?" Gabriel asked cautiously.

"Indeed." Malak smiled almost wistfully. "I remember only a few lines of the prophecy from my master's memory, but it is enough. If the rest does not fit this person, I shall be greatly surprised."

"What lines?"

Strangely, it was Anai who answered in a singsong voice. "Eyes of death and hair of night, time unseen be thunder's bite." Stepping off the lilypad and onto the island with the others, she looked up at Malak with smiling, distant eyes.

Patting her hair fondly, he shook his head. "My dear, you are distinctly unsettling at times."

-SCENE BREAK-

Arcana Tower was alive with activity as a hodgepodge of students struggled to get a little extra practice in before they left for the summer.

The entire first floor of the tower was a large common room with overstuffed furniture, bookshelves full of recreational reading, games both muggle and magical and currently unlit fireplaces dotting each wall. While mostly empty at the moment, a few students lingered here and there. Ron Weasley was sitting in a corner playing chess with a fifth year Ravenclaw, and was beating him soundly much to the older boy's shock. A group of Gryffindor girls were listening to the Wizarding Wireless and chatting quietly among themselves, giggling every so often. An older Slytherin boy had fallen asleep on one of the comfy sofas and his friends were occupying themselves with writing on his face. Gathered around a large central table, a mixed group of Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and a few Gryffindors were frantically trying to complete their summer work before they even left the castle so they wouldn't have to worry about it during their vacations.

The second floor had been expanded to an extreme degree, allowing space for just about every activity imaginable, and it was here most were to be found. A large, elevated, circular stage took up the center of the room and a group of older students were currently tossing spells back and forth under the watchful eye of Fillius Flitwick. The shelves and tables in the Herbology corner had been cleared out except for a few longterm projects, which Pomona Sprout was dutifully casting preservative and protective charms over. On the opposite side of the room, Hermione was helping a group of fellow first years perfect animating their Quidditch figures. The new Combat and Weapons teacher, Fred Vannes, who was still technically a tutor until next year, was giving extra lessons to some students with a stern McGonagall eyeing his every move.

She wasn't a fan of seeing sharp, pointy objects in the hands of children or teaching them to beat each other up without magic, but she had to admit that the new elective was possibly the only real physical exercise the students were likely to get and was therefore good for them, to an extent. Besides, at least she had been able to talk Harry out of adding Dark Arts to the core curriculum and had gotten her way when it came to adding a few new electives of her choice. She never thought she'd be arguing seriously with an eleven-year-old about what should be taught at Hogwarts, especially an eleven-year-old who could overrule her, but he was surprisingly mature and empathetic to her point of view.

He was understandably dissatisfied with the quality and diversity of the Hogwarts curriculum and she agreed wholeheartedly with the reinstitution of some classes that had been discontinued over time. Many had been dropped because of lack of interest from the students or lack of funding, but most had been the victims of prejudice from those with the reins of power. Even Muggle Studies had been dropped at one time, until outraged muggleborns, who accounted for nearly half the population, had petitioned to bring it back. Hogwarts had the smallest number of classes available for a magical school in all the world and was the only one to not offer some form of the Dark Arts, either as a core class or an elective. Honestly, the school only had such a reputation for execelence because ninty percent of the teachers were masters of their field.

Now, funded by the Founders' own vaults, many of the old classes and several new ones would be available to the students including Alchemy, Domestic and Household Magic, Hereditary Magic, Legal Dark Arts, Healing, Spellcrafting, Languages, Dance, Music, Literature, and even Reading and Writing after she had pointed out that many of the students that hadn't attended school prior to Hogwarts were nearly illiterate.

New staff had already been hired for each of the classes and would begin next year as full teachers. As of now, so close to the end of the year, they were only classified as tutors and offered lessons to students during their free time. A few had their own classrooms already, but most were using the second floor of Arcana Tower.

The tower itself was the personal living quarters of the Lord of Hogwarts and had been sealed off and abandoned until Harry reclaimed it. His chambers were on the fifth floor, but those below he converted into space for all the residents of the castle to intermingle. He'd originally wanted a shared common room for all the students, but there had immediately been an arguement over where it should be. Finally, he'd given up and had each of the House common rooms linked to the first floor of the tower so that they could step through a door and be halfway across the castle. At first, the students had thought to abuse them, trying to get into a common room that wasn't their own through the tower doors, but after the first few times of finding themselves spontaneously in the Entrance Hall, they'd given up.

Minerva and the rest of the staff had volunteered to stay a few extra weeks after the students left to help the new teachers set up their classrooms and would arrive a week early to help them with any last minute problems that would pop up. As Headmistress, she was happy to find herself exempt from the physical moving in going on, but she was not enjoying having to meet with outraged parents and nosy reporters or oversee the more controversial classes in order to assure everyone that there was nothing extraordinarily dangerous about them. No more so than any other class in which children were given potentially deadly weapons and set loose, and really, that's exactly what a wand was in the wrong hands.

Nellie was quite happy that she no longer had to hide in Harry's bed or under his robes all the time. She once again had a room all to herself in the Tower and, after a harrowing scene involving a sleepwalking second year Gryffindor, several flights of stairs and Nellie spontaneously playing the hero, she was regarded as a beloved mascot by all and sundry, much to her surprise. Though, she was still not allowed outside the Tower without Harry. Minerva McGonagall was not one you wanted to startle in the dark, as the snake quickly discovered.

Harry himself now split his time between his private quarters and the Ravenclaw dorms, not wanting to alienate his housemates. Three times a week, Harry would kidnap Lucius and sneak him into his quarters via floo to spend the night cuddled up to him with no one the wiser. In fact, that was exactly what he was doing when a streak of fire cut through the night outside his window followed by a rather pathetic, squeaky roar.

Lucius gawked open-mouthed at the small black dragon that now perched on the open window ledge. It eyed them both suspiciously before letting out what was supposed to be a threatening growl that was more cute than anything. Harry blinked, staring in confusion at the small Norwiegian Ridgeback sitting in his window before finally comprehension dawned on him.

"I knew I forgot something," he said with a snap of his fingers and began moving slowly toward the lost dragon hatchling, trying to appear as unthreatening as possible. The dragon just eyed him warily, hopping from side to side as if looking for the best escape route that didn't involve flying. Its underdeveloped wings were barely capable of keeping it aloft and it was likely tired from its flight to his window. How it got as far as it did was a mystery.

He was just reaching out a hand to gently capture the creature when it spread its wings, leaped into the air and glided past him into the room. Lucius looked like he was about to wet himself when it landed on his knee and dug its talons in to keep balanced.

Harry smiled reassuringly at the blonde who was even paler than normal. "Don't worry. It's just a baby. No more dangerous than a housecat."

Lucius glared as the dragon shifted. "That is no housecat."

Harry chuckled.

Magic easily provided an appropriate-sized, reinforced cage and Harry used his inhuman speed to catch the hatchling, ignoring when it bit him firmly on the thumb, and he locked the disgruntled creature away. It immediately began making heart-renching calls for its mother.

Minerva was surprised beyond belief when Harry decended from his quarters with a small dragon, of all things, in a cage. It was making terrible mewling sounds while nipping at the small hands carrying the cage, Harry having to adjust his grip constantly to keep out of reach of the angry creature's jaws. He already bore at least one battle wound, judging from the blood on his left hand and the blood-soaked handkerchief wrapped around his first three fingers.

"Where-? What-? How did-?" she faltered, unable to decided which question needed asking first. It wasn't everyday, after all, that one saw a dragon, much less in Hogwarts.

Apparantly taking pity on her, Harry smiled. Ignoring as it latched onto his thumb, he held up the cage. "It flew in my window. I think I saw it come from the direction of Hagrid's hut."

Her eyes narrowed as everything fell into place. "Hagrid," she all but growled. "Come along, Mister Potter. I believe I need to have a talk with him and you should get to the infirmary."

Levitating the cage away from him, she turned to the door, shooing curious students out of her path as she walked, Harry following after her.

"I'd like to go with you," he said, trotting along beside her as she strode down the corridors. "I may have a solution for the dragon dilemma, and my hand is fine." At her skeptical glance, he held the injured limb up, displaying quickly healing puncture wounds.

She paled minutely and raised an eyebrow, but quickly turned back to face her destination. "I believe I also need to have a private conversation with you."

Harry smirked. "Looking forward to it."

Hagrid's expression when he answered the door, only to have his pet dragon shoved in his face by an irate headmistress, was comical. His face fell and his mouth worked soundlessly for a moment before he made a grab for the cage, attempting to retreat back inside before she could go on a tirade. Alas, it was to no avail. The stern woman backed him into his cabin and gave him a tongue lashing that had him cowering before her angry might.

Two hours later, a goblin arrived to retrieve Norbert and pay a sobbing Hagrid a handsome sum for Gringotts' newest aquisition. Harry had given him the option of sending it to Charlie in Romania or allowing the goblins to use it to guard their vaults. He had finally, after much begging and pleading to be allowed to keep it, chosen the latter as it allowed him to visit 'his baby' whenever he wanted.

Afterwards, Harry was led by the headmistress to her office and spent the better part of an hour explaining to her his vampiric nature, the fact that he had everything under control and that he trusted her not to make his 'condition' known to others. He wasn't the first non-human being to attend Hogwarts, nor even the first vampire, and things were settled quickly.

-SCENE BREAK-

Bill wiped the sweat from his brow with a stained handkerchief, silently cursing his work environment. He loved his job, but there were times when he wished he could use something as simple as a cooling charm without having to worry about negative interaction with the curses he was meant to break. Glancing over at his coworker, he envied the Goblin's adaptability. Gorblac, like the rest of his race, while they didn't particularly like dry heat, were at home in both temperature extremes. So long as he stayed out of direct sun, the stalwart creature was just fine working throughout the day to complete their goal.

When he finally called a break for lunch, Bill was happy just to get back to the tent with all of its cooling charms, well stocked icebox and other such amenities. As he ate, he studied the other creature sharing the large tent with him.

He didn't often get to work side-by-side with a Goblin Cursebreaker, but this particular tomb had some rather tricky traps put in place by ancient Goblins that no human had ever been privilaged to learn. Gorblac was nothing short of a genius, even by Goblin terms. He worked quickly and efficently and what would have taken Bill months to do alone, they had done in only a few weeks. By tonight, they would likely be finished and Bill found himself running out of time. He had a certain question he wanted to ask and he'd been working up the courage to since they'd arrived.

He was as well versed in Goblin culture and ettiquete as any human could be and he knew there were some things you just didn't ask. Questioning a Goblin's motive was tantamount to questioning their sanity. Goblin's didn't question each other. They either understood the why's or they trusted that their kin knew what they were doing. Asking why one does something was reserved for superiors questioning underlings or parents and children. That is, from those who are intelligent and established to those who's judgement may not be as sound. Bill was certain his question would be taken as an insult, but he simply had to know.

"Master Gorblac," he saidd, keeping his tone low and respectful. "May I ask you a question?"

He recieved a grunt to the affirmative and the Goblin, finished with his lunch, set the remnants aside, giving him his full attention. Bill was suprised at the gesture of respect. He supposed he must have impressed him in some way.

Tentatively, he began. "Many Dark Lords have come and gone and never has the Goblin Nation taken sides, either with him or against. I am only a human and cannot begin to understand the wisdom of the Goblins, but I am wondering why this one is different and hope that one as wise and powerful as yourself will enlighten me."

To anyone else, his words may have sounded condescending or pretentious, but Goblins liked to be reminded of their superiority. Gorblac grinned, displaying one of the Goblin's most fiercesome weapons.

"The answer, young Weasley, is simple. Power," he replied in his rough, gravely voice. "This Dark Lord could wipe us from the face of the planet with only a thought."

Bill started. Surely he wasn't that powerful. No one was that powerful.

Gorblac continued.

"Dark Lords have come and gone, true. They've united the Dark races, fought wars and brought balance to magic. They been shrewd, intelligent, cruel, strong, compassionate or completely out of their minds. However, there is one thing they have all had in common. Mortality. A limit to their might. Despite the gifts that Magic gave them, they remained mortal wizards and were bound by the same preconceptions and limitations that all other wizards are.

"This young prince is the opposite. Though he may not yet realize it, he is completely unchained and his power infinite. Everything in this world is within his sphere of influence. The only possible limitation to his power is his imagination and his own mind. Even his magical core is of immeasurable size, because the core within his body is not the full extent of his reach. Magic Itself is his true core and should his body be destroyed, he would be reborn as a being of pure magic, even greater than before. He clings to his living form, but even the restrictions he places upon his power, be they intentional or not, mean nothing in the grand scheme of things. Should he desire something with all his being, it will be and there is no stopping it, because there is no stopping Magic."

Pausing, Gorblac took a deep swig of his drink. Setting the now empty cup aside, he stood and headed for the entrance to the tent, pausing to look back at the bewildered human.

"He is a god among ants. Who are we to stand against him? Besides, it is most profitable to be his ally."

With a parting grin, he left Bill to contemplate the things he'd been told.

-SCENE BREAK-

Platform nine and three quarters, as per usual for the end of the year, was crowded with students saying loud farewells to their friends and impatient families searching though the bedlam for their children, but a good portion of the chaos this year seemed to center around a certain first year.

Daphne had both arms around Harry's shoulders, squeezing tightly and almost sobbing at being seperated from him. "Harry!" she wailed, clutching at him. "I don't want you to go!"

Lisa and Padma were jostling and shoving at each other to hug his waist. "Can we please come over this summer...all summer?" Lisa pleaded, eyes glistening with tears.

Harry just smiled. "I'm sorry, ladies," he said, patting Padma on the head. "I'm afraid I won't be home much this summer. Sirius and I will be traveling abroad. You are invited to my birthday party, of course, and your entire families are invited to the wedding. So, I'll see you then."

Su looked afronted. "What makes you think we want to see you!? I never got to finish that text on human-to-inanimate transfiguration!"

"And I wanted to finish that potion I started!" Mandy declared.

"And I wanted to ride the kelpie!" Padma exclaimed, then blushed as everyone stared at her. "I mean, finish the...uh...book...on...um...yeah."

Harry chuckled while Hermione snickered.

Realization seemed to suddenly dawn in their eyes and all four girls released Harry and spun on Hermione with fire in their eyes. "You!" they all exclaimed at once.

Hermione's eyes widened and she felt the urge to hide behind Harry as the others advanced on her. Being the proud witch she was though, she stood firm as death approached.

"You've got an open invitation to his house!" Lisa declared, poking the other girl lightly in the shoulder. Crossing her arms over her chest, she turned her nose up. "I'm so jealous. Why couldn't Harry have knocked me down last summer? I was in that store too, you know! If he had, I'd be his sister instead of you and have complete and total access to all of those precious books!"

Hermione giggled at the display. Lisa was, at times, almost as melodramatic as Pansy. The only differences were their intellects and the fact that Lisa clung to Harry instead of Draco.

Ah, speak of the devil.

"Hermione!"

She barely had time to dodge Pansy's flying tackle hug from behind, but the girl was not so easily deterred. She paused briefly, turned on her heel and threw her arms around her reluctant friend. "Oh, Hermione! I missed you so!"

"We saw each other at breakfast," Hermione muttered while squirming to free her arms at least from where they were pinned to her sides.

"Well," Pansy continued, not loosening her grip one bit, "I missed you on the train! I had to sit with my cousin! She kept going on and on about pure blood and kept calling me a blood traitor and...she sat on my chocolate frog! It was horrible! It let out this frightening shrieking croak and and just went limp and melty!" Pausing to consider, she snickered. "It was funny though to see Millicent leap up as though she'd been hit with a stinging hex and then try to climb onto the luggage rack to get away."

Even Hermione had to smile at that.

Alright, so Pansy wasn't quite as bad as she'd originally thought. She was clingy, a chatterbox and Hermione was half convinced the girl was responsible for the Thestral attack on her cousin with the way she seemed to dislike her so fiercely, but she was very loyal and affectionate with her friends. Hermione was even beginning to get used to her constant hugs. However, that didn't mean she liked that tingly feeling in her fingers from the strangle hold the other girl had on her.

Luckily, she had a guardian angel or two.

Theo casually grabbed Pansy by the cloak and pulled her off just as Harry appeared at her side.

Harry's vibrant green eyes had darkened and he scowled. "Pansy," he asked. "Did you say Millicent called you a blood traitor?"

Pansy, apparantly oblivious to Harry's mood, waved her hand dismissively. "Oh don't worry. Daddy will handle it." She smiled then and if Hermione didn't know any better, she'd say it was malicious and knowing. "Daddy handles _everything_. No one hurts his little girl."

-SCENE BREAK-

"We are not worthy!!"

"Worthy we are not!!"

Sirius basked in the attention. Remus gave a forced smile and tried to back away. Two sets of identical hands grasped their ankles tightly.

"We are your loyal slaves!!"

"Your slaves we are!!"

The two men exchanged a pointed look, then looked back down at the Red-headed Clones of Satan that had prostrated themselves at their feet and were begging to be stepped on.

"Please! Tread on us with your boots of the Mighty!"

"We pave the road to your World Domination!"

"Tread on us!"

"Tread on us!"

Remus chuckled uncomfortably while Sirius beamed.

"Y'know," Sirius quipped, "instead of just inviting them to the wedding, I think we should have made them ring bearers."

Remus glared and slapped him in the back of the head.


	25. Chapter 24

**Title:** The Curse of Fate  
**Author:** Mistress Nika  
**Rating:** PG-15 (Yes, 15. That's somewhere between PG-13 and R)  
**Summary:** Thousands of years into the future, vampire Harry only wants to join his loved ones in death. However, his curse of immortality is absolute. Therefore he sends himself back into the body of his infant self, vowing to this time refuse eternity. When do things ever go according to plan? Unexpected changes to the timeline, people who aren't as they once were and more send his life spiraling out of his control.  
**Pairings:** Harry/Lucius_(main)_, possible Harry/Severus, possible Lucius/Severus, possible Harry/Lucius/Severus, Sirius/Remus, Theo/Hermione, possible Theo/Blaise, possible Hermione/Ginny, Draco/Luna, possible one-sided Harry/Luna on Luna's part, possible Hermione/Pansy, Cedric/Eleanor(OC), past Harry/Ginny  
**Warnings:** AU, het, slash, angst, language, violence, time travel, VampireHarry, DarkLordHarry  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.  
**Notes:** _**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!!**_

**Chapter Twenty Four**  
Black Castle, aptly named, was a massive thing constructed of black stone and situated on a cliff facing the roiling sea. It had once been a bastion of House Black, protecting the family from outside aggression both magical and muggle, but it was now only a shadow of its former self. Over a hundred years ago, more than half of the grand building had been swept into the sea by a storm and now only a few empty rooms remained, open to the elements and decaying further with every year. It had been ages since anyone had occupied it, but it remained the official seat of the Lord Black and was still in partial use. Particularly, for weddings.

Ancient spells laid on the foundations were activated and every witch or wizard with Black blood was drawn to the dreary castle. From far and wide, they gathered to celebrate the wedding of their lord, whether they wanted to or not. Rumour had it that the last person to refuse an official summons found their insides suddenly on the out. No one wanted to tempt fate or the old magic.

It was a lovely summer day, the weather was fair and the grounds were green. A large pavilion had been erected between a patch of forest and the castle with the sea to its back and facing the large, recently manicured lawn. There were elaborate decorations, lively music and even the usually gloomy castle had been made more inviting with streamers and bright flowers. Tables heaped with food ringed the main area and a dance floor took up a large portion of the covered space.

Under an arbor covered in white flowers, the happy couple recited their vows as their friends and family looked on.

Regulus was disgusted. He should have expected as much, but seeing it only cemented the idea in his mind that his brother was utterly, completely out of his mind. For one thing, the wedding was supposed to be held in the castle itself, despite it's state of disrepair, and at twilight, not noon. Also, there wasn't a hint of their family colours or crest on any of the decorations, nor a single 'toujours pur' anywhere.

The guests consisted of untitled families, those of less than pure blood and there was even a large number of inhuman creatures in attendance. Which wasn't really all that surprising, considering one of the grooms was a werewolf, but the happily sobbing banshee was giving him a headache.

Then, there was the attire. Instead of formal robes in family colours, everyone was wearing whatever they wanted! Pastels, bright yellow, white! Only the bride was supposed to wear white, and oh, what a horrible thought that was.

His brother was wearing a dress. A big, poofy, white, muggle wedding gown complete with lace and pearls and a veil. The man was even wearing high heels. Sometimes, Regulus just didn't want to be a Black anymore. Not if it meant being related to such an absolute idiot.

He leaned a bit heavier on the pillar he was using to support himself and knocked back another shot of something unknown and fiery. It seemed that the only way he'd get through this day with his sanity intact was to become thoroughly plastered as quickly as possible.

He'd never intended to return from his self-imposed exile, at least not until he'd discovered a way to save his skin from the Dark Lord who's soul he'd burgled, but his brother just had to go and ruin his plans. Sure, he hadn't been making much headway in learning how to safely destroy a Horcrux, but he was alive and happy even. Then his _darling_ brother had to go and activate the old spells and he had to return or be fileted alive or some such nastyness.

So, here he was, hiding in the shadows of a crumbling castle and watching the head of his family prance around in a dress. Waving his stolen wand, he summoned another glass of the hardest alcohol available from a table, careful to avoid the attention of the now dancing guests.

"Holy fuck!" a voice exclaimed from behind him.

Regulus spun around to find a young boy in formal robes with the Potter crest. He was pointing at him with an expression of complete surprise.

"You're alive!" the boy said, then slapped his fist into his hand in realization. "Of course. I should have thought of that."

Whatever the boy was going on about, Regulus didn't too much care at the moment. He should have cared, as he'd just been caught and his life had possibly been shortened by this discovery, but he was a little distracted by the uncomfortble feeling in his stomach, the sudden light-headedness and the way the world was spinning around him.

His knees hit the ground, his fingers dug into the dirt and he vomited up the handful of appetizers and several glasses of hard liquor he'd imbibbed before the world went black.

He woke up two hours later with a surprisingly clear head, a sure sign someone had forced some sort of sobering potion down his throat. He was laying on something soft and warm and there were voices around him.

"Where do you think he's been?"

"How's he still alive?"

"Who knew little Reggie's such a light weight?"

A loud smack.

"Ow! You're an abusive bride!"

"You're the one in the dress, _dear_."

"Hey! I think he's waking up!"

Regulus tentatively opened his eyes, only for his vision to be filled with his grinning brother's face, encircled by the pulled back lace veil that he still wore. "Uw-wha..?" he managed, wondering what kind of weird dream this was, before reality caught up with him. Sitting bolt upright, and knocking Sirius off the bed in the process, he exclaimed, "Shit!" He groped for his wand, only to find it missing, then took in the people crowded around him.

His brother, a vision in white taffeta, was picking himself up off the floor with the help of Remus Lupin-Black. Next to them was a scowling Severus Snape with crossed arms and a potions case in one hand. The boy who'd found him, easily identified as Harry Potter, stood to his left uncomfortably close. At his side was Lucius Malfoy, who was looking far too smug in his opinion.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," the blonde said with a smirk.

Sirius threw his arms around his neck and squeezed tight. "Who's my baby bro?" he asked in a childish voice. "_You're_ my baby bro! Oh, I've missed you! Yes I have! Yes I have!"

Regulus felt an eyebrow twitch as Sirius snuggled his head. He'd forgotten just how much he hated this. Soon the noogies would start, then the teasing about hormones and puberty. But wait. Something was wrong here.

Looking at his brother, despite the fact that Sirius was now rubbing his cheek affectionatly against his, he asked, "Aren't you going to stick me in a dungeon, torture me for information, torture me for fun and then kill me?"

Pausing in his molesting of his brother's head, Sirius pulled back and looked at him as if he were crazy. "Why would I do that?"

A chuckled came from the werewolf. "I believe he's talking about the fact that he was declared a traitor by Voldemort and you're supposed to be a big bad Death Eater."

Regulus looked at his brother in surprise. "You mean you're not?" That didn't make sense. He'd confessed. Yes, he'd been pardoned, but the repentant, wrongly imprisoned man was just a ruse, right? Besides, Lucius Malfoy was most definitely a Death Eater. He'd seen him and spoken to him at meetings. That meant, either way, he was a dead man when this got back to the Dark Lord.

"Oh, he's a Death Eater alright," the young boy to his left explained. "But not like you're thinking. In fact, I've been considering a name change for a while now. 'Death Eaters' just sounds so...icky." Sirius snickered at that and Harry shot him a glare, which the man ignored with ease. "Besides a growing need to distinguish myself from Voldemort, there's also the question of the image we're trying to project. 'Death Eaters' sounds like we're a bunch of cannibals or necrophiliacs. Not something I like to be associated with." Striking a thoughtful pose, he continued almost to himself. "I'm thinking we need something more positive, something that makes people _want_ to join up. Not something that makes people think they _have_ to join up, or be eaten by us as they sleep. Well, to be honest, I am guilty of that quite a few times over, but I didn't eat their flesh. And my servants don't eat people. Well, most of them don't."

"Harry," Lucius interrupted with an amused nudge to the boy's shoulder. "You're rambling."

"Oh yes," the boy nodded, turning his attention back to Regulus with a smile. "As I was saying, to make a very long story short, no one here serves Voldemort and, even if they did, he couldn't do much to you anyway. Just hand over the last horcrux and no one gets hurt."

Somehow, the sinister smile on that juvenile face didn't make him feel very safe.

Elsewhere, a shade of a wizard screamed in agony as the last of his soul pieces was destroyed. With a barely visible swirl of mist, he left the mortal plane forever. Or so was thought.

-SCENE BREAK-

Harry walked cautiously through the darkened forest, among misshapen and moss covered trees, careful to avoid the thorny vines that reached for him plaintively. There was a terrible, oppressive scent of sulfur hanging heavy in the air and the pop and gurgle of bogs releasing methane gas. The sky was thick with a noxious fog and what little sunlight reached the forest floor was tinted a sickly purple. No animals called out as none lived here, but something moved just out of his sight through the tangles of bushes.

It had been ages since any creature had walked in this dark place, but Harry had a very important reason for daring to set foot here. He was the Dark Lord. It was his duty to protect all creatures of darkness and he would seek out all who existed in shadow, even those not seen for ages. There were many beings who lurked in the hidden places of the world that not even the Dark Lords of the past had dared approach. They were ancient and powerful, fully capable of rending him limb-from-limb if they so chose.

Common sense told him to leave them be, that he was a wizard's Dark Lord, not the Dark Lord of all. However, there was a persistent nudging at the heart of his being, commanding him to do this. Magic was telling him that he was meant to rule a far greater kingdom and he had learned long ago to obey whatever nudgings Magic gave him.

That was why he was now striding purposefully into this forsaken place which even he feared.

Pausing in a small clearing, he called out clearly, "I seek the lady!"

There was a rustling in the trees and a series of long hisses with rapid clicks interspersed sounded from before him. Even with his talent of Parseltongue, he had no hope of translating. It was not truly a language but an utterance of ideas, thoughts and feelings that no creature still living could interpret.

"Who," a sibilant voice replied harshly, "are you?"

Harry bowed respectfully in the direction of the voice. "I have many names, my lady. If it so pleases you, I would be named Hadrian."

A deep inhalation followed, as if preparing for sustained speech, and the creature spat, "You disturb me, dark one. Do you seek death?"

Another burst of angry clicks, louder than before, came as the branches of the tree in front of him rustled as the creature shifted, moving closer to the form of the young boy in wizard robes.

"Not anymore," Harry answered confidently. "I seek only your friendship, my lady. If this offends you, I will leave and never bother you again. You have my word."

"No one seeks my friendship," she replied bitterly, "without wanting something more." There was a repeated huffing noise followed by more clicks before she continued. "Power, they want. Power over me. Power over others. Power over themselves. You are no different. I have no care for others. Begone!"

Once again, Harry bowed. "As you wish, but know that I have all the power I could ever want and more than I can ever need. I do not need what you could give to gain material things or the hearts of mortals. They are all within my reach already. Good day, my lady."

As he turned to leave, a number of softer clicks sounded from his side, the creature having moved quickly and soundlessly to prevent his leaving.

"You are just a child," she hissed, sounding genuinely curious.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Only in body, my lady. Surely you know this."

There was a long pause then, followed by another indrawn breath and she said almost gently, "One of the Lords. Cold and shadow and beating heart, slowly. Bleeding, needing, hating, feeding. World consuming. Power beyond and below and all around. Small and frightening, like light in my eyes, with the glow, the shine, the blackness. One of them, us, not. Young and new, but ancient, like this one."

Harry stayed very still as she finally moved out of the darkness and into the clearing.

She was something alien and frightening, even to him, and his magic sang of her monstrousness, her unnatural existence. Her skin was a pale lavender and heavily armored with large plated scales. Her hands were distinctly inhuman, more reptilian, and her fingers tapered to long purple claws. Down her spine trailed a double row of spines and her lower half was that of a dark purple banded snake. Three sets of twisted horns emerged from the sides of her head; one set large and thick and curving downward in front of her face, the other two smaller and set back in stringy black waves of hair, one of her few humanlike features. She had yellow eyes, a prominent forehead and thick nose. As if mocking her grotesque nature, her lips were full and almost inviting despite their violet shade. She stood nearly six feet tall and much of her serpentine tail trailed back into the woods from where she'd come, disappearing into the shadows.

"Little one," she nearly cooed, slithering closer. "Tell me of your origins. Of the one that birthed you, raised you. Your clan and kin. Of those whose hearts you feast upon."

He suppressed a shudder as she loomed over him, darting from one side to the other, circling him appraisingly and periodically tickling his face with her forked tongue.

"My mother was a mortal witch, my lady," he said, remaining courteous despite his discomfort. "I was not raised, as I was born mature of mind. I have no close blood kin and those I claim are few. Two mortal wizards and a witch as uncles and sister. I feed on mundane animals and cruel-hearted humans and my mate provides for my emotional needs."

She hissed affectionately and raised a hand to caress his head, stopping just short and tracing the air around him instead, refusing to touch him. "Your mother," she insisted, paying little heed to his other words. "Tell me more of her, of her spirit. What was she called?"

"Lily," Harry answered reflexively, then paused to consider. "I never knew her personally, but from others I have inferred that she was one of indomitable spirit, strong-willed and passionate in her beliefs. She would fight against impossible odds to protect what was important to her and she loved with an equal fervor. She was also kind and gentle, a good balance of everything light and life. She was a unique treasure, one in a million. May I ask why you wish to know?"

Giving in to her desire, she lowered her hand gently to the top of his head and stroked softly. "Once, this one had children," she murmured quietly, sadly.

"I know," Harry responded in turn. "I remember the Silja stories of you, and the wrongs done you."

A moment of silence followed in which she continued stroking his hair lovingly.

Finally, she spoke up again. "This one chooses to be called Lilith, and you will call us Mother."

-SCENE BREAK-

"You worthless sack of flesh!"

A crack rang out in the cold, damp dungeon, followed by the rattle of chains and a pitiable moan.

"Pathetic! Human! Shit!"

More cracks of flesh on flesh followed each angry exclamation.

"How dare you waste my time! For a mortal lifetime I groomed you! For _one thing_, and you dared to fail me!?"

A body collapsed to the floor in a heap, unconscious from the last blow. Undeterred, his tormentor landed several kicks to his midsection before finally stopping. Tucking a strand of blood red hair behind an ear with a delicate, long-fingered hand, she leveled a glare at the insensible man at her feet.

"You may have failed me with the little Avatar, but at least you'll serve one final purpose."

With a negligent wave of her hand, all his injuries were healed and he was levitated onto a pallet on the floor.

"Stay here and rot, just don't die before I get my prize."

Running her hands down her nude body, she caressed her curves and fondled her lithe form with an expression of maniacal glee.

"For all their disgusting mortality, these beasts are nicely made."

Turning, she exited the cell. Outside, a pale figure waited with eyes downcast and a robe which he reverently draped over her shoulders, shielding her naked body from unworthy eyes. Icy fingers traced his jawline and almost lovingly tilted his head upwards. Blue eyes met reptilian red and she smiled at him.

"You won't fail me, will you, darling?"

"No, my mistress," came the softly hissed reply.

"Of course not." Dropping her hand, she turned and began leading the way to the upper floors. "Send your pet with a squad of Wetha to one of those human cities. I want the streets to run red."

"Yes, my mistress," he answered with a deep bow and swept off to do her bidding.

* * *

**A/N:** Please take note everyone. I will not answer any reviews asking about the state of this fic from here on out.

This "chapter" is just a couple scenes from what would have become the real chapter. The last two would have had other scenes between them and the first. This is unchecked for spelling or grammar and I'm sure the entire thing would have received a major overhaul had I decided to continue.

Much as I hate to admit it, Curse of Fate is likely dead, at least for the foreseeable future. I lost interest for a while, but right around the time I was ready to pick it up again, I got sick. My doctor doesn't have any idea what is wrong, but I've been steadily getting worse. This Saturday I passed out for seemingly no reason and just an hour ago I almost passed out again. I'm suffering from terrible headaches and dizziness, nausea, weakness, insomnia, coldness and sometimes numbness in my extremities and a variety of other symptoms. At this point, I'm almost hoping it's something as simple as diabetes (which runs in my father's family, but I've always tested negative) or a bad reaction to the new medicine I've been taking. Most of the time I either cannot get my fingers to work to type, cannot concentrate enough to write anything coherent or simply don't feel well enough to spend time on this fanfic. So, despite how I may want to, there won't be any updates anytime soon. Sorry, but fanfiction takes a backseat to my health.

I appreciate more than any of you can know how much support and love I've gotten for CoF and just in general. I would never have continued this long had it not been for all of you. Thank you so much. I love you all.

If or when I feel well enough, the next piece of fanfiction I post will be a Harry Potter/Naruto crossover and will be posted in the Naruto section. If you enjoyed Curse of Fate, I encourage you to put me on Author's Alert so that you will receive a notice when I post my new fic.


End file.
